Stand There And Watch Me Burn
by angelicmethod
Summary: Formerly known as 'Gonna Give You Something'. This is Jacob and Nessie's story of how they finally come together as a couple and try to figure out that thing called love... with a few bumps in the road. No one ever said that love was easy. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1 Fighting With Myself

**Formerly known as 'Gonna Give You Something', this is a story about love, lust and sex. If you don't like to read about any of that stuff, please do not continue! Also contains foul language, for mature audiences only. Thank you and you have been warned.**

**I am not Stephenie Meyer, she just created the characters for me to mess around and get perverted with – and for that, a big thank you to her.**

**So… this is the remake! Seriously, this is all revamped, a bit more angsty and a whole lot more sexin', and it's ready to be read and reviewed! YAY! And thank you all so much for joining me on this crazy ride!**

**Much Love,**

**AngelicMethod**

**Jacob POV – Fighting With Myself**

"_Concentrate, Jake… Stop staring at her like a fucking moron," _I hollered at myself.

This was typical behavior on my part as of late. There were constant reminders to myself that I shouldn't stare, and I was being obvious about my ogling of Renesmee.

She just looked so good, so soft and…

My mother surely taught me better than that, but I was a man, after all… Edward would most definitely kill me if he ever read the thoughts I was having about his daughter right now. This wasn't the first time I'd pictured her this way. It had been getting much harder to control now that Nessie was 18.

Well, technically speaking she was 9, but her body definitely didn't look like a 9 year old. My body realized this more and more, hell, I was a 26 year old, red-blooded male.

And she was all woman…

"Jake, come on," she laughed, a soft, throaty sound that I had come to love. "You want to come with me or what?" Nessie smiled at me quickly as she tossed her curls over her shoulder.

'_You have no idea,'_ I scoffed in my mind as I ran up to her. She wrapped her arm around my waist gently and tugged at the hem of my shirt. My dick twitched in my pants at the simple gesture. She had no idea what she did to me on a regular basis. I had never had to jerk-off so much in my life, and she didn't even do anything remotely sexual. A touch here, a smile there… all innocent things; except to me. It all went straight to my dick and made me realize how much harder it was getting (no pun intended) to be around her and not tell her just how much I wanted her, how I _needed_ her.

"What are we going to do today?" she asked as she smiled up at me.

I shrugged and sighed as she leaned her head against my arm. She had no idea what she was doing to me. How hard it was to keep my shit together and not toss her down on the ground and ravish every inch of her body. Everything about her was changed, different. Most people wouldn't notice it, but I did… even her smell had started to change, more feminine and sexy. Everything about her was making me crazy with lust, and I wanted to kiss her so bad. Her soft, plump lips were just begging to be kissed. Soft, rough. Slow, hard and fast... It didn't matter how it happened, I just wanted to kiss her any way she would let me. I shook my head to clear those thoughts, as they'd get me nowhere. I tried a smile as she looked up at me.

"Where were you just now?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly puzzled. "I'm right here." I smiled.

"You know what I mean Jacob, your thoughts are always running away lately," she sighed. "It's like you go off to some other place where I can't follow you."

"I'm sorry, Nessie. I just have a lot on my mind. I'm fine though, really," I reassured her. She seemed content with my answer as she tucked her head back against my arm.

We walked quietly together, it was always so easy with her… she didn't expect me to be an open book, though she knew me better than anyone else ever had; her mother included. With Nessie, I could just be… and that was okay. No expectations, no awkward pauses or silences… it just was.

We were just natural, like I said - easy. Everything with her was easy as breathing… except the pull of the imprint. Was it all just about her body? About making a stronger line of wolves? Or was she truly my soul mate?

So many questions, and there were just no answers to be found. The Elders had no idea what imprinting was truly all about, and I'd seen first hand how it could fuck with you.

Sam, Emily and Leah were all torn apart because of some stupid magical bond. I didn't want it to just be about that for Nessie and me.

I did love her… truly; and I would do anything for her… but would I have been set on this path even without the imprint? My entire being craved her, I could see her, smell her, taste her… she was the air in my lungs, the beat of my heart and the tears in my eyes.

Everything I did was for her…

I sighed heavily as she pulled away from me and plopped down on the grass, folding her long legs underneath her. I sat down next to her and pulled her against me once more. It was like a drug addiction, I was constantly waiting for my next fix. It was to the point now where I actually felt pain when I wasn't around her.

It hurt me deeply that it felt so one sided now. Sure, she cared for me; but she didn't love me the way I loved her. She knew nothing about the imprint, all the things that had happened the day she was born. I didn't want to be the one to tell her about that, it was so hard to explain anyway. How do you tell someone that they're destined to be your mate? That my whole reason for living and breathing was her… That without her, my world just simply faded into a deep, dark nothingness, completely worthless and empty.

"Jacob… there's something I want to ask you. I'm just not sure how to say it," she sighed finally, breaking into my internal monologue.

"What's up? You know you can ask me anything," I grinned down at her.

"I love you," she whispered. "You know that, right, Jacob?"

"I love you too, Nessie," I nodded slightly. "Ever since the day you were born."

She sighed and picked at the grass beside her leg. I was starting to worry, what was going on? Maybe she knew… maybe she knew more than I thought she did, or maybe she had found a guy that she liked. My heart sank in my chest as I thought about her with another man and a low growl sounded in the back of my throat.

"Do you really love me, Jake?" she asked looking up at me with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Of course I do, you know that."

"How much do you love me?"

"More than you could possibly understand, Ness. I mean that," I answered and grabbed her face between my hands. "I have no words to express how much."

"Then you have to do something for me."

"Okay… I'll try my best," I swallowed the lump that had suddenly risen in my throat. Why was I suddenly feeling so vulnerable, like I had something major to lose here? The answer to that was simple; I did have something to lose, I had everything to lose… but wouldn't I be willing to give it up if that was what she asked of me? After all, I had to give my imprint whatever she wanted…

"It's easier for me to show you. I don't know how to say this without sounding like a complete idiot."

"Okay," I whispered and let my arms drop back to the ground beside me.

I looked into her eyes as her hand came up to my face and I leaned into her small palm. This was something else that I had grown used to since Nessie had come into my life, she was amazing without all of the vamp upgrades, but I loved seeing her feelings and how she saw the world through innocent eyes. It made me believe that not everything in this world was bad or screwed up, that this little piece of my world was still untouched and pure… that she was still innocent and saw things to be beautiful and amazing.

I looked down at her as she started to show me images, first she showed me myself, looking at her. Not looking… staring. So she had noticed the change there; that I looked after her like I wanted to jump on her and fuck the shit out of her. I hung my head as she continued to flash images in my mind. Next she showed me an image of her looking at me followed by a look on her face that can only be described as full of confusion to my reactions to her touches. I was starting to understand; she thought I didn't want her to touch me anymore.

"Ness," I breathed. "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything; that's why I'm here," she smiled after she pulled her hand away.

"It's hard to explain. Today is one of those days that I wish I could show you what I'm feeling," I sighed.

"Can't you try to explain it to me? I'm a smart girl," she giggled.

The pit of my stomach tightened at the sound and I looked down into her eyes again and felt my hand coming up to her face again. I gently stroked her cheek and ran my thumb against her bottom lip.

"See, I… God, how do I even start?" I couldn't think of how to say this and not scare her. She looked up at me with curiosity in her eyes.

Would it really scare her? I couldn't live with myself if I scared her away from me. But she was old enough to know what was going on, and she was a smart girl. It was just Edward that I was worried about. He was adamant about not wanting me to tell Nessie about the imprint. She still had a choice in all of this; she could still turn me down and walk away. I was the one that had to accept it if she walked away from me.

"You can tell me, Jacob," she whispered gently. "I'm here, you can tell me."

I nodded my head and inhaled a deep breath. I could do this, I could tell her… besides, no one would ever love her the way I do. No one would ever be able to treat her the way I could… I could… I would treat her the way she should be treated, like a precious jewel that deserved care, tenderness… love. I could do all of that and… it wasn't because she was my imprint.

I love her… I truly love her.

"_Love me, Nessie… just love me the way I love you."_

I was breathing more heavily and she was staring straight into my eyes, waiting… watching.

"Okay, Ness… I'll tell you…"

"It's okay, Jacob, take your time," she rubbed my cheek gently as I chewed my bottom lip. This was harder than I thought it would be. Why couldn't I just spit it out for fuck sake?

Edward knew it would end up like this, he knew that he would be stuck with me now… I'm sure that all of this hadn't been in his plan when he changed Bella, when he took everything else in my life from me and turned it all upside down.

But I wasn't bitter… Fuck no, I wasn't bitter.

I did have something though, something he couldn't take from me… Only she could take away all I had left. She could easily make my life a living hell, tear my heart and soul from my body and leave me broken and bleeding for the entire world to see… She could do all of that with just one word. Is that why I questioned the imprint? Because I was scared that she would turn me away?

I was scared… scared of not being enough for her. I was scared that I would never be enough for anyone. I wanted to be enough for her…

"Ness, its… well it's fucking complicated is what it is," I scoffed. "More complicated that I think even I can understand."

"Like I said, Jacob, I'm a smart girl."

"I love you," I whispered softly.

"And I love you, Jake."

"No, Nessie… I mean…"

She nodded gently as if to encourage me, and it did bring a tight smile to my face. I couldn't help it; she brought out the best in me. She made me want to be better, even though that was a huge fucking cliché…

She made me want to go up into the heavens, collect the stars and bring them back to her just so she knew how special she was to me. But then again, maybe this wasn't the time to hash this all out. And just maybe, Edward was right… She did deserve to make her decision… without me pushing the imprinting thing at her. After all, she could find someone else…

The thought made my throat close up and I felt a burning behind my eyes. I couldn't do this, not now… I couldn't tell her.

"I don't know what I mean," I whispered. "Sorry, Nessie."

"Jacob, what is going on with you? Why can't you talk to me?"

I couldn't look at her; I would break down if I did. I would break down because I couldn't make her love me the way I loved her… She had to make that choice on her own, without my help.

"Nessie, everything is fine, I'm fine."

"You're such a liar, Jacob Black," she pulled her hand away from my face and stood up quickly, staring down at me as I sat there like a pitiful fucking child. "I don't want to see you until you decide that you can tell me exactly what the hell is going on here. I know something is going on, so don't bother telling me that everything is 'fine', because I know it's not. And you - you of all people should know that you can tell me… no matter what it is."

I continued to sit there as she chewed me out, staring down at my hands as I plucked pieces of grass between my fingertips.

"Fucking look at me!" she screamed.

My head whipped up and I met her stare. She was even more beautiful in her anger and I couldn't help it, I stood up quickly and took the two steps toward her until her body was pushed against mine.

"Tell me what's going on. You can't carry this burden by yourself," she whispered. "Please."

"I want to, believe me… But I can't, you have… you have a choice."

"A choice about what? What are you talking about?"

She was getting frustrated now, and I knew that, but I still couldn't tell her. No matter how badly I wanted to, I just couldn't. I didn't want to take away her choices, not like mine had been taken away from me. There was a reason that I couldn't tell her, I was to be exactly what my imprint needed, and it was obvious it wasn't as a lover, because my soul… my wolf would know if that was what she needed.

So no… I wouldn't tell her. She had to make her own choice… And I wasn't going to force her hand and tell her that I wanted her. It would only make her realize what I knew all along… fate could be a bitch, and you can't get away from it, no matter how hard you wish you could.

"Don't bother calling me," she whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. "I can't take secrets, Jacob."

She turned on her heel and ran… and I did something I'd never thought I would again… Something I swore I'd never let another woman do…

I let her go…


	2. Chapter 2 Letting Her Walk Away

**On with the show - right? Rated M for a reason, you have been warned before. But I will warn you again.**

**Again, I am not Stephenie Meyer. I just like to see her characters as sexual beings, none of that 'fade to black' shit here. I also don't own "Burn it to the Ground" by Nickelback.**

**So yeah… the revamp! Woot, that means from here on out the chapters may be completely different than you may have read before… Thank you so much for reading, and if you see this, then yes, that means you!**

**Much love… and please review?**

**Jacob's POV –Letting Her Walk Away**

So I stood there like a damn fool and watched her walk away from me. The pain in my chest flared to life as I watched her run. That was something I'd promised myself I would never do again. I would never let the girl I loved walk away from me…

Sure, the situation was completely fucked up being that I'd once been in love with my current love's mother… but such is life, right? At least, that's how it was in my life…

I couldn't let it happen again; I just couldn't let her go. Not over this… not unless she chose to let me go. So I did the only thing I could do - I took off after her.

I let my legs carry me as fast as they could until I could smell her faintly on the breeze. She was close by, close enough that I could feel her… my body began to relax a bit knowing I would get to her and she would be next to me again.

"Ness, please," I hollered. "I'm sorry!"

She didn't answer me, though I knew she was close enough to hear me. Physically, I could feel her so I knew she was close. My eyes searched for her as I inhaled deeply, my body relaxed a bit more as I inhaled her sweet scent into my lungs…

"Renesmee, I know you're around - I can feel you," I inhaled once again through my nose. "And I can smell you."

"Go away, Jacob," she sobbed. "I don't want to see you."

I was an asshole, and I felt completely selfish for not just telling her the truth. What could it hurt? I mean, other than her father getting pissed off. But he had to get over himself and see what was best for his daughter… and that was me.

"_In your face, Eddie,"_ I scoffed. _"This time, I get the girl…" _(Not bitter, though… Not one bit…)

"I know you're pissed at me, you have every right to be," I spoke loudly. "I'm a jerk, I know. But I am sorry, honey."

"You hurt me, Jake… I am supposed to be your best friend, and you're keeping something from me. Something important enough to distract you constantly and you get upset and push me away over it."

I sighed heavily and rubbed my hands roughly over my face. Yeah, this wasn't how I'd pictured telling Nessie about any of this, but it was now or never. She was truly upset, and I couldn't let her go, no matter how confused I was about the imprint and why it was the daughter of the girl I'd once loved.

Nessie was whom I wanted now, and it didn't matter to me that I had to spend the rest of my life around leeches to be with her, because she was worth it. I would make sure she knew that I loved her more than I had ever loved Bella… and that was the God's honest truth.

"Nessie… please come out and talk to me. I'm truly sorry for being an asshole, and I couldn't go on if you don't forgive me."

"Stop being so melodramatic, you'd be just fine if you didn't have me," she retorted, still not allowing me to see her. "You don't need me."

"That's what you think, and if this is how I have to do this, then fine… I love you, I truly, honest to God, love you. I want to marry you, and have a family with you… I'll even live in the leech house just to prove to you how much you truly mean to me if that's what it takes," I admitted. "That's how much I love you, I would give up everything. I would leave the reservation and live with your family, even though they smell bad. I would do all of that for you, because I do need you."

I had confessed everything, and now she knew… no one would ever love her as much as I do.

No answer.

"Nessie?"

Still no answer. Was she taking it all in? Was she going to run again and leave me alone to fend off her pissed off parents for breaking my promise to them about not telling her about the imprint? Fuck…

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, answer me!" I hollered.

"Jacob," she whispered. "You - this is the secret you've been keeping from me?"

I nodded, not knowing if she could see me or not.

"How could you keep something like this from me? What am I supposed to say to all of this?" she asked quietly.

"You have a choice, Nessie… you don't have to be with me. No one expects you to just run into my arms and tell me that it's all you've ever dreamed of or anything," I sighed. "Though, you know, it wouldn't hurt."

She was quiet again and it was starting to irk me that she wouldn't come out into the open and just talk face to face. I had just laid it all out for her, and at any moment she could be gone from my life forever if she so chose. The least she could do is do it to my face.

"Ness, please come out."

She didn't answer again, and I was actually starting to get pissed off. I had never been angry with Nessie, not ever… but I guess there's a first time for everything. This day was just turning to complete shit and to top it all off, I now had to tell Nessie about the imprint. Just fucking perfect…

She jumped down from a tree in front of me, landing gracefully on the balls of her feet. She was looking straight at me, looking like a predator stalking her prey and I felt the palms of my hands start to sweat.

It was probably one of the hottest things I'd ever seen in my life to be honest, and I wasn't quite sure what she was doing. Did she think that she could stalk me, like really, and truly stalk me like some sort of animal?

"Jacob," she growled. "Tell me exactly what's going on…"

I swallowed thickly and stared at her openly. She was beautiful and wild looking, I'd never seen this side of her before.

"Everything?" I questioned.

"Yes," she nodded. "Everything."

I made a sort of noise in the back of my throat; I guess it was my way of acquiescing.

"I know that you might not understand it all right now; but the day you were born - something happened to me."

"What happened to you?" she gulped and stared at me intensely, not coming any closer.

"Well, it's a wolf thing; you know," I cleared my throat loudly before I continued. "The moment I saw you; my life changed forever. Nothing in my life would ever be the same again, not like I'd known before…"

"In a good way?"

"Depends on how you look at it, I suppose. I'm not going to lie to you, Ness… I didn't know this was going to happen. The day I saw you, I never imagined…" I laughed sarcastically. Of course, nothing in my life had ever come easily, so why would love be any different than anything else? "You see, when I saw you… I imprinted with you."

"Imprinted? I don't think I understand."

"Well, when a wolf sees the person that they're supposed to be with, it clicks in their mind. Picture strings on balloons, it's like everything in my life is a balloon and every string was tied, right?" She nodded at me, a puzzled look on her face. "Well, now… you're the only string there, holding it all together. I can't live without those strings, otherwise I'd just float away… you're all I have holding me to this world." I glanced at her again, hoping that she would understand, though I was pretty sure that she didn't get it.

"So… I'm a string tying you down?" she questioned.

"Not tying me down, Ness… I didn't mean it that way. Man," I rubbed my face again. "I love you, don't you understand? I can't live without you. I want you…"

She nodded gently as she bit on her lips roughly.

"Like you want me, want me?"

She was getting it.

"Yes, exactly."

"You mean, like mom and dad?" Her eyes bore into mine and I was starting to get more nervous. I walked toward her and reached my hand up.

"Yes, Nessie, just like that," I moved my hand against her face; feeling her skin under my hand was almost too much to take at this moment and the urge to kiss her… I wanted to feel her lips against mine so badly, to see what she tasted like. "Exactly like that."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I'm… I wanted you to have a choice in all of it. I didn't want you to think that you had to be with me," I whispered.

"Mom and dad didn't want you to tell me, either, right? Because to them I'm still a little girl… and I couldn't possibly understand."

"They wanted you to have a chance at a normal life, they didn't… I want you to know that this doesn't have to change anything. I don't want you to think that it has to be different," I grabbed her hand in mine and she lifted her eyes to mine once again. Tears were swimming in their depths and I couldn't help but feel bad since she was shedding them because of me. She had to know I would be whatever she needed me to be for her and I didn't want to push her away. "We can just be Jacob and Nessie, nothing has to change."

I pulled her against me into a tight hug and sat down unceremoniously on the ground and adjusted her so she was wrapped around me in any way and every way possible, while still being appropriate.

"I'm so sorry, Nessie… I just wanted you to have a chance to choose. You have no idea how hard this has been, for me not to tell you. I love you…"

"I love you, too," she whispered hoarsely. "I'm so confused, not about the imprinting or anything. But why couldn't you just tell me?"

"I wanted to," I sighed heavily. "I just didn't know how. And your dad…"

"Yeah." She agreed.

"Are we okay?"

"Jake… I want to know one more thing before I answer that."

I nodded gently and I knew she felt it.

"What if… what if I want more?"

"More what, honey?" I asked softly.

"What if I want you, you know… like that."

I closed my eyes and held her tightly against me. This was what I wanted, right? So why did it feel strange to hear her say it?

I pulled back to look at her face.

"Nessie, just give it some thought before you decide anything. I'm always going to be right here…" I whispered and kissed her cheek. I lingered a bit longer than I should have, but I couldn't help it. Her skin was so soft and she was flushed from crying and I could taste the saltiness of her tears.

She climbed off my lap and sprawled herself out on the grass. I smiled gently and lay down next to her and gently folded my arms under my head. I opened my eyes and stared up at the clouds that passed overhead.

Would I always feel this nervousness around her now? I truly hoped that that wouldn't be the case. I started drifting off… remembering when things had started to change. I could see it as if it were happening again right now. I was at the Cullen's, of course; and it was Nessie's 18th birthday. The day she would become a woman…

"Thanks Uncle Emmett, I love it." She smiled brightly as she held the necklace up to her neck. The pendant was the Cullen crest, but it was small and dainty… just like my Nessie.

"_No, not yours…"_ I reminded myself.

Now the whole family had one of those damned things. Even Bella wore one; hers was a bit more extravagant and bold, sort of like Blondie's monstrosity that she wore around her neck.

Bella had changed, in more ways than just the obvious; Alice had a lot to do with that though. She wasn't usually caught wearing jeans and a t-shirt anymore… Alice wouldn't hear of it.

My mind was constantly fighting with me about Nessie's and my relationship now, about when she would be mine. I had asked Edward about when I could tell Nessie about everything, he refused to even acknowledge that I spoke to him. He was angry with me, that much I knew, but it wasn't like he had any right to be upset… I hadn't done anything.

I looked up at her again and she stared into my eyes. My stomach twisted suddenly and I had to keep from choking on the punch I was drinking. Her eyes had something in them… something I'd never seen before. I was fighting with myself; the urge to touch her was almost uncontrollable.

Edward cleared his throat loudly and I knew he'd heard my thoughts.

"_I wish you wouldn't do that. I'm sorry, okay?"_ I told him.

He nodded gently and looked back at Nessie. He was ever the proud father. He had raised a beautiful and intelligent daughter. She was everything I wanted and more… she was amazing.

"Here Ness, open this one next," Rosalie smiled at her.

"_Ugh, the demon blonde."_

Edward snickered and I shot him a glare. I really wish he had a shut off switch sometimes. My eyes refocused on Renesmee, she peeled the paper away and sighed.

"Aunt Rose, this is amazing. Thank you!" She smiled and I could see a book in her hands. Her 'baby' book that we had all made. The past 8 years of pictures and stories of her childhood. I longed so badly at that time that I had the nerve to tell her about the imprinting. Edward didn't want me to tell her yet. She was meant to be mine and he knew that. He got what he wanted; now it was my turn.

"Anything for you." The psycho was saying.

I rolled my eyes. I had learned to get along with Rosalie; that didn't mean I liked her. I tolerated her… for Nessie.

"Mine next," I smiled as I pulled a box out of my back pocket. "It's not much, but…"

"I'm sure I'll love it," she smiled back at me and took the box into her hands carefully. She acted like it was going to break. She was so cute. "I know I will." She said as she opened the box and pulled the bracelet out, holding it up into the light and staring at it.

I had made her a bracelet when she was a baby, but it was too small now. So - I had made her a new one. Different this time, but it still had the same meaning. It was her 'promise' bracelet, in her favorite colors. She ran a finger along the tiny wolf pendant that hung there and a tear slipped out of her eye.

"It's… beautiful," she sighed and grasped the bracelet into both of her hands and held them against her chest. "Thank you, Jacob."

"It's nothing Ness, I just wanted you to know that I love you."

"_So much… much more than you know."_

"I love you too, Jacob, thank you," she exclaimed as she ran to me and flung her arms around my neck. No one else had gotten a reaction like this, and they had spent a lot of money on their gifts. "It's perfect."

I smirked into her hair and inhaled deeply. Maybe I wouldn't need to tell her anything… maybe she would just come to me on her own.

My knees started getting weak as I inhaled again. That had never happened before. I shook it off and kissed the top of her head gently. She smelled so damn good. She moved her face next to mine and stopped next to my ear.

"It's my favorite," She whispered into my ear. "Just like you."

Was the room spinning before? Holy fuck… I wasn't sure I remembered anything before she had wrapped her arms around me. Damn, this feels so good… so right.

"Okay, Ness, there's more," Edward said suddenly. "Come open another one."

Leave it to Edward to ruin the moment… But then again, I was starting to sport some serious wood… Oh good, another reason for Edward to be an overbearing ass. I had to get myself under control. This wasn't supposed to happen. I felt like a complete idiot. What if someone saw? I rolled my eyes and pulled away from Nessie gently.

"Happy Birthday, kiddo." I smiled at her once more. I knew that she wasn't a kid anymore; my body was noticing it more and more. I couldn't think about her like this… not right now. She smiled back and walked over to Edward. He handed her another gift and she obediently opened it.

I sat there silently as I watched her finish up. She was truly beautiful… had I never noticed that until now? Had she really changed all that much in the past day? I didn't think so… but she seemed so different. So grown up… and so - I wasn't sure I had a word for it.

"_Mine!"_

Yeah, that summed it up. And it also got another glare from her father. Jesus, I really need to start coming up with ways to keep him out of my head.

"We're going 'til the world stops turning while we burn it to the ground tonight!"

He shook his head at me… well there; just sing and he won't be such a pain in the ass. I grinned widely and continued to sing in my head.

That was the first night I'd ever had sexual fantasies that included Nessie…

I shook my head as I pulled back from the memories. Nessie was still against my side; I could feel her body arched against mine. It set all my nerves on fire and I could feel her breath fanning across my neck as she breathed out.

"Nessie… is this going to change us?"

She lay there quietly for a moment, her breath still fanning across my skin. I chanced a glance at her and her eyes met mine.

"Yeah, Jacob," she whispered. "I think it is."


	3. Chapter 3 Some Things Never Change

**Oh, maybe a little bit of a wet dream for you. Rated M for a reason, if you're not old enough to buy a dirty mag, then this isn't for you. You've been warned.**

**Again, not Stephenie Meyer, but you knew that already. She definitely wouldn't have written something like this about Jacob – I can assure you.**

**Again… the revamp is going great! I hope you're all enjoying it as much as I am, because I truly believe that this is going to make the story so much better! Much love to you all, and please, please… review?**

**Jacob's POV –Some Things Never Change**

That wasn't the answer I was expecting, but I would take it. She wanted me, and I didn't think I had it in me to deny her. I wanted her, mind, body and soul. She already had me completely, there was never going to be anyone else who would hold parts of me like she did. I belonged to her, no question about that.

"What about your parents? Don't you think they're going to be slightly pissed off at me about all of this?"

"I don't care, Jacob," she whispered and leaned up on her elbows. "I want you, and I'm going to make decisions for myself. If they don't like it… I'll move out."

"Ness, come on, you don't have to do that. I'll take the blame if it comes down to it."

"No, it won't come to that. I'm done letting everyone else tell me what I should and shouldn't do. I want you, and I love you, Jacob."

"I love you, too," I smiled a genuine smile and lifted up on my elbows to match her and looked at her out of the corner of my eye. "So damn much."

"Can I get a ride home? This has been a long day…" she smiled back at me.

"Yeah, sure, sure," I helped her up off the ground and then wiped the grass and dirt of my pants. "Try and have your mom block your thoughts until I have a chance to talk to them, okay?"

"Okay, and Jacob?" She turned toward me.

"Yeah…" I started but she cut me off by lifting herself up on her tiptoes and placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"No more secrets," she said as she whipped back around and started walking back to where we both knew my car was parked. "We can be open and honest with each other, no matter what it is."

I walked in a bit of a daze as I placed my fingers against my lips. Yeah, this was going to be a long night.

I drove home quickly after dropping Nessie off. I was in desperate need of a shower now and I had to find something to take my mind off Nessie's touch, off her eyes as they looked into mine, and the kiss. Everything was going to change now, and I can't say that I was totally upset about it.

Sure, I felt sort of like I was taking away her choices, but she told me she wanted it. I wouldn't make her stay away from me if that isn't what she wanted. I wanted her around, I loved spending my time with her, and I needed her… And I wanted her in some very obvious ways, which I was at this moment having trouble controlling as I sped down the familiar road to La Push.

I stopped the car, feeling it skid slightly on our gravel driveway as I pulled up in front of the familiar faded red house. My dad wasn't home; finally something was working out for me today. I got out of the car quickly and ran up the steps and into the house.

I threw my keys down on the table in the kitchen and headed toward the bathroom. I pulled my shirt off over my head and shed the jeans and boxers off as well as I leaned down and turned the shower on. I let it heat up a bit before I stepped in and let the water run over my body.

My mind wandered back to Nessie; of course it would when I was trying to get her out of my thoughts. In my mind visions were playing over and over. I sighed as I pictured Nessie naked in the shower with me, pulling her body against mine, her skin wet and slippery. Her soft, plump lips - pink and swollen from our kisses… The kissing was not chaste in my mind, but open mouths, tongues and teeth – hot and needy.

I ran my hands down my chest and let my left hand rest on my dick. I grabbed it gently as the visions of Nessie continued to assault my mind. My hand began a steady rhythm as my mind ran away, swirling and dizzy with lust.

I could hear her so clearly in my mind, moaning my name. I imagined her being the one to touch me, her small hands wrapped around me and looking up at me with those eyes. A moan escaped from between my lips as I squeezed a bit harder, the delicious feeling of the water running over my body as the pleasure started to build deep in the pit of my stomach. I pumped my hand faster; my breathing became frantic and heavy.

I could now see myself in bed with her, with my hand between her legs - pleasuring her. Feeling how wet she was, the look on her face as she neared her own climax. I could hear the sound of her moaning incoherently, no real words, just throaty moans and sighs and gibberish.

I could imagine the feel of her hands tangled in my hair as I started to lick her pussy. I could feel her grinding against my hand as she tried to get my fingers inside of her for friction.

"Oh, shit! Nessie… oh Nessie," I sighed as I felt the pit of my stomach tighten. I was close, so close now. I pumped my hand up and down; my steady rhythm began to falter as I felt the familiar burn and the tingle in my balls. "Fuck – so - good!"

"Oh, Jacob, I love you," she sighed as she twitched around my fingers. "I want you to cum."

"Fuck!" I moaned loudly as I felt it, my body burned hotly as I came. The tightening in my stomach finally releasing as my cock pulsed in my hand, streams of cum hit the shower wall and ran down my hands onto my thighs.

I leaned forward, my forehead resting against the cool tile as I inhaled through my nose, trying to calm my breathing. My body felt relieved and spent as I shuddered through the last few tingles of post-orgasmic bliss.

I could still feel the deliciousness of her around my fingers, almost as if she'd really been there. The taste of her burned in my mouth and then I remembered that I probably could have had her if I'd asked… But that was too fast and I needed time to pull myself together enough to talk to Bella and Edward. I needed to get them to see that Nessie and I were finally ready to be together.

I washed up quickly and got out of the shower. I had to talk to someone about this; maybe someone could help me figure out what to do. Not that I really needed her parents blessing, but I'm sure she'd feel better if we had it. I wanted that for her…

I ran my hands through my hair roughly as I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked into my bedroom. The slight breeze that blew through my window felt amazing against my skin as I began to rummage through my clothes.

Just then I heard a knock on the door.

"Just a second," I hollered as I pulled out a pair of sweatpants. I tugged them on quickly and ran to the living room. I reached the door and opened it.

"Hey, Jake."

"Nessie, what's up?" I asked as I stepped back, giving her room to walk into the house and closed the door gently as I watched her walk to the couch.

"We have to talk." She stated matter-of-factly.

"What are you even doing here honey? I just dropped you off at home…" I sighed as she stood up again and walked back toward me.

"I can't stop thinking about you, about what we talked about."

"I can't stop thinking about you, either. But baby, you shouldn't be here. Your parents are going to be worried sick," I whispered.

"Just one thing then, and then I'll go."

"Anything, I just don't want to see you get yourself into trouble because of me."

"Jake, I… I want to try something. And I made the decision to come here; they can't punish you for that."

I stood there, not sure what to do as she closed the distance between us. She lifted her hands to my face gently. My eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of her touching me. A small sigh escaped from between my lips as she pushed her body up against me and she moved her hands down my chest. She gently scraped her nails down my stomach and then moved her hands back up and let them rest in my hair.

I opened my eyes again and looked down at her face, my eyes stopping to stare at her lips again. She looked incredibly sexy with her lips slightly parted as her breathing quickened. I could hear her heart speed up and she leaned up and gently brushed her lips against my chin then my right cheek. She then moved her lips gently toward my ear. I sighed again as I felt her hot breath against my skin.

"I love you, Jacob," she whispered gently. "So much."

"I… I love you," I managed to choke out before she started running her lips back to my cheek. I looked at her again and I couldn't stop myself, my hands went to her waist and pulled her body against me harder. I groaned as I felt her tits rub against my chest and my dick was completely hard again and pushed right up between us. "God, you don't know what you do to me."

"I want you to kiss me, Jake," she moaned. "Please, let me feel how much you want me."

I searched her face, I wanted this, Oh God, did I want it. And from the flustered look on her face, she wanted it, too.

I leaned forward and pushed my lips against hers gently. My tongue grazed her bottom lip gently and I could taste her. Like strawberries and summer air. She moaned gently as I kissed her harder, wanting to feel her completely. She ran her hands down my chest again and pushed gently. I pulled away from her lips then, looking down at her again.

"I… I don't know how. You have to show me," she whispered, her lips swollen slightly and she moaned softly as I pulled her against me harder. "Please, Jacob."

I loved how she sounded when she begged.

"Okay… are you sure this is what you want?" I asked, hoping like hell she'd say yes because I was pretty sure that there was no turning back at this point. I was too far-gone, surrounded by the taste of her, and to top it all off, her scent was more pronounced due to her arousal.

"Show me Jake, I want this. I love you." She wrapped her arms around me tightly, my erection rubbing roughly against her stomach.

I crushed my lips against hers again and I was the one to gasp this time. Her lips were so soft and unsure, but her confidence was there, she wanted this. I ran my tongue against her bottom lip again and coaxed my tongue into her mouth gently. She was a bit timid, but I could feel her open her mouth slightly and slip her tongue forward, the tip of it touching mine. I touched my tongue to hers again, feeling her do the same thing. She sighed into my mouth as I moved my hands down her hips and then grabbing her ass, cupping her in my hands. I lifted gently, her feet leaving the floor and she surprised me by wrapping her legs around my waist and moving her arms up around my neck. I pulled my lips away from hers and looked at her. Her eyes were clouded and she was looking at me with a lustful stare.

"I want you," I sighed. "Fuck, Nessie."

"I know you do," she moaned as she rubbed against my erection. "Can't you feel how much I want you, too?"

I groaned roughly as I looked into her eyes.

"If we go any further than this, your father is going to hunt me down and kill me. You know that, right?" I asked as I leaned my forehead against hers.

"This isn't his business, Jacob. This is about you and me, and our love for one another. And I do love you, so very, very much."

"And I love you, more than my own life," I whispered. "Ness, you're driving me crazy."

"I am?" She smiled innocently.

"I want you so bad, I'm going crazy."

She laughed lightly and kissed my lips again. This was how I wanted to spend the rest of my life, wrapped up in the arms of the woman I love. But I knew that at any moment our happy little bubble was going to be popped. Edward was bound to notice that Nessie wasn't home soon, and he'd know exactly where she was.

"I love you," We both whispered at the same time.

"Do your parents know you're not at home?" I asked as I kissed the tip of her nose gently.

"No, I snuck out… they were preoccupied and so I took advantage and came to see you," she grinned widely. "They probably don't even know I'm gone."

"You're trouble, you know that?"

"No more than you, and besides, I had to see you. I had to tell you that I'm in this no matter whom or what may stand against us."

The look on her face told me that she was serious, but I just couldn't fathom that these words were coming out of her mouth. Surely she had some doubts… And as if she heard my thoughts she looked up into my eyes and shook her head.

"I don't have any doubt about us making it, Jacob. I didn't know what it was I was feeling, but I knew that things were different. I am just sorry I didn't realize it sooner, because I feel as if I have time I want to make up for. But I have you, and I'm not letting go. You can't get rid of me…"

"I don't want to… it's you who can't get rid of me. I'd die without you…" I whispered.

"You'll never lose me, I'm in this."

I nodded and looked at her, just took it all in, every curve of her face, every twinkle in her eyes…

"So am I," I smiled. "I'm in this."


	4. Chapter 4 Give It Some Time

**Once again, here I am… fantasies running wild and hoping that you continue to enjoy the smutty side of Jacob Black.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, keep them coming. Much appreciated!**

**Not Stephenie Meyer, She just created the character that stars in my dirty little fantasies by giving me Jacob Black! UGH!**

**So the revamp is going great! I truly believe that this is just what this story needed to get more detail and make the story flow a bit better! Please, read and review… and if you're reading this, I thank you!**

**Jacob's POV- Give It Some Time**

"I don't want to go too fast, Nessie. I don't want to hurt you," I sighed as I pushed my nose into her hair. She smelled so damn good. I wanted her, there was no doubt about that, and she was here in my arms, my hands cupping her ass. She lifted her face to look at me then, and I swear I could see her urging me to just take her. "I can't hurt you."

"Jake, I'm not a little girl anymore. And I know you would never hurt me," she sighed into my neck. "Not intentionally."

I knew in my head that she was right, but I wasn't sure that she knew what she was asking of me. Did she fully understand what was going on here? The dynamics of our relationship had just made a complete 360 and we were now treading on unfamiliar territory, I had little to no experience when it came to all of this. My only grounds for comparison were…

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. My mind hadn't returned to those things for a while, though they were always there, gnawing and nagging at the back of my mind. Just one word could fuck it all up, and I had to get past it.

_Bella_

I had to stop being a whiney bitch and get over it, because she didn't want me, she'd made her choice… I had the love of another, and still couldn't get over someone who I'd never even had. She had never even been mine, and I was still pining over her. This had to stop…

Yeah, I was a total loser. I'd only ever kissed one girl besides Nessie, and it was her mother. Oh yeah, this was as fucked up as it could get.

"Ness, you're making this very hard for me, I want to take it slow. No regrets..." She had no idea the truth to those words at this moment; I didn't want to have regrets with her like I did with Bella. I would never let anyone take Nessie away; I would fight until I drew my last breath if that's what it took.

Nessie broke me from my thoughts as she rotated her hips slightly, making my dick strain against her inner thigh. I could feel her hands grip tightly into my hair again as she made me look into her eyes.

"Jacob Black, are you afraid of me? I won't bite - hard." she moaned as she rubbed against me again. I kept looking into her eyes, waiting to wake up and pull myself out of my lust-induced haze.

"You have no idea how scared of you I am," I sighed heavily. "You're so beautiful Nessie, and I want this, believe me. But I've never been more afraid of anything than I am at this moment."

She stared at me for a moment as if I'd grown another head, her eyes darting back and forth between my eyes and my mouth.

"Why are you scared of me?"

Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging slightly agape, her lips swollen from our kisses and her hair slightly mussed from my fingers running through it. Why was I afraid of her? What about this girl right here scared me?

"I… I've had my heart broken, Nessie."

"And you're afraid that I'll break it again?" She whispered.

I nodded slowly as I looked toward the floor; her arms were still tightly wrapped around my neck, her breath fanning across my face in short, even breaths.

"Oh," She said simply before she unwrapped her legs from around my waist and she dropped her arms from around my neck. I let her slide down my body slowly and folded my arms across my chest. "I didn't mean to upset you, Jacob."

I shook my head slightly, that wasn't it at all. It wasn't that I was upset with her; she just didn't understand some of the things from my past. "Look," I said softly as I looked at her, really looked at her. She looked so sad, as if I'd just kicked her puppy or something. "There are some things you don't understand, Nessie… but I want you, God, do I want you. But…"

She raised her eyes, her face a mask of calm. "This is because of mom, right?"

I nearly choked as my eyes bugged out a bit. "W-who told you that?" I asked looking up at her.

"No one told me," she shrugged. "I overheard mom and dad fighting about it one night. Dad is upset that mom doesn't want you with me and he thinks it's because she's jealous, I don't know. So are you going to tell me? No more secrets, right?"

I shook my head; Edward would kill me for sure now.

"Jacob, please."

"No more secrets," I whispered. "You're right."

So I told her, I told her everything. Every little detail of what had happened between her mother and I before Nessie had along. How I'd fallen in love with Bella and wanted to give her everything. How I'd fought against vampires (good and bad) to try and win Bella's heart and still it wasn't enough. I'd never be enough for Bella… I made sure she understood that this was all in the past, though, and that I wasn't bitter. (Okay, so maybe I was - a little bit.) I was just having a hard time coming to terms with what happened and I was terribly hurt. You don't just get over your first love, no matter what happens. Magic bond to someone else or not, I still cared for Bella and seeing her with Edward still stung.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry. I had no idea,"

"You couldn't have known, honey. It is what it is, you know? And I want to give you the man you deserve, not the man that your mother broke those years ago. I can be more, and I can be better, I just need some time."

"I'd never force you to be with me, Jacob. I want you happy, that's all I've ever wanted. You have to know… when you're sad; I feel it. And I know that this still hurts you," she said softly as she slid her hand along my jaw. "It's written all over your face."

"It's not about forcing me to do anything, I love you, I do… it's just that I'm afraid of giving my heart to someone again, and not being enough. I wasn't enough for Bella, and I want to be enough for you."

"You're more than enough, but if you need time, then I will give you that," she smiled at me and lifted my chin so my eyes met hers. "Don't let anyone make you feel that you're not enough, because you are. And I'm so very sorry that you went through all of that, mom had no right to pull you along like some…"

"Yeah, a puppy," I nodded. "I get it."

"Just take your time, I'm not going anywhere. Like I said, I'm in this."

"I'm in it too, honey… I just need some time to figure this all out. It's all mixed up, you know? Like I can't have one single thought, it's all just a jumbled mess…"

She nodded slightly.

"I do want to be with you, I love you," I sighed heavily. "I want this to work."

"And I want this; I wish I could explain it to you. I wish you would believe me that it's fine that you need time," she said as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I understand. I'll wait all my life for you to be ready if I have to."

She lifted her hands then and rested them on the sides of my face. She started showing her thoughts to me then, thoughts about my lips against hers. I could actually feel her happiness when I'd complied with her and kissed her. Then she flashed a picture that made me gasp. She was lying on the bed, covered in my blankets and motioning to me with a finger. She lifted the blanket as I saw the gentle curve of her breast… she was naked. I slid into the bed on top of her, gently lifting my weight from her body as she shifted underneath me; her skin was so beautifully enticing. It touched me in spots at that moment; I could almost actually feel it against me right now. She moaned as I slid a hand down her side and grasped her hip, sliding forward and catching her lips against mine her breasts crushed against my chest. I sighed with contentment as she laced her fingers through my hair.

"We'll have all of that someday… you'll be mine." She whispered.

"Ness," I blinked quickly and pulled my face away from her hands. "Please."

"I know you want me; I've seen how you look at me. It's there, all of it's there inside of you, you just have to find it and give yourself to me. But it has to be when you know, like, really know… Because I won't come second, Jacob."

"I know." I agreed with her, she shouldn't have to be second. Especially to something that never even was…

Bella and I never even became more than friends who had crossed some blurred line, so why was I still holding onto her even after I'd imprinted on someone else? I had to figure this out.

"You and I… we're going to be beautiful together." She said softly, her voice trembling slightly.

"Don't give up on me, and don't let go. I'll find my way…" My breathing was a bit heavier, and my eyes were burning. I wouldn't cry, not over Bella… never again.

"Like I said, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me," she smiled and bit her lip lightly. "So where do we go from here?"

She wasn't even upset?

"I'm not upset with you, Jacob. It was before me, so I have no reason to be upset with you. Besides, you didn't have her… not the way you have me. So what do we do?"

"First off, you need to stop reading my mind, it's starting to freak me out," I laughed lightly. "I want to be with you, Nessie… I'm going to let her go and give myself to you."

"So, does this mean that you want to be my boyfriend?" She giggled.

"Yeah, yeah I do," I laughed lightly. "I'm going to trust again if it kills me."

"Just so you know, no one has ever had a chance, I don't have eyes for anyone but you."

My heart jumped excitedly as she told me this. I could feel my hands moving lightly over her body and she shivered slightly as my thumb grazed her right breast. She moved forward until her face was inches from mine, her chocolate eyes gazing deeply into mine.

"I'm yours, and I always will be."

"Nessie…"

That was all it took for the wolf inside of me to wake up and I realized that she was submitting to him. She knew more about me than I knew about myself. She was opening my (wolf) eyes to what he wanted… what I truly wanted, and it was her. She was giving herself to my wolf, and he wanted her. I couldn't deny him, nor could I deny her. She was my mate, whether my heart knew it or not…

"Mine," I growled deeply in my chest, the Alpha taking over.

"Yes, yours. Only yours," she smiled and then ran her tongue against my lips. She caught my bottom lip between her teeth, biting gently, sucking and licking. "Always."

My body wanted her and my heart would follow soon. She was slowly pulling me in, making me realize things that I hadn't before, that loving Bella never felt like this, I'd never felt whole… or loved back. With Nessie, I was loved… truly and completely loved. And I loved her…

She was mine, and broken heart be damned, I was hers.

Our lips connected once again, and I became lost in her arms, her soft and warm mouth…


	5. Chapter 5 Running Man

**A new chapter for my readers! Thank you for the reviews and I appreciate them so much, please keep them coming! Rated M for a reason. Please take that into consideration before you read this.**

**Not SM, once again… I just take Jacob and twist him around a bit.**

**So the revamp is going awesome! I am wrapped up in recreating this and can't wait to work on the sequel! So exciting, and I can't believe that I have this much done. I am going to work extra hard to get it all done and put up and please, read and review! This is just a filler chapter, so it's a bit short…**

**Jacob's POV- Running Man**

I was completely lost in the touch of Renesmee; her hands on my body were shaking the very core of my being. It felt so right; nothing in my life had ever felt so right. My heart would heal and it would belong to this girl, she deserved that from me. She deserved all of me, not just a part… It was strange how I was the one being put back together again by someone who loved me. Was that how Karma worked?

My lips worked against hers roughly. Our kisses were all hard, and rough and tongues and teeth. We were moans, gasps and groans. We were hands working against each other and whispered promises and lust induced petting. I was lost in her, taken over by my selfish needs.

The fog lifted when I heard a pounding sound.

"What was that?" She asked as she pulled up and away from me.

"The door," I sighed as I kissed down her neck. "Mmm, Nessie – so good."

The pounding sounded again.

"Jake, someone's at the door," She moaned throatily as my tongue worked softly against her collarbone. "Got – to – stop."

I rolled my eyes and pulled away with a huff. I didn't want to think right now, I just wanted to get sucked up in the whirlwind that was Nessie. She made me forget and she helped me to feel… I adjusted myself in my pants as Nessie plopped down on the couch with a giggle.

"It's probably mom or dad… they probably realized I wasn't there."

I hmmph'd my agreement and turned toward the door as another knock sounded.

"I'm coming, just a sec," I hollered. "Damn it, Edward…"

I threw open the door and was surprised to see Charlie standing there, I knew immediately that something was wrong. His face was twisted in pain and he looked like he was going to throw up. Tears wear streaking down his cheeks and his mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"What's wrong Charlie?" I asked. "Is it Bella?"

"I'm sorry Jake, I'm so sorry," He cried. "I got here as soon as I could. I'm – so damn sorry."

"Sorry for what? Tell me what the hell is going on," My heart was racing. "What's happened?"

"There's been an accident… I…" It couldn't be Bella then… Bella couldn't get hurt anymore. So that meant…

My mind was trying to process what he was saying. I'd never seen Charlie like this before, he wasn't able to speak clearly and I was seriously starting to freak out a bit. The tears were stinging my eyes already and I didn't even know what he was talking about.

"Spit it out, please." I gasped, my heart was thundering and the blood was pumping hard behind my ears, making it sound as if I were under water.

"Your dad… he was driving back from Port Angeles. A semi truck… the driver fell asleep at the wheel and swerved over into… I'm so sorry. Billy's gone Jake, he was killed instantly."

The tears spilled over as my breath caught in my chest. Charlie wrapped his arms around me as I convulsed with tears and pain. I couldn't feel my legs anymore as I drifted slowly to the floor, falling on my knees as I felt my stomach churn.

"Jacob!" Nessie screamed as I felt her wrap her arms around the back of my shoulders. I hadn't even heard her come over to me.

"I'm so sorry Jake, so, so sorry," Charlie cried as he kneeled in front of me. "I'm so sorry son."

I couldn't answer; my throat was swollen almost completely shut at that point as I gasped for breath. The room started to spin around me as I let my head drop forward onto Charlie's shoulder. That's when I felt it; I couldn't stop it. The shaking started, so hard that Charlie's body was beginning to blur along with mine.

"Move, move away from me," I choked. "Now!"

They moved away from me quickly, scrambling back across the floor as I felt my body begin to shake even harder and let out a scream as my pants ripped from my body. I leaned down on all fours as my bones realigned and elongated. Fur burst from my pores and I could hear snaps as my bones broke and healed together. This wasn't painful anymore… I knew pain as a regular part of my life, but there was something new… this gaping hole in my chest that flared to life as I shifted into my wolf form. I could feel it rip inside of my chest as I let out the loud and agonizing howl.

Charlie fell away from me on his behind, scrambling away from me more and his eyes grew wide with terror as he fell outside of the door. Nessie backed out of the way as I shot forward, running full tilt.

The pain in my chest ripped forward again and I ground my teeth together. I could feel the tears still coming, dripping down from my eyes. I couldn't stop running; I couldn't stop my legs from moving forward. Everything was flashing by me at an alarming rate and I was vaguely aware of the pain in my heart flaring once more. I couldn't make myself stop… run, run, run away.

Run, Run, Run Away…

Run…

Run…

It was like a fucking mantra. I couldn't concentrate on anything else but my legs getting me far away…

Run…

Run…

I don't know how long I ran, or where I was even going. It didn't matter anymore. I felt my legs grow weak and my heart was pounding against my ribcage, and my throat was dry and raw, but I still couldn't stop. My legs continued to carry me forward, harder and faster.

Run…

Run…

The pain shot through my chest again and it caused me to stop suddenly and drop my body heavily into the leaves of the forest. My heart thundered in my chest as I phased back, my bones realigning once again as I shifted back into my human form.

The pain, the swell of pain in my heart was too much.

"FUCK!" I screamed as the tears poured down, my breath hitched again. I tried to breathe, just breathe. I could feel it coming now; I lifted myself up with my arms and vomited. I let it come; I didn't care to stop it anyway. The tears were blinding and the pain was sharp. I couldn't think straight. I didn't want to believe it. No, I didn't want to believe it… I couldn't.

"Dad! Dad!" I sobbed loudly. "Please…"

I couldn't think clearly, nothing made sense at that moment. Nothing in my body was right anymore… I was shaken to my very core and I couldn't make sense of any of it. My dad was gone?

No, no…

I crawled away from where my stomach had just emptied and I let my body fall into the leaves, my face shoved into the dank and wet earth. I turned my face toward the sky, the tears coming in streams and my breathing was harsh to my own ears. I clutched my fists against my chest - I could feel it coming again; the ache flaring back up with a vengeance.

"NO! Dad!" I screamed again, letting the pain course through my body as I writhed on the ground.

I sobbed loudly, a fresh stream of tears running down my face and into the damp earth. My body jerked as the pain shot through me again; I clutched my chest with my hands, my nails digging into the soft flesh of my pectorals, as I felt my heart tear again. Nothing had ever hurt so badly, no pain had ever felt like this.

I needed something, but I wasn't sure what it was. I didn't want to be alone, I needed…

I couldn't even think anymore; I didn't see anything around me. I could see his face, my dad, who had been there for me my whole life. The man I looked up to and wanted to be. He was everything I had ever known… and now he was gone. He was gone…

The world around me swirled into endless colors and I could hear my heart thudding rapidly in my chest. My eyes unfocused and covered in a red haze, blood pumping behind my ears once again, drowning out the sounds of the forest around me.

"Jacob…" A voice whispered.

My eyes started to close as they grew heavy, my entire body was weak and tired… and I welcomed the blackness that enveloped me. I embraced it as the world fell away and I felt nothing…


	6. Chapter 6 Broken

**So, would you like a little bit more?**

**Thanks to all of you for your comments, please leave me more! I love comments and feedback! Anyway…**

**Not SM, never have been. She just gave me something to dream about in my sick mind… Yes, Jacob…**

**So… how do you like the revamp? I'm so excited to get all of this done so I can get to work on the sequel, but I just couldn't bring myself to do a new story when this one had to be reworked and fixed up. Thank you all so much, and please read and review!**

**Jacob's POV- Broken**

I was vaguely aware of someone calling my name; I could hear it somewhere in the fogginess of my brain. My eyes remained closed; I wasn't sure if I could open them. I felt dried out; completely and utterly spent from all the tears that I had shed. I could still feel the pain ripping through my chest, ragged and angry…

How could I live without my dad? He was always there for me, and now he was gone. The pain flared again and I gripped at my chest.

"Jacob!" I heard someone calling for me. I could hear the panic in their voice as they called my name. "Jake!"

I tried to answer, but my throat felt dry and raw. There was no way I could answer loud enough for anyone to hear me, unless they were supernatural. Whoever was looking for me wouldn't be mortal or 'normal'.

"Jacob, where are you?" I knew that voice…

"_I'm here,_" I thought in my head quietly.

"He's here," I heard the voice say quietly. "I can hear him."

"Jacob?" Another voice.

"I… I'm here," I croaked. I cleared my throat and sat up. My eyes quickly adjusted to the dark and I could see the trees around me. I could smell them as they came closer. "I'm here." I tried again.

"I can hear him, he's here."

"Jake, we're here."

I swallowed hard as I realized who was here to help me and I contemplated running again. It would be no use, I was utterly spent, and I had no drive to even phase at the moment, so I spoke again.

"I'm here," My throat protested but I managed a bit of volume that time. My body felt numb and my brain felt a bit like mush. I didn't want to think… I didn't want to feel. "I'm over here."

"Over here; this way," I could hear 3 sets of footsteps coming toward me, but I didn't even care to look up at them. I didn't need to look up, I knew who it was. "He's right over here. So close."

The footsteps stopped as they broke through the trees where I was lying in the dirt and leaves. My eyes turned toward them and met with Nessie's. My heart broke even more as I took in the sight of her, red eyes and red nose, hair a mess and dirt covered cheeks, covered in tell-tale streaks from her tears.

"Ness." I whispered.

"Oh, Jake, I was so worried," she flung herself at me and wrapped her arms around my neck, planting a small kiss against my cheek. "I didn't know where you'd run off to, so I got mom and dad to help me track you."

"I'm sorry, Nessie. I didn't mean to worry anyone." I mumbled. I said the words, but I felt nothing as I spoke them. I was completely numb now as I tucked my face into her hair. I inhaled deeply as I tried to will myself to feel anything but this nothingness that was residing within me.

I was completely naked, but I really didn't care at the moment, my life was a mess. It didn't feel real…

"Jacob, we've come to take you home." Edward spoke softly as he bent down and handed me a blanket. I covered my lap with it and nodded my thanks.

"What home? I have no home anymore. My dad is dead…"

"I'm so sorry, Jacob," Bella sobbed. If she could still cry she probably would be right now. "Oh, Jacob. So – sorry."

I was cried out, so I couldn't offer to do it for her. Nessie however was sobbing against my chest. I rubbed my hands down her back gently. I could at least do that… comfort her.

"You have a home, Jacob. La Push, Forks… it doesn't matter where you stay. But you'll always have a home there," Edward spoke again as he wrapped his arms around his wife. "We are here; we'll take care of you."

Since when did he give a shit about me? I didn't need anyone to take care of me.

He raised his eyebrow at me slightly and snapped his teeth together tightly. He looked like he wanted to say something, but Nessie cut him off.

"I didn't know where you went. I… I'm sorry Jake, just so sorry. I loved your dad." She cried.

"I know Ness, he loved you too," My voice cracked a bit as I spoke. I hugged her against me tightly. "I love you, and I'm sorry I ran." I sighed.

"I love you, too," she whispered against my chest. "So much."

Edward cleared his throat and looked between Nessie and I. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tightly.

"You… you told her?"

Was he fucking serious? Was this really the time to do this?

"Edward, just let it be. We can't undo what's been done, so just… let them be," Bella said as she glanced down at me. "Let it go."

I nodded my thanks and held Nessie tightly against me. Bella wanted me to let her go, and God help me, I wanted to. I wanted to forget all of it; I wanted to forget everything. I just wanted to grieve for my father with Nessie by my side. I wanted a life with her, and not have to remember all the other shit with Bella and Edward. I needed to start over new, and now I could. Bella gave me my heart back, and I was free to give it to the woman who deserved it.

My Nessie…

"I'm sorry that I can't help take the pain away," Nessie whispered. "I wish I could make it better."

"You being here now; it's helping more than you know," I kissed the top of her head gently and looked back up at Edward and Bella.

"Are you ready to go home?" Edward asked gently.

"Not to my house, I can't go there right now," I sighed. "I just…"

He nodded in understanding and offered me his hand. Nessie let go of me as I grabbed onto the blanket and held it against me; I tucked it in against itself like a towel and took his hand. He hauled me to my feet and stared at me for a moment. I wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he must have found it, he dropped my hand and backed away.

"You can stay with us; we would be glad to have you," Bella offered as she watched Nessie tuck herself into my side. "You're family after all."

"Thank you; I appreciate it." I sighed as I thought about staying in a house with vampires. This was not exactly what I'd pictured my future to be like. I was born to hate them, but I found myself accepting help from them anyway.

Nessie grabbed my hand, lacing her fingers with mine. I glanced down at her and kissed the top of her head that was resting against my arm. She was mine, and I was hers. She came for me, and that meant so much.

We walked for a while, which gave me time to think. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad, considering I had a lot to think about. My life was going to change dramatically, and I wanted to spend it with Nessie. We reached a road and I saw Edward's car parked on the side. We all climbed into the car, the silence was starting to get to me.

I let out a sigh as I let my head roll back onto the seat and Nessie cuddled into my side. I let my fingers trace her cheek gently as I closed my eyes again. I felt exhausted, completely worn out.

"I love you, Nessie. Thank you for coming for me," I whispered into the darkness of the car. "Thank you."

"I love you, My Jacob…"

Edward cleared his throat gently causing my eyes to pop open. I knew he was listening; not like he would hear us anyway, we were all sort of stuffed into the confined space of his car. But he had to know that I wasn't going to give up on her, I wanted her… needed her. And this time, I would get the girl.

She was everything, and I was all in. It didn't matter anymore if I was scared, I needed her, and she was worth the risk.

"Jake, I'm so sorry," Nessie whispered gently. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'll be okay, honey. I just need you, that's all I need."

"I love you. And it's like I told you earlier, I'll always be here."

"I love you too, so much," I looked down at her and met her gaze. She was crying, and I knew that she was crying for me. It killed me a bit on inside to watch her cry. She placed her hands on the sides of my face and leaned her forehead against mine. "I – what do I do now?" I choked as tears filled my eyes once more. So much for being cried out.

"I will help you, Jacob… You may be broken right now, but I'm going to help you find the pieces that are missing."

I looked at her, really looked at her… and a part of me knew I was going to be all right.

"Why don't you two take the cottage tonight?" Bella asked from the front seat.

"I don't know Bella, I don't think that's such a good idea..." I answer quickly, clearing my throat gently as I swiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"She's right, you two can take the cottage, and we'll stay with the family up at the big house," Edward looked at me through the rearview mirror. "That'll be fine."

Wait, what?

"You're both happy, I can see that. I'm sorry I stood in your way for so long, but I know how to bow out gracefully."

I scoffed at that. Bow out gracefully, right.

"I won't stand in your way, but you be good to her. Please, Jacob…"

It's like I walked into the Twilight Zone or something, Edward was giving me his consent. And all of this with Bella… and now Nessie and I were free to be together, to start a relationship. This was just weird.

I nodded quickly and looked into Nessie's eyes. This was where I wanted to be, with Nessie, always with Nessie.

"Daddy, I love him."

I watched Edward nod slightly.

"And you know I want to spend my life with him."

Again, Edward nodded.

"You know you worry too much, Jacob is a good man, and he will make sure I'm taken care of," Nessie sighed heavily and leaned back against my chest. "I know Jacob. And you're always worrying, daddy."

"I worry just enough, I'm still your father. I am not ready to give you up just yet. But I do know that he will take care of you."

"I will," I agreed. I didn't need to say more, because he knew that I would take care of her. I couldn't feel bad for Edward, because he knew all along that this day would come. I was the man in her life now, and I would die protecting her if that's what needed to be done. Edward met my eyes in the mirror again, and I knew he'd been listening to my thoughts. He gave a slight nod at me and turned his eyes back to the road.

I felt the corners of my lips turn up as I looked back down at Nessie and she looked back up at me. Right there in her eyes was the answer to the only thing I needed to know for sure.

She loved me, and she was willing to give up everything to be with me. But it wouldn't come to that, because I wanted her to have her family. She needed them, and strike me dead for admitting it, but they weren't all that bad.

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the seat, Nessie tucked into my side and we both finally drifted off into much needed sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 So Close

**Shall we get back to a _little bit_ of smut? Oh, I believe it's time… That means the M rating is for a reason. Please, if you are offended by adult themes, this story is not for you.**

**Thanks to my readers, you're one of the reasons I do this. The other is… well, Jacob! Yummy!**

**Not Stephenie Meyer, and I don't own Twilight. I also do not own 'Apologize' by OneRepublic, but the lyrics sounded so right! 'Nough said.**

**So, I hope you are all enjoying the revamp as much as I am. I just felt that I let them get to the happy stuff a little bit too early, and I needed a bit more angst. Plus my story wasn't as long as I'd hoped because I skipped out on a few details, now you can read what I had always hoped to write. Please review…**

**Jacob's POV- So Close**

"There's some pants for you in one of the dressers in Nessie's room," Bella smiled back at me as we pulled up to the Cullen house. "Try and get some rest, Jake."

I nodded once as she and Edward climbed out of the car. I climbed out of the backseat and walked to the other side of the car, opening the door as quietly as I could. I picked up Nessie into my arms and closed the door with my foot.

I slowly started heading toward the cottage, careful not to jostle her too much. It wasn't far, and I could at least get her there. My body was starting to feel dragged down with exhaustion, and I really wanted to sleep… but I could get Nessie home. I walked through the stream on the far side of the property, being careful to keep Nessie wrapped up close to me. I didn't want to wake her up; she was just as tired as I was. It had been a long day for both of us…

"I'll never run away again," I whispered. "I promise."

"I love you, Jacob."

I looked down at her, her eyes were closed and she was turned toward my body. She was dreaming about me. A small smile graced her sleeping face as I softly kissed the top of her head. Her beautiful curls hung around her shoulders and framed her face. I sighed; the pain in my chest dulled more. She was so beautiful, just… so beautiful.

"I love you too, my Renesmee," I whispered into her ear. "Always."

She smiled again and turned her head against my chest. We reached the cottage and I turned the handle and nudged the door open with my toe. I didn't turn on the lights, the moon was bright and I could see everything pretty clearly. This was strange, being in this house alone with Nessie… with the knowledge that something could happen between us. I wanted it, more than I could imagine, I wanted her.

Clearing my mind of those thoughts, I walked into Nessie's room and lay her down on her bed, pulling her shoes off and tossing them onto the floor. She nuzzled her face into her pillow and gripped the blankets gently. I decided she'd be okay like this and walked over to her dresser; sure enough there were some sweatpants there. I tugged them on quickly and tossed the blanket to the floor.

My stomach growled loudly as I made my way out into the kitchen. I hoped to God they had food. I opened the fridge and saw some left over lasagna, Nessie's favorite. I felt bad for about 3 seconds before my stomach growled again. She would forgive me. I grabbed it and put it into the microwave. While I waited for the food to heat up, my mind raced some more. Where did we go from here? Nessie was my girlfriend now… and my father was gone. How could my life change so much in the span of hours?

The timer dinged, signaling that the food was done. I was starving; I had been gone for hours and hadn't eaten anything. Grabbing a fork from the drawer I started shoveling the food into my mouth, I didn't care that it was hot. I just needed food and some sleep. I finished the food quickly, not really tasting it as much as I probably could have. I put the dish into the sink and made my way to the sofa in the middle of the living room. I plopped down onto it unceremoniously and lay back with my hands behind my head; my body grew heavy and the exhaustion finally caught up with me… it wasn't long before my eyes drifted closed and the world fell away as I slipped into a deep sleep.

"Oh Jacob…" My eyes opened as her voice drifted to my ears.

"Ness, what..."

"Jacob, I love you. I want you…" she moaned.

A growl sounded in the back of my throat as I looked down into her eyes. She was kissing her way up my stomach slowly. Her hands were splayed across my chest and her hair was falling over the sides of her face and onto my stomach. It looked incredibly sexy, and the look in her eyes… I wanted her so bad at that moment, so badly it hurt. She was taking her time, kissing and nipping at my skin with a smirk on her lips.

"Shit," I moaned as she slid her body over mine. "Nessie." I could feel every part of her, her nipples straining against the fabric of her shirt as they rubbed against my chest, her pouty lips as she drug them over my collarbone, up my neck to my ear.

"You're so beautiful, Jacob. And you're mine…" she whispered softly before taking my earlobe into her mouth and sucking gently.

She moved over my lap, straddling my legs. I could feel the heat coming from her center as she moved against me. This was Heaven it had to be. She fisted my hair into her hands, our faces mere inches apart, her sweet breath fanning across my face. She was everywhere; I could feel her, see her, and hear her… Lord help me, I could taste her.

"You want me… don't you?" She moaned, pushing her body against me harder. I gripped her waist tightly as she ground her hips into mine.

"God, yes," I moaned. "I need you."

"I want you, Jacob. Can you feel how much I want you? How much I need you…" she moved her left hand down my chest and grasped the waistband of my pants. I should stop her, I should tell her no… but I couldn't say anything, I just watched her as she pushed her hand into my pants. Goosebumps covered my skin as she ran her fingertips against the inside of my thigh gently.

"Your skin is so soft." She moaned. I clenched my eyes closed, this couldn't happen, not yet. This was too fast.

Her hand inched closer to my erection; her skin dragging against mine was the sweetest kind of torture. My body was on fire with want, and her eyes never looked away from mine as she grasped me in her small hand.

"Jacob…"

"Nessie…" I moaned.

"Jacob… Jake, wake up."

My eyes snapped open as I sat up quickly. Nessie stared at me as I ran my hands over my face, wiping away a bit of sweat from my brow. A dream… it was just a dream. Oh God, it was a dream…

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," It was a lie. I was far from fine. But she didn't need to know that I was back to having those dreams again. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and swung my feet over so I was sitting up.

"Would you like some breakfast? I could make it while you take a shower."

"Yeah, honey… that sounds good," I nodded.

She smiled warmly as she bent down, her face just inches from mine.

"I love you, My Jacob," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my lips gently. The ache in my chest was almost gone now… almost. She was making me better, and I couldn't even give her everything she deserved. I wanted her, I needed her… but I was scared. "What's going on in that mind of yours?"

"I love you," I whispered against her lips. I cupped her cheeks in my hands. She was so soft… "My mind just won't stop."

This should be easy, but nothing with me ever went according to plan. Things were always so fucked up and harder than they should be. It couldn't ever be smooth or simple… or could it?

"You were talking in your sleep," she smiled up at me. "A lot."

"Oh yeah? What was I saying?"

I had a pretty good idea what might have been said, but I was a bit curious how much she heard.

"You were calling my name, mostly."

"What else?" I whispered.

"You were… moaning," Shit, was she… blushing? "I mean…"

"I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable."

"N-no, I'm not, I mean it doesn't," she stuttered. "I…"

"You what, baby?" I asked as I ran my thumbs against her cheeks.

"I like it… that you think about me like that."

"You do?" I asked quietly.

She nodded and the blush spread across her skin a bit more.

"I love you, and I have thought about you that way, too."

"I…" I swallowed past the lump that suddenly formed in my throat. What could I say to that? "You think about me that way?"

Again she nodded.

I couldn't help but smile. She was so wonderful, so beautiful… and I didn't deserve her. I loved her, honestly and truly… but I didn't deserve her. I would take whatever she had to give, and be thankful for it. This was where I was meant to be, and I would never take it for granted. I had Nessie, I had her… and I wouldn't ever let her go. No more being afraid… I was going to jump in with both feet, and I was going to show her that I trusted her just as much as she trusted me.

"Nessie, I love you, too," I traced my hand down the side of her face. "And I want to marry you…"

"You… w-what?"

"You don't have to answer me right now. I know what I want; I was a fool to think that I didn't know what I wanted. You're everything; you're all I need to make it through this life."

"Jacob…" She looked up at me, her hands gripping my shoulders tightly as she studied my face. My heart thumped a bit harder as I stared her. This was right…

"I don't need an answer right now, honey. I'll wait forever if I have to, but I know this is right. I can feel it with all I have inside me," My thumbs were making lazy patters across the skin of her cheeks again, but she didn't answer me; she just clung onto me and stared into my eyes. "I also wanted to thank you. Thank you for coming to find me. Your face is the one thing I needed to see after what happened."

"You don't need to thank me, Jacob. You'd do the same for me," She whispered. "That's what I'm here for, I want to help."

"I know you do, you are without a doubt the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm so sorry I didn't realize that until now, but I swear… I'll spend the rest of forever making sure you know that's how I feel about you. I promise you. I'm so thankful to have you, Nessie…"

She placed her fingers against my lips, glancing up into my eyes. My heart stuttered once and then picked up pace. Her eyes told me all I needed to know.

"I want to marry you, too," she whispered. "I would love to be your wife."

I kissed her fingers gently, a smile pulling across my lips. I never looked away from her eyes; I could see the honesty in them. This was what life was all about, taking the risks, putting your heart out there for the person that deserved it. She was worth it; she was worth the risk. My life was never going to be the same, I had seen loss and pain and death… but this, this right here… was life. She was my life, and I would spend the rest of forever living… for her.


	8. Chapter 8 Family Man

**On with the show… oh boy I love doing this! Foul language will be returning more… Just a warning (Hence the M rating)!**

**Thank you to my readers, you really add fuel to my fire and keep me going! Review please; I love reading comments!**

**Not the amazing Stephenie Meyer, she made my fire burn to begin with by giving me Jacob Black, God he's yummy!**

**Yay for revamping! I am so glad I can come back and do this story the way it was always meant to be. I didn't know much about writing for people to read when I first started this story, but I think that it's working out much better! Thank you all so much for reading, please… review…**

**Jacob's POV- Family Man**

"So, we're going to be married?" She smiled brightly.

"Yeah, we are. I mean, if that's what you really want."

"Of course, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't," she laughed and grabbed my face into her hands. "You're so damn cute when you're all nervous."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes a bit and choke back a laugh. Cute? Nervous? Who was nervous?

Who was I kidding? I was scared shitless. Not about marrying her, but about her parents, about the family finding out… about being the man she would need me to be. Okay, so I was a nervous fucking wreck.

"Come on, baby," she smiled again and grabbed my hands, which effectively broke me out of my thoughts. "Follow me."

I loved the fact that she called me baby; it made me feel so good.

We were going to be married… Did that mean she wanted everything that that entailed? Did she want a family and a house? I could picture Nessie smiling my favorite smile with her hands rubbing her rounded, pregnant belly. I wanted all of it, the picket fence, the house, the kids running around outside.

"You running away from me again, Jacob?" She whispered.

"Wh… no, no, baby," I sighed as she glanced into my eyes. "I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Well, us. The future and what it might hold for us," I admitted.

"What do you want for our future?"

"I know what I want, but the question is, what do you want? I'd like to hear your desires about the future."

"Well, you know… I want a happy marriage, and home of my own, not that I don't love my family, because I do, but I want to live on my own with my husband. I don't know; I just want to have a good life," she smiled. "With you, of course."

"Oh," Was all I could say, there was no mention of kids. "And… is that all?"

"You are the weirdest boy I've ever met, Jacob Black," she giggled and tugged my hands again. "I want whatever you want, as long as I can have you."

Wait, what? I could actually feel myself getting jealous. Which boys had she met? When? Why was she meeting other boys anyway? Besides, I wasn't a boy anymore; I was a man… really.

"What boys have you met?" I asked suddenly. God I was a fucking idiot. My brain to mouth filter apparently was out of commission. Never mind the fact that she'd said she wanted whatever I wanted, and that she'd be happy as long as she had me, I only focused on the 'other boy' thing.

"Well, Embry, Quil… Sam. I don't know Jacob, mostly just your brothers. And my family of course… why?" She narrowed her eyes at me as if she was trying to read my thoughts…

"_Thank God for small favors… she didn't get that power from her father!"_ I thought and smiled.

"No reason," I lied. "Just wondering who you're hanging out with, you can never be too careful. You could run into some weirdo or something."

"You're the only weirdo I know," she laughed and slapped my arm gently. "Like I said – you're the weirdest boy I've ever met."

"Yeah, that's me… but I'm you're weirdo," I smiled back at her. "And who are you calling a boy?"

She laughed loudly, tugging gently on my hands.

"So you'll be happy with me?" I asked, changing the subject. "What if I told you I want like - 6 kids?"

"Six? Really?" Her eyes went wide and her face turned serious.

"Sure, why not?"

"I guess I never gave it much thought, Jacob. I mean… I would love to have a family, but that many? Could we handle it?"

Her eyes lit up again and the corners of her lips twitched slightly.

"I can handle anything. I've lived this long with your father around, haven't I?" I laughed loudly.

"Yeah, sure, sure," she rolled her eyes at me and stuck her tongue out. "I'm worth it and you know it."

"You're absolutely right," I said immediately. Because she was right, she was worth spending all that time around Edward. "So is that a yes on the 6 kids, then?"

She was quiet for a moment, contemplating the question.

"If that's what happens, I'm not opposed to it," she shrugged. "Besides, I get to keep you, so yeah, whatever else happens will just be a bonus."

I smiled at her and kissed the top of her head lightly. She knew exactly what to say to make me feel good. This was so amazingly comfortable, as if we'd been talking about having a family together for years.

"Come on, I need food," she laughed as she grabbed my hands in hers again and tugged me toward the kitchen. I plopped down at the table as she walked to the fridge and opened it, sticking her head in and perusing the contents. "What do you want to eat? I'm totally famished."

"I don't know, whatever you feel like making," I answered honestly. "I'm not picky."

"You ate my lasagna?" She gasped and turned around to look at me.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I was starving…" I felt guilty; I couldn't spit out the words that were on the tip of my tongue.

"_I was starving because I had run and didn't think about the fact I hadn't eaten anything."_

"I'm just joking Jake, you can eat whatever the hell you want," she looked at me seriously. "It's just food. No big deal."

"Well, in that case… what if I want to eat you?" I grinned widely.

She gasped and a blush began creeping up her cheeks.

"Nessie, breath... We can just eat food," I laughed. "For now."

The thought of her spread across the table in front of me, naked and begging floated into my mind and I had to suppress the groan that threatened to come out. I could not be thinking like this. My mind then turned to visions of us together in the kitchen like this all the time, me coming home from work to find Nessie cooking dinner, a high chair in the corner…

"Right, food," she said quietly as she turned back to the fridge and started pulling out ingredients for something. "Do you want green peppers in your omelet?" She asked as she moved to the stove and pulled out a pan and cutting board.

"Sure, honey." I answered as I continued to think about what the future could possible hold for us, besides the sex part. She didn't seem to notice that I was a bit distracted. Thank God for small favors.

Hmm, the thought of her in the kitchen cooking and cleaning… being all domestic was pretty hot, maybe coming home to find her in just an apron... Again, I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts. I could see her like that though, being a wife and mother.

"So, kids. I think I'd be an okay dad." I said quietly, more to myself than to her, but I knew she's heard me. I sighed heavily as I thought about my dad again. He would never see my family. He'd never be at my wedding, hold my kids… tell them the stories he told me as a kid. I'd never get to see him again, or tell him the things I should have when he was around.

The hole in my chest decided tear a little bit and I'll be damned if I didn't gasp from the fucking pain.

"Shit…" I choked out as I gripped my chest.

"Jacob? Oh God, are you okay?" Nessie was at my side, running her fingers through my hair.

"H-he's really gone…"

A look of understanding crossed her face and I looked down at the table as tears slipped from my eyes. This was all real, every last bit of it. The good and the bad… My dad was really gone.

I winced a bit as the hole opened a bit more. It was flooding over me again, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I didn't want to cry in front of her, but I couldn't stop the tears from coming.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered softly. "I'm here, Jacob. Let it out."

So that's what I did, I bawled like a fucking child and I didn't try to hold any of it back. I let Nessie comfort me as I lost my shit in her parents' house, at their kitchen table.

"I love you, I'm so sorry. It's okay, I'm here."

She kept whispering soothing words in my ear as the tears continued to fall like rain. This was what I needed, I had to get it all out… but I was showing her that I was weak. I had weaknesses, and I didn't want to show those to anyone.

"You're so strong, baby… it's okay to cry. I love you, Jacob," she whispered in my ear. "It's okay."

She really had to stop with that mind reading shit; it was really starting to freak me out.

"I love you," I sobbed against her chest. "I'm sorry, I just miss him."

"I know baby, I know. It's all going to be okay, and he will always be here with us in some form. He'll see us get married, and he'll be with us when our first child is born. He'll see you become the man that he always knew you would be. You're amazing; Jacob… and you're going to be a wonderful father, just like Billy."

That stopped my tears and I stared up at her. Where did she learn how to comfort like that? It was so amazing to see her like this, so nurturing. She was going to be an amazing mother. The pain in my chest dulled and my pulse picked up a bit.

"Thank you, baby… You know just what to say to heal my heart. I love you so much."

"We are made for each other," she whispered. "I can feel your pain as if it was my own, and it's my job to help take it away."

Made for each other… Soul mates…

"You're so amazing, my Nessie. I am so glad that I have you."

"As are you, my Jacob," she said as she smiled. "And you're stuck with me."

"Like glue, baby…" I grinned slightly.

She trailed her fingers across my cheek as she turned back around and went back to fixing the food. Was this how it would always be? She could calm me with just a few simple words and make my world go back to being right again. She really was so amazing, and I couldn't wait to start living our lives together, just like we were meant to, big family and all.


	9. Chapter 9 Figured You Out

**MANY THANKS TO YOU ALL! If you're reading this, then it means you! Please remember that this story is rated M for a reason.**

**Not SM… she just created the man that floods my mind and dreams… DAMN IT, JACOB BLACK! **

**Back with more of the revamp! Thank you all so much… please review.**

**Jacob's POV- Figured You Out**

Breakfast was spent holding hands under the table and exchanging looks of love. No words were spoken; they didn't need to be said. I could see everything she wanted to say right there in her eyes. It was so amazing how much the dynamic had changed, and yet it felt as if we'd been doing it for our whole lives, it was just natural and right.

"I have to plan something for my dad's burial," I finally spoke after we'd washed the dishes together. "Something nice and simple - but not too big. Dad wouldn't have liked that."

"Oh, Jacob," she sighed. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

I shook my head; there wasn't really anything anyone could do. I couldn't let myself cry again, I'd done enough of that. I had to get my shit together and take care of this. I owed it to my father to do this, and I would be a man about it.

It sounded good in my head. I actually believed that I could be strong… I could do this. I could get through this; I had to… I just had to.

"No, you've done enough." I whispered gently. It was true; she'd done more than she knew. But I still couldn't stop the ache in my chest… I thought it had been getting better.

"Jake, are you sure you have to take care of everything today? I mean… can't you wait a few days; you just found out. And maybe… maybe Grandpa Charlie can help you. Or maybe momma can help you."

She was so sweet… so kind. Always thinking about my feelings. But right now had to be about my father, not about me. Sure, I was sad and upset about losing my old man, but that came with it, and I had time to grieve… I had eternity.

"I should be the one to do it anyway. I have to call my sisters, and I think Charlie has enough to deal with right now. And I really don't want to ask your mom for help, either. I have to do this on my own…"

"But Jacob, you're hurting. You need to just take some time for yourself."

"_That's what got me into this shit to begin with._"

I should have been there to protect Billy; I should have been there with him. But I hadn't been man enough…

My fault…

My fault that he's gone…

"It's not your fault," she said gently. "And you should be ashamed of yourself for thinking that way."

She was beginning to freak me out with this whole mind reading thing… maybe she was more like her father than I thought.

"I… I should have been there," I ground my teeth together as I felt my anger start to burn. "I am meant to protect people, it's why I was born."

"You couldn't have known. It's not your fault!" She hollered. "How can you even say that, Jacob? No one could have known that this was going to happen."

She was angry with me.

"Don't try to take the blame away from me. I promised my sister's I'd take care of him. I promised…"

"Jacob… please," she winced as I looked up at her, I must have looked pissed. I was pretty pissed off, with myself. I had made a promise, and I broke it. "Why do you do this to yourself?"

"No, I deserve to feel like shit! I deserve it…" So much for not crying again, I could feel the ache burning in my chest again; tearing away at my heart and the hot trails of tears as they ran down my cheeks.

Fuck me; it hurt. I had never felt so useless and shitty before in my life. This is what it felt like to be someone who had nothing left to lose.

But I had everything to lose. Everything that mattered was still with me; but I was blinded by self-hatred. I was hurting myself. I was making myself feel shitty and worthless. My father wouldn't have blamed me for any of this; I knew that. I knew he'd never blame me… and yet here I was pointing the finger at myself, and I had just yelled at Nessie…

I had yelled at Nessie…

Shit…

I gasped as I looked down at her then; the tears stopped falling from my eyes as I looked at her, her beautiful face twisted with pain and tears were now making trails down the soft skin of her flushed cheeks.

_Double SHIT… I had made her cry. What the fuck was wrong with me?_

"Ness, I'm… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you," I reached toward her slowly but she pulled away. "S-sorry."

Ouch. She'd never done that before; and I didn't like it.

"I'm sorry you're hurting, Jacob. I really am, I'm so sorry," she sniffled. "But I didn't do this any more than you did, and I'm sick of you beating yourself up over it!"

"Honey, I know it's not your fault. I'm sorry I yelled. You have to know that I didn't mean it."

I had really fucked up this time.

"_Fix it… you better fix it you dumbass!"_

She shook her head and folded her arms across her chest and stalked off toward the living room. I watched her as she flopped down onto the couch and let her arms cover her eyes. She was hiding those beautiful eyes because I had made her cry… tears were falling from those eyes right now, because of me.

I walked toward her and rested my arms over the back of the couch. She didn't budge. I watched as she hitched her breath over and over. Damn, now I really felt like shit.

"Nessie… please," She turned away from me, hiding her face farther into her arm. "Renesmee, look at me."

She shook her head and didn't move her arms away from her face. I felt like a complete dick. I'd never made her cry before, and it wasn't something I planned on repeating any time soon. This was awful, watching her cry because I was being a complete and total asshole. I had to fix it…

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," The Alpha was stepping in now. I felt bad for using that authority when I really didn't have the right to do it, but I had to get her to stop crying and to look at me. "Look at me."

She lifted one arm and peeked at me with one tear-filled eye.

"I'm really am sorry. Please, can you ever forgive me?"

"Jake," she sniffled again. "You know that I loved your father, too. He was such a wonderful person and I loved him, truly. I'm so sorry that he's gone… but you can't push me away. I won't allow you to push me away from you! I am telling you right now that I will never allow you to push me away from you without a reason, and you have no reason. You're important to me, you're special to me and I love you." She had to take a breath then.

I opened my mouth to speak but she uncovered the other eye and glared at me. My jaw snapped shut again and I stared at her intently. She had never gone completely vamp on me, but it looked like I was about to get a taste of that side of her.

"You have no idea, Jacob, no idea how much you mean to me. My life means nothing if I don't have you in it. And I can't have you going around believing that it's your fault that Billy's gone. It's not your fault! You… God you make me so angry!" She huffed.

"I'm sorry, Ness," I repeated but she just shook her head and held her hand up to silence me.

"You can't live your life thinking that everything bad that happens is your fault! Life sucks sometimes. But if you only focus on the bad things, how will you ever see the good things? How will you ever really live a happy and fulfilled life? We have our whole lives ahead of us, and this isn't how you should live it, blaming yourself. You need to be all in, Jake…"

I nodded. What else could I do? She was right…

"What am I going to do with you, Jacob?" She sighed as she ran her fingertips gently against my skin.

"Just love me," I whispered. "Please, just love me."

"I do, more than anything… with all I have."

This girl was fucking amazing. I could feel the edges of my heart folding back together, the ache seeping away slowly… My heart was so full of love for her right now… I felt like I was going to explode from the inside out.

"Ness… you mean the world to me. I'm really, really sorry that I yelled at you," I whispered gently. "I didn't mean it."

"It's not just about that and you know it, Jake. I can't take it that you blame yourself for everything bad, like you have to protect everyone and everything. I get it, I do… you're the Alpha and chief, but damn it… you're still only human. You're not in charge of everything that happens."

I couldn't say anything. She was right; I knew that. But I did feel responsible, that was my role in this life… to protect. She'd figured me out… she knew me inside and out. There was nothing I could do in this life that she wouldn't know… because she was a part of me.

"Ness…" I whispered but again she cut me off.

"Now, listen to me, and listen good; because I'm not going to say this again. I love you, Jacob, I do," she said as she folded her arms over her chest. "But this has got to stop, you are only one man, and you cannot possibly think that you can protect every single one of us. I have faith in you that you can protect me. That is what you were born for, right?" I nodded and she took a breath to continue. "But that is also why you have your pack brothers and sister; they are here to help you. And that is why my family is here, too… why I am here. We are all meant to work together to protect those that we can. That doesn't mean that fate doesn't have something else in store, Jacob. We cannot change the future… Now I want you to start repeating it to yourself that none of this was your fault. Do you hear me?"

I nodded slowly, staring into her eyes as she chewed me out. This was what I needed, a woman who could put me in my place when I was being stupid. It was beyond sexy that she could put me in my place, and I couldn't help the smile that slowly crept onto my lips. I leaned down toward her and ran my lips slowly across her cheek to her ear.

"Don't try to distract me," she whispered. "I'm trying to bitch you out."

"I love you," I smiled as I tucked my face into the crook of her neck. I inhaled deeply, filling my lungs with her sweet scent. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jake, but I'm serious. We can't have a life together if you continue to do this to yourself," she sighed as she placed her lips against my neck, kissing it lightly. "I need you to be stronger than that. I know you're hurting, but sometimes life hits us – hard. And Billy wouldn't want you to beat yourself up like this."

"I know, baby… I am sorry. I will work on it, okay?"

I could feel her nod her head in the crook of my neck as her lips continued to work against my skin. Yeah, I was going to lose my shit, I was going to lose it right now…


	10. Chapter 10 Helpless When She Smiles

**Ready for more? I'm not sure that you are! Maybe, ok… Rated M for a reason!**

**So, I totally love my readers! Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments. Keep them coming, please?**

**Once again… you know the drill. Not Stephenie Meyer, don't own Twilight… all that good stuff!**

**Okay, so the revamp is turning out well… at least I think it is. Please, review and let me know how you like it. I know it's a bit different than when I started the story, but when I started this, I wasn't sure exactly how to get Jacob's thoughts the way I wanted them, and I figured that the more information, the better the story. Thanks again all, and please, review.**

**Jacob's POV- Helpless When She… Smiles**

She kissed my neck again gently as I felt my knees start to buckle. No one had ever had this much power over my mind or my body before, not even...

This was not the time to think about that. I didn't want this moment to be ruined by thoughts of _her. _That would get me nowhere, and besides… it didn't matter anymore, I had the one I wanted.

I liked the fact that Nessie was the first woman to elicit this kind of reaction from me; it was special that it was her. She was going to be my first for everything, and that meant so much, but I couldn't think about that either… I couldn't let it get that far, not right now. There was this little voice in the back of my mind telling me to stop, but I couldn't make myself pull away from her. I ran my hands down the couch and let them drift to her stomach. Her shirt was pulled up a little and my hand made contact with her skin.

Soft, so damn soft… She hissed quietly as my fingers worked against her skin and I could feel her open her lips and suck the skin of my neck gently.

The lids of my eyes decided they had a mind of their own as they slid closed and my mind started swimming. Her mouth was so warm and a bit unsure against my skin, but it felt so good. My pulse was racing; everything around me no longer mattered. I wanted her...

"So… hot," she whispered against my neck. "So very hot."

"It's… yeah. Wolf… thing." I moaned as her lips made their way around to my throat.

"No, I mean… you're beautiful," she giggled. "But you are hot temperature wise, too."

"Oh. I… thanks."

"_Real eloquent, Jake."_

"You're beautiful…" I growled as she latched her lips around my earlobe and sucked it gently. She was more than that, but I couldn't get my mouth to form around the words, she was making me into a complete blubbering mess.

"Oh, Jacob," she moaned against my ear. "So – good."

Yeah, I was going to lose it… for sure. I was barely holding onto my control as it was and now she was moaning my name. She was making it hard (oh, boy was she) for me not to jump over the couch and just fuck her silly right now. But that wasn't what I wanted; it had to be slow, gentle and perfect. She was playing with fire and she had no idea that she might get burned… but I wouldn't let myself hurt her. No, if anything was to happen… I'd make it special for her, and so what if it made me seem like a fucking sissy. I cared too much to make it all about me.

"N… Ness," I groaned as I ground my hips against the couch. "Ugh…"

I realized I probably looked ridiculous, standing here humping the back of the couch. The tension in my pants was getting to be too much.

"Jacob… Oh, Jacob," she was moaning again. "Oh…"

_What the fuck?_

I looked down and saw my hand was up her shirt and rubbing her…

_Holy shit!_

I was touching her breasts, and I hadn't even noticed. I could feel my face heat up and I was sure I was blushing like a fucking pansy. I was groping Nessie…

I pulled my hands away and backed up away from the couch.

"I-I'm so sorry."

"Jacob, please."

"I had no right to touch you like that."

"Jacob, did you hear me complaining? I wanted it, as much, if not more, than you did."

She wanted me to touch her… She wanted me like that?

"You're so beautiful, and I want this… but I don't want to hurt you."

She crooked her finger at me and grinned. I walked back to her and she took my hands in hers, pulling me down toward her.

"I want you, can't you tell how much I want this?" She whispered softly as she ran her tongue against my neck.

"F-fuck…"

"Mmm, yeah… That's what I want," she moaned throatily. "I want to feel you – all of you."

_Beautiful…she was just so beautiful._

"What do you need?"

I was pretty sure I knew, but I wouldn't think about it. After all, I had to give her everything, _EVERYTHING_ she needed.

"You, I want you. My body is aching to be against yours," she ran her hands down my chest and gripped my hips in her hands. "Please."

"Honey, I don't…"

"You don't want me?" She asked softly as she pulled away.

"Fuck, you know I do," I stepped back away from the couch again and looked down. "You can't see this?" I asked as I pointed down at my dick, which was obviously hard and ready. "This shows just how much I _do_ want you…"

Her eyes followed my chest down until she saw what I was talking about.

"You do that to me."

"I'm glad… because you affect me, too." She whispered.

"Do you even understand what we're doing? God…"

"I understand more than you think I do," She answered and stood up quickly. "I'm not a baby, Jacob."

Before I knew what was happening she was around the couch and pulling me by my hips toward her. She was pulling me…

_Oh shit!_

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as my hips made contact with her stomach…

"Ness, shit…" I moaned loudly.

She grabbed my hand into hers and put it against her chest, sliding it down until it was at the waistband of her pants. She pushed it down farther, into her pants and over her panties, down to the place no one had ever touched her before.

"So hot… and wet," I groaned as my fingers moved over her. "God, Ness."

"That's what you do to me."

I groaned again as my hips moved against her on their own in time with my fingers against her own arousal.

"You are all I want. We're meant to be together, you know that. This could never be a mistake; I would never regret giving myself to you because I love you."

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth gently and I almost lost it right there. I seriously could have cum in my pants right then. She looked so fucking sexy. Her cheeks were flushed pink; her eyes were clouded over with lust… and her scent… God have mercy.

"I want you, too," I whispered. "And I love you…"

"Then take me, I'm yours."

"Mine…"

"Jacob, I want you so badly that it hurts. You are the man that I love, more than anything. I want to be with you, forever."

I groaned again, but it sounded more like a growl.

_Mine._

"Ness, I just don't want you to think that you have to do this to make me happy. Just being with you is enough… you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Our faces were only inches apart… her breath was so sweet against my lips. I could taste her, that same strawberry/summer taste. She was so delicious. I imagined even the parts I hadn't seen or tasted were fucking amazing.

I pushed my lips against hers gently, and my free hand found its way to her hip. Those damn hips of hers would be the death of me. She moaned against my lips as my fingers continued to move against her. I was pretty sure that my body couldn't handle much more of this.

She gripped me tightly through my pants and I felt the tightening in the pit of my stomach. This wasn't going to last long.

"Please, Jacob… please," she moaned against my lips. "Please."

I worked my fingers against her as her hand continued to move against me. I could feel it; I was so close.

"Fuck, yes…"

"I'm so close… please," she begged. "Don't stop."

I worked harder; I wanted to see her in the throes of passion. And to know that I was the one that was giving her that pleasure, well…

"Yes, yes… Oh, God, yes!"

She gripped me hard in her hand as her whole body tensed. I clenched my eyes closed as I felt the pit of my stomach tighten more. I had made her cum…

"Oh, Jacob… that felt so good," she whispered softly and pulled away from my face, still stroking me through my pants. "Now, baby… you have to cum for me."

"Nessie…" I groaned.

"That's right, I want to see you… you made me cum, now it's my turn to make you. Please, Jacob… cum for me."

That's all it took, hearing her beg for it. I came… hard.

"Fuck, holy fuck."

She pulled away from me with a smile on her face, both of our breathing labored. I took a moment and tried to compose myself as Nessie grinned widely and looked up into my eyes.

"Jake, can I ask you something?"

_Shit, shit, shit! What had I done?_

"Yeah, Ness?"

"Was it good? Did you like it?"

Was she serious?

"Nessie, it was so good… I was just nervous that I stepped over some kind of boundary there. I… did you like it?"

"Oh, yes… It was more than I ever dreamed. I imagine that… you know, when we actually do the real thing, it will be just as wonderful."

"I'm sure it will be. Except… it will hurt for you." I whispered.

"Don't worry about hurting me, it hurts for all girls."

"I know, I just hate that I am going to hurt you in any way."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my lips softly.

"Thank you for caring, baby. Now go shower and get cleaned up," She smiled. "Dirty boy."

I laughed to myself; I had cum in my pants. Yeah, clean up indeed. I still had to plan a funeral, too. My sisters would be counting on me to get everything done. Besides, Rachel and Paul were busy now… having kids and all that to keep up with. And Rebecca, well… she was just trying to make a life for herself; I couldn't begrudge her that. She was trying to make something of her life, and she had been working so hard at it. It was all up to me to put something together.

"I'm going to get ready, too. Then we can start working on the plans for everything, okay?"

_She was really starting to freak me out._

"Um, alright," I answered as she walked toward the bathroom. "I love you."

"I love you, too. And we'll get everything taken care of," She smiled over her shoulder at me. I knew she was just trying to make me feel better, because the smile didn't reach her eyes.

I walked to the other bathroom and stripped down. I cleaned up and got ready, not really thinking about what I was doing. What I really wanted to do was never have to think about any of this ever again, but I knew that there was no avoiding it. I'd give my father a proper funeral, and I'd have to say my good-byes.

The knot started twisting in my stomach again. This was going to be a long day…


	11. Chapter 11 Incomplete

**Back once again! I'm so happy and excited about bringing Jacob to life a bit more… thanks to you all who are reading and reviewing! Much appreciated and all… please continue to review; I love responding to my readers comments! Rated M for a reason.**

**You know I'm not her… I'm just me, even though Stephenie Meyer is the creator of some of my deepest fantasies. Thanks to you SM for giving me and everyone else the gorgeous and sexy, Jacob Black!**

**So… here's some more of the revamp. Thank you all so much for reading and adding me to your favorites. Please, review… I appreciate all of you so much. Much love, AngelicMethod**

**Jacob's POV - Incomplete**

I didn't feel anything but complete numbness as I showered. This was going to be a hard day. Nothing was ever going to be the same again. Nessie and I were moving on together, but my father was never going to be able to see me get married or raise my children. I would make sure that he got the honor he deserved. He was a good man, and cared for our people, now it was my turn to step up and show everyone that I could be the man that my father taught me to be.

"Jacob, are you okay in there?" Nessie asked through the door.

"Y-yeah," I choked. I hadn't realized I was crying. I swiped angrily at my eyes and cut the water off. "I'll be out in a minute, Nessie."

"Jacob," she murmured softly. "My Jacob."

"Yeah, baby?"

"I love you."

I stood there for a moment, gaping at the door as I felt the corners of my lips pull into a grin. She was the only one I knew of that had this kind of power over me. She could make me smile when nothing inside of me wanted to. She was the light at the end of my tunnel.

"I love you, my Nessie," I answered her back. "So very much."

I grabbed the towel off of the sink and wrapped my lower half in it. I walked to the door and put my hand on the handle. As I did, I heard and felt the handle rattle. The door opened slowly and I lifted my eyes to meet Nessie's as she stood in front of me. My breath caught in my throat when I saw her standing there in a towel. My jaw clenched tightly and I could feel my eyes glue to the sexy curve of her hips and then up to her breasts. Her breaths were rapid and her breasts were heaving with each inhale. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her body.

"Ness… what are you doing?" I asked as I felt my body lean toward her.

"_No, stop right now. Don't you walk to her! You know where this is going to lead if you move one step!"_

"I love you so much," she whispered again as she moved her hands up to the folds of her towel. "And I want you."

"N-ness… Please," I gasped. "This can't happen."

"Come here, Jacob," she grinned. What was this girl doing to me? She knew I couldn't say no to her. I had to give her whatever she wanted, and she knew that. "This can happen, and it will."

My feet decided to go against my previous wishes and started moving toward her. I stared at her; I'd never been so completely turned on and scared at the same time. Scared because Edward and Bella could walk in and see me molesting their daughter with my eyes at any moment. Turned on because… well fuck, she was naked under that sorry excuse for a cover up. She was _naked_. My tongue came out of my mouth then and licked gently across my lips. I was salivating like a fucking animal.

She smirked sexily and extended her arm, motioning with her finger for me to follow her. She knew she had me exactly where she wanted me. I would give her anything and everything she wanted. I followed behind her, just like she wanted. I watched her ass shake slightly beneath her towel and I could smell her soap mixing with the scent of her arousal. She walked into her room, never turning around to see if I was behind her.

She _knew_.

She sat on her bed, crossing her legs and gazed up at me with a sexy smirk pulled across those fucking sinful lips.

"Sit down, Jacob," she whispered as she ran a hand over the space next to her. "I won't bite."

I shook my head gently and walked forward to her. She uncrossed her legs then and I moved between them. I stood there, frozen and staring. She was going to get it; she was going to get _everything_ she wanted. I was put here to give her whatever her heart desired, and if she wanted me… who was I to deny her?

"Jacob? Will you do something for me?" She asked gently.

"Anything you want! Anything and everything."

"What do you need Nessie?"

"I know you need me Jacob, and I want you to make love to me. I want you to have what has always belonged to you. You have my heart but I want you to have more than that… I want you to have every part of me." She looked up into my eyes and I could tell that she was serious. She'd never lie to me, especially not about something as serious as this.

"N…Ness. You don't know…"

"Jacob, don't tell me that I don't know. I do know! I know what I want… I know that I want you. I need you… every part of you. What we did before, that was just the beginning, all of this body," she said motioning to herself. "Belongs to you. I want to make you happy." She grabbed my hips lightly and planted a kiss on my stomach. My muscles tightened and my heart stopped for a moment. Then it was thundering in my chest…

**THA-THUMP THA-THUMP THA-THUMP THA-THUMP THA-THUMP**

She never took her eyes from mine as she kissed my stomach gently over and over. I could see her tongue flick out as she licked around my belly button. I felt the urge to throw my head back but I couldn't look away from her. I groaned as she moved her hand down and massaged my thigh. My hands went to her face, lifting her chin gently as I leaned down to her. I kissed her gently once and pulled back.

"I love you. I… I can't let you do this," I could see the light leave her eyes. "I just can't let you do this." She shoved against my stomach and she crawled up the bed away from me. The look on her face was tearing at my heart… I could hear her heart as the beat picked up. I had hurt her feelings; I had rejected her. She bit her bottom lip as it started to quiver and her breath started to hitch slightly.

"Way to go! You are such a fuck up!"

"Ness, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I want you; I truly do. I want to make love to you, but I just don't feel like the time is right. I… I can't let you give that part of yourself to me yet; I can't do that to you. I can't have you giving your virginity to me because you feel like it will help with how I'm feeling."

"You… you are so fucking stuck up, Jacob!" She sobbed. "Is that what you think I was doing? Fuck you, get out!"

"What?" I was taken by surprise by her words. She'd never talked to me that way before. I wanted to holler, but I couldn't; I'd already hurt her feelings.

"You think I wanted to do this because I thought you needed it? I wanted to do this because I feel that I'm ready to finally be with you in that way. Because I love you and want you! I wanted to give you something that I'd never thought about giving to anyone else…" She started to cry then and I felt my world come crashing down on me. She hadn't been using sex as a way to heal me… she had genuinely wanted to be with me as a lover.

"Ness, don't cry. Please don't cry." I begged as I crawled onto the bed and she cringed away from me. I felt so guilty for assuming anything like that about Nessie; she'd never given me a reason to think that way about her. Me with my fucked up notions.

I crawled to her and wrapped my arms tightly around her shoulders. She fought against me as tears slid from her eyes. I pulled her against me and rolled on top of her, pinning her arms above her head against the headboard. She stopped fighting then, she just cried. Angry, hot tears slid down her cheeks and soaked into the pillow beneath her.

"I'm so sorry, forgive me. Please forgive me," I begged as I leaned down to kiss her. She turned her head and my lips landed against her ear. "I'm sorry."

She continued to sob as her hands pushed against my chest. My heart was literally breaking, I had caused this.

"Nessie," I pleaded. "Please, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just… I want you so badly, and I'm so scared of hurting you. I'm so scared…" I had never been so scared in all of my life. She was the only one on this earth who could stir such feelings from me.

She turned her head back and looked up at me.

"You think I'm not scared?" She asked then, catching me off guard.

Nessie was scared?

"I guess I didn't think of it that way." I admitted.

"I'm scared every day, Jacob. Scared that I'll never be enough for you. I'm scared that you'll realize that you'd be better off without me and find someone else… someone better. I've never been so scared in my life. But as long as I have you, I know I'll be fine. I know that you'll take care of me and love me… just like I want to take care of you and love you. I want to be enough for you…" She sighed heavily as a fresh batch of tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh baby, you're more than enough. You're so amazing, and so beautiful. More than I could have ever hoped for. I will never want anyone else. How could I? There's no one else in this world that could be as perfect for me as you."

The truth to those words hit me like a ton of bricks… I had so much to be thankful for, and yet I didn't see that. Why did I always focus on the bad things? I was such a brooding and whiney motherfucker. I hadn't seen the fact that every time I hurt, she was the one who was there to make it better.

"I know that I don't know much about being a lover," she whispered. "But I trust you… I want to be with you. If you don't want me; I won't push it anymore."

"Ness… I…"

Her eyes drifted to the floor as I tried to get the words out. Why was I such a mess over all of this? We were meant to be together, and this was what couples did together.

"I won't bother you anymore about it, Jake," she whispered softly. So softly I had to strain to hear her.

"You're not bothering me, Nessie…" I swallowed the lump in my throat and reached out and placed my fingers under her chin, making her look at me. "I want to. I- I want you."

She opened her mouth to say something, but I didn't give her the chance.

"I want you," I said again, sounding more sure. "I _need_ you."

I leaned down and captured her mouth against mine, sliding my hands down her arms so she wasn't pinned against the headboard. My lips worked against hers, hard and demanding. She opened the floodgates and there was no going back and closing them now.

"I need you," I breathed.

"I need you, too. Always and forever, Jacob." She whispered as she pulled against my neck and our lips met again. We were lips and tongues and teeth… we were more whispered promises and a love that would stand strong when everything else around us crumbled and turned to dust. When everything else in this world was incomplete, unfinished and left broken… we would be complete, whole and satisfied.

We were Jake and Nessie… We just were, and now was the time that we would become one.


	12. Chapter 12 Visions Of Red

**Lovers… I think I like that idea! This is it… it's going to get heavy! Rated M for a reason!**

**Thanks to all the readers and fans of this story! Much love to you all! You keep me going!**

**Once again… not SM! Don't own Twilight! I want Jacob… but what's a girl to do! HAHA!**

**More of the revamp for your reading pleasure. Thanks for all the love, I appreciate it so much! Please review and enjoy… This chapter is LONG! Just to let you know.**

**Jacob's POV – Visions Of Red**

I pushed my lips against her temple gently and slid my hands down her arms. I didn't want to have her pinned down to the bed; I wanted to feel her hands on me. I wanted to be surrounded by her in every way possible. She wrapped her arms around me and rubbed her hands up and down my back. I could feel her fingernails as they scraped gently against my skin. I ran my lips across her cheek gently and finally they connected with hers. She relaxed into the kiss as I moved my hands to her face, holding her still as I tasted her mouth. My tongue slid gently across her bottom lip, seeking more. She parted her lips slightly, a silent invitation to my request to take more. I obliged as my tongue slipped into her mouth and met with hers. I kissed her deeply, taking everything in that I could. The way she smelled. The delicate taste of her lips… the feeling of her against me. This was right… this was where I belonged. This was the closest thing to heaven I'd ever felt.

I pulled away from her gently, smiling down at her. She smiled back as I sat up on the bed. I wasn't even sure what I was doing; it was the blind leading the blind. I was pretty sure that my instincts would lead me in what to do; I just had to get the nerve up to let them take me over. Besides, I had seen in my brother's minds what the general idea was… wolf telepathy. Yeah, sometimes it could be useful, unless it was Paul thinking about my sister… Ack, okay, I couldn't think about that.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked back down at Nessie.

"Don't be scared, Jacob," she whispered and sat on her knees; she held the towel together as she leaned toward me and kissed my lips. "It's okay."

"I just don't want to hurt you," I sighed. "I don't ever want to hurt you."

"You won't, I trust you. You won't hurt me in any ways other women haven't been hurt doing this sort of thing," she smiled and took my hand into hers. "I trust you." She placed it on the towel that was wrapped around her body. My body was burning with lust and want. This was an amazing feeling, and I never wanted to lose it.

Nessie stared into my eyes as I ran my fingertips under the hem of the towel. Her eyes burned into mine, I could see everything she felt. Lust, love… desire. It was all there, and it was all for me.

I tugged at the knot gently and the towel separated. Her body was even more beautiful than I had imagined in my mind. None of my thoughts or fantasies did her justice. She reached behind her and grabbed the towel, throwing it to the floor. I watched her as she lay down on the bed, her gorgeous copper hair splayed across the pillows. I sat up on my knees and crawled over her. She opened her legs and I slid between them gently. I could feel the slight heat coming from her and I moaned. Her smell was becoming more potent and my brain was going into overdrive.

I kissed her again, letting her run her hands along my back again and then she stopped as they came to the towel wrapped around my waist. She pulled gently and I felt the knot loosen and the towel slid down my hips and bunched around my legs. I lifted up and sat on my knees again. I glanced down at her… looking for reassurance that this was what she really wanted. As if she read my mind, she nodded once.

I reached behind me, grabbing the towel. I threw it to the floor and looked down at Nessie. This was it, there was no turning back.

"I love you," I whispered as I moved back in between her legs. I wasn't going to be dirty or rough about this, this was one time I knew I had to take my time and be gentle. I had to love her. "Love you, so much."

"I love you, too," Nessie smiled up at me and gently rolled her hips up toward me. "It's okay."

"If I hurt you, you have to promise me you'll tell me to stop," I whispered. "Promise me."

"I promise."

I didn't say anything else, I nodded slowly and leaned down and captured her lips against mine again. I kissed her with all I had in me. She opened her mouth and touched her tongue to mine. They mingled together as I moved my hand to her breast, gently squeezing and rubbing. She moaned into my mouth as I squeezed one of her nipples between my fingers, rolling and squeezing it gently. She pushed her hips up into mine again and I could feel the tension between my own legs start to build.

"Jacob, touch me," she moaned. "Please touch me."

I lifted my body off of hers and looked down between her legs; it was glistening with moisture, wet, hot and ready. I could smell it drifting up, beckoning to me. I wouldn't lose control; I wouldn't let the wolf take over. She deserved to be handled with care.

"You smell delicious." I growled softly as I slid my body down off the bed and grabbed her around the waist. I gently pulled her so her ass was perched on the edge. I really was just guessing at a lot of this… I wasn't much more experienced than she was, but I would make sure that her first time was enjoyed in some way.

I put my hands on her thighs, rubbing them gently and then placed a gentle kiss against her center. She moaned and looked down into my eyes. I moved my hands until they were both resting on her sensitive area, and I looked at how my skin looked against hers. Her skin was the most beautiful shade of pale white, and mine was like a light caramel. Two complete opposites. I moved my left hand again as I ran my fingertips gently against her opening. She moaned and let her head fall back gently onto the bed.

"Ness… can I…" I thought for a moment and then looked back up at her.

_God, please let me stay in control. Don't let me hurt her._

"What baby?" She asked gently.

"I don't really know how to touch you down here," I wanted to laugh really. I was probably the only guy in the world that didn't want to just shove my dick in and get it over with. Did other guys actually take their time and make their women feel good?

"Here, give me your hand," she whispered. When I didn't move, she looked down at my curiously. "Come on, Jacob."

I couldn't move; I was frozen. She smiled down at me and grabbed my left hand. She pulled it up to her mouth and sucked my middle finger in between her lips.

"Fuck!" I moaned as she slid her tongue along my finger, leaving a trail of saliva. My eyes fluttered and rolled back slightly, this wasn't going to last long if I couldn't keep my shit together.

"Now, you can put it… you know." She blushed.

I nodded and gently slid my hand back down between her legs. I slid the finger down her opening again, but this time she pushed against my hand. The tip of my middle finger pushed against the small hole and Nessie gasped. I watched her face as I pushed it in slowly, she winced but then her face smoothed out and she looked down at me.

"I'm fine," she reassured me. "It'll only hurt for a second."

I nodded as I pushed it the rest of the way in. I don't think she was sure about how long it would hurt, but I would trust her. Besides, she promised she would tell me to stop if it hurt too much.

_Now what?_

"In and out, slowly," she urged. She really needed to stop with reading my mind; it was honestly freaking me out. I did as she told me, sliding my finger out and then back in. Gentle… I could be gentle. "Ooh." I continued the slow pace as she grasped the bed tightly with her hands. She was enjoying it… I think. Was that a good sound?

"Oh, Jacob," I bit my bottom lip as she moaned my name. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard. And again, my fantasies didn't do it justice. "Ja-cob, so – good."

"Do you… what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Faster… go… faster," she moaned. "Ugh, yes."

I did as I was told, pushing a bit faster. She was grasping the comforter in her fists and her head kept moving from side to side. I couldn't help but smile… I was making her feel good. I was still scared though, she was so small down here, and I… well… wasn't small. How would I ever fit inside of her?

She looked down into my eyes then and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as I saw the look on her face… she was close. The look of passion and pleasure on her face almost did me in. She was gorgeous in her pleasure, and the image would be seared into my brain for the rest of my life.

I continued the rhythm her body was creating with my hand. It was so sexy to see her like this… and to think that it was me that was making her feel this way made me feel so good.

_Mine. She was mine._

"Jacob… oh - Jacob. I love you." She moaned and I felt her insides tightened even more, which I didn't know how that was possible, and her back came up off the bed as she arched into my hand.

_Holy shit… I did that to her!_

Her eyes were closed tightly and her breathing was quick and raspy. I felt the grip of her insides loosen a bit and I started to slide my finger out. God, my dreams were way off. I pulled my finger out completely and looked at it for a moment.

_I wonder what it tastes like?_

I sucked my finger into my mouth, just tasting the most intimate part of Nessie, and I almost fucking lost my mind. She tasted so good… sweet almost. I pulled my finger out of my mouth and looked up at her face, she was staring at me.

"Y… you taste so good," I moaned. "Can I taste more of you?"

She nodded slowly and watched me with curious eyes as I leaned forward and pushed my tongue flat against her clit. I started making slow circles around and slid my tongue down to her opening. I slowly licked up the juices and then circled her clit again.

"Baby, that feels so good… but I want you inside me."

I looked up and locked eyes with Nessie. This was what I wanted, really. But could I keep the wolf in check? I really, really wanted this…

"Come here, Jacob," she whispered and crooked her finger at me. I closed my eyes for a moment and then made my way back up onto the bed. She grabbed my arm and pulled me down on top of her again. I could feel the wetness from between her legs touching me in places that I had only ever imagined. "I'm yours, Jake. I need you, please." She moaned against my ear.

I nodded even though she couldn't see me and pressed a soft kiss against her neck.

"Remember, if I hurt you…"

"I promise I'll tell you if it hurts too much," she interrupted me. "I'll be okay, please. Jacob…"

I took a deep breath and pushed forward slightly. Her body gave way a little to the intrusion and I pulled back and looked down at her. Her eyes stared back at me, full of love and trust.

I pushed more, feeling her body wrap around mine even more. It was breathtaking and overwhelming all at the same time. I couldn't wrap my head around every feeling that was going through me at this moment. I pushed again, hitting the barrier inside of her and inhaled deeply again.

"This is going to hurt," I exhaled through my nose and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I know, but I trust you and I love you. Don't be sorry…"

"I love you, too," I whispered and leaned down to capture her lips against mine. As we kissed I pushed forward again, breaking through the barrier that had held her innocence. "Fu-uck, Ness." I felt her inhale sharply beneath me and her arms were wrapped tightly around me, her nails digging into the skin of my shoulders. I held still, not breathing, waiting for her to adjust to the feeling of me being inside of her. My eyes were closed tightly as I tried to keep myself calm and still, the feeling of her was unbelievable.

"Okay, I'm okay." She whispered softly and ran her hands from my shoulders into my hair.

I opened my eyes to look down at her. She nodded gently; small tears ran down her cheeks, soaking into the pillow beneath her. I opened my mouth to ask her if she was okay, but she thrust her hips up against mine and ran her nails against my scalp.

"I'm okay, it's painful, but I want this. I want you to have me, and I want to give you pleasure," she smiled and leaned up slightly to kiss my lips. "I'm okay. Take me, Jacob."

I pulled back out of her slowly, feeling her body shrink back down around me, and then pushed back in. The push and pull, the stretching and shrinking. It was incredible and I had no words to describe what she felt like. Warm, wet and oh-so tight…

"Oh Nessie… yes," I moaned. "Good, so – fucking good."

She let her arms fall from my hair and moved them down my back, finally letting them rest above my ass. I pulled out again slowly, enjoying the feeling of being with her this way. I slowly began to push back into her, but Nessie had her own ideas, she pushed her hands against my ass, pushing me into a bit harder and let out a small moan.

"Fuck!" I groaned loudly as my skin slapped against hers with the force of my thrusts.

"Mmm, I love that I am the only woman that gets to feel you this way." She sighed against my chest, licking and biting softly.

I pulled back and thrust forward a bit harder, causing her and I both to moan loudly. I started up a rhythm with her body, faster and harder than I'd intended for our first time to be, but apparently she liked it because she was meeting me thrust for thrust. Our skin met over and over, slapping together loudly along with the bed meeting the wall behind us.

"Oh, Jacob, just like that," Nessie moaned softly. "Please."

I growled loudly as my body continued to push and pull against hers. She was close to letting the wolf out, and I was scared of what would happen if I couldn't keep him contained.

My hands found purchase on her slim hips and I pushed and pulled a bit harder, claiming my mate in the most intimate of ways. My eyelids were growing heavy, and my eyes were burning slightly, my vision covered by a slight red tint.

"Fuck, oh… Nessie," I growled out as her lips found purchase of their own, against my neck as her hips met against mine with every push and pull. "Oh, shit!"

"That's it, let it go," she moaned against my skin. "Do it, Jacob."

My lips worked their way down against the skin of her cheek, slowly making a hot, wet trail to the crook of her neck. She knew what she was doing to me, and she wanted it. I pushed into her again, harder and felt her wrap her legs around my hips and her hands were planted against my ass and her lips were wrapped around the pulse point of my neck.

"Give it to me, Jacob… Yes, oh yes!" She moaned against my neck again. I pushed and pulled a few more times, the red tint behind my eyes growing darker and my hands were now above Nessie's head against the headboard of the bed. She had done it, she'd pulled the wolf out and there was no turning back now.

I growled loudly and my hands dug into the wood of the bedframe, my body moving against hers harder as she moaned beneath me, her lips pulled back and she looked up into my eyes once and then leaned forward and sunk her teeth into my neck.

That was all it took, a growl ripped from my chest again, and I leaned down against her skin and sunk my teeth into the soft flesh where her shoulder met her neck.

My body seized and my vision blurred as I let go and came deep inside of her, feeling nothing but unadulterated pleasure run throughout my body.

"Jacob, I love you." She whispered softly as she soothed the bite on my neck.

I pulled my teeth from the flesh of her neck and licked around it gently. She hissed through her teeth as I tried to sooth the hurt I'd caused her.

"Shit, Nessie… Are you okay?" I asked as I looked at the deep bite mark that was healing over.

"I'm more than okay; I get to carry your mark for the rest of eternity."

"You couldn't have enjoyed that. Nessie, I lost control with you."

"Don't you dare cheapen this moment for me, Jacob. It was beautiful, and I love every part of you, including the wolf. You know as well as I do that he needed that," she sighed heavily as I looked down at her, checking her over for more wounds or anything else I'd done to possibly hurt her. "It was wonderful, and I love that I got to make you feel good."

"But your first time should have been gentle, and loving. I was a complete animal and claimed you."

"And I wanted it. It was wonderful, and I'm glad that we did it. Look at me," she brought her hand up and pulled my face toward her. "He needed it, you know that. And I wanted to give it to him. I am his as much as I am yours."

"I love you, so very much." I smiled at her. She was right of course, and I knew that. The first time being intimate with your imprint was supposed to be like this. The wolf claimed and marked what belonged to him. Any biting after this would be for… other reasons. Pleasure and all that, no claims or marks unless that's what she wanted.

"And I love you," she smiled back at me. "I feel…"

I withdrew from her body, listening as she hissed slightly, and slid next to her, pulling her body against mine.

"Are you sore?" I whispered.

"A bit, but I'll be okay."

I nodded and tried not to let the smell of her blood around me pull me back into being upset with myself. Blood was normal for a first time, right?

"You're bleeding." I said softly as I kissed the top of her head.

"I know, it's normal… please don't worry," she sighed heavily as she traced patterns across my chest with her fingers. "This was beautiful and amazing, so please don't beat yourself up over something that happens to every girl."

I nodded and closed my eyes, feeling the weight of sleep claim me until everything drifted away to darkness.


	13. Chapter 13 A Thousand Years

**So… here it is! Thanks to all of you who are reading! Much love again and thanks for the beautiful comments! Rated M for a reason… or many reasons.**

**Now, I don't condone unprotected sex… but I made a decision as a writer and chose to go with it.**

**Once more, not the beautifully talented SM… You've heard it all before!**

**And on with the revamp, shall we! So, I hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter. In the story previously, Jacob didn't claim Nessie, but I felt it was needed, or… wanted. Anyway, thanks again and please read and review.**

**Jacob's POV – A Thousand Years**

My eyes fluttered as I felt soft kisses across my chest and neck and a small tongue tracing around my new mark. She was a minx.

"You are amazingly sexy," she whispered. A smile pulled across my lips and I opened my eyes to look at her. "So, so sexy."

"So are you." I let my fingers trace her soft cheeks and then I pulled her against my chest tightly and kissed her lips.

"How are you feeling?" She asked softly as she pulled the covers up around us.

"I should be the one asking you that question, but to answer you, I'm feeling really good. More relaxed than I've been in a long time."

"Yeah, I can tell," she smiled up at me. "It was wonderful, and I know that it's not how you wanted our first time to be, but…"

"It's what was needed, I know," I interrupted her. "It's just that, I wanted you to feel how much I loved you, and all I could think of was how much I wanted you to wear my mark."

"Well, not to burst your bubble or anything, Jacob, but you're wearing my mark too," she smiled once more as she ran her fingertips against the mark on my neck. I hissed slightly and my vision turned slightly red once more. "You're all mine now."

"You're playing with fire, babe," I groaned deeply in my chest. "And I have always been yours.

"Uh huh, well… come on. Get out of bed and let's go do something. We have tons to do, and now we've sort of let most of the day slip away from us."

She moved out of the bed and stood on wobbly legs, hissing slightly between her teeth. I looked down at the bed and noticed the blood stains on the sheets.

"Shit," I murmured. "Nessie, how bad does it hurt?"

"I told you before, I'm fine. Would you stop being so melodramatic and get up out of bed. I'm going to take a warm shower," She actually rolled her eyes at me and then walked away. "You worry too much, Jacob."

I stood up and stripped the sheets off the bed, walking down the hall to the laundry and put them in the washing machine. I couldn't have Edward finding those and then coming after me. As it was, Nessie was now marked by not only my scent, but by clearly visible teeth marks on her neck.

I walked back to the room and into the bathroom, sliding the curtain back and stepping in behind Nessie.

"Okay smarty pants; tell me, how are we going to keep your dad from seeing those marks?"

"I don't plan on hiding them, he can deal with it," she answered as she lathered the soap around her body. "I'm not ashamed."

"You're not scared of what he'll say?" I questioned as I swallowed thickly. This was not helping me, and if we were going to leave the house at any point today, I probably shouldn't have gotten into this shower.

"Nope," she answered simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And you shouldn't be either."

I smiled slightly at that and then she turned back toward me.

"This is all I've ever wanted. You were always supposed to be mine, and I would have searched my entire life for you if that's what it came down to. A thousand years with you isn't even going to be enough. They can tell me what to do all they want, Jacob, but my heart knows who it belongs to, and so does my body."

I couldn't help but smile.

She was mine, and she didn't care who knew it or who saw our marks. We belonged to each other, and that's all that mattered. There would never be another for me, I would protect Nessie with my life, and I was never going to give her up.

"Oh, Ness… You're the only person that I'll ever want for the rest of my existence. No one can ever be enough for me now that I have you," I whispered against her hair as I hugged her tightly. "No one…"

"And I love you, My Jacob. Now, wash my back," she smiled up at me. I couldn't help but laugh as I picked up her bath-poof thing. "Make sure you wash me really good."

I groaned deeply and poured some of Nessie's soap onto the bath-poof, working it up into a thick lather.

"You're trying to kill me." I moaned as I worked the soap against the soft skin of her back.

She looked over her shoulder at me and smiled. "Maybe a little."

We showered together, just washing and cleaning with small kisses here and there, but mostly we behaved ourselves. As it was, I couldn't imagine what Edward and his brother's would say once they saw what I'd done to Ness's neck.

"Stop worrying; you're totally killing my high here, Jake," Nessie laughed, effectively pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Just wondering what your father and uncles are going to do to me and how quick or slow it'll be," I said as I stepped out of the shower, grabbing the big fluffy towel that hung on the rack.

"So not funny, Jacob," she whispered. "Besides, if they have a problem with it, we can just leave," She stated matter-of-factly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I didn't answer as I dried myself off. I had to admit, seeing Nessie wearing my mark proudly was a turn on, and I couldn't help the dirty images that came to mind. How I'd love to have taken her in the shower, against the wall with her legs wrapped around my hips, or how I could bend her over the sink and take her as she watched in the mirror.

_Fuck!_

"Jake," Nessie whispered as she stepped closer to me. "Your thoughts are obviously not very pure at the moment." She laughed.

I nodded once and looked down. Sure enough; my dick was sticking straight up under the towel.

"Sorry, baby," I smiled at her. "You're just too damn tempting."

She rolled her eyes playfully and walked from the bathroom, her towel pulled tightly around her body. I followed behind her and walked into her room, watching as she pulled clothes for both of us out of her dresser.

"After we get dressed, we have some things that we need to talk about," I told her as I pulled my pants up over my hips and letting the towel fall to the floor. She turned toward me, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Does this have to do with what just happened, or is it about your… father?" She asked as her eyes drifted to the floor, suddenly interested in the pattern of the floor boards.

"Nessie, look at me honey," I whispered as I took a step toward her, my hand finding its way under her chin. "What happened between us was wonderful and beautiful, and you're right, if anyone has a problem, we can go away somewhere. Just the two of us. It's about my father, I have so many things to get done, and I want to make sure that it's done well. So, please, if you wouldn't mind, I need your help."

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked up at me and I could feel my heart breaking slightly as I watched a lone tear streak down the pale skin of her cheek.

"I'd be honored to help, and I'm so sorry that we have to do this, that he's not around anymore."

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes for a moment and then reopened them, focusing back on Nessie.

"He's still here, he's all around me and he'll always be a part of who I am. Nothing and no one can take that part of him away from me."

She smiled slightly at me, reaching her hand up and thread her fingers through my hair at the nape of my neck.

"You're right," she nodded. "He will always be with you, and he loved you so much. He's always going to be proud of the man that you are. You're your father's son, and I know that he's smiling on you. Hopefully he approves of this." She whispered as she motioned between me and herself.

"He loved you as a daughter, Renesmee. Never forget that, and you are the mate of the chief, and as such, you are special in the eyes of my people. You are special to me, and no matter what happens, you'll always be my safe place. My equal. My mate."

I watched as she shivered slightly and goosebumps broke out across her skin. She liked that I was staking my claim on her, but it wasn't only that. She was everything to me, and I couldn't live one single day without her. She was going to have to put up with me for a very long time.

I pulled her face toward mine, my eyes looking straight into hers.

"I love you, my Renesmee. With all that I am, I love you," I whispered against her lips.

"And I love you, Jacob. So, so much."

I could taste her sweet breath against my tongue, my mind was clouded with lust and all I could think about was the woman standing in front of me. Suddenly I felt the air around us shift, a heavy weight dropping over the room. I pulled away from Nessie, pulling her quickly behind me as I listened, waiting.

That's when I heard it, in the distance. A howl, high pitched and strained.

"Shit, Nessie… I need you to stay here for a minute."

"Jake, was that Leah?" She whispered; the fear in her voice was so noticeable.

I couldn't answer so I nodded slowly and turned back to her, pulling her face between my hands and making sure her eyes were focused on mine.

"I need to go phase. Please, stay here until I tell you otherwise, please," I begged.

She nodded slightly as she caught her bottom lips between her teeth. I used my thumb to pull it lose and leaned forward, catching her lips against mine.

"Stay here, stay safe. I love you."

Short, sweet and to the point. I just hoped with all that I was that she would listen to me. After all, she was Bella's daughter, and we all knew how well she listened to reason. I turned to the door again and made my way toward it quickly.

"Be safe, my Jacob. And come back to me…" She whispered softly as I pulled the door open and not bothering to remove my clothes, I phased and made my way toward the woods where I'd heard Leah.

I listened intently for her in my mind, anything at all, but all I got was the sounds from around me. The sounds of nature surrounded me, the brush beneath my paws and the wind whipping around me, but no Leah.

This wasn't good, not good at all.

I stopped quickly, my ears perked up as I continued to survey my surroundings. I inhaled deeply through my nose and let lose a howl, loud and commanding, just hoping that the tribe would hear me.

Quickly, my mind was filling up with the voices of my brother's.

"_What's up, Jacob? Where's Nessie?"_

"_What's going on?"_

"_Is there a bloodsucker coming?"_

"_What the hell is going on?"_

All the voices of my brothers… but still no Leah.

"_Shut up for a minute guys," _I growled. _"Where the hell is Leah? I heard her howling and that's why I phased, and now I don't hear her. I heard her and so I came up here and now nothing, I want everyone looking and I don't want anyone to rest until we find her, now go."_

Sam started sniffing the area as the rest of us broke apart and started sniffing out around trying to trace Leah's scent. This wasn't like Leah at all, and I was beginning to worry that something had happened to her.

And where the hell were the Cullen's? Surely they'd heard her howling… Something was definitely wrong and it wasn't sitting well with me.

"_Jacob!" _Embry's voice broke through and it sounded panicked. _"Over here, hurry."_

"_Is it Leah?"_ I asked, but I could see in his mind that it wasn't, but what he was looking at scared the shit out of me.

I reached him finally and phased back quickly. This wasn't good, not good at all. I bent down and flipped the body over. Her green eyes were staring up at nothing and her hands were clenched into fists, her mouth formed into a silent scream.

Leah's scent was everywhere around us, which meant she'd been in the area. I continued to look at the body of the girl in front of me as the others phased. It was then that I noticed the mark on her neck.

I ran my fingertips over the similar mark on my neck, and I knew.

"Everyone needs to phase again and find Leah, there's a human drinker somewhere around here and we need to figure out what the fuck is going on."

My vision began to turn red as my body began to shake.

"What about you Jacob? Where will you go?" Quil asked as the rest of our brothers phased.

"I have to go back and get Nessie, and then I have to go find the Cullen's. Something isn't right here."

He didn't need to hear any more than that as he phased. I turned around and began to sprint as fast as my legs could carry me, back toward the cabin where I'd left Nessie. This wasn't good, and if something had happened to her, I'd never forgive myself.

My muscles were burning and my vision was still red as I reached the front door to the cabin. The heavy wooden door that stood wide open…


	14. Chapter 14 Climbing The Walls

**Back again… Oh man! Rated M for a reason, this is where shit gets heavy, people.**

**Thank you all for your kind reviews! I love you all!**

**Once more, blah, blah, blah, not Stephenie Meyer, yada, yada!**

**Here is some more of the revamp, hope you're all enjoying it guys! Thanks again so much for all the reviews, you're all why I do this, so it's so flattering to hear your thoughts. Thanks again…**

**Jacob's POV – Climbing The Walls**

I stopped short of the door for a moment and said a silent prayer to whomever would listen, just let her be safe… please just let her be safe. I stepped into the cabin, her scent surrounding me like a blanket. She had to be here, she was safe, and she was just fine. She just had to be…

"Nessie," I hollered. "Nessie, baby, please."

Nothing looked out of place, no signs of a struggle but it still didn't feel right. Her scent was everywhere, as well as mine and remnants of Bella and Edward. No one had been in the house since I'd left, so where was she?

"Renesmee, answer me," I hollered again as I walked through another door and looked around. Her room. Nothing looked out of place, but it sure did _smell_ different. A slight musky/sweat/heat smell. And then I realized that it was us. The mixture of us, our different scents were mingled together and floating throughout the room.

_So that was what sex smelled like?_

"Nessie, please answer me," I hollered once more, losing my patience. "I need you to answer me right now!"

"Jacob," she whispered. "What's wrong?"

I whipped around and saw her standing in the doorway, her arms wrapped around herself.

"Oh thank God! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked quickly as I ran to her and ran my hands over her body, checking for injuries.

"Jacob, I'm fine. What are you doing?"

"Something's happened and I have to get you out of here, I need clothes please. Don't ask questions yet, just get me some clothes and then we have to go up to the big house and talk to the rest of the family, okay?"

She nodded once and then ran to her dresser, tearing through it with a vengeance and coming up with some sweats for me. She came back over to me and handed me the folded material.

"No shirts?" I questioned.

"No, I'm sorry. I think Uncle Emmett has some that will fit you though," she answered softly as I pulled the pants on quickly.

"Okay, we have to go. Run as fast as you can and don't stop until we get there, okay?"

"Jacob, you're scaring me. What's going on?" Her face showed that she was indeed scared, but I wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Baby, right now we just have to get to your family. I'll explain when I know more myself, okay?"

She again nodded and we headed to the front door. We took off running, muscles and limbs moving quicker than I'd ever seen or felt. We were powered by fear and it was driving me insane that I didn't have any answers as to what was going on. All I did know was that an innocent life had been taken, and I was going to get to the bottom of what was happening. We jumped the stream on the Cullen's property as the house came into view, my ears picked up that no one was inside the house.

Something wasn't right, it just wasn't right at all. I could hear Nessie's harsh breathing and her heart was rushing. I think she knew, like she could feel it as well as I could, that something was wrong. We reached the steps and I stopped, I tried hard to mask my face so she couldn't see my worry, but I think I failed because she grabbed my hand tightly and walked up the stairs to the house.

"Momma, Daddy?" She hollered as we threw open the front door. She knew that she didn't really _have_ to talk that loud; they'd have heard us come up to the house if there were here. She knew that…

"Grandpa? Grandma?" She hollered again.

"Maybe they went hunting?" I offered, trying to think of a reason that they all wouldn't be home.

"All of them? At the same time?"

She had a point; they never went hunting all together. Something was very, very wrong. I was getting nervous and impatient – itching to know what the hell was going on. And why weren't they home? Why hadn't they called?

I saw Nessie bound up the steps to the second floor, taking them 2 at a time and I followed her quickly.

"Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rose… Momma?" She choked and I knew she was on the verge of tears. She was scared; I could taste it in the air. I was choking on her fear as well as my own. The pit of my stomach tightened as we walked into Carlisle's office, looking from corner to corner… empty. Bedrooms, bathrooms, closets… all empty. What the hell was going on here?

"Jake, where are they?" She cried.

"I don't know baby, I don't know."

We walked back to the office and Nessie picked up the phone and pushed in a number that she knew by heart… I knew it too; Edward's cell phone number. She tapped her nails on the desk lightly as she waited.

"Come on," she sighed. "Pick up daddy, please - pick up."

No answer… nothing.

_What the fuck is going on?_

I walked to the desk then and took the phone from her hand, hitting the 'end' button. Then I dialed Sam and Emily's number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Emily, it's, Jake. Have you heard from any of the Cullen's today? We're up at the house and it's completely fucking empty. They never leave all together…" I asked. I was in a hurry to figure out what was going on and the longer it took, the more nervous I became.

"No, I haven't seen or heard from anyone. All I know is that Sam just came home about five minutes ago telling me to pack up some things and head over to Sue's. Is everything okay, Jacob?" She asked.

"I don't know, Emily. Just do as Sam says, pack up and get over to Sue's as soon as you can. Don't leave there until me or one of the pack tells you, okay?"

"Sure, Jake. Be careful, and please… tell Sam to be safe," Emily whispered.

"I will, now go on, Em," I hung up the phone and looked over at Nessie. "The house doesn't smell like anyone's been here. All I can smell is them."

"It's hours old though, like they had to run out of here. I don't get it, why didn't they call? Something isn't right, Jacob."

I looked down at her. She was right, I couldn't smell anything but the usual sickly-sweet vamp smell, but it was definitely old. I shook my head again. I didn't like this… I really, really didn't like this.

As I reached toward the phone once more, it rang. Nessie's hand shot out and snatched it up, putting the receiver to her ear.

"Daddy?" Nessie asked as she picked it up.

I waited, trying to hear who was on the other end of the call, but no one answered her.

"Daddy? Is that you?" She asked again.

"Nessie, you have to get out of the house… run, take Jake and get out of there," Someone hollered.

_Alice?_

"Why? What's going on? Where are you guys?" She was hollering back into the phone.

"Give me the phone Nessie, come on," I soothed as I held my hand out. She thrust the phone into my hand and put her face into her hands.

"Jacob, you have to get out of there… take the car in the garage, get out. Meet us in Seattle. Do it, right now!" She was screaming at me now. This was damn serious, and I couldn't stop running over what I'd seen in the woods.

"Jacob, please, you have to take Nessie and get out of there. Please, keep my daughter safe for me," It wasn't Alice…

"Bella," I choked out. "What the fuck is going on?"

"I don't have time to explain, just get my daughter out of there! Take the cell phone that is in Alice's room on the desk, there's a number in there that is marked 'Call Me', when you get out of Forks, call it. Do you understand me?"

I nodded even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Jacob, I trust you to do this. Just go, go now!"

"Okay," That's all I could say. I hung up the phone and grabbed Nessie's hand tightly. We ran to Alice's room and I grabbed the phone off of the desk.

"Nessie, look at me. Look at me now," My Alpha voice was there and I watched as she snapped her head up and stared into my eyes. "Go to Emmett's room, get me a shirt and shoes, then get some money in case and meet me in the garage. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Jacob, I understand," she cried. She turned and ran into another bedroom as I stared after her.

I wanted to console her, hold her in my arms and tell her that everything was going to be okay, but now wasn't the time, something was truly wrong. I had to do as Bella told me and keep Nessie safe. I had to get Nessie out of here.

I turned on my heel and sprang from the room, shoving the phone into my pocket. I reached the landing near the stairs and I jumped up over the banister. I landed softly on the balls of my feet as I hit the hardwood floor below. The TV next to me wobbled back and forth a bit, but I didn't have time to worry about breaking shit, I had to get her out… get her out…

_Why hadn't they called us before, at the cabin?_

I shook my head; it didn't matter. I couldn't even think of anything else now, it was like a chant in my brain now…

_Get her out – Get her out – Get her out…_

My mind was racing; running a mile a minute as I tried to process what was going on. I couldn't even begin to think about what was going on outside those doors. My brothers and sister, Nessie's family, we were all in danger. I ran to the garage and hit the button to open the doors. I turned and grabbed the one of set of keys off the hook and I waited, I could hear her coming down the stairs…

She ran over to me and I nodded, grabbing the shirt and shoes and throwing them on as fast as my hands would move. I didn't bother tying them, I just grabbed her hand and we ran to the only car that was left in the garage, Alice's yellow Porsche.

I opened the passenger side door for her and looked around behind me as she got in, hoping and praying once more that my brothers and sister were safe. Surely they had found Leah by now.

_Shit…_

She closed the door then, snapping me back into reality. I ran to the driver's side, flinging the door open and looked at Nessie.

"I have to phase when we get there, I have to know that they're safe. The pack is out there and I just have to know they're safe," I whispered, not liking the look of utter fear on her face. She nodded gently as she chewed her bottom lip.

I settled down into the bucket seat and fastened my seatbelt as I pulled the door closed and shoved the key into the ignition. The engine roared to life and I pushed the car into drive, and without another thought I thrust my foot down on the gas pedal…

The house was disappearing behind us as we wound down the long gravel driveway; I gripped the steering wheel tightly as I concentrated on the road in front of me. I whipped the car onto the main road, directing us toward Seattle. The speedometer read 85… faster; we had to go faster.

_Get her out – Get her out – Get her out…_

She was sobbing softly beside me. She obviously knew something was wrong. They wouldn't have left if it weren't important, but why hadn't they warned us? Why hadn't they…

"Jacob, we're out of Forks," She mumbled, breaking through my thoughts.

I nodded and reached into my pocket, fishing out the cell phone. I got to the contacts and saw the only one listed… '**Call Me**'

I hit send and waited for it to connect. One ring… two rings…

"Jacob. Where are you right now?"

"We're just leaving Forks," I answered.

"Okay, meet us in Seattle; we'll be waiting for you at the Waterfall Garden. Do you know where that is?"

I thought for a minute…

"Y… yeah, I know it. Pioneer Square… What's going on Bella? You have to tell us what's going on."

"Just know that it's important, we wouldn't have done this if it wasn't. I'm so sorry Jacob… we ran first because they were tracking Edward; Alice didn't see it until it was too late. We figured we could lead them away and then get in touch with you. That's all I can tell you right now. Just get here as fast as you can."

"Alright, I will get her there," I answered.

"You get here safe too, we love you both," Bella said softly and then I heard the click as the line went dead. I closed the phone and shoved it back into my pocket.

"Nessie, I'll get you there safely. I'll get you back to Bella."

"I know… I know you will," she answered gently. She didn't look up at me and I could tell she was thinking about something.

"What is it baby?"

"I'm scared Jacob…"

She didn't need to say any more than that; I knew how she felt. I was scared too.

We drove in silence except for her soft sobs. She stared out the window, but I knew her eyes weren't seeing what was passing by. She was off somewhere else – somewhere; I hope; that felt safer than here.

_Get her out – Get her out – Get her out…_

_Yes, get her out and make sure she's safe. Protect her with your life if you have to…_

And I would, I really would. I would die for her if that's what was needed.


	15. Chapter 15 If Today Was Your Last Day

**Shall we have some more? Thank you to all the fans of my story so far, I love you all and hope that you continue to enjoy it as much as I do! This is for you guys! M rating still stands, you know what that means.**

**Jacob Black, wherever he may be… deep in my nastiest fantasies, this is for you! Without him and Stephenie Meyer, this story wouldn't be possible. Having said that, I guess that means I'm not her…**

**So on with the show. The revamp is going very well at this point, and I cannot wait to get it finished so I can start posting the Sequel. I'm so glad to hear from you all and your reviews have been amazing, thank you!**

**Jacob's POV – If Today Was Your Last Day**

I couldn't slow down. My brain and body were working at an aching pace and I couldn't even register feeling at this point. I was running on pure adrenaline, nothing mattered but making sure Nessie was safe…

I turned on the windshield wipers as the rain started. I was glad for the slight distraction of the small drops hitting against the windshield, my mind slowed a bit, if for only a moment. The clouds were a good thing, too; it meant the Cullen's could come out in public.

Was I actually scared for the Cullen's? Of course I was; Bella was still my best friend. Besides that, I was totally in love with her daughter and Edward was sort of like a father to me now, the closest thing I had to a father anymore. And I would protect my family…

"_Yeah, like you protected your own father?"_

"Jacob," Nessie whispered, breaking me from my masochistic thoughts.

"Yeah, baby?"

"I… I love you."

"I love you too," I answered as I grabbed her hand; squeezing it gently. I had to have her close… I needed the reassurance that she was there with me. She was real, but that meant; unfortunately; that this was all real, too.

I hated that we were running. But what I hated even more was that I had no clue what we were even running from. A human drinker, that much I did know.

I couldn't stop my mind from replaying the vision of the young girl in the woods. Her eyes unseeing, glazed over with death. Her mouth open, a silent scream that no one would ever hear. Then the girls' face began to change, the picture before me turned my stomach as she became slightly paler, her eyes changed to the chocolate brown ones that I loved so much. Her copper hair splayed around her, tangled with leaves and twigs and mud. Blood was covering her neck, dripping down into the leaves and damp earth. Her hands were dug deep into the soil and her legs were opened slightly. Blood flowed from there, too.

"Delicious, isn't she?" A voice asked. "Too bad she is tainted; she really was such a beautiful creature before you touched her, dog."

"J-Jacob," Nessie cried out. "Please, help me."

I watched as she turned her head toward me, tears falling from her eyes and sliding down her dirt-covered cheek, leaving tiny muddy trails on her skin.

"Oh, Renesmee," The voice laughed. "He cannot help you. No one can."

"Jacob," Her voice broke through the thick fog that covered my brain. I looked over to her, feeling her hand that had been enclosed in mine, pull away and run across my cheek. "Are you okay?"

I closed my eyes for a moment before I focused back on the road in front of me, tears slipping down my cheeks as I blinked.

I cleared my throat and gripped the wheel tightly.

"I'll feel better once we get to Seattle," I croaked out. "Where you will be safe."

She nodded slightly, not questioning my answer or why I was crying.

"Are we almost there?" She whispered.

"Just a bit farther," I answered. "I'm sorry."

"For what, Jacob?"

"If I'm a bit distracted right now," I stated quietly. "I'm just… my mind won't allow me to think about anything other than your safety."

She remained quiet as I pushed the pedal down harder. I knew that I wasn't going to get the car to go any faster, the needle was already buried as far as it would go…

My fists clenched the steering wheel tighter, my knuckles a pale white from the lack of blood flowing to my hands and fingers.

"Jacob," Nessie finally spoke again. "Loosen your grip on the wheel. Your hands are paler than mine."

She reached up and brushed her fingers over my knuckles. My grip loosened a bit and the blood rushed back into my hands.

"Better?" She questioned as she pulled my right hand over to her lap and rubbed her thumb over my knuckles.

"Much," I nodded. "I'm trying to handle this the best way I know how, but I hate that I don't know what's going on."

"You'll figure it out, Jacob," she whispered softly as she continued to run her thumb over my skin. "You always do."

I needed answers, who was tracking Edward and the Cullen's? Who was scaring Bella to the point that I had to run with her daughter? And how the fuck had Alice missed it?

A thought went through my mind then… There was a group of vampires that knew about the Cullen's powers – and how to get around them.

No, no, it couldn't be. I could feel the bile rising in my throat. It wasn't possible, no - I wouldn't believe that, not until I heard it come from Bella's mouth.

I saw the signs come into view; welcome to Seattle, indeed – I didn't really want to be here and I sure as hell didn't feel welcome. I didn't want to believe that all this was real, that I'd had to run with Renesmee to Seattle because someone was after us – again.

We rode in silence as I drove into the city, I could see the huge buildings rising above the streets. We were close. We were closer than close now. I'd get my answers. I needed them; not just for myself; but for Nessie. For us. Something told me that this was bad, and I was pretty sure I wasn't going to like what I was going to hear.

"Not far now," I sighed. The closer we got the heavier the air in the car began to feel. Thick and heavy and saturated with fear; I could almost taste it.

I slowed the car down a bit and watched for the turn off. I had to get this right and I hated driving in the city. Too many one-way streets and 'Do No Enter' signs. I clicked on the turn signal and I turned the car down Main Street. I pulled over into an open parking spot and killed the engine.

This was it – it was all happening, I looked over at Nessie. She looked scared to death as tears filled her eyes and she gripped my hand tightly in hers.

"Renesmee, I'm going to protect you," I pulled her hand against my chest, over my rapidly beating heart. "Can you feel that?"

"Yes."

"I swear as long as my heart beats, no one will ever hurt you."

She nodded as she leaned over the center console of the car, pulling me by the shirt and wrapping her arms tightly around me, her face tucked tightly into the crook of my neck.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," I kissed her cheek gently and then she turned her face toward me. I kissed her lips softly for a moment and then pulled away from her.

_Why did this feel like a good-bye?_

I opened my door as she opened hers and we stepped out into the late afternoon rain, shutting the doors to the car and locking them. She ran up to my side and grabbed my hand, threading her fingers with mine. It was as if she needed the physical reminder that I was with her just as much as I needed it.

"Ready?" She asked softly.

I simply nodded as we looked both ways and crossed the street.

We walked swiftly toward Pioneer Square; the rain soaking straight through our clothes. I watched everyone around us as closely as possible, pulling Nessie closer against me. The busy bustle of people didn't even seem to notice us. We moved through the crowd and finally I could see our destination. We walked into the building and I scanned the crowd. My nostrils flared as I inhaled the sickly-sweet scent of vampire.

"_They're here; just keep looking. Look again."_

My eyes scanned the room once again, and something caught my eye. I knew that sight; I would know that sight anywhere.

That damned engagement ring of Bella's stood out in the crowd, sparkling brightly in the lights of the room. I pulled Nessie's arm gently and we made our way to the back corner where Bella and Edward sat.

They were holding hands and talking, whispering at vampire speed so no one around could hear what they were talking about. They glanced up at us as we approached them, their conversation halting almost instantly.

Bella stood up, unshed tears floating in her eyes as she reached out and hugged Nessie.

"Oh," Bella sobbed softly. "My sweet, sweet baby."

Edward looked at Nessie in her mother's arms and then looked toward me.

"Thank you, Jacob," he said quietly. "This means so much. I knew you would protect her, that you're meant to do that, but I just – I am so grateful that she was with you."

"I would protect her with my life, Edward," I answered. "You have nothing to worry about where she is concerned."

Bella continued to whisper to Renesmee, hugging her against her chest and running her fingers through her hair.

"Mommy," Nessie whispered. "What's going on? Has something bad happened?"

"Come," Edward motioned for us to follow. "We can't talk here."

Nessie and Bella walked behind him quickly as I followed behind. We made our way through the crowds once more and headed back out to the sidewalks. The rain drenched us once again as we walked in silence.

Edward's eyes must have been scanning the crowd up ahead, I watched as his head slowly moved back and forth. He was watching for someone.

The pit of my stomach tightened as I did the same, I scanned the crowd around us as we walked the few blocks to a huge hotel.

We walked faster until we came to the front doors of the hotel. We made our way inside and to the elevators. Then Edward finally turned to me as the doors closed and we were alone.

"We'll be safe here for the night. Alice says we have until tomorrow around noon…"

"Edward, you have to tell me what's going on. I can't help if I don't know what I'm up against." I sighed at his insistence on talking to me in riddles. Like I knew what the fuck he was talking about. "My pack can't help if I can't tell them what is going on."

"We're being tracked… I'll fill you in when we get to our rooms. Not here," he whispered.

"Tracked by whom? Is this about what we found in the woods back home?"

Edward hissed angrily and looked to Bella and Nessie.

"W-what did you find in the woods?" Nessie asked softly.

"Not. Now!" Edward hissed once more as the elevator continued to ding as we passed more floors.

Nessie clung tighter to Bella as I crossed my arms over my chest. This was getting us nowhere.

"_Are we in danger?"_ I questioned in my mind as I looked at Edward.

He nodded once as an answer and my teeth clenched tightly.

"_Is it something to do with what we found in the woods back home?"_

He nodded again, never looking away from his wife and daughter.

"_Oh my God, this is about Nessie, isn't it?"_

He looked at me then, venom swimming in his eyes; tears that would never fall.

"_Nessie?"_

He nodded again, staring straight into my eyes as if he wished he could convey something to me. My heart constricted in my chest as I remembered what I'd seen in my mind as we'd driven up here.

Nessie lying on the forest floor, covered in dirt, blood and debris. Her eyes full of tears as she'd begged me to help her. And that voice…

"Jacob," Edward hissed quietly, too quiet for Nessie to hear. "What the fuck was that?"

"_I – I saw it… in my mind. I don't know, the girl we found in the woods… changed into that."_

Who wanted Renesmee? I had to find out who this bloodsucker was that was pulling all this shit. Above all, I had to keep her safe.

Edward just stared straight ahead, eyes unblinking as the elevator finally stopped; the doors sliding open to reveal the little pixie vamp standing there waiting for us.

"Thank God," Alice sighed, relief evident on her face as Nessie unwrapped herself from her mother. "Come on."

We followed her down the hall, Edward being extremely quiet as he followed his sister closely. They were obviously having a silent conversation about something. We stopped outside a door, waiting quietly as Alice slipped the card into the lock and opened the door. Edward shut the door behind us and I followed Bella and Nessie over to a table in the corner of the room.

Esme and Carlisle came over and wrapped their arms around Renesmee. Whispering quietly to her as she looked up at each of them and tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Now, will someone kindly tell me what the fuck is going on here?" I was beyond waiting anymore. "I'm sorry, but there is some serious shit going down here and I have a right to know."

I didn't have time for formalities and pleasantries. A girl was dead, and if Leah hadn't been found yet, we had a missing protector somewhere as well.

Edward's eyes snapped up to mine once more as I'd thought about Leah missing.

"Yeah, Edward," I said angrily. "As you can see, as I said, there's some serious shit going on."

"Jacob," Alice said quietly as she came over to me. "You should sit down."

I looked around the room, something wasn't right here. My eyes looked at each person in the room; Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Bella and Edward.

"_Where the hell are Emmett and Blondie?"_

"Sit down, Jacob," Edward repeated quietly as he avoiding my question. He looked me straight in the eye and whispered: "Some serious shit, indeed."

That couldn't be good, not good at all.


	16. Chapter 16 Leave Me Here In Pieces

**Back again! M rating for a reason…**

**To my fans, much love. This is for you, as always!**

**Not Stephenie Meyer, don't own Twilight… just love her characters…**

**More with the revamp. As you can see, I've been BETA-ing every chapter again. Punctuation has been fixed and I hope that you are enjoying this; I know I am.**

**Thank you all, so much.**

**Jacob's POV – Leave Me Here In Pieces**

"Edward," I growled lowly as I plopped my ass down into the chair behind me. "Where are they?"

"W-wait," Nessie whispered. "Where's who?"

"Your Aunt and Uncle aren't here," I answered before Edward could. Nessie's eyes grew wide as she looked around the room. "Where are they, Edward?" I growled, clenching my teeth together tightly.

"They're around, don't worry about that. No one is dead…"

I could sense his hesitation… No one was dead… _yet_. His eyes flashed to mine then; he stared hard at me, his eyes beginning to turn dark.

Was I right? Was someone going to die?

"What's going on?" I almost felt like I was begging. That didn't sit well with me; I didn't like to beg. I wasn't a fucking dog.

I almost scoffed at the irony – almost. It didn't feel funny though, none of this felt funny.

"Someone is coming… we're not sure exactly what to expect," Alice stated quickly.

"What you do mean you're not sure? What the fuck is going on? Who's coming for Edward?" I was getting pissed now. "How can you not be sure? Didn't you see this?"

"It's not me that they want," Edward whispered and his stare fell to the floor. "She didn't see until it was too late, they know how to get around her visions."

"Who do they want then? And who is _they_?" I spat.

No one answered; they all sat there staring between Edward, Alice and myself.

"_Just answer my fucking questions already, Edward!"_

"Nessie…" Bella whispered.

The room fell silent again, my eyes looking over at Bella as if she'd grown a second head.

"They want, Nessie," Alice repeated. "I'm sorry, I didn't see."

I had heard it the first fucking time, but I didn't want to believe it. What could they possibly want with her?

"Is it the - Volturi?" I choked on the last word. Just saying it out loud; acknowledging that this was all happening, made me want to puke. A chill ran up my spine and the hair on my arms and the back of my neck was standing on end.

They all continued to stare at me for a moment, and then Edward looked into my eyes; his were nearly dark as pitch now.

"Well?" I growled out between my teeth. "Is it? Are those fuckers coming back to get her?"

"No, Jacob, it's not the Volturi," Edward answered; his voice had lost its usual singsong tone and his eyes were completely void of emotion. "Someone else has their eyes on, Renesmee."

I let out my breath then; I hadn't realized I wasn't breathing.

"Who, Edward?" I asked as my teeth clenched again, my hands balling into fists.

"Nahuel and his family. They want… he wants her," Bella choked out.

Edward growled loudly as Bella said it, and my body began to shake violently.

That would explain why Alice didn't see it coming… we were fuzzy at best in her visions. Half–breeds, hybrids… whatever they called us.

"I thought he was a friend!" I screamed. "What does he want her for? He can't fucking have her!"

"Well, Nessie's a woman now, Jacob," Bella whispered. "He wants her…"

I held my hand up; I didn't want to hear it. This wasn't happening, this just couldn't be happening. This was a fucking nightmare.

"He wants to fuck her?" I growled again. "Are you telling me that he's coming to take her away because he wants to… be with her?" I gagged at the thought; I was going to puke, I was sure of it now.

Nessie sat there quietly, her eyes focused on the tabletop. My poor, sweet, Renesmee. This had to be hard for her to hear.

"Y – yeah," Edward answered finally. "He wants to mate with her."

"He will not come near her," I was close to phasing now, the red haze was beginning to cloud over my eyes and I could feel my body shaking, the table was cracking and splintering as my hands dug into the wood. "I'll kill him, slowly and painfully."

"Jacob, please," Alice whispered softly. "You have to know that we are behind you, but you can't just go into this blindly."

"He. Will. Not. Touch. Her!" I was so close to phasing, the hair on my arms began to burst through my pores and my bones were cracking and elongating and rearranging.

"Jacob, you cannot phase in here," Edward said loudly as he came toward me. "You'll hurt, Nessie."

My eyes snapped up to his quickly as I took deep breaths, trying to calm my shaking body. I whipped my head around as my eyes found Nessie, my shaking calmed a bit more as I focused on her.

"Jacob," she whispered. "I know you want to keep me safe, but we need a plan."

My fingers retracted from the table and my eyes became more focused, the red haze clearing a bit more.

I nodded stiffly then, looking into Nessie's eyes.

"Okay," I choked out, the tremors slowing to a tremble. "What do we do?"

"Daddy," Nessie said quietly as she turned toward her father. "What are we going to do?"

"Uncle Jasper has a plan," Edward answered as he looked at Nessie, his eyes full of venom tears. "And Aunt Rosie and Uncle Emmett are…" He stopped as he let out a sob, his eyes falling to the floor as his body began to shake with grief.

Bella ran to Edward and crouched before him, her hands coming up and lifting his face so he was looking her in the eye.

"Edward," Bella whispered. "You know that Jasper will not let anything happen to her. And Jacob, he will lay his life down for her if he must."

Edward's eye sought mine and I nodded.

"She's right. I would die for her."

He nodded his head at me and looked back at Bella. We sat there quietly, my eyes seeking Nessie's once more and my body was calling for her. The wolf needed her.

"Ness," Jasper's voice broke the silence. "We're going to get you away from here, sugar. We're going to protect you, okay? Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose have gone to try and find some help."

She nodded her head slowly as a tear slipped from her eye.

"Nessie," I whispered. "Come here, baby."

She stood up and walked over to me, sitting gently in my lap and I pulled her arms up around my neck. I leaned my face into her neck, finding the mark I'd given her and kissed it softly as she tucked her face into the crook of my shoulder. She sighed against my skin and I could feel the tension leave her body.

"I love you," I whispered against her neck. "I won't stop until they're dead. Do you hear me? I'll do all I can in my power to keep you safe." It was a promise. And I didn't make promises I couldn't keep. I would die for her if I had to.

"Jacob," she sighed heavily. "I don't want you to fight. I just want everyone to be safe."

"But we will fight, Nessie," Jasper said quietly. "We must if we don't want to lose those we love."

She began to sob lightly as she pulled herself tighter against me.

"I can't lose anyone, I just can't."

"You won't lose anyone, Nessie," I whispered as I ran my hands up and down her back. "What did I tell you before? We're in this, right? And that means that you can't get rid of me."

"Jacob," Nessie chuckled through her sobs. "What would I do without you?"

I shrugged my shoulders and I hugged her tightly, kissing her neck once more softly as she ran her fingers through my hair at the nape of my neck.

"Jacob," Alice said quietly. (Why the hell was everyone whispering?) "May I speak with you – alone?"

"I don't want to leave her," I sighed against her neck.

"You can come right back, I just… I must speak with you."

I nodded and pulled back from Nessie's neck. She looked up at me, her eyes clear of tears (for now) and leaned up and caught my lips against hers softly. I kissed her back with fervor, pouring all my love for her into that kiss. We pulled apart and I stood up, one arm wrapped beneath her legs and the other behind her back. I set her down carefully on my chair and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll be right back, baby, alright?" I tried to smile, I really did, but my face felt numb.

She didn't answer and I couldn't blame her, she only stared at me as I walked out of the room. Alice closed the door behind us as we walked down the hall, for the illusion of privacy I suppose.

We reached the elevators and I leaned up against the wall, my back resting against it and my arms folded across my chest. I took a deep breath through my nose as I looked up at Alice.

"Jacob," she started, her hands coming up to her temples and rubbing roughly. "You have to know that this is dangerous. I hate to ask for your help, but you know as well as I do that we need you… all of you."

I shook my head. I had completely forgotten to phase and check in with the pack to see if they'd found Leah. Shit…

"Alice, I have to contact the pack. I have to find out if they found Leah or not."

She nodded once and her eyes went out of focus, her body rigid as she was pulled into a vision. I waited for what seemed like minutes, but it was probably closer to seconds, as her body went loose once more and she finally looked back up at me, her eyes finding mine.

"The girl," she whispered. "The one that was killed."

"What about her?" I asked.

"She was left as a warning," she said as she rubbed her temples once more. "Leah found her and chased after the one who killed her."

"Who was it? Can you see who it was?"

"No," she shook her head. "I can't see. All I can see - Leah was injured."

"Shit," I growled through my teeth. "Did they find her, Alice?"

She rubbed her temples a bit harder as she looked into my eyes.

"Ugh," she cried. "I can't see!"

"It's okay, Alice," I sighed heavily. "I can phase or we can call Sue's place, Emily is there and she will know if anything has changed."

She nodded and continued to look at me.

"Once more we have to ask the pack to help us. I'm sorry," she paused then and looked at me harder. "Something about you is different. I can't put my finger on it, but…"

"You don't have to ask," I said quietly. "Nessie is my life, and they will be there."

I ignored what she said about something being different. She was probably right, I felt different. Something inside of me was changing.

She nodded and reached for my hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze before I let it fall back to my side.

"We all love you, you know. Even though you're a crazy mutt," she laughed lightly. "We love both of you. You're family now. And - Edward knows…" She didn't have to explain. He knew about Nessie and me – how could he not? The marks we both bore made it more than obvious.

I leaned my head back against the wall. My fists were clenched and I could feel my nails digging into the palms of my hands.

"We'll do all we can. I'm so sorry I didn't see it…" She sighed.

"You couldn't have known what he was planning. It's not your fault."

"Nor is it yours, Jacob Black. You take too much onto yourself. You couldn't have known any more than I could," she whispered. "We will all work together and we will figure this out. You know Jasper will do all he can to get us ready for the fight."

I nodded. The Cullen's were nothing if not thorough, and, Jasper was one scary motherfucker when he was in training mode. I just had to figure out how to get in touch with the pack. We would need everyone we could find. That probably meant working together with some human drinkers again, but for Nessie's safety, anything.

"Come," Alice said as she turned back toward the room. "Spend some time with, Ness. We have Rose and Emmett going to find help. You must contact the pack soon; we'll need them before long."

I nodded again, not that she could see me. I pushed myself off the wall and walked slowly behind her, my mouth felt dry and I was afraid of what my voice would sound like. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream…

The thought of Nessie, scared and crying as she lay on the forest floor, covered in blood and dirt flashed through my mind once more.

I clenched my eyes closed tightly and I stopped walking.

The image continued behind my closed eyelids, this time, Nahuel had Nessie pinned beneath him, his fingers digging into her skin and his lips were pulled back from his teeth. He hissed as he got closer to her neck.

"Delicious, isn't she?" He smirked at me.

"Jacob," Nessie cried. "Please, help me."

"Oh, Renesmee," He laughed. "He can't help you. No one can."

I growled loudly, my body tense and ready to spring.

"Jacob," A voice called. "Jacob!"

My eyes opened as the image before me disappeared and I found myself face to face with Alice.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"No," I answered truthfully. No point in beating around the bush, right? "I'll feel better once this shit is over with."

She nodded, pulling me along behind her toward the door to the room. My hand burned in hers, my vision began to blur slightly as the red haze fell over my eyes once more. My body trembled and it honestly felt like flames were licking against my skin.

"Angelo di fuoco e di morte," she whispered as we reached the door, dropping my hand.

"What?" I asked, but it was too late, she had already opened the door and walked in the room. I followed behind her and let the door close behind me, shaking my head slightly as the haze once again disappeared and my body temperature began to settle back down.

Jasper swooped in and picked Alice up, his face tucked into her neck as she whispered something in his ear. Apparently everyone in the room except Nessie heard what she said, because I watched as all eyes suddenly darted to me.

I took a couple of steps into the room and stood back against the wall as they all stared at me.

"Can it be true?" Carlisle whispered as he walked toward me. "Is it possible?"

"It is true," Alice answered, nodding slightly as she stared at me. "I've seen it. I can see him now."

"Angelo di fuoco e di morte," Carlisle whispered again. "I – wow, I just can't believe it."

"Umm, would someone care to explain?" I asked as I looked between all of them.

"It's you," Alice smiled at me. "I knew I saw something different about you."

_Again with the fucking riddles…_

Before I could ask for clarification, the door flung open and Rosalie and Emmett rushed into the room, effectively cutting off all conversation.

"Emmett, what happened?" Edward asked as he walked toward his brother and sister, concern etched across his features.

I stood up away from the wall and looked at them both, Rosalie had a look of utter disgust on her face and Emmett looked like he'd been to Hell and back.

"We were attacked," Emmett answered. I pushed myself off the wall as my heart stuttered and my blood ran cold.

**A/N2**: Angelo di fuoco e di morte = Angel of fire and death (Italian to English translation.)

For all of you who read my story the first time, before the changes, now you'll actually get more information about Jacob and more about Rosalie. (If you read this before the changes, you know what I'm talking about.)


	17. Chapter 17 You Can Let Go

**Ok kids… more! I hope you all still like it! Nastiness ensues, and a whole lot of fuckery begins. Oh, yeah… rated M for a reason!**

**Love to you all!**

**I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight… yeah. That about covers it!**

**More of the revamp, here and ready! Thank you all so much for sticking with me and I'm having such a good time going back through this and making it even better for you all! Much love, and please review…**

**Jacob's POV – You Can Let Go**

"Attacked," Jasper growled deep in his throat. "By whom?"

"We didn't see who it was," Emmett answered. "It's almost like I passed out or something - after I watched people – maybe they weren't people, I don't know… walking out of the shadows."

"What the hell?" I seethed as I stared at Emmett; he sat heavily onto the bed and put his hands into his hair. "Like a fucking ghost?"

"I didn't say that, man," he whipped his head up and stared at me. "I don't know what the fuck it was or who, but I do know that I've never had the problem with feeling as if I'd fallen asleep with no explanation as to how. I lost time somehow, and I don't have a fucking explanation for it. And I don't sleep, not since I was turned, Jacob!"

"So, okay," I shook my head trying to wrap my brain around what he was saying. "You passed out? Like, legit, fell asleep?"

He shrugged his shoulders slightly and looked up at Rosalie who had been completely quiet.

"What about you, Rosalie?" Inquired Carlisle as he stepped toward the bed where Emmett currently sat, his head down once again as his hands wrapped through his hair. "What did you see?"

"I didn't see anything," she hissed. "Same as Emmett." Her eyes darted between the people in the room, stopping when they came to Renesmee. Her nostrils flared slightly as she inhaled through her nose, and her face fell.

"Rose," Edward snapped as he looked at her, his voice still full of the agony he'd been feeling before Rosalie and Emmett's return. "Now is not the time, what's done is done."

Rosalie hissed once more as she stared straight at Renesmee, her lips pulling back as she sneered.

"This is sick," she snarled loudly, Nessie cowered back in her chair slightly as she watched her aunt's face carefully. "How could you do it? How could you let him touch you? Taint you."

"Rosalie," Emmett chastised, his hand raising up to grasp hers. "Leave her be, this is not your problem. It's between Ness and Jacob."

"The hell it isn't my problem!" She screamed as she ripped her hand away from Emmett. My eyes narrowed into slits as I glared hard at Rosalie, something wasn't right. My breathing sped up and my hair once again stood on end as I watched her, the fire behind her eyes as she glared around the room. "None of you are going to say anything; you just let her be with that – that fucking animal," she pointed straight at me, her eyes blazing into mine. "She should be with a vampire, or a fucking human – not some – filthy dog!"

Nessie's face crumpled as the tears welled up in her eyes, her lower lip caught between her teeth to stop it from trembling.

"I cannot believe you, Rosalie," Esme gasped, her eyes shooting daggers straight at Rosalie. "You should be ashamed of yourself for speaking to Renesmee that way. And also - for speaking about Jacob in such a manner. How dare you say such things?"

"Something, something," Alice whispered, her fingers once again rubbing against her temples. "It's all wrong. This is just all wrong."

_These fucking vampires and their riddles!_

"Rose, you need to calm down," Bella walked up to Rosalie and put her hands on her shoulders. "This isn't going to help with what is going on. How can you speak to them that way? You love Nessie; you have never talked to her like this."

Rosalie's anger seemed to dissipate as she looked at Bella, then back to Renesmee. Her fists unclenched and her brows smoothed as she took a deep breath in through her nose.

"You're right," Rosalie agreed. "I'm sorry; I apologize for saying those things." Her face was now an unreadable mask of indifference, and I didn't know what it was, but something about her didn't seem right.

Sure, Rosalie had always been a complete and utter bitch, but this was taking it to a whole new level. She'd never lashed out at Nessie, never.

Edward looked up at me, his eyes full of confusion and still clouded over with pain. He knew - he felt it just like I did: Something wasn't right with Rosalie. This whole situation was beyond fucked up - and now we had this _situation _with Emmett and Rosalie to figure out.

"Nessie, you look completely exhausted," Esme commented as she looked over at her granddaughter. "Maybe you should go get some sleep while we talk a bit more about the plan and what we're going to do to keep you safe."

"You have all of us here to stand guard," Jasper added as Nessie looked over at me, "Nothing will happen to you."

I nodded my head as she continued to look at me, her eyes searching mine. "You're okay, baby, I'm here," I whispered.

Edward stood up and walked toward me, my eyes breaking away from Nessie's searching gaze.

"Come with me for a minute, Jacob," Edward said as he walked to the door, opening it before I even had a chance to acknowledge him.

"I'll be back in a minute, Nessie," I said quietly as I walked to the door that Edward was holding open. It closed behind us with a small click and we walked down the hallway, back the same way that I had just come from with Alice.

"What the fuck was that all about?" I asked as I leaned, once more, against the wall. "She sure has a hair across her ass today."

Edward shook his head slightly and looked up at me. "Her thoughts are everywhere, not like Rosalie at all."

"Okay," I nodded, "So what does that mean?"

"I'm not exactly sure," he sighed heavily, running his hand through the messy, unkempt mop of copper on the top of his head. "Maybe she's just confused and upset about what happened to Emmett."

I shrugged my shoulders slightly: It seemed like a reasonable explanation. Who wouldn't be upset that their spouse was attacked and can't remember anything about it?

"So what do we do?" I asked - my nerves were completely frayed: I was a complete mess on the inside, nothing made sense anymore.

"We come up with a plan," he stated matter-of-factly, "We keep Nessie safe, even if that means having to kill someone to accomplish that."

I nodded again – I was ready for a fight. Anything to keep Nessie safe – Anything.

"I know you love her, Jacob," he sighed, his eyes finding mine as his hands clenched into fists at his side. "She is proof that I have a soul. She is the sign that I was looking for all that time; that good still exists in this world."

"I know," I stated simply, "She _is_ everything good in this world."

The corner of his lip lifted in a half-hearted grin. "You know," he whispered, "She loves you, you're everything to her."

I couldn't help smiling at that: Of course I loved her back the same way, if not more. My very life depended on that woman. And I'd be damned if I let anything happen to her.

"I have to admit," Edward continued, "I'm a bit jealous."

"What?"

_Jealous?_ Edward per-_fucking-_fect Cullen; jealous of me. I scoffed loudly as he looked up at me and I met his stare defiantly.

"You can't be serious," I laughed, "You were the one who got the girl first, remember?"

"This has nothing to do with that," he said, furiously running his hand through his untamed mop once more. "This is my daughter we're talking about here. That whole thing with Bella, that was nothing compared to this. She is my flesh, my blood. And you're taking her away from me."

"I'm not taking her from you, Edward," I ground out between my teeth, "You knew from day one that this would happen. You don't seem to understand the fucking pain I went through before I finally - No, you know what? I'm not having this fucking conversation with you, Edward."

"Can't you see it from my point of view?"

Was he fucking serious? He got the woman he wanted, he got his happily ever after – and now he wanted to take mine away.

"I understand that she's your daughter, I get that," I sighed, my fists clenching and unclenching at my side. "But you have to understand: She is my life, Edward. Everything I do, everything I am – is for her."

He dropped his eyes to the floor, the toe of his dress shoe digging into the carpet. It was at times like this that I was reminded that he was forever stuck at 17 years old. He was a grown man, many times over, stuck in a teenagers' body.

"Look, Edward," I continued on, my own hand coming up to run through my hair. "I won't ever take her away from you; but she is meant to be with me. She. Is. Everything. And I want to do right by her; give her the life that she deserves."

He continued avoiding my gaze, his toe still digging into the carpet.

"I know that," he finally said, his voice barely a whisper. "I know you can take care of her, that that is what you're meant to do. And, I know you love her."

"I do," I agreed, "It's nothing like what I thought I had with Bella, this is – all consuming. I can't live without her."

"I know that, too."

"So why did you bring me out here?"

He looked up at me, his eyes full of concern and questions.

"I have to know that you'll do all that you can to keep her safe. There can't be any questions about it, no hesitation."

"You know I will do whatever is needed," I said quietly, "What is this all about? You know I would fucking die for that woman, Edward."

He nodded, his eyes still staring into mine as he asked the next question:

"Would you kill anyone who came between you and her? Would you kill friends? Family?"

_The hell? Now what kind of question is that?_

"I need to know that you will do _anything_ it takes," he stated as he grabbed my arms tightly, "It doesn't matter who it is, if they are out to hurt her, would you kill them?"

"Yes," I acquiesced, "Anyone that is trying to hurt her."

He nodded once more, his arms dropping back to his sides as he took a step back.

Well this just went fucking coo-coo in 6.5… Can vampires have a mid-life crisis?

"You're not going to tell me what that was all about, are you?" The question came from my mouth before I could stop it.

"I can't," he answered quietly, "I just had to be sure. Something is wrong, more than we know – and I'm afraid that we won't know everything until it's been revealed to us."

I looked up at Edward. I was utterly fucking confused, but if he said it was important, who was I to question him? He obviously thought something was screwed up, and he'd never intentionally lead anyone wrong.

_"I want to marry your daughter, Edward. You know that I can't live without her, and I want your blessing to make her my wife."_

It came out of nowhere and I watched as Edward's eyes bugged out slightly as he heard my thoughts. He didn't answer; he just stared at me for a moment. My face burned slightly as I blushed – was I fucking girl, or what?

_"You know that I have always loved her, that I will take care of her. Will you not give me your blessing?"_

He held up a finger – signaling that he was asking me to wait a minute.

I rolled my eyes; I didn't have a fucking minute. Sure, I hadn't meant to ask the question so soon: But - there it was.

"Edward," I sighed, "Please, just give me this. I know I've been a huge pain in your ass, but at least think about it for a second. I've always been there, and will continue to be there for her – and I'd like to marry her."

"I… I don't know," he mumbled, "I just don't… she's so young."

I looked up toward the end of the hallway as I heard a door shut. Bella was standing there, her eyes searching mine as she walked toward us quickly.

"Edward," she sighed heavily as she put her hand on her husbands' shoulder. "Honey, you need to understand that – what Jacob and Nessie have together; it's like what we have."

"Exactly."

"Jake, please," Bella hissed, her eyes finding mine. "They deserve as much happiness as they can get, and if this is what gives them that – don't keep that from them."

"Bells, you know better than anyone how much I love her," I added quietly, "I'll take good care of her and I'll be so good to her. You know I will."

"I do," she nodded. "I know how much she loves you, too; she came to talk to me about her feelings for you – months ago."

I waited silently as Edwards' eyes stared into mine: I felt sort of exposed and raw as he looked at me. It was as if he was trying to look into my soul.

"Do you know how she feels about this?" He asked then. "Have you talked to her about it?"

"We've talked about it, but I wanted to ask you first," I admitted - I wasn't a complete asshole. I knew how to do things right – sometimes. "You're her father, and your blessing would mean a lot to her – to me."

"I want her to be happy," he sighed, his eyes clouding over with tears that would never fall. "That's all I've ever wanted for her."

"You know all of my thoughts, you've seen them all, even when I didn't want you to," I laughed, "All I've ever wanted for her was to be happy."

He nodded slowly. "I know. It's not easy for me – to let go. She's grown up so fast…"

"Edward, I'll take care of her," I whispered, "You have my word."

"We'll all stick together until this is over. After that…" he started, my breath caught in my throat as I waited for him to finish. "After it's over, you have my blessing," he sighed again, "You've been like a son to me for 8 years now, Jacob. Just, remember what you said: You'll take care of her – protect her, no matter what."

I nodded. "Thank you. I promise, Edward, I promise."

He nodded back and looked at Bella. "Come, love – Nessie is tired, and I imagine she could use some rest."

They held hands as we walked back down the hall to the room, the door opened as we walked up, Alice standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Secrets don't make friends you know," she huffed, "Good thing I can see you in my visions now, pup."

"That's a scary thought, Pixie," I sighed, "I was rather enjoying the fact that most of my private life was still just that – private."

"Just remember," she whispered, standing up on her tip-toes, trying to get closer to my ear. "You take good care of her, or I'll hunt you down like the dog you are."

"Alice," Bella hissed, "Cut it out."

Alice pulled back away from me, her eyes looking up into mine as I nodded my understanding.

"Great," she clapped her hands exuberantly as she walked back toward Jasper. "So – anything else to discuss that we haven't already covered?"

"I still have to take care of my fathers' burial," I said looking up again, "Not that I want to think about that right now."

"We will help you," Alice said quietly, all signs of giddiness fading away, "There's not much time to plan anything huge, but we can make it nice… for family."

"He wouldn't like anything big anyway, he was a simple man," I smiled as memories of my father flooded my mind, "He was a great dad."

My mind continued to flash through the good memories from my childhood:

How he would sit on the front porch with me and carve wood, watching baseball with Charlie and me, reading me stories in bed. The way his eyes wrinkled a bit when he smiled…

"We're all sorry for your loss, Jacob," Esme whispered, "He was very well respected, and a very kind man."

I nodded my thanks as I walked to the chair where Nessie sat, her eyes watching every move I made toward her.

"I miss him," I admitted as I ran my fingers down the side of Nessie's cheek, "But he wouldn't want me to dwell on it. He'd want me to live my life and be happy."

Nessie smiled up at me and put her hand over mine. "I'm here," she whispered softly, "I'll always be here."

She would help me make it through all of this, just as I would help her. The pain of my father's passing still stung, but the ache had already dulled significantly - she would help me heal. And we would have a happy life - together.

"Why don't you two get some rest?" Bella said as she walked toward me, "Take her to your room now." She handed me another card-key.

"I'll call the pack as well," I nodded and took the key, "I have to make sure that they're all safe and they'll also need to know what's going on here." I leaned down and lifted Ness into my arms, holding her tightly against my chest as she tucked her face into my neck.

"Thank you, Jacob," Carlisle said, "We hate to ask you for this. Your pack has already done so much for us in the past, and we don't wish to put any of you in danger."

"When it comes to the safety of Renesmee, my pack would never desert me," I stated simply, my arms tightening around Ness slightly. "They know that if it were any of their imprints, I would be with them. We're a team, and we stick together – besides, it has something to do with them, too. If I hurt, they hurt."

He nodded in understanding as I turned to walk out of the room. Edward was standing there holding the door open for me.

"Take care of her," he whispered.

"You know I will - she's my life," I answered.

Looking back around the room, I noticed there were 2 people not there, again.

"They went up to the roof," Edward answered my un-asked question, "She needed some space. Remember your promise, Jacob."

"I know, I won't forget."

Nessie's breathing had slowed and her heart beat rhythmically against my arm: She was asleep.

"We'll figure everything out, Edward," I continued, "I will watch over her."

"I know - she's so happy. Her dreams…" he smiled. He was reading her mind.

"I'm glad that she's happy," I replied quietly, "It's all I've ever wanted for her."

"She loves you so much," he whispered again, "I really am a little jealous, I know you don't understand that, but it's the truth."

"You're her father," I sighed, "Nothing will change that. And I love her, too, so very much."

He nodded as he ran his fingers through his daughters' hair. "I just hate that danger seems to find us like this. She doesn't deserve this – to be afraid."

"I'll keep her safe, I gave you my word," I replied angrily, "I would die for her."

"It won't come to that," he stated simply, "Just take care of her; I know you will." He said as he looked at his daughter once more.

I nodded stiffly as I turned toward the hallway and walked out of the room.

_Everything feels like goodbye today…_


	18. Chapter 18 One Step Closer

**Here I am… It's like a jerky rollercoaster, isn't it? Well, hang on, because this is where it could get a bit – bumpy. Rated M for a reason, you have been warned.**

**Thanks to my readers, love to you all!**

**Don't own Twilight, not Stephenie Meyer… You've heard the spiel before.**

**Jacob's POV – One Step Closer**

I walked down the hallway, looking at the numbers on the doors. Our room was at the opposite end of the hall from the Cullen's and I briefly wondered why they'd put us so far away. It seemed strange to me, but then again – I really didn't mind:

Privacy seemed good at this point, considering I had so much to talk to Nessie about when she woke up. Even with all that was happening; I couldn't help but feel happy. I was closer to getting all that I wanted, including marrying the girl of my dreams.

"Jacob?" Nessie mumbled quietly.

"Yeah, baby?" I answered before I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I – bed," she sighed, her hands grabbing fistfuls of my t-shirt. "I need a bed."

I smiled as I unlocked the door and held her close against me with one arm as I turned the handle with the other and nudged the door open with my foot.

I quietly walked into the room, letting the door shut behind me as I walked toward the bed.

"Sleep with me," she yawned as I set her down on top of the mattress gently. She looked up at me with sleep filled eyes and smiled. "Please, Jacob."

"Alright, baby," I laughed, "Hold on."

I walked back to the door and opened it, placing the 'Do No Disturb' sign on the handle and closed and locked the door. Not that it really mattered; the creepy crew we traveled with could hear us from down the hallway.

"Okay, now we can sleep without interruptions," I smiled at her as I walked to the bed. "Not that anyone will actually pay attention to the sign, but – the illusion of privacy is nice."

She nodded and sat up to take her shoes off.

"Ness, I don't know how well I'll sleep," I admitted, "My brain is kind of running a mile a minute."

"Just lay with me then," she whispered as she unbuttoned her pants and slid the zipper down. "Or - we can find something else to do." She grinned.

_Oh God!_

My dick twitched in my pants as I watched her slip her pants down over her hips. I followed them to the floor as they bunched around her ankles like a denim colored puddle.

I moved my eyes up, my gaze moving up along her legs up and stopping as they rested on her black underwear. Her hands came to the hem of her shirt and I watched every movement as she removed it:

Small slivers of skin were revealed as she slowly pulled the piece of fabric away from her body – her belly button, the soft, taught skin of her stomach, her ribs and the soft curve of the underside of her breasts.

My breaths came faster, raspier as I watched her throw the shirt to the floor and then reached behind her as she undid her bra - the straps slid down her shoulders and she reached up and pulled it off.

I was pretty sure I was drooling now as I watched as her hands went down to the elastic of her panties, her thumbs found their way inside the band and she slid them down slowly.

With a little flick of her foot, her panties floated across the space and landed on the floor with the rest of her clothes and she lay back down on the bed, her perfect tits bouncing as she settled on top of the mattress.

"Come join me, Jacob," she purred, eliciting a moan from me as I looked her over once again. "I need you."

"N… Nessie," I choked as I stared at her body, "You're not making this easy on me, baby. I was trying to be a gentleman because your family is right down the hall."

"Hmm," she mumbled and looked up at me, "If they don't like it, they don't have to listen."

"You're so beautiful," I groaned, my shins hit the bedframe and I stood over her, "I am one lucky bastard."

"I want to forget about this, I want to forget that there's something bad coming," she sighed as she looked up into my eyes, "For just a moment, I want to pretend that everything's okay."

"I know you do, Ness; I want to forget too."

"Jacob," she whispered; my name sounding like smooth, orgasmic bliss coming from her mouth.

"What, baby?"

"Make me forget - please?" she sighed heavily.

"How, Nessie?" I questioned, though I had a pretty good idea what she wanted.

"Will you do something for me?"

"Anything," I nodded, "You know I'd do anything for you."

"Take your pants off… and your shirt."

I smiled at her and reached down to grasp the hem of the shirt; I pulled it up over my head and threw it to the floor. I shook my head as a touch of nervousness kicked up in my stomach. I had no reason to be nervous; Nessie had seen every part of my body.

I smiled once again as Nessie stared at me and I kicked my shoes off. Slowly I tugged my pants down and stepped out of them as they puddled around my feet.

"Is that what you wanted?" I asked with a smile.

She only nodded as she stared at me. I could feel the blood rushing down again as I felt her eyes on me. She didn't even have to touch me to turn me on:

The way she looked at me; hungry and lustful; was all it took to get me ready and raring to go.

My mind finally caught up with my body at that moment, and I realized that I should be more worried about the situation and what was happening. I abruptly turned toward the desk sitting in the corner of the room and walked the few steps.

I reached out and grabbed the phone, hastily punching in the numbers I knew by heart.

"Hello?"

"Sue," I sighed heavily into the receiver, the weight of nerves and panic crashing down around me. _What if Leah hadn't been found?_ "It's, Jacob."

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright," she choked, the relief evident in her voice. "Where are you? Is everyone okay? Is Nessie safe?"

"I'm in Seattle, with the Cullen's and Renesmee," I answered, "We're okay - Sue, is Leah alright? Did they find her?"

I felt Nessie's arms wrap around me from behind, I hadn't heard her approach me, but it felt good to have the connection with her as I waited for Sue to answer me.

"Oh, Jacob," Sue cried, "My little girl."

She was openly sobbing now, and I could distinctly hear Emily in the background trying to sooth and calm her.

"Sue, answer me," I begged, my voice hitching up an octave as I shook slightly, my vision blurred with tears. "Did they find her?"

Sue cried harder and I could hear shuffling, the sound on the phone muffled as someone covered the receiver, then voices became clear again and Emily's voice came through the phone as she talked to Sue.

"Jacob," Emily's voice came over the line. "It's, Emily."

"Emily, what's wrong? Did something happen to Leah?"

"Jake," the tone of Emily's voice clearly said that something had happened - I wasn't sure I could take much more of this shit. "Leah's been hurt. They found her, but it doesn't look good."

I swallowed thickly as my hand closed over the phone tighter. "What do you mean? What's wrong with her?"

"She was attacked," Emily answered, choking on a sob as she did. "She's in bad shape, Jake. Paul and Jared found her body floating in the water at Second Beach. The healers don't know what else they can do for her."

"I – fuck," I sobbed, my chest was tight as the anxiety grew to an all-time high. My beta was injured – could possibly die, and I couldn't get to her. "I – tell Sam and the pack that I'm bringing help, okay? I'm bringing Carlisle and Edward with me and – they can help her."

"Jacob," Emily whispered, her voice hitching with sobs. "There's something else."

"Emily, please," I begged, "I can't take much else at the moment. Can it wait until I get back there?"

She was silent, possibly thinking about if the information she had could wait until I got back to the reservation.

"I–I guess it could," she finally answered, "It's important and Sam said that you should know, but maybe it would be best if he told you."

"Okay," I exhaled slowly, the tension in my body reaching its peak as my body shook harder and the tears began to fall, the red haze settling over my eyes as it had been the last few days. "Just stay safe, keep everyone there or close – I'll be there as soon as I can."

"'K," she whispered brokenly, "Keep yourself safe, and Ness, too."

I could only whisper an "Uh huh" into the phone and then hung up.

My hands found purchase on the desk in front of me as I leaned forward and let the tears come. Sure, Leah could be a total pain in the ass and she was usually a cold bitch, but she was family – and her possibly dying was just not okay. I had to save her.

"Come here," Nessie whispered, her arms unwrapping from around my waist as she allowed me to turn toward her. "Come on, I'm here, Jacob." She whispered.

I looked into her eyes, my chest tightening slightly as I fought to control my breathing. "W-we have to go, I have to save her."

Nessie nodded her head as she wrapped her arms back around me, this time up around my shoulders, bringing my face closer to hers.

"We'll go, we'll go talk to Grandpa and Daddy," she whispered soothingly as she ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of my neck. "We'll go back and we'll take care of her. Come on, we'll get some clothes on and go right now."

She began to pull away but I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her back against me. Her breath was fanning across my lips as I leaned down toward her face. "Thank you - for understanding why I need to do this."

"Jacob," she said softly, "I love them all, too. We're all family, and we do what we can to take care of those we love. I know that in the past things weren't always easy, but I know that Daddy and Grandpa will take good care of Leah."

I nodded slowly, my eyes looking into hers once more. "I love you," I whispered, "So damn much."

"And I you," she answered as the corner of her lips lifted into a half-hearted smile.

I leaned forward more, tasting her breath against my tongue, my eyes fluttering closed as I kissed her lips softly. She reciprocated, moving her lips against mine.

There was nothing sexual about this kiss, even though we were both standing there completely naked. This was about showing love and support and it just felt nice to feel the reassurance that she was really there with me, helping me through whatever – _this_ – was.

We pulled apart from each other with once last, chaste kiss and our eyes opened slowly – meeting each other.

"Come on," she said quietly, pulling her hands from my hair and dropping them to take my hands in hers. "Let's go."

I nodded once more and we walked back toward the bed where our clothes lay strewn around the floor in small piles. She released my hands and bent down, picking up articles of clothing and separating them.

She handed me my clothes and I pulled them on quickly as she pulled her own on. Quickly she grabbed the key-card and grabbed my hand in hers and we flung the door open. We stopped in our tracks as we took in the look on Alice's face who stood stock still at our door.

"They're on their way," she whispered, "We can't leave."

"Alice, I have to," I said, trying not to raise my voice. "My pack needs me, and I won't leave them alone in this."

She shook her head as her eyes begged me to understand. "You can't," she sighed heavily, "Carlisle is on his way there right now, as well as Esme. I couldn't help but overhear, I was outside the door when you were on the phone, I'm sorry," she explained, "I had a vision about Nahuel coming and I was coming to warn you, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. But Carlisle will take care of Leah; we have much to do, come."

"Take a breath, Aunt Alice," Nessie whispered, "It's fine, and we were just coming to get you all. So grandpa left to help?"

Alice nodded as her gaze shifted to Nessie. "He'll be there in an hour or so, we should probably call the pack and let them know - just so they will know and be aware."

Nessie let go of my hand and turned back toward the desk. She looked up at us both as we stared after her and she hit redial.

It didn't take long for someone to answer – 2 rings – before I clearly heard a man's voice come through the phone.

"Hello," the voice said, "Jacob?"

"No," Nessie answered, "It's, Nessie, I'm just – I'm calling to let you know that my grandfather is on his way there."

"Oh, hey, Nessie – thank you. My mom is kind of losing her mind," the voice said quietly, "I told her that Leah is too damn stubborn to give up."

"Seth, I'm so sorry," Nessie whispered, her voice catching slightly. "I hope that everything works out. Grandpa will take good care of your sister – I know it."

"I know," Seth stated, "Thanks again – and hey, tell Jake that Sam is having us all run patrols around our house. We're all here, or, close by at least."

Nessie looked up at me and I nodded my head in understanding. "He heard you, Seth – you take care and we'll see you all soon. At least, I think we will. Grandpa will probably fill you all in when he gets there."

"Okay," Seth agreed, "Talk to you later."

Nessie didn't say anything more; she placed the phone back into its cradle and rubbed her hands on her pants before turning back to me and Alice (who had been extremely quiet).

"So - now what?" Nessie asked as she walked toward us.

"Uncle Jasper has a plan," Alice said, finally speaking up. "Come on."

We followed behind her, my hand wrapped firmly around Nessie's - letting the door close behind us as we walked down the hallway once again.


	19. Chapter 19 Straight Through My Heart

**I'm ba-ack… Rated M for a reason, and I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for the reviews!**

**Love to all of my readers - Please, leave me comments; I'm thoroughly enjoying the feedback!**

**Part of this chapter was inspired by 'Straight Through My Heart' – Backstreet Boys (I don't own that either!)**

**I'm not Stephenie Meyer; I don't own Twilight… I just _wish_ I owned Jacob Black! God, he makes me wanna do bad things!**

Felt her lips on my neck

_And her voice in my ear_

_Like I missed you,_

_Want you tonight_

'Straight Through My Heart' – Backstreet Boys

**Jacob's POV – Straight Through My Heart**

We walked down the hall quietly; the only sound I could hear was the rapid thudding of my heart. This was all wrong, I should be at home taking care of my pack – but I was here, hundreds of miles away and I couldn't do anything to change that:

I was needed here; to keep Renesmee safe from the dangers that were coming for us. It all just felt wrong, like something was completely out of place in all of this. I chewed my bottom lip as I thought about all that had happened in the past day.

I'd told Nessie about _everything_, and she'd accepted it all and still wanted to be with me - we'd made love for the first time (which was fuck-hot and amazing and – getting off topic) and talked about marriage and kids.

That was the good side of everything. But then there was the bad side:

I'd lost my father, the pack and I had found a dead girl – completely drained by a human drinker, and now Leah was hurt and I had no way to get back to help her because to top off the shit pile - we had a psycho half-vampire (with a death wish, obviously) after _my_ future wife.

"Jacob," Alice said, jolting me out of my thoughts. "Why don't we talk about the plan really quick-like - You and Nessie should probably get something to eat, just in case we don't have time later – you know."

I nodded my understanding:

Of course there may not be time later, not if we had to leave and go into battle. Food hadn't even crossed my mind until Alice had mentioned it – but now I was very aware how I hungry I truly was. My stomach growled loudly as Alice opened the door to their room and stood to the side as Nessie and I walked in.

"Wow," Emmett laughed lightly, "Hungry, Jake?"

I nodded stiffly. "I didn't realize it until Pint-size here - said something about food."

"We'll make this quick," Jasper stated as he stood up from the bed he'd been sitting on. "It's pretty simple, as long as we can get the pack to help us. We're all sorry for what's happened back home, Jacob, but Carlisle is a very good doctor – he can help Leah."

"I know," I agreed. After all, he'd helped me heal when I'd been hurt in the battle with the newborns all those years ago. "I just wish I could be there with them, they're my family."

Jasper nodded once and folded his arms over his chest. "We have to be smart about this, Nahuel knows about the powers this family possesses – so we must take into account that he'll know how to get around them," Jasper stated lowly, his eyes searching mine as he continued on. "He isn't as powerful as we are, but that doesn't mean that we can just go into this blindly and stupidly – and that also means that we cannot rely on Alice's visions. We must be ready at all times, because there is no way that we can possibly know for _sure_ when they will come for us."

"So what do we do?" Emmett asked as he stood up next to his brother. "If we don't know when and where, we don't have the element of surprise – and I fucking _hate_ that we have to sit around just waiting for them to attack us."

"Well, brother," Jasper said, "We don't have to wait long – though we can't trust all of Alice's visions, the two she did have that I think we can count on is where and when. They'll come for us back home – and we will have the upper hand with the pack on our side."

"So – okay," Edward spoke up, "I've seen Alice's visions – it's a whole lot like the newborn war. All we know is that it's sometime when the leaves start to change and it's going to be at our home – how can we come up with a plan that will not only keep us and the pack safe – but Nessie, too. Alice's visions aren't reliable enough when it comes to half-breeds, she's even said so herself."

Jasper growled loudly in his throat as he stared at Edward. "I am aware of my wife's gift and how it works, Edward," he hissed, looking very much like the vampire that he was. "I'm doing the best with what I have, it's not foolproof – but it's all I can do on such short notice."

"Sorry, Jasper," Edward sighed as he ran his hand that wasn't holding Bella's, through his hair. "I know you're doing all you can, I'm just nervous about this."

Jasper nodded his understanding, his temper subsiding slightly as he looked back over at Nessie and me. "What I think we have to do," he started, "Is ambush them – sure they are coming to our house, but what if we lure them like we did the newborns?"

"Do you think that will work?" Emmett asked skeptically, "No offense or anything, but, do you think that Nahuel is as stupid as a bunch of blood-thirsty newborns?"

"Hmm, you're probably right," Jasper agreed, scratching his fingers through his hair. "Well, fuck – all I know is ambushing them is the way to go. Surprise them and hope for the best, and of course we'll need to train again."

I stepped closer to Jasper, my brain clicking as I thought of something that could help us out.

"That's a great idea, Jacob!" Edward hollered as he stood up quickly from the table. "That might just work – brilliant."

Alice's eyes screwed up into tight little slits as she looked into the future – probably trying to see the outcome of my plan. "It seems to work," she agreed, "But with the rest of the pack there, I can't see _exactly_ what happens."

"But you can see me?" I asked curiously, still unsure how that had happened.

"Yes," she nodded, "I can see you just as easy as I can see the rest of us now."

"Even me?" Nessie asked, surprised.

"Yes, you, too," Alice confirmed, "I think because you're tied so closely to Jacob, and I can now see him, it has something to do with it."

"Yeah, yeah," Emmett interrupted, "That's all well and good, but you wanna fill the rest of us in on what the plan is or do we just sit here and twiddle our fucking thumbs?"

"Jacob thinks that the pack should be at our house, waiting for the attack," Edward said somewhat excitedly, "And we come from the reservation so our scents are overpowered by – the smell, so they can't track us there."

"So," I continued, "They come to your house and get the pack instead of you all, and then you come from the woods when we signal you. Ambush situation…"

Jasper looked to be deep in thought as Emmett looked on – as if waiting to see if he approved of the plan. Jasper was, after all, the tactical trainer and planner from his years in battle.

"That's brilliant," Bella whispered, "Do you think it will work?"

Edward glanced down at his wife and nodded. "I think so, besides – what can it hurt? As long as the pack agrees and knows we won't cause any harm to their people, it would be the perfect place to disguise our scents."

"It's not foolproof," Jasper stated as he looked at me. "But it could work."

"I know that it's not perfect," I agreed, "But – I disguised Bella's scent, right?"

They all nodded their agreement.

"So if you're on our land, don't you think that our scents could overpower yours? I mean – possibly?"

"It's possible," Jasper said as he once again raked his fingers through his hair. "I don't see why it wouldn't work. What did you see, Alice?"

"Well," she sighed, "While we're all together – we're fine. But once we make it back to the house – around the pack, I'm pretty much blind again. But we make it to the battle, so that much I do know."

"Shit – that's good enough for me," Emmett smiled up at his wife (who'd remained uncharacteristically quiet). "What do you think, Rosie?"

She shrugged her shoulders rigidly and then looked back at the floor as if she was completely uninterested.

_What – the – fuck?_

"Well, I'm in," Edward said as he stepped out away from the table, pulling Bella up with him. "What about the rest of you?"

Jasper looked at Alice and they both nodded. "We're in," he agreed.

"Me, too," Bella said quietly as she looked toward Nessie. "Anything to keep her safe."

"Yeah, I'm in, too," Emmett said as he stood up from the bed. "I wanna kick some serious ass."

"I'll talk to the pack, but I'm sure they'll do it," I said as I looked around the room once more. "So, I'm obviously in."

"Um, what about me?" Nessie asked looking up at me. "What do I do?"

"You'll be with Esme," I answered, "She can keep you safe while the rest of us fight."

She didn't say anything; she only nodded and gripped my hand tighter. Everyone turned to look at Rosalie, who still hadn't said anything.

"What d'ya say, Rose?" Jasper asked as he eyed his sister curiously. "Are you in?"

She turned and lifted her head, her eyes meeting mine. She stared long and hard as if she was trying to look inside of me and I swear I saw her lips lift slightly at the corners.

"Sure," she agreed with a slight hiss. "I'm in."

She continued to stare at me with what could only be described as contempt – I had to tear my gaze away from her.

Alice walked back over to Nessie and me and held her hands out. Nessie took one immediately as I hesitated.

"Come on, Jacob," Alice laughed – that tinkling, bell-like laughter I'd grown used to. "I won't bite you." I smiled at her and took her other hand as she leaned forward and whispered to us both. "We're going to plan your dad's service for you, Jacob – so it's done before the battle. And I want you both to start planning your ceremony – so we can all be there with you."

Nessie pulled back slightly, a look of confusion on her face.

_Damn it, Alice – I hadn't asked her, yet._

"Alice," Edward said stepping up to us. "He hadn't talked to her yet."

Alice gasped slightly as she looked down at the floor, a look of embarrassment settling over her features. "I'm sorry, Jacob," she whispered, "I thought you'd have asked her by now."

"How'd you even know?" I asked, "That was a private conversation."

Bella and Edward chuckled slightly. "That was my fault," Bella admitted, "I couldn't keep the secret."

"Well," Nessie sighed and she stomped her foot slightly (like mother - like daughter). "Is someone going to tell me what's going on?"

I let go of Alice's hand and turned toward Nessie. I ran my fingertips across her cheek gently as her eyes met mine. "Nessie," I whispered, "You remember how we were talking about getting married someday?" She nodded slightly, her cheeks flushing as she looked to her mother and father. "Well, I'd like to ask you," I took a deep breath and swallowed a couple of times trying to clear the lump that had formed in my throat. "Will you marry me?"

The room fell silent once more as Nessie stared into my eyes, no one moved and I stopped breathing as I waited for her to answer me. Minutes passed and she didn't say anything, my lungs hurt and I finally had to exhale – I had to gulp in a couple of deep breaths as I felt the room sway slightly.

_Shit… was it too soon?_

"Nessie," Edward whispered to his daughter. "Jacob talked to me – and I give you both my blessing. If he is who you want, then I'm happy for you and I want you to know – your mother and I love you. Jacob's a good man," he smiled over at me, "I didn't always think that, but he is. And I know he'll take good care of you. So, if this is what you want – I won't stand in your way."

Nessie looked to her father – tears forming in her eyes and her bottom lip began to quiver. "Oh, daddy," she sobbed, "I love you – thank you. Yes, yes," she cried, "Jacob, yes."

I exhaled loudly as tears sprung to my eyes; this wonderful, beautiful, amazing woman was mine.

"Thank you," I whispered as I stepped closer to her, my arms wrapping around her waist. I bent down, pushing my nose into her hair as I inhaled her, taking her inside of me. This was right, this was what life was all about – and I'd fight to keep it. "I love you," I whispered into her hair.

"And I love you," she sobbed heavily as her arms came up around my shoulders. She pulled herself away from me slightly and looked up at me. Leaning down, I caught her lips against mine softly.

We pulled apart slowly, her hand coming to mine once more and we turned back toward the family. Everyone looked happy – except Rosalie.

"Aren't they just so cute, Jasper?" Alice whispered.

"Cute," Jasper chuckled, "Nauseating is more like it."

Alice smacked Jasper's arm lightly. "Be nice," she chastised.

"I can't believe our baby is going to be married," Bella sobbed into Edward's shoulder.

"Treat her right," Emmett said as he looked at me, "Or I'll kick your ass."

I nodded and smiled as Alice stepped forward once more and pulled my hand and Nessie's hand into hers once more. "Well," she laughed, "Now, as I was saying before – plan a ceremony and we'll take care of that before…"

She didn't have to say anything else, I knew what she meant.

"And, Jacob," Alice smiled up at me – all traces of fear hidden behind the mask that was once again in place. "Here." She pulled her hand away from Nessie for a moment and reached into her pocket, pulling out a small, red velvet box. My breathing became shallow as I stared at it. She placed it into the palm of my hand and closed my hand over it. "When the time is right," she whispered, "You'll know what to do with it."

My eyes met hers, dark brown meeting amber – and right there, right at that moment – I knew:

This was my family, despite our differences – and the fact that we were supposed to be enemies – we were a family.

"Thank you, Alice," I smiled at her, "I appreciate it."

"Thank Esme," she smiled back and leaned forward and kissed Nessie's cheek lightly. "Be good to each other, and," she whispered in Nessie's ear, "Have lots of babies."

Nessie laughed loudly as my cheeks began to burn, the tell-tale blush creeping up over my face and ears.

This certainly was an interesting change of conversation. Of course, we were all on edge about the upcoming battle, so this was their way of turning things around and bringing light and happiness back into it – well, all of them except…

_Who cares what she thinks – she doesn't matter. The only one that matters is Nessie._

"Now," Alice grinned widely as she pulled back from us both, the smile didn't reach her eyes, she was trying to be strong for all of us. We were all trying to be strong, but I knew… "Go get some food," she said, "talk – enjoy some time together..."

She paused at the end and I knew what she was thinking:

_Before it's too late…_


	20. Chapter 20 I'll Be Right Beside You

**Thank you all so much, and if you're reading this – that means you. Please review and let me know how I'm doing. I do my best to respond.**

**Also, I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Yemonja, kayjude, Anne Shirley Cullen, bmthespian, Tashay789, luv2beloved, MZ-Superman-fan, Noble Korhedron and VballBabe44 – You all have reviewed my newer stuff and I wanted to let you know how much I appreciate it, so thank you so very, very much.**

**I'm not Stephenie Meyer; don't own Twilight… Blah, Blah, Blah! You've heard it before!**

**Jacob's POV – I'll Be Right Beside You**

Nessie and I walked out of the room, finished with the heavy conversations for now. Alice was right, we needed to spend time together – to forget all about what it was that we were really up here for – and enjoy our engagement.

_Engagement…_

It was this moment that I really missed my father, I wanted so badly to be able to call him and tell him that I was getting married – that I was going to be a husband.

_I was going to be her husband – holy shit._

I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face as I pushed the button for the elevator. Sure, I was sad that my dad wasn't here to share this with me, and I was completely freaked out about the psycho stalker that wanted to take everything I loved away from me - but Nessie agreed to be my wife – I was excited, elated… at peace.

"What are you smiling about?" Nessie laughed lightly as she tightened her grip on my hand slightly.

"I think I just died… this has to be Heaven," I whispered, "Am I in Heaven?"

"Jacob, don't be silly," her forehead creased, "Don't even talk about dying right now."

"I'm sorry, baby," I sighed; I hadn't really thought about that when I'd said it. "I'm just saying, I never thought this day would come – we're going to be married."

"I know," she whispered, "And you asked daddy for permission first, that was very sweet of you, Jacob."

I shrugged my shoulders slightly as the doors to the elevator slid open. "I can be considerate – sometimes."

"You asked him because you knew how much it would mean to me," she stated as we stepped into the elevator and hit the button for the lobby. "I'm so thankful that you did, because it does mean a whole lot to me. And it makes me love you even more – which I didn't think was possible."

"I'm glad, Nessie," I smiled, "I love you and only want you to be happy."

"I am happy, extremely happy," she said calmly, "It's just…"

My eyes sought hers as she paused and she began to chew on her bottom lip, tears springing up into her eyes that she was trying very hard not to shed.

"What is it?" I asked softly as I lifted my hand that wasn't connected with hers up to her face. I used my thumb to gently pull her lip from between her teeth. "You can talk to me about anything."

She sighed heavily as she used her other hand to swipe at her eyes angrily. "I hate this," she sobbed, "I hate that something bad is coming and I can't just enjoy my time with you. I know that's what everyone wants us to do, but I just can't forget about everything else that's going on."

"I know," I admitted, "I can't either – but I just need this time with you. This is the worst and best day of my life. I never imagined the day I'd ask you to marry me would also be the day that I'd have to help plan a battle against some sick, twisted fuck that wants to take you away from me."

"Shh," she cooed, "I'm sorry, shhh…"

I looked down at her, catching her gaze with my own. "Don't be sorry, never be sorry for being upset and scared," I whispered, "I just want you to know that no matter what happens – I'll always be right here… right beside you."

She nodded slowly as she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed my lips. I went to deepen the kiss but the elevator sounded as the doors slid open. Nessie pulled away from me as a blush spread across her cheeks and chest.

_Hmm, I'd like to see how far it goes down…_

"Come on," I said as I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. She giggled slightly like she knew where my thoughts had been. I smiled at her and tugged her hand gently as I walked out of the elevator. We walked up to the front desk, stopping just in front of it. "Excuse me ma'am," I said softly, trying to get the older woman's attention.

She was short - shorter than Nessie - and had curly white hair and her glasses were perched on the tip of her nose. She glanced up at us and smiled brightly, wrinkles forming around her grey eyes as she folded the corner of the page she had been reading in her book.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"I was just wondering where we might find something to eat. Can you recommend somewhere close by?"

"Well," she smiled again, "That all depends on what you want to eat. There's a restaurant and bar in the hotel or there's a burger place across the way."

"I think the burger place will be just fine," I said with a nod, "Thank you."

"Sure," she nodded back, "Have a good day now."

We walked toward the doors at the front of the hotel, my hand still encasing Nessie's small one, when I smelled it. My body froze as I looked around the lobby. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and my vision turned red, tremors running through my body.

_Vampire!_

"Jacob," Nessie whispered, "It's okay – I think it's…"

I stared at the doors – waiting – as I put myself in front of Nessie, her hand wrapped in mine tightly. The scent began to get stronger as I watched… a growl escaped from my chest. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to calm my breathing. My body shook harder and I inhaled through my nose; that wasn't a good idea – another whiff of vampire invaded my senses. I concentrated on not phasing in front of all the humans walking around the lobby.

"Keep it calm there, Jacob," a voice hissed, "That's all we need is a giant, mutant dog running around in this fancy hotel."

"Peter," a female voice chastised, "Renesmee, you've grown up so much. You're just as pretty as your momma."

My vision began to clear as I focused in on who was talking to us. _Not enemies… calm down – breathe._

"Peter, Charlotte – it's great to see you again," Nessie said as she walked around to embrace them both. "Are you here to see Uncle Jasper?"

"We sure are, sugar," Charlotte answered, "Jacob, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Oh, umm," I mumbled as my body calmed a bit more, "It's good to see you, I mean – it's under some pretty shitty circumstances."

"You can say that again," Peter agreed, "Though it is always nice to see the family. How are you all doing? I mean – considering."

"We're okay," Nessie offered, "Thank you both for coming, for helping us - for being here to help me."

"Well now," Charlotte whispered, "we grew quite fond of you last time we were here, and we aren't gonna let no weirdo hurt you, darlin'. Besides, we do love all of you."

"Well said, baby," Peter smiled down at his wife, "Where were ya'll headed?"

"Oh, to eat," I answered, "We haven't had time to eat since this morning."

"Okay, well – we'll be seeing you," Peter nodded as he lifted the brim of his white Stetson. "We're just going to go up and see the rest of the family."

Charlotte smiled at us both. "We'll see ya'll later," she said as they turned to go up the elevator.

"Bye," Nessie said softly.

We made our way out of the hotel, stopping on the curb and checking for traffic. Once it was clear we jogged across the street and headed into the small diner-like restaurant. Nessie was actually excited to try fast-food, not that I blamed her – it was something everyone had to try at least once in their life.

_This wouldn't be the only time – no one would die… _

Nessie looked over at me and smiled as we waited for the host.

_This wasn't the time to be thinking about this…_

We were shown to a booth in the corner of the restaurant and given menus.

"So," I smiled at her, "What do you want to try?"

"I'm not sure," she shrugged as she looked over the menu at me. "What do you suggest?"

"Well, I'm going to have the steak with potatoes and a salad," I offered, "But I'm really hungry."

"I want to try a cheeseburger," she smiled at me, "Ooh, and french-fries."

I nodded at her as the waiter walked up to the table. He looked at me and then at Nessie, staring at her with a stupid grin on his face.

"Excuse me," I growled, "We want to order now."

"Huh? Oh, yeah," the guy said distractedly, "What would you like?"

"I want the 12 ounce steak dinner with baked potato and a salad with ranch dressing," I said quickly as I reached over to grab Nessie's menu. "And my _fiancée_ would like the cheeseburger meal with french-fries."

The guy coughed loudly and whipped his eyes toward me. _That's right fucker – she's mine._ "How would you like the meat cooked?" he asked, his eyes now focused on the pad of paper in front of him.

"Medium for both," I grinned, "and 2 large cokes, please."

"Right away, sir," the guy mumbled.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Nessie whispered as the waiter walked away to put in our order.

"No manners - None at all!" I growled. "That guy was looking at you like you were a piece of… Ugh, he was just – infuriating."

"Jacob Black," Nessie laughed, "Are you – jealous?"

"People can't keep their fucking eyes to themselves," I seethed, my teeth clenched together tightly as I locked my jaw. My eyes were burning as I watched the guy walk back toward us.

"Jacob, it's fine," she whispered, "I didn't even notice him – I mean; how could I when I've got you." she smiled and rubbed her fingers over my hand gently.

I tried to smile back at her, I really did. I was seething - How dare he look at _my_ Nessie?

"Jake, come on - behave yourself," she grabbed my hand in hers tightly.

"Here are your drinks," the waiter said quietly, never lifting his eyes from the table. "Anything else I can get for you?"

I looked up at Nessie, she was grinning slightly as she lifted her other hand and swiped her hair over her shoulder.

"No, thanks," I answered.

"Your meals will be out soon," the guy said as he turned and walked away.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered to Nessie, "I can't help it - I get jealous."

"I don't have eyes for anyone else – only you."

I smiled brightly at her, the first real, full-fledged smile that had graced my face for a while. She knew just what to say to make me feel better.

We waited for a little bit longer and finally our food came out. Nessie dug into hers with fervor after the waiter left. I couldn't help but feel bad, I hadn't thought to grab food for her for the ride and she was completely famished.

I still couldn't stop looking over at the waiter – he kept looking over at our table, his eyes finding the back of Nessie's head and then he'd catch my glare. If he wasn't careful; he'd be serving the rest of his tables today with a limp.

"Jacob," Nessie hissed at me, "Eat your food and stop mulling over silly things like that. I told you; I only want you… eat!"

I cut into my steak and took a huge bite, licking my lips as I chewed thoughtfully.

_I wonder how I could make it look like an accident…_

"Jacob, no more thoughts about him… besides; I told you…"

"I know, you only have eyes for me," I repeated, "And you have got to stop reading my mind." I laughed.

"You know I love you," she said, "Now eat and stop thinking about everything else, please."

"Ness, I love you, too. But…"

"Shh, just eat your food," she grinned wickedly.

_What is this girl up –_

I nearly choked as I felt her foot sliding up my leg slowly, coming to rest in between my thighs. Her foot rubbed against my dick and her eyes met mine.

"Eat your food, Jacob," she whispered, "You're hungry, aren't you, baby?"

I could feel my face turn red after I let out an embarrassingly loud moan as her foot rubbed me again.

_This girl is going to kill me - Goddamn!_

I ate as quickly as I could, I didn't want to sit here in public with a hard-on. I mean, not that it didn't feel good, because it did – too good.

"Are you finished?" I asked as I pushed my plate aside and tucked the money in with the check.

She nodded as she pushed her own plate aside and pulled her foot away from my crotch. I breathed deeply to calm myself down before I stood up. She was going to turn me into a sex fiend. As it was I couldn't stop thinking about the way she had looked underneath me - connected as one. Moving together…

I shook my head and grabbed her hand, pulling her up away from the table. "You, my darling," I whispered huskily against her ear, "Are in _big_ trouble." She gasped and her hands moved up my shirt, clinging tightly to the material as I moved my hands down her sides, resting on her hips. "I can't get enough of you," I whispered again, "the way you taste, the way it feels to be inside of you."

She moaned and caught her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyelids fluttering slightly as her knees went weak and she clung to me even tighter.

"Thinking about us like that," I continued, "I will never forget the way you look when you come undone, Renesmee."

"Jacob," she sighed.

"Hmm," I mumbled against her ear, "We should probably get back."

"Ugh, please," she whimpered.

"Now, now," I tsked, "You're going to have to be a good girl and wait."

I grinned as I pulled away from her and tugged her hand, walking swiftly from the restaurant and back across the street. She looked up at me as we walked through the doors and entered the dimly lit lobby of the hotel.

"You're evil," she laughed slightly, her cheeks flushed bright pink and her bottom lip had the imprint of her teeth from where she'd bitten into her it. "Talking to me like that in a public place."

"Well, you were rubbing my dick under the table," I reminded her.

"I can't help myself," she sighed, "You're just too tempting."

We reached the elevator and pushed the button. "You're pretty damn tempting, too," I groaned, "There's nothing I'd rather be doing right now than touching you." The elevator doors slid open and we stepped in. As soon as they slid back closed, her mouth was attached to mine.

Her tongue ran across my lips, seeking entrance, which I gladly granted as she ran her fingers through my hair. She gave a slight tug as she ran her tongue down the curve of my neck – to my mark.

"Mmm," she moaned as she inhaled deeply, "So good."

I reached down and lifted her up against me, her ass palmed in my hands as she ground her hips against my erection.

"N-ness," I moaned loudly, "We have to stop."

She growled, actually fucking growled - and unlatched her lips from my neck.

"We can do that – you know, later," I smiled at her.

She nodded at me and smiled back. "Like I said," she whispered as she straightened her hair and clothes. "Too damn tempting."

I nodded my agreement and then asked her:

"What about the wedding – you know, what would you like to do?"

"Hmm," she mumbled, "Something small – on the beach, maybe. Whatever we do, I'd like to have something dedicated to your parents."

"Thank you - that would mean so much," I whispered.

"You know that I loved him… and I'm sure I would have loved your mom, too."

"She would have loved you, too. And I know Billy loved you, so much. I'm sad that he won't be there to share certain things with us…" I choked, "Even the little things."

"I'm sorry baby…"

I shook my head. "No, don't be sorry. He wouldn't want me to be sad for him – he's with my mom again… their love was almost like imprinting you know. The way they loved each other," I was tearing up now, but I didn't stop. "They loved each other completely, and no matter how bad of a day my dad would have – the moment he walked in the door - it was all better when she…"

"What baby?" She urged me on.

"When she kissed him, or hugged him… it was like it all went away. All the bad stuff wasn't there anymore – it was beautiful. It was like - they were connected in a way that we couldn't see just by looking at them."

"I bet that was an amazing thing to see. My parents love like that… it used to make me gag," she laughed, "But not anymore – because that's how I love you."

She looked up at me as the elevator opened again and we stepped out. I grabbed her hand in mine again.

"And I love you," I smiled down at her, running my thumb over the back of her hand. "You're everything to me. You love with everything you are, and you love me more strongly – more completely, than anyone ever has. Nothing that this world can throw at us will change the way I feel about you, or take you away from me. I love you with everything I am, just like you love…"

"Just like I love you," she finished.

I nodded. "I didn't understand it at first, but I'm so glad that I have you. I am complete now – because of you."

"We're not complete, not yet," she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"We will be complete, once we're married…"

"Yeah," I agreed. "I can't wait until you're my wife."

"And I can't wait until you're my husband," she smiled, "But that's not all…"

I looked at her then, really looked at her - her eyes were searching mine.

"It will be complete…"

"What, baby?"

She lifted her hand to my face and I closed my eyes as her hand cupped my cheek. My mind opened completely as she showed me…

*StAwMb*

"_Daddy, catch me!"_

"_No, catch me… Momma, watch daddy catch us."_

_There before my eyes were two beautiful children. Nessie's chocolate eyes were staring up at me from my daughter's face. My son had my father's dark and knowing eyes, black with wonder as he stared at me and ran behind his twin sister. I grinned up at my wife as she rubbed her very pregnant stomach._

"_I'm watching baby," she giggled, "He's going to get you."_

"_You better run… I'm coming to get you both!" I growled teasingly, "Who's afraid of the big, bad wolf?"_

_They both screamed with laughter as they ran as fast as their short little legs would carry them. I ran the short distance and caught them up in my arms and squeezed them both tightly._

"_Now who's got a kiss for daddy?" I grinned again._

_They both leaned in and kissed my cheeks._

"_I love you daddy…" my daughter whispered as her raven hair fell against my shoulder._

"_Me too, I love you, too!" my son smiled._

"_I love you both so much… you know that? Daddy loves you both so much."_

*sTaWmB*

I could feel the tears stinging the back of my eyes as she pulled her hand away.

"Oh, Nessie," I whispered as I caught her around the waist and pulled her against my chest.

"I want that," she sighed, "I've seen them in my dreams."

"Oh, God," I sobbed, "They're beautiful, Nessie."

"I want that with you. I want to have a family with you."

"I want that too… so much," I sobbed harder, "I love you."

I was scared – _Would we see that dream come to fruition? Or would it all end soon?_

"We'll have that – we'll have a family together. We'll be married and live together forever… happy and in love," she whispered and kissed my neck gently, "We have to make it…"

"We will," I choked as I looked down into her eyes, "We'll make it.

I caught her lips against mine and held her tightly in my arms – We had to make it… we just had to.


	21. Chapter 21 Shattered

**Ok, ok – so the last chapter had a lot going on. I thank you all so much for the reviews – I truly do appreciate them. Rated M for a reason.**

**I have been inspired by yet another song…**

**Don't own Twilight, not SM; don't own the Backstreet Boys – yeah. You've heard it all before!**

"_What am I still here for,_

_Could it be that I'm just waiting._

_Hoping that you'll rescue me,_

_And put the pieces together again."_

'Shattered' – Backstreet Boys

**Jacob's POV - Shattered**

We walked down the hallway toward our room when she stopped and looked up at me. "I want to go see Mom and Dad, alright?" she sighed, "And I want to talk to Aunt Alice about the wedding."

"I'll go with you," I offered.

"No, Jacob," she mumbled, "It's okay, besides – you look exhausted."

"Ness, I don't know…"

"Jacob, it's just down the hall," she rolled her eyes at me.

I squared my shoulders and wanted to tell her no, but I couldn't… I couldn't tell her what to do. She was her own person, and it wasn't up to me to make up her mind for her. If she wanted to go, then she could go.

I nodded and she kissed my lips gently.

"I'll be back in a bit. Go lay down, get comfy and I'll join you soon," she smiled and walked down the long hallway to the room where her family was.

"I'll be waiting," I hollered after her.

I unlocked the door to the room and looked back down the hallway, she was already gone. I couldn't help but feel nervous – even a bit scared. I shouldn't have let her go by herself. But she would be safe, she was with her family and I could get a bit of rest.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and opened the door, but as soon as the door opened I could smell it - someone had been in our room. I placed the key onto the table, along with the red velvet box and looked around the room.

Nothing seemed out of place, but something was wrong. The smell, not the familiar vampire smell – but it was something I recognized. I shifted on my feet nervously as I tried to place the smell. I knew it; I just couldn't place it… it was – different.

"Mr. Black…" A voice hissed from the corner.

"Who's there? How did you get in here?"

My eyes shifted back and forth, it was like the voice was coming from nowhere, even with my wolf eyes I couldn't make anything out. And why wasn't anyone around to help me?

"You don't know me – but I know you. Surely you didn't think they'd leave someone so special alone for long."

_Nessie…_

"Not the girl fool – that was all orchestrated to achieve our ultimate goal," the voice was a whisper – distant sounding. The hair on my arms rose as I saw the shadows begin to shift and move around. "You're so very special."

"I-I'm not sure I understand," I choked.

"Of course you do," the voice chuckled, a dark and menacing sound that chilled me to the bone. "My Masters are truly intrigued by your kind. You, especially, boggled their minds; for you to be able to love someone like Renesmee Cullen. It's almost like you're going against the grain, like you're a traitor to everything you and your kind stood for." The voice chuckled once more and my stomach tightened. I didn't like the sound of this voice - even if it was a female…

"So – it was all a set up? No one was ever going to hurt her?" I wanted to scream, cry – beg? _They didn't want Nessie…_ _thank God._

"No, no, I didn't say that," the voice tsked, "Both of you are who they want. But I'm tasked with just getting you… for now."

"Nahuel? He never had anything to do with this?" I was feeling sick to my stomach and my body was starting to shake, the red haze once again clouding over my eyes. "This has nothing to do with him at all."

"No, poor boy, we all used him as a pawn, to move the Cullen's… We had to get you away from your brethren as well. Couldn't have those – dogs - mussing things up for us."

"I will fucking kill you, you understand me?" I seethed as my fists clenched. My body shaking hard now… and then the room began to spin. My brain was swimming in a fog, and the room was becoming less clear. Where was everyone? Why weren't they here to help… My body stopped shaking and the red haze cleared from my vision. My head felt like it was too heavy to hold up now, and I fell hard down onto my knees.

"Sleep, Jacob, sleep… you will not be killing anyone…" the voice urged and my eyelids began to close, "Sleep and be at rest – do not fear for the Cullen's… it isn't them we want. You are our prize… and then we'll come back to retrieve your Nessie…"

"N–no…" I slurred as I tried to open my eyes wider. I couldn't control the haze that began clouding my mind, I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore – sleep was claiming me…

The last thing I heard was the voice next to my ear:

"So easy – like taking candy from a baby," the voice whispered as I fell completely to the floor.

*sTaWmB*

My eyes snapped open again, looking around. No Nessie, no hotel room… just a wet concrete floor and the smell of rot and decay assaulted my nostrils. My stomach flopped once and I sat up quickly. I tried to cover my nose but my hands wouldn't reach – I was shackled to a wall…

"Fuck!" I screamed. My eyes adjusted to the dark room and I waited – I could smell them. The sickly sweet smell was mixed in with the odor of neglect and – death. I leaned forward, bracing my arms on the floor and vomited. "Shit – Hello?"

"Now, now… no need for such language," A voice sang from the corner, "You need to learn some manners, Jacob. And there is no one that can help you. But you knew that already – didn't you?"

"W–what is going on?" I asked as I looked at the pale face before me. "And how do you know my name?"

"We are so intrigued by you, Jacob Black. You're special - even amongst your talented brothers – and sister. And to fall in love with a half-vampire," the voice laughed. "You are too much; we simply must know what makes you – tick."

"Fuck you!" I spat. "When I get out of here…"

He cut me off before I could finish speaking. "You cannot escape – I assure you. I have some – special plans for you and you will do what I say."

_Stupid fucking leech..._

"I won't do shit," I growled loudly, "There's nothing you can do to me that will make me serve you in any way."

"You are a feisty one – I imagine you'll give us a good fight before our time ends. You could however, make it easy for everyone – and just cooperate. Otherwise, we'll have to kill your beloved Renesmee."

"Over my dead body - I'd rather die than help you!" I was hollering now, but I didn't care. "I want to know what you've done to the Cullen's – and where's Renesmee? Don't you fucking touch her – kill me instead."

"That could be arranged as well, though I don't wish to kill you yet," the voice answered calmly, "As you were told before, the Cullen's are fine. I don't care about them at the moment – I have what I want, and when the time is right – we will have Renesmee, too."

"You're going to die – I promise you that," I growled once more. I felt my anger burning hotter inside of me than I'd ever felt and my body began to shake violently, the red haze appearing once more over my eyes.

"Now, I wouldn't be doing that… I'd hate for you to die so soon."

"You have every intention of killing me anyhow, fuck it!"

"Jacob, think of Renesmee…" the voice laughed again, "She'd want you to stay safe."

"She's none of your business! Keep your fucking hands off of her – understand?"

"Of course, but what fun would it be for me if you shifted and I had to kill you so soon? You must be hungry – would you like something to eat?"

I glared at his face – that familiar, pale white face and I wanted to spit at him. He was smiling at me, like he knew I recognized him from somewhere.

_Where had I seen his face before?_

"No," I ground my teeth, "I'm not hungry."

"You really must try to relax. I do not want to make this any harder than it has to be."

His calmness was pissing me the fuck off and I wanted to snap his pasty white neck.

"Why don't you do something for me? How about you kindly fuck off and die," I smiled as I glared into his cloudy eyes.

_Cloudy red eyes…_

"Tsk, tsk. I'm sure your parents taught you better than that," he laughed once more, "I did die, and yet – here I stand."

I hung my head as I felt a sudden calm wash over my body – not calm… tired.

"Lily," the man scolded, "do not sedate him."

I looked back up to see the girl from the hotel. She had her arm wrapped around his shoulder and he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Master," she apologized, "he really was angry with me before. I thought he was going to change right in that tiny room," she giggled, "He really is a magnificent creature, Master – like you said."

"Hmm, isn't he? He hasn't yet realized how special he truly is, but - I do believe," he grinned once more, "That he will learn to see things our way. At least, he will if he wants to save those he loves."

_Sick fuck…_

"I don't see how you came to that conclusion when I just told you to fuck off. Maybe you don't hear very well…" I looked into his eyes again. I knew him – pale, chalky face, dark hair and milky, red eyes… I recognized that face now. _Fuck…_ He grinned widely then, as if he knew I'd figured it out - his teeth shining slightly even in the dark room. "I – I know you! Aro…" My voice trailed off as I remembered – he was the one who had come to Forks to kill the Cullen's before. He had gathered the Volturi and the wives… the whole fucking family to come and kill them off.

"I knew you'd remember me," he clapped his hands and laughed, "This is simply wonderful!"

"Shit – why?"

"Like I said before, you intrigue me," he stated simply, all traces of humor gone now. "My brothers and I agree – we simply must know more about you. Too bad you know – Renesmee must miss you terribly - feeling guilty for letting you go into that room all alone. And I gather from your memories of her, that you miss her. You love her."

I hung my head again, not answering him.

"Yes, you do love her," he laughed, "She is special as well. It's no wonder the two of you fell in love. Something special, once in a lifetime or sometimes, not found at all – what you have – Some of your brothers won't even experience it. And your power – Oh, Jacob - we're not so different; you and I."

"Don't ever compare me to you - Motherfucker!" I screamed as he began to walk toward me. "I'm _nothing_ like you!"

"You cannot help who you are," he continued. "You love power as much as I do – surrounding yourself with powerful creatures, just like me. And for you to be able to live so close to some of our kind – marvelous."

"They're nothing like you… you don't seem to understand a word that I've said! That family – that's what they are – a family, they love each other. You, you're just a power hungry, filthy bloodsucker! You're afraid of them – and you're afraid of me!" I snapped.

"Fear? I feel no fear. You don't seem to understand what _I've_ said… you will no longer feel for them as you do now. I'll see to that! Ties like that, Jacob – can be broken," he grinned again and I felt my breath stop in my chest. "First though - Jane, my lovely," he called.

A door opened slowly and I could see a hooded figure walk in. She removed her hood and stared down at me – her crimson eyes raked up and down my body, as if she was appraising me.

"Master?" her voice was high and bell-like and sounded - beautiful. But it was also a voice that made me feel afraid - I shook my head again and looked up at Aro as he walked to her.

"Punish him," he whispered as he grabbed her chin into his chalky hand. "But leave him alive – we are not through." He pushed his lips against hers and I felt as if I would be sick again.

"Yes, Master," she smiled down at me as Aro left the room. I could do nothing but stare up at her – I remember now what her power was…

_Oh, Shit!_


	22. Chapter 22 Imaginary

**I'm back – RATED M FOR A REASON, You have been warned, and there is a scene that contains rape in this chapter… just so you know! Don't read forward if you can't stomach it, alright?**

**Love to you all, your comments keep me going! Thanks a bunch!**

**Don't own Twilight, I'm not Stephenie Meyer… yeah! You've heard it all before.**

**Jacob's POV - Imaginary**

My eyes snapped open and slowly adjusted to the darkness that surrounded me. My body was so sore and tired; that bitch really took it out of me. _Jane _– Yeah, I remembered her and she'd tortured the fuck out of me on a daily basis. I wasn't even sure how long I'd been here now – days, weeks, months – I wasn't sure. I could barely remember anything at this point, nothing but – Renesmee…

I missed her; I needed her. The tears threatened to spill over as I thought about her. I would take every ounce of torture these fuckers could deal out – so long as they left her alone. I knew that they were waiting, watching – they were going to take her soon. I'd heard their conversations about where the Cullen's were and what they were doing.

_Which meant - they weren't coming to help me…_

"I love you, Nessie," I whispered to the darkness. She was all I could see in this dreadful place – her beautiful smile, her soft lips and flowing copper hair. Her arms wrapped around me as I inhaled her scent – my body shuddered slightly as I thought about it. As long as she was safe, everything that happened to me was okay.

They were keeping me fed and hydrated – though they wouldn't let me bathe and I was in a room where I didn't have anything in it except a toilet. I slept still chained to the wall as I had been for however long I'd been there. But Nessie hadn't been brought here – so any amount of pain that I had to endure was okay.

_It was okay..._

Today was a rare day, I was being left alone - I was thankful just to be able to sit here and not smell them around me. My head ached and my lungs were tight and sore from screaming so much. That bitch really did have a nasty power that I didn't want to mess with anymore - but - I knew she'd be back – undoubtedly soon.

I'd asked what day it was - how long I'd been in this place. Of course they never gave me any answers. It was like I was just talking to a fucking wall or something. They never spoke to me, they did their jobs and left – all of them, that is, except Jane. She liked to torment me as well as torture. She was just as sick and sadistic as Aro.

I had to get out – there had to be a way. I was strong, so why couldn't I break the restraints? I tugged at the chains that bound my arms; of course it was hopeless. They obviously knew their shit, because I couldn't get them to budge out of the wall… and if I shifted – what then? Would the chains break?

I heard footsteps coming closer.

_"Must be torture time – but no worries, you're going to kill her today."_

Was I? Where had that come from?

I ground my teeth together as I waited. The footsteps stopped outside the door and I heard someone grab the handle. My eyes closed as the door swung open and the light filtered into the room.

"Are we comfy?" Jane laughed, "Such a good puppy."

"Oh, would you mind fluffing my pillow for me?" I asked snidely, "The service here needs some help and the sanitary conditions are terrible."

"Smart ass," she hissed, "I'm going to take extra pleasure in hearing you scream today."

"Hmm," I scoffed, "You don't say. You're a sick bitch; of course you'll enjoy it."

She growled loudly in the back of her throat as she stared down at me. "If you didn't smell so bad, I'd happily drain you," she hissed.

I held my hand up in front of me and gave her the finger. "Do it," I dared her, "See if I give a fuck."

"You really don't have any manners at all, do you - pup?"

"Oh, I can assure you that my manners are just fine," I laughed, "I just don't find myself needing to use them around a waste of space such as yourself." I smiled up at her, enjoying the look of anger that settled over her face.

_Snide bitch…_

"Stupid dog!" she hissed and stepped toward me. She stared into my eyes and I could feel it… my skin was beginning to burn. I fell forward, my face landing against the floor as I felt the fire lick up my skin. "Not so cocky now, are we?" she chuckled at me as the flames grew hotter.

_FUCK!_

My arms went instinctively around my head as I bowed down in front of her. I was barely holding on to my sanity as it was and this torture was almost unbearable. But then I could see her… I could see her face in my mind – and I could hold on a bit longer. My Nessie – she was worth this torture. Her safety meant everything – and maybe they'd leave her alone as long as they had me to _play_ with.

"Fuck," I hissed under my breath as she continued her torture, the fire licking against my skin even hotter. "Nessie…"

"Beg," Jane said, "Beg and maybe I'll stop."

"Fuck you," I spat as I clenched my eyes shut, breathing heavily as I tried to force myself to concentrate on Nessie's face. "I will not beg."

The fire burned uncontrollably across my skin, making its way up into my brain, seeping into my very being. The flames burning inside of me were sucking up every ounce of my soul, and there was nothing I could do but let them burn.

"Scream," she laughed, "Let me hear how much it hurts."

"N–no, I – won't," I breathed.

"Beg me to stop! Come on dog - BEG!"

"Fuck – you…" I choked as I tried to concentrate. I could keep it together – I could be strong.

"Naughty, naughty," she answered back as I felt the fire become hotter still. I didn't know how much more of this I could take - I choked against the tears that threatened to spill over, as the heat grew hotter and hotter. I could feel my body growing weaker. I clenched my fists tightly and fought. I lifted my head and looked into her eyes again…

"What's the matter? Scared?" I asked through my teeth as she opened her mouth. The flames were still licking against my skin – I didn't care. This bitch was going to die. I would make sure of it…

"You – you're…" she stuttered.

"I'm not afraid of you," I grinned as she stepped closer to me. "You don't scare me, and I will never beg. I'm not afraid," I whispered.

She clenched her fists tightly against her robe-covered thighs and stepped even closer.

_Just a few more steps…_

"Yes! You are scared of me – I can taste your fear!" she screamed.

"Only in your dreams will you ever taste anything from me," I smiled again. She stared down at me, her eyes burning with anger as she took another step toward me.

The flames were around my whole body now, scorching and burning; I could feel my body wanting to give out again as I fought against the urge to fall to the floor on my face… no, I wouldn't let this end like the last few times - I would win.

I knew that there was no fire… she was just making me think there was.

_"It's all in your head Jake, there's no fire - She's just fucking with you… KILL HER!"_

I pushed myself up again so I was sitting on my knees and I glared at her. She was close – close enough…

I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around her squirming body. I could feel my anger burning hotter than the flames she was making me believe were there. The red haze I had grown accustomed to seeing recently covered my vision as I stared into her frightened eyes.

"H-how? Let me go," she hissed as she thrashed against me.

_"Phase; bite her fucking head off. Snap her neck. Do something..."_

I felt my body shake uncontrollably, my bones were elongating – my skin stretched over my bigger form and fur burst forth through my pores. I fell forward on top of her as the shackles held tight – I bared my teeth as she tried to get out from under me. I moved my front legs as the chains wrenched from the wall.

"You're going to die," she smiled up at me, "You and that bitch."

I shook my head as a huge grin spread across my face. I wasn't sure what I looked like, but by the way she was staring up at me, it wasn't pretty.

_"Do it, now – do it! Stop fucking around and kill her…"_

I shook my head again, the voice wasn't mine… it wasn't my voice in my head anymore - It couldn't be…

_"Just fucking kill her, Jacob! Do it - now!"_

I lunged toward her neck and caught her ice-cold skin between my teeth. Tearing at the flesh as I watched her eyes glaze over with fear. I took her face between my jaws and clamped them down as I felt the bones in her face shatter in my mouth. I pulled hard as I felt her neck give and her head came off with a sickening _'CRACK'_. I continued to pull her apart, piece-by-piece. I stared down at her broken body… her arms and legs – her head that was now smashed in.

_"You are an animal! Are you pleased with yourself?"_ the voice laughed, _"There's a torch, just outside the door – get it and torch her."_

I shook my head as I tried to clear the voice again. I phased again and sat back against the cold bricks and cement. I brought my hand up to my mouth and swiped at it, I held it out in front of me – blood. I got a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach as I realized she'd just fed recently.

I stared down at her body, mutilated and deformed and I couldn't help as I grinned to myself. Aro was going to be pissed – I tore his girl apart. I stood up from the cold cement and walked to the open door – glancing around the corner. Sure enough, there was a torch lighting the long hallway. I grabbed it up out of its holder and ran back into the cell where I'd been held.

"I told you that I'd kill you," I grinned down at her, "Your masters will be joining you soon enough." I watched her body as it writhed around, trying to fuse back together. I dropped the torch onto her body and watched as the flames engulfed her immediately. "Oops," I laughed, "Butter fingers."

_"Bravo,"_ the voice laughed, _"Now, you need to get out of there! Pull the chains off and get out."_

"What? What the fuck is going on?" I asked, "Who are you?"

"_No need to worry about that, Jacob - you just need to get out of there! Listen to me and just do as I say!"_

I nodded and waited.

"Well?" I asked.

_"Break the fucking chains, Jacob,"_ the voice hissed.

"How?"

_"Get angry! Do you need me to show you something to get you going?"_

My vision blurred slightly and then my head was full of a picture that made me want to throw up – It couldn't be…

_*StAwMb* Skip ahead if you don't want to read the scene that contains rape… *sTaWmB*_

"Jake, please… help me!" Nessie screamed, "Please…"

"He won't help you – he can't," Aro grinned, his teeth shining brightly as he looked down at me. He slipped a robe from his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor as he turned away from me and stalked toward Nessie.

_I could feel the bile rising in my throat as I watched; my body was shaking again. I wanted his blood, I wanted to kill this fucker – rip him apart…_

I couldn't move from where I was lying in the vision, I was watching this happen and I couldn't move.

"N-Nessie," I choked out, "Please…"

"Jacob, I – I love you," she sobbed and looked into my eyes as Aro tore her shirt from her body. "Please, don't do this!"

He crushed his lips against hers and I saw his hand go for her pants. He tore them away from her body and threw them to the floor. He never pulled away from her; his hands were all over her body. He pushed her panties aside roughly as he gripped her hips; her skin was turning from pale to red – bruising beneath his grip.

"Please, stop!" she was crying and trying to push him off of her. "Don't do this!"

"Don't worry; it will all be over soon. You know… I'm really going to enjoy this," he grinned widely again and plunged into her. My eyes shut tightly as Nessie let out a scream. "Mmm, you are delicious," he moaned, "I can see why he loves you." He grinned once more as he looked straight into my eyes.

"S–stop… please!" she sobbed loudly. She was reaching for me… she was stretching her hand toward me. I tried to reach up; I tried to move. I looked down at my hands, my chest – I was covered in blood. My own blood poured from bite marks that covered my body – my flesh torn and battered, my body shaking from the venom that invaded my body.

"Nessie," I choked again, blood spurting from my mouth. "I – love…"

"You bleed like her, Jacob," he groaned as he thrust into her harder. I could see the blood coming from her as it covered her thighs in a crimson sheet. He leaned closer to her chest; he bore his teeth, his lips curling back, as he inched toward her skin never taking his eyes from mine. "Let's see how she tastes, shall we?"

*StAwMb*

"Stop it!" I screamed, "It's not true!" I was shaking uncontrollably again… my phase didn't take long at all this time - It was as if it were a blur even to me. My body hunched forward and I was on all fours, my paws clawing the ground as the cuffs around my front legs cracked and fell away – my body shook still, hatred and anger filling me like it never had before. My body felt hotter... changed somehow.

_"It's what will happen if you don't kill him!"_ the voice hollered, _"Now get out - I'm here; we're all here waiting."_

My mind was cloudy and I couldn't see straight. I was going crazy - I was talking to some voice in my fucking head.

_"Just go - do as I say and you will see Nessie again!"_

This was fucking insane, but I ran from the room and headed toward the end of the dark hallway where the heavy wooden doors stood open – The Exit.


	23. Chapter 23 Taking Over Me

**Thanks to you all who have been reading and reviewing. Rated M for a reason, keep that in mind!**

**Not Stephenie, don't own Twilight… Yeah, yeah, yeah!**

**Jacob's POV – Taking Over Me**

The tunnel was empty as I moved forward, toward the open doors and briefly wondered where everyone was. Didn't they care that I'd just torched Jane and broke out of their dungeon? My mind raced and I felt happy that I didn't have to sit in that cell anymore. The smell of death and decay was clearing from my nostrils with each breath I took as I walked closer toward the exit.

But still, where was everyone?

"_Just go, don't ask questions," _the voice hissed,"_You need to stop this, once and for all – but you can't do that until you get out of there."_

I wish I could ask whom the fuck this person in my head was, but instead I did as it told me to do and I walked forward through the doors, pausing only for a moment to look both ways down the next hallway. Strangely it was also completely empty. What the fuck was going on here?

"_Go right,"_ the voice instructed,_ "when you come to the big chamber room you can make your way through the tunnels. And then you will be able to make your way out into the woods. That's where you'll find us, and we will take care of the rest."_

I wasn't about to ask how he knew all of this, this guy in my head was creeping me out. It was like having Edward in there, but instead of him picking my thoughts out of my head he was feeding me thoughts, and could hear my responses… fucking creepy.

"_Quit stalling and get moving!"_

I nodded, as if the voice would notice, and walked down the right corridor. I made my way slowly down the long hallway, watching and waiting for someone to jump out at me. It couldn't be this easy – there was no way that they didn't know what was happening. They had to at least have some idea…

I stalked forward, my paws hitting against the concrete floors and my fur standing on end as I slowly made my way toward the huge double doors at the end of the hall. I inhaled through my nose, my eyes burning with the too-sweet scent of vampire and – blood.

"_Just keep going," _he hissed, _"there's blood everywhere – but you just have to ignore it and keep moving."_

This was really fucking weird. None of the Cullen's could do this - right? I mean; I didn't know any of them could make me hear them in my head. All I wanted to do was get out of here and get back to Nessie.

"_You'll be seeing her sooner than you think,"_ he said.

That thought made me happy beyond belief… and yet it scared me. Was she here somewhere? Was she somewhere safe, where Aro couldn't get to her?

_Shit!_

I stopped in my tracks, my muscles tense and my breaths coming more rapidly.

Did they bring her here? She couldn't be here, he would take her…

_"Will you stop worrying and move your ass! You have much to do; we're waiting…"_

I almost let out a growl – this voice was pissing me off, but I thought better of it. No doubt someone would be finding Jane's body soon, and I didn't want to be around for that. I did, however, want to kill that fucker, Aro.

My thoughts kept moving back to what I had seen before. The pain and sadness on Nessie's face… and that smirk _he_ wore as he took what he wanted from her. A growl ripped up from my chest before I could stop it as I thought about what I had seen.

_I'd kill him, no doubt about that – I'd kill him before he hand the chance to touch her._

"_Stop worrying, we will keep her safe,_" he assured me,_ "it is the least we can do. Just keep moving."_

I did, my body moved forward once more. I could see double doors, gold no less - standing open. I felt the relief flood my body as I walked toward them.

"_Go, quickly! They'll be finding the mess you made soon."_

Was it just me or was the voice - laughing? It didn't matter – I had to move. I made myself move a bit faster, still keeping quiet as I walked into the huge chamber. It was a throne room of sorts and the floor was stained red with blood – fresh blood.

I gagged slightly and my body shook with anger, but I had to keep going. I walked around the huge chairs and looked back and forth.

"_In the floor, to the left of the tapestries," _he said,_ "Open the passage-way and run - Don't look back, just run as fast as you can. Got it?"_

Again I nodded, like it would make a difference (thought apparently it did). I walked to where the voice told me the door would be. Sure enough, there in the floor was a huge square door with the handle carved into the heavy stone.

_I had to phase back to open a hatch - right?_

"_Yes,"_ he sighed, sounding slightly agitated.

I was gritting my teeth as I began to phase back to my human form. My body shrinking back down and my bones realigning themselves – sweat clung to my skin with the effort it took to calm myself enough to complete the transition back to my human form.

"_Very good," _he said quickly, _"Now, get the fuck out of there."_

I knelt down and picked the door up quickly and as silently as I could. I dropped down into the hole and didn't take a second to think - I ran:

I ran like I had never run before in my life. I could feel the air in my lungs becoming more of a burning sensation – my legs burned from the exertion, having not used them but to stand and go to the bathroom for however long I'd been in this place. I inhaled as deeply as I could - and then I could smell it. The sickly sweet smell filling my nostrils…

_Shit! They'd found me…_

"Stop him!" a voice rang through the tunnels, "Don't disappoint me!"

"Yes, Master," voices said in unison.

"_Just run, don't stop!"_

I obeyed, running as fast as I possibly could without turning around to see who had found me. My lungs and legs burned and my vision was clouded with the familiar red haze once more – but I still pushed myself harder, forcing my muscles to work harder than I'd ever needed them to as I ran through the darkened tunnel.

"_You're almost there," _the voice said,_ "when you come to a door, go through it, then make your way to the end of that tunnel and climb the ladder - you'll be at the exit closest to us. Then run to the woods… run until I tell you to stop."_

I kept running, I didn't look back – I didn't want to look back. I just did as I was told and kept moving. My body was ready to give out - but I had to get to Nessie. I had to get out of here and get back to her… I knew she wasn't safe, I wasn't safe – none of us were safe so long as the Volturi were alive.

I came to the door and didn't even stop to open it; I jumped at it, pushing my weight against it and it flew to the ground. I hopped back up and I made myself move faster, barely feeling my feet as they hit the concrete.

I felt my heart pumping faster and faster as the blood rushed through my body, I could hear it pumping loudly behind my ears. I couldn't hear anything behind me except muffled footfalls; I could smell them – so close.

My breathing was loud and heavy as my eyes adjusted to the small sliver of light that shone down on the ladder. I flung myself up the rungs; my bare feet slipping against the cool, wet metal. My hands gripped around the rungs tightly as I pulled myself up as quickly as possible - up through a hole and out into the crisp night air.

I barely had time to think about it as I kept running and I phased again. I could put more distance between us if I was in my wolf form. I wouldn't be hindered this way… and I could be more aware of my surroundings. I was running full tilt – faster than I'd ever run as I saw the tree line come into my line of sight.

I huffed in a deep breath as I passed through the first row of trees… the forest. This was it, I was going to make it and I was going to be able to keep my Nessie safe. I'd escaped – I was going to make it. I'd done it…

_"Keep coming… we're here waiting for you,"_ he said quickly, _"Just a bit further, run faster."_

I ran harder, digging my paws into the earth and feeling the air whipping around me, filling my lungs with the scent of air that didn't reek of death - trees flew past my head and body as I continued to run.

Where was I supposed to go? Was I going the right way?

"_You're going the right way," _the voice assured me. _"Just a bit farther, Jacob."_

I exhaled a breath through my nose as I caught a whiff of more vampires – the scent was overwhelming. But this time, they were scents I recognized. Still the too-sweet vampire smell, but they were familiar – safe.

My feet pounded harder into the earth as I howled loudly, pushing myself forward harder and faster. My paws digging deeply into the soil and grass as I realized that something about me was different. My body felt different, fuller… My body felt heavier - bigger… had I grown?

"I see him, he's in the forest!" a voice hollered behind me, "He's headed toward the West."

"Don't let him get away," another voice said, "Aro was very specific about not wanting to lose this one!"

I didn't wait to hear anymore, I pushed myself harder… as hard as I possibly could. I had nothing left in me; I was running as fast as I could. I just had to make it. Nothing mattered but getting back to Nessie - but first I would have to finish off these Volturi fuckers.

_"A few more yards Jacob… just keep moving!"_ he hollered at me, _"Don't even turn around to fight, you can't take them on by yourself."_

I whined as I felt something sharp shoot into my left hind leg. Something warm was filling my veins - pulsing through my body with my blood…

_"Ignore it; just keep going!"_ he said, _"You're stronger than that."_

_Why didn't they just come out and help me now? Fuck! I wasn't going to make it – I wasn't…_

My heartbeat thrummed loudly in my ears, the blood rushing to my brain and up behind my ears. My vision clouded slightly as my body began to give in to whatever it was that was pumping through my bloodstream.

Another pain shot through me as something sharp pierced my right leg, more warmth filling my body as the drug began to make its way through me once more. My vision crossed and my body felt heavy. My pulse slowed – my heart stuttering slightly and my eyes began to close as my pace slowed. I couldn't run anymore.

_Fuck, I wasn't going to make it. This is it – it's over._

That was the last thought I had before my legs gave out and I fell to the ground, sending up a cloud of dust and leaves around my body. My breathing was heavy and raspy as I began to twitch, my body shifting back into human form as I felt a stabbing pain shoot through my left arm and into my chest.

_Fuck, I'm going to die – I'm going to die_…

My body seized suddenly, my arms locked up beneath me as my body bowed toward the sky - what was happening? My body started shaking once more – my mouth opening as I screamed. It felt as if the blood rushing through my body was on fire, consuming me from the inside out and my chest heaved as my breathing slowed and caught slightly. I couldn't take in enough air – my lungs were fighting for every breath.

I tried to look around me, to find someone to help me as I heard the footfalls coming toward me – but I couldn't get my eyes to focus. The lids sliding closed without my permission as my body seized once more, my back bowing up off the ground and my muscles protested as I felt my bones crack slightly with the pressure of how I was bent.

"Fuck, he's seizing," a voice said next to my head, "We have to get him out of here."

"Go, take him," another voice hissed, "We can take them. Get the fuck out of here before they get here."

I felt hands around me, checking my body over and then I opened my mouth and screamed loudly as I felt someone pull the two sharp objects from my legs. I could feel tears building up behind my eyes, but I couldn't open them to allow them to fall.

I fought against the heaviness I felt in my body, trying once more to open my eyes – it felt like fire was licking against the back of my eyelids and my mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton - my tongue was swollen and my head was thrashing back and forth as I tried to fight against the fire that burned within me.

I could hear my pulse as it slowed even more, barely a stutter at this point and my breathing was labored – it hurt – my lungs felt like they would burst as the flames licked higher. My whole body hurt and burned from the inside out.

"It's okay, Jacob," a voice mumbled in my ear, "We've got you."

I choked slightly on a sob as I tried to talk to whomever it was that was speaking to me. I wanted to cry, it hurt so much. The burning – the burning was worse than when Jane would torture me… this was something completely different.

_Help me, please._

"Fuck, we've got to help him," another voice hollered, "What's wrong with him?"

"He was shot with these," another answered.

"N-no," someone cried, "It can't be…"

I couldn't stop the quakes and tremors running through my body as my muscles once more seized and locked up, my body thrashing and bowing up. All my muscles hurt - my mouth opened again, another scream ripping from my chest as the burning got worse.

_This was hell – it had to be hell…_

Voices surrounded me as well as the sounds of stone hitting stone; I couldn't tell where the sounds were coming from. All I could focus on was the pain and the fire that was eating me alive.

My pulse stuttered and my breathing hitched - And then everything went completely black and I heard nothing more…

**A/N2:** I know I'm evil for leaving it there, but this is where it's meant to end - This chapter at least; trust me… This is a Jacob/Nessie story – so just trust that I will not let you all down.


	24. Chapter 24 Use Me Up

**So, I'm back. Trust in me that that wasn't the end, I'm sorry I left you with the evil cliffy – but that's where the chapter had to end. Answers are coming, I promise! Rated M for a reason, and you know that if you've been reading this.**

**Not her, don't own Twilight… blah, blah, blah! I only own merchandise of the Twilight variety; I need _inspiration_ to look at while I'm writing. Inspiration, thy names are Jacob, Emmett and Jasper – oh my…**

**Jacob's POV – Use Me Up**

My mind was completely fogged over in darkness, I could feel pain and the burning and my breathing was still shallow. I strained my ears, listening for anything around me:

All I could hear was my heart as it pumped inside my body, working the flames throughout my system. I listened harder, my ears picking up the distinct sound of soft sobs.

"P-please…" a voice sobbed, "please…"

The voice was pained, heavy and thick with tears. Was it my family? Was I finally safe and away from the Volturi?

"Jacob," the voice whispered, "can you hear me?"

I knew that voice – my Nessie was here with me. Did she know that I was burning alive? Couldn't she see how much I was hurting: the flames licking up and down my skin and also burning me from the inside out?

"Jake, please," she sobbed harder, "can you hear me, baby?"

Of course I heard her… I always heard her voice. She was still in my head, as if I'd never been ripped away from her. I was dying – that had to be it. I was burning alive and my final thoughts would be of her. My mind was very accurate - I could smell her.

_Nessie…_

"Jacob – please open your eyes," she whispered, "I'm here, and I need you to come back to me."

I was dreaming… or – dead… Was I already dead? Was this some sick, twisted Hell? Surely Heaven wouldn't be like this. Hell - I was doomed to hear and smell her, but never again be able to look into her eyes – see her, touch her. This was my very own personal Hell: I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't open my eyes – all I could do was listen to her voice as she whispered in my ear.

"Please, Jacob," she sighed next to my ear, "you have to wake up now. Come back to me. I can't live without you."

I wanted to cry - scream, to let her know that I couldn't live without her, either. I wanted to tell her - if this was death: Heaven or Hell, at least I could listen to her voice forever – even though it would be torture to never see her or touch her again.

_"I can hear you… I'm here."_

My mouth wouldn't work, but maybe she could hear my thoughts in this place. I wanted to cry out for her – pull her against me and hug her tightly. But this was just a dream… or Heaven. No, this would be hell, never being able to see her or feel her again – hell. My own personal hell…

"He's listening… He can hear you."

_"Edward? W –where am I? What's wrong with me?"_

I wasn't dead. Edward was here – but why couldn't I smell him? And Nessie – she was really with me. I wasn't dead…

"Jacob – you're safe," Edward answered, "We're here… I'm so sorry that we didn't get here sooner." He sighed heavily, his voice thick as if he'd been crying. That wasn't possible – he couldn't cry.

"_Are you – okay?" _I couldn't help but think it, he sounded so – un-Edward-like.

"We're all fine," he sighed once more, "you gave us all quite a scare – we weren't sure if you'd come back to us."

"_Is Nessie safe? Is she alright?"_

"Yes, she's here. She's safe and sound," he answered, "Can you open your eyes?"

_"N–no, I don't think so…"_

"He can't open his eyes," Edward repeated to someone else in the room.

"They drugged him quite heavily… his breathing is returning to normal and his pulse is much better. Maybe it's just a matter of time. I will get this figured out…"

_Carlisle? Wasn't he with Leah? Was my pack okay?_

_"Carlisle's here too? Where am I? Where are the Volturi? Where's Leah and the rest of the pack?"_

"You're safe, as I said," Edward said quietly, "We had some help finding you. Rosalie and Emmett found some friends - one I believe helped you last night. Can you remember anything?" Edward asked.

He'd ignored my question about the pack - did that mean... I couldn't think about that. I tried to think back over the happenings before the darkness had found me. I remember killing Jane, and running from the Volturi guard – and…

I continued to think as I felt something - someone grabbed my hand tightly, threading their fingers with mine.

_Nessie…_

"She's so worried about you… now; can you tell me what you remember?"

_"Jane… I killed her. Someone told me to kill her. Someone was talking to me, but not out loud – I could hear it in my head. I snapped, Edward. I saw – Aro… he was raping Nessie."_

My eyes twitched – I wanted them to open so I could see her… I wanted so badly to make sure she was safe. I had to fight and get back to her – I had to protect her.

"No, Jacob – I can assure you she was safe," Edward whispered, "she was with us the whole time."

_"Who was in my head? Someone was in my head – telling me where to run. They told me right where to go…"_

He didn't answer me – her hand gripped mine tighter.

"Jake?" Nessie whispered against my ear again, "Can you please, please – come back. Open your eyes for me."

I could feel her breath fanning across my skin – causing goosebumps to spread across the skin of my neck and shoulders. I could feel it all – like my body was waking up from being completely numb.

"I-ah…" I coughed hard as I tried to find my voice – I had to speak to her, to let her know that she was the reason I had fought so hard. She was the reason I'd had to make sure I got out of there alive…

I winced as a ray of bright light filtered in as my eyes opened a bit. I had to let them close once more, my head was still swimming, but I could see something – that was a start. The fire had long since passed and my limbs felt heavy and unused: Everything about my body felt new – as if I was brand new and I'd never used my limbs before.

"Renesmee, he's trying honey," Edward told her as he ran his cold hand against my forehead, "He wants to see you." Edward pulled his hand away from my face and I could hear Nessie crying.

"Please Jacob – don't leave me," she sobbed against my cheek, "I'm so sorry."

_"I'm not going anywhere,"_ I thought, _"I love you so much, and you have nothing to be sorry for."_

"He loves you," Edward repeated for me, "and he says you have nothing to be sorry for."

For once, maybe his gift wasn't such a bad thing.

He chuckled slightly… he had heard me, of course. I wished I could roll my eyes at him.

"I heard that," he laughed loudly.

"I love you, too, Jacob - so much," she lay next to me and pulled herself against my chest tightly, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I could feel it all – I could hear and feel… I hadn't died and the burning hadn't been Hell. I had so many questions – what had been burning me? Who had been in my head? What had happened after I'd blacked out?

_"Did they hurt anyone?"_ I thought at Edward.

"No, Jake," Edward whispered, "everyone is fine… well, mostly." His voice trailed off like he didn't want to finish telling me what had happened.

Bullshit – after all I'd been through, I'd get my answers. _"Mostly – what's that supposed to mean?"_

"Jake, try not to worry about anything right now," Edward answered, obviously avoiding the question. "You'll get your answers when you wake up."

_"I am awake! I don't know what you're trying to hide, but after everything I've gone through... I need to see her, Edward."_

"I know - she's been sitting with you for two days now," he sighed heavily again, "Waiting…"

_"Two days? What did they do to me?"_

"They shot you with some sort of tranquilizer," I could hear him run his hands over his face, a human trait that he practiced a lot. "Carlisle is looking into it."

_"I just want to open my eyes – I have to be strong enough; to be here for her."_

"You are," he said simply.

I wanted to cry – my eyes were being kept from seeing Nessie's beautiful face. My voice was locked somewhere inside of my chest and I couldn't get my body to do what I want it to. I could finally feel – that was a step in the right direction.

"I wish we would have seen it – they had us all fooled," Edward whispered, breaking through the silence that had settled over us. "They had us looking for the wrong things… to the wrong people. I'm sorry…"

Was he really feeling sorry for me? Like he could have helped what had happened. It was so strange. He was acting like he – cared?

"Of course I care about you," he hissed, "You're my son… Jacob, you must understand by now how much we all love you. Yes – I love you like a son. My son…" He sounded as if he was going to cry. I knew that was impossible for him, but if he had tears left in his body, he would be shedding them now.

_"I love you all, too, even though you're a bunch of bloodsuckers."_

He laughed and put his hand on my shoulder. "Still the same old mutt, aren't you? Stubborn," he laughed louder, "Always wanting to save everyone else, but can't let anyone else know that you actually care."

_"It's all I know how to be. You know how much I care, it's all new and scary that I like – love – my natural enemies."_

"Jake," Edward whispered, "rest now, we will be here when you wake up and we can talk. Don't worry – you're safe now."

_"For now… he will come for me. He will come for me and whoever is protecting me."_

"Jacob," he sighed, "do not dwell on any of this. Just rest - you've been through a lot."

I heaved a breath forward, I wasn't sure if they could hear it… but it was my way of saying that I wasn't done – I wasn't giving up. I would beat this thing and kill him. I would have my time… Aro would die.

"You will have your chance, just rest," another voice said quietly, "We're all watching over you. Your brothers and sister will be here soon…"

My pack – they were all safe? Leah was okay and they were coming – here: Wherever _here_ was. And that voice – I just had to know who it was…

_"Who are you? How come I can hear you?"_

"He really is stubborn, isn't he?" The voice laughed and Edward chuckled again.

"That's Jake, but we love him."

I was amusing to them apparently. The fogginess began to settle over my mind and my body began to relax as I felt the darkness coming forward again… tired – so tired.

_"Tell her I love her… she's why I had to live."_

"I will make sure she knows," Edward whispered, "I'll tell her when she wakes up."

I could feel my body relaxing a bit more, my head hurt… my limbs felt rubbery – but I could feel sleep coming.

"_Thank you, Edward… for everything."_

"You're welcome, Jacob," he answered softly, "Like I said – you're my son. I'm so – I'm sorry for taking so long. I should have been there to keep you safe."

"_You didn't know," _I thought, _"And you came for me after you found out what had happened. You can't blame yourself."_

"I learn from the best on how to take the blame for everything," Edward said, "You should learn how to tell yourself the same thing."

I wanted to snap at him or roll my eyes, but I could feel myself slipping back into the blackness… I was enveloped by it as I slipped into a deep sleep…


	25. Chapter 25 Just A Dream

**I'm ba-ack! Rated M for a reason…**

**The revamp is going great, and I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's reading, this is for you. Reviews please, they make me happy!**

**Not Stephenie, don't own Twilight. She created the man who makes me all… uh huh!**

**Jacob's POV – Just A Dream**

I had dreamt that I had heard her voice. I'd felt her hand in mine and her breath against the skin of my neck. It had been so real – but I knew; I knew that when my eyes opened I would be back in the cell that had been my home for God knows how long, the smell of death and decay would once again flood my senses and I would be sitting amongst filth and neglect – not in a comfortable bed – not with my Nessie. Jane would be there soon to make me writhe in pain – that sick smirk on her lips as I screamed and begged for mercy – and then I'd be left alone once again…

It was all a dream – a wonderful, beautiful - _safe_ – dream.

I sighed heavily, the tears threatening to begin as I shifted my body slightly. I was sore, my body heavy with sleep, but I was surprised as I lifted my arms up and rubbed my face: the chains were gone; my hands were free.

I forced my eyes open slightly as I licked my lips. My throat was so dry and my lips were chapped and cracked – the slight tang of dried blood invaded my mouth as I once again ran my tongue across my lip.

I opened my eyes wider, trying to get my brain to focus. Blurs of color and light danced before my eyes. I could feel tears start to fill my eyes and I blinked rapidly to clear them away. Was it possible? I hadn't dreamt it after all?

I wasn't in a cell - I was in a room, on a bed. Heavy maroon drapes hung from the windows and they had been shoved aside to let light filter in. I let the sunlight hit my skin, reveling in the feeling of warmth as it invaded my body. I rubbed at my wrists gently. They were sore and I could see the angry purple bruises where the shackles had been.

"Good morning," a voice whispered from the corner of the room. I jumped slightly as my eyes scanned the room. I stared for a moment, not wanting to wake up again if this was a dream. This was amazingly comforting – familiar.

"Bells, I–I thought…"

"I thought we'd lost you there for a while," she whispered softly as she stood up, "How do you feel?"

"Good, I–I'm alive," I smiled and held my arms open, inviting her over to me. "Come here." I said when she hesitated slightly.

She ran to me and wrapped her arms around me tightly. "Oh, Jake," she sobbed against my chest, "don't you ever scare me like that again – I mean it."

"Is everyone okay? Everyone's safe?" I asked as I tucked my face into her hair, inhaling her deeply. She didn't smell the same anymore – something was different about her. She almost smelled human again. My throat became tight and my eyes burned as more tears came. "Y-you have no idea – I'm so sorry. I wanted to get away, I didn't know… I'm so sorry."

"Shh," she whispered as she ran her hands through my hair. "You're okay now – shh, Jacob."

I choked on my sobs as they ripped from my chest, I couldn't stop them – I was just so fucking relieved that I was alive, I was going to be okay.

"Is everyone safe, Bella?" I asked through my tears.

"Yes, we're all fine," she nodded against my chest, "She's been waiting for you…"

"Nessie," I breathed, "How is she holding up?"

"She's been worried sick, Jacob," Bella admitted, "I've never seen her like that before, she wouldn't eat or sleep – I was scared half to death."

"I didn't mean to worry anyone, I didn't know," I sighed as I felt the tears spring up to my eyes again. I swallowed thickly and held the tears back as I pulled away from Bella slightly and looked down at her. "I'd like to ask you something – now that I know this isn't a dream."

"You should eat something," she said, "you must be famished."

"I need answers first. What happened?" I asked as I pulled away from her, "I want to know what happened."

"Come with me and we'll talk," she said as she grabbed my hand into hers. Strange – she didn't feel cold. "The others have been waiting for you to wake up -everyone's here." She said quietly, breaking my thoughts about her smell and body temperature.

"Everyone - as in," I was curious, I had to know who the voice had been before: the one that had led me to safety.

"The pack is here," she answered as we walked down a long, dark hallway toward a flight of stairs. "They got here last night while you were asleep. Edward filled them in as much as he could. You'll have to fill them in on anything we didn't know about. And us of course."

I nodded gently in understanding as we walked down the stairs hand-in-hand.

"Don't tell her I told you," Bella whispered, "but even Rosalie watched over you for a night."

I scoffed as I crinkled my brow at her. _Rosalie_ had watched over me? Something about her still didn't sit right with me – she was… different. I was truly lucky to be alive then and that she hadn't suffocated me with a pillow. I shook my head, effectively clearing my thoughts once more as I looked down at Bella again. "You have my word, I won't say anything," I agreed.

We walked out into the open living room area and I saw everyone stop what they were doing and look up at me. I scanned each face in the room – my vision finally clear and back to normal.

"Welcome back," Emmett said as he stood up and walked over to stand next to Rosalie. "You had us all scared, man."

I nodded toward him, there was only one face I wanted to see right now - only one person that would make this knot in my stomach disappear. The one person I had fought to live for. I looked around the room, glancing from face to face. Before I saw her, I felt her - I could smell her and I felt her eyes on me.

"Jacob," she whispered and pushed herself up off the sofa. "Thank God you're okay, I was so worried." The tears were coming from her eyes as she stared at me. I couldn't look away, she was everything that mattered. She was my reason for living.

Bella let go of my hand and I watched as Nessie covered her face, sobbing hard against her hands. "Nessie, don't cry, please," I whispered. I walked forward, never taking my eyes from her. I needed to touch her, to hold her against me. To tell her I loved her – that she was the only one that I needed for the rest of my life.

I stopped in front of her and moved my hands up her arms softly, gripping her hands into mine gently. I pulled them away from her face and held them against my chest with one hand, the other going to her chin and lifting her face so she was looking into my eyes.

"I love you," I choked as I looked into her eyes, "I love you so much, Nessie." I could feel tears of my own coming forward.

"Oh, Jacob… I love you," she cried, "I never want to be away from you again. I love you so very much."

I let her hands go and she wrapped them around my neck, pulling herself against my chest. I leaned forward and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay," I whispered against her hair as I inhaled her scent into my lungs. "I'm here – it's okay now."

"I thought I'd lost you," she sobbed and grabbed fistfuls of my t-shirt, trying to pull herself closer to me. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again. Oh, Jacob – I'm sorry. I should have let you come with me at the hotel."

"No," I said, "there was nothing you could have done: you didn't know." I looked down at her shaking form and wrapped my arms tighter around her body. "I thought about you every day. You kept me alive – you are the reason I'm here right now. I fought for you."

"I know you did. I was so scared; I didn't know what had happened," she sobbed against my chest, "God–I–I really thought you were going to die." She looked back up at me, tears sliding down the flushed skin of her cheeks, her lips pink and pouty and her hair was tossed on the top of her head into a messy bun. She'd never been more beautiful than in that very moment - and I leaned forward, pushing my lips against hers gently. I felt the sigh of contentment leave my body as I finally felt whole again.

She was safe - I was complete.

I pulled away from her lips and I wrapped my arms around her tightly, threading my fingers into her messy hair. No one else in the room said anything as we stood there together, holding each other as if our lives depended on it.

"I have to talk to your dad," I whispered as I tucked my face back into her hair and inhaled deeply.

"I know," she sighed, "he wants to talk to you, too. He was worried about you."

_Edward had been worried about me. _

I smiled and untangled myself from Nessie. I couldn't bear to be away from her completely, so I grabbed her hand, lacing my fingers with hers as I turned back to the crowd of faces, looking back and forth.

My brothers and sister were staring at me, looking as if they were going to pounce at any moment. My eyes met with Leah's and she smiled gently. She was okay – except for her left arm that was in a sling – but she was alive.

"We should all sit down; there is much to talk about," said a voice from behind me.

I turned quickly toward the voice - that voice…

"Hello, Jacob," he smiled at me, "We meet again."

"I-yes," I nodded slowly, "but, how? How did I hear you?"

"I wanted to help you," he stated matter-of-factly, "the Cullen's aren't the only family with gifts." He was still smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back. He had helped me find my way back to my family.

"Thank you," I said, "you saved my life."

"It was the least we could do," he waved his hand as if it was no big deal, "I consider you a friend, and I couldn't let them - well, you know." He trailed off.

I knew; I knew all too well what they were going to do: I didn't say anything; I just nodded and gripped Nessie's hand a bit tighter.

"Besides," he shrugged, "they were trying to make me look like the bad guy. I'm sorry about the vision," he whispered, "It would have happened – had he found her. You have to understand, we still have work to do. He still must die…"

"He's mine," I growled, "I owe him…" I clamped my jaw shut as I felt the anger burn again, my vision beginning to take on the red haze once again.

"We wouldn't dream of taking him - you deserve to be the one to finish him off," he nodded his agreement, "Do you understand his desire for you? What he wanted?"

"Nahuel," Edward hissed from beside me, "should we really be talking about this right now?" Edward stepped forward and stood in front of Nahuel, his arms folded across his chest.

"He has a right to know," Nahuel hissed back, "it isn't over, Edward. You know what he was going to do – what he _still_ wants to do. "

"Over my dead body," I growled as I grit my teeth – my jaw actually hurt from the strain I was putting on it. "He has a lot to answer for - he tried to turn us against you and – he fucking tortured me!" I seethed.

"I know," Nahuel nodded at me, "I had no idea that he had acquired more – _talented_ - beings. You met Lily."

I nodded, my eyes shut again as I tried to clear the visions in my head. All the power he had at his disposal – how could we win this?

"She has an - interesting ability. She lulled you to sleep, sort of like a drug… and took you to Aro," Nahuel explained, "It's like a sleeping pill, it only lasts for a short time, but it's still something that we must be aware of – and she can do it over and over – there's no limit to how many times – or how many people she could use her power on." He went on, "And then he has his newest follower – she's the one that scares me – scares all of us."

I tried to think of anyone else that had been around, I couldn't think of anyone. Mostly it was Jane that had come to see me. I had met Lily, but no one else had come to me.

"You know of Chelsea?" he asked. I thought for a moment, I had heard of her – but I couldn't place what her power was. I shook my head slightly. "She can cut ties, familial, love – any bond. She can sever them and make even the most in love couple turn against each other - but she's _nothing_ compared to his latest addition. Of course - Chelsea should be watched, we do not want her severing ties now, do we? But the newest one - she's something else."

I remembered Chelsea now; we had had to watch for her 8 years ago. I nodded and watched him closely, waiting for him to continue.

He shook his head and pressed his fingers to his temples. "She's something - it's how the Cullen's believed that I was coming for Renesmee," he hissed, "She has the ability to shift somehow. She can change her body, sort of like you – but I'm not sure how to explain it."

"Try," I urged. I had to know what I was up against – what we were all up against.

"She can make herself look like other vampires; I'm not sure how she does it. The person who told me about her," Nahuel sighed heavily, "they couldn't even really tell me much about her power as we've never seen anything like her before. It's almost like she's some new breed or something. I believe that she's not _really_ one of us. She's – created somehow."

"Created - like in a fucking lab or something?" Emmett asked as he stepped forward and glared around the room. "She's a test-tube vampire?"

"Emmett," Jasper hissed, "we don't know exactly what we're dealin' with here, so do you mind?"

Emmett grew quiet and folded his massive arms over his chest, never taking his eyes from Nahuel.

"Right," Nahuel said as he cleared his throat, and looked back up at me. "Anyway, this got me to thinking - what has Aro so intrigued with you? You're a shifter, and now he has something sort of like you - it just didn't make sense. That is - until Edward finally figured out what was in Aro's mind."

I looked over to Edward then. He looked away from me and stepped back toward Bella.

_What had he seen? What did he know?_

"Edward," I said, "Edward, look at me."

He continued to avoid my gaze as he looked down at the floor.

"Edward," my Alpha-voice came through.

"Jacob, please," Edward pleaded, "Don't do this, please."

"Look at me," I demanded. Edward's eyes snapped up to mine instantly and I heard the pack gasp. "You have to tell me; don't make me demand it of you. What did you see? Is he going to use me for some sort of fucking experiment?"

"Y-you're different from your brothers and sister," Edward sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his hair, "you have something he wants. You're special."

I couldn't breathe; I couldn't think - what was Aro going to do to me? What did Edward mean – _special?_

"How am I special, Edward?" I asked, my patience growing thin with every passing moment.

"When he looks at you, he sees power, Jacob," Edward hissed, his eyes turning slightly black as he stared at me. "Don't you get it? He wants you so he can gain more power. You and…" he paused as his eyes left mine and moved toward his daughter. "The power he seeks is from the both of you. The two of you can give him what he wants."

My throat closed and my eyes began to burn with the threat of tears. Was he saying what I thought he was?

Edward's eyes found mine once more – his coal-like gaze burning into me as he nodded.


	26. Chapter 26 Me, Myself, And I

**Rated M for a reason, so you are warned! Please – review… and for all of you who have, thank you so much!**

**I'm not Stephenie Meyer; I do not own Twilight… I'm just inspired to write! Thanks to the amazing SM for giving me that inspiration in the form of Jacob Black! I also do not own the song that inspired this chapter: That belongs to Hanson.**

_"And I'm alone in a cold, dark room where,_

_There's still someone that I can tell my troubles to._

_'Cause me, myself and I will never be alone,_

_We'll find a way to get along,_

_And we'll be fine – and all that's left is-_

_Me, myself and I – myself and I will never be alone,_

_We will find a way to get along,_

_And we'll be fine,_

_When all that's left is me, myself and I."_

_Me Myself and I - Hanson_

**Jacob's POV – Me, Myself and I**

"Edward," I choked out, "please, tell me you're lying. He can't be that sick."

"Jacob, you're special - don't you know that?" Edward asked, his eyes clouding over with venom. "You know I wouldn't lie to you – not about this."

I shook my head: I couldn't believe this, there was nothing special about me. I was a shape-shifter, just like my brothers and sister. "I'm not special - I shift just like them," I said aloud as I motioned toward my brothers and sister.

"No, you're not like them," Nahuel said as he moved toward me, "You're much different - so very different."

"Does this have to do with the fact that I grew again?" I asked, looking back toward Edward.

I went over it in my head, making sure he saw everything I had noticed. My body was bigger - much bigger and the red haze that had been clouding my vision, the burning sensation in my body.

He clenched his teeth and nodded as if it confirmed something he had been thinking about. "You have so much power, he wants it," he admitted.

_Power…_

"That's the magic word when it comes to that fucker isn't it?" I hissed again and pulled my hand away from Nessie's - I didn't want to hurt her. My hands balled into fists and clenched tightly - my nails digging into the palms of my hands.

"Jacob," Bella gasped.

I followed her gaze down to my hands: Blood was dripping onto the carpet. I stared down at my hands – following the blood as it streaked down my hands in dark red rivulets.

"Shit," Jasper hissed as he covered his nose and mouth, "you smell different, too."

I looked up at Jasper questioningly as I unclenched my fists. "What do you mean, I smell different?"

"Well," Carlisle answered gently as he stepped in front of Jasper. "You smell – good."

"He wants to fucking eat me?" I asked hysterically as I looked toward Jasper.

"I won't eat you, mutt," Jasper assured as he rolled his eyes. "You just smell better than you used to. I _could_ eat you, but I won't."

"Uh huh," I scoffed, "that just makes me feel so much better." My eyes found Edward's once more and I began to talk to him in my mind: _"Tell me Edward, I mean it. If you don't tell me, I'll have to find out some other way. You're like a father to me, and as such, you are supposed to help me…"_

He nodded and inhaled sharply. "He wants you because you're powerful, you're strong - fast. You're everything he admires."

"So what does this have to do with his new freaky chick?" I asked.

"He is trying to use her to confuse us," he shrugged, "I'm not sure what else she has in this. We have Alice keeping an eye on them now." he assured me.

"Okay, so my power is what he wants. Damn he's got some nasty shit up his sleeve," I whispered, "there is something else – there has to be."

"Power is everything to him," Edward sighed, "Nessie has power, and you have power – lots of it."

I shook my head trying to clear it; I didn't like this – not at all.

"_Aro sure does have a hard-on for all this power bullshit."_

"Yes, he loves power," Edward answered my thoughts, "That is how Aro is - but he doesn't just want you because of what you are." I opened my mouth to ask, but he cut me off and continued. "He wants you because of _who_ you are, Jacob. You are unique amongst your brethren. You have power because of who you are. You are special - more powerful than the rest of them. You would give him what he wants - to create more powerful beings like yourself. An army with more power than the world has ever seen - with power running through their veins."

I tried to swallow this huge pill he had just fed me.

Because of _who_ I am… an army – power running through their veins…

It slowly started to sink in and I felt sick to my stomach - my head felt like it was going to explode.

"This is all because of some fucking bloodlines in my family? Is that what you're saying?" I spat, "he wants me to breed and carry on my bloodline?"

"Pure blood," someone whispered.

"Ephraim Black's blood," someone else whispered.

I couldn't think; I couldn't look to see who it was. I focused on Edward.

"Is that what this is about?" I hissed under my breath, "He wants me for my blood?"

Edward's eyes drifted to the floor and I began to shake as I looked around the room.

"You're much more powerful than anything he's seen in a while," Nahuel answered, "you have so much potential; he wants that for himself. He wants to make you into some sort of… well – breading machine. I mean, for the lack of being proper and all."

Edward couldn't even look at me as my eyes went back to him; he stared at the floor, completely unmoving.

"Is that true, Edward? He wants to use my blood to create some – _monsters_?" I spat the last word as I stared hard at him, willing him to look at me.

He didn't answer and he still didn't look up.

"Edward," Bella sighed gently as she walked to him and put her hand under his chin.

"I can't – it's like I'm losing a part of myself," he whispered, "I just can't."

I felt the knot tighten in my stomach – Edward really cared.

"H–he, Aro, was also intrigued with me because of my… because of – Nessie. My ability to be around your kind," I whispered.

"I know," Edward answered, still avoiding my gaze, "he thinks it has something to do with who you both are. For a wolf-shifter to imprint on a vampire-hybrid… it's amazing to him. Because of your bond with her, you're attached to my family now. She has powerful blood, too."

"Wait - what? You mean - he doesn't just want my blood or for me to mate with just anyone - he wants – he wants me and Nessie to create his army!" I hollered, reaching over and gripping onto Nessie's hand again.

"Yes," Nahuel spoke up again, "just like he made you all believe it was me who was coming for her - he is using his own _family_, if that's what you can call it, to lure you out: Both of you."

"B–but – he can't force us to do this. So how will he get this army of his?" I could feel my stomach clench as I waited to hear the answer. My hands started to shake and Nessie let go.

"Isn't it obvious?"

My head whipped around and stared at her for a moment - Rosalie looked like she was going to snap. Emmett put a hand on her shoulder and she stepped back against him and she glared at me with a sick, menacing smile pulled across her lips.

"He'll take you both – it doesn't matter how he gets you," she hissed, "he will find a way."

"Rose, please," Edward whispered as he shut his eyes and shook his head.

_Fuck…_

"Edward," I said again, "you know something else – what is it?"

I waited; I had to hear it - I had to know.

The minutes ticked by as I waited for him to talk to me… for him to tell me what was going to happen to me – to us.

"He knew we'd come for you Jacob – he knew we couldn't leave you here," Edward whispered, his eyes finding mine. "He knew she'd come with us - he is waiting now for the opportune moment… to take you both."

I thought about his words: thought about what they meant. I felt the anger inside of me start to bubble again and my eyes clenched closed tightly as I tried to clear the red haze as my eyes began to burn once more.

"He's waiting for you," Rosalie hissed, "and now we're all in danger."

"Rosalie," Peter whipped around and stared at her, "shut the fuck up – alrighty? I'm getting just a touch sick of your bullshit."

I felt my knees give out – the room spinning around me as my eyes burned hotter. My world went dark once again as I fell to the floor.

*sTaWmB*

"Jacob," a muffled voice called out, "can you hear me?"

My eyes snapped open to find darkness. It was cold and empty – and I was alone. I tried to look around the room, but all I could see and feel was an empty, cold darkness that stretched on forever.

"Hello?" I called out. I was met by silence – and empty, hollow feeling of aloneness surrounded me.

"You're not alone, Jacob," the voice called out, closer this time.

Suddenly a light flashed before my eyes – it was bright and so beautiful. Everything here was beautiful – white and clean and – perfect: My eyes scanned the area once more and they met the last sight I ever expected. I shook my head: not believing – it just couldn't be possible.

"Just a dream – wake up, Jacob," I whispered to myself, closing my eyes tightly, "wake up, come on."

"Jacob," the voice whispered, "you need to stop doing this to yourself. You know it's a dream – but I have something important to tell you."

I lifted my head and opened my eyes to look up at him. I tried to blink away the tears that were filling my eyes again. My heart was thundering in my chest and my head was swimming - I couldn't think…

"Your powers have finally found you," he said softly, reaching his hand out toward me. I grasped it tightly in my own and let him pull me up so I was standing next to him. "You are the chosen one that will bring peace to our people – at long last. The cold-ones will become one with you and your brothers and sister, which is how this war will be won."

"W-what do you mean? I'm going to unite us – we won't be enemies anymore?" I asked.

He only nodded as he stared into my eyes – I could feel warmth surrounding me and I could hear voices calling for me somewhere in the distance. "Our time is at an end – but I am watching over you. We all are – and you've made us proud."

"What do I do to unite us? What does that mean for the Cullen's?"

"When the time is right, Jacob," he smiled knowingly, "you'll know. We'll always be with you – all of us – to guide you."

"Thank you," I whispered as I felt the tears bubbling beneath the surface once more. "Tell my mom and dad – I really miss them."

"They know," he answered, "we're with you, always. Now go, do not be afraid – you will know what to do when the time comes."

Light flashed brightly around me and my body grew warmer – the voices in the distance got closer and I felt my body hit something hard...

*StAwMb*

"Jacob," a voice called, "dammit, enough with this."

I felt a sharp sting against my cheek and my eyes snapped open once more: I was looking up at a white ceiling.

"Fuck, Leah," someone hissed, "you didn't need to slap him."

"Ephraim," I whispered, sitting up quickly.

"Jake, calm down," Sam said as he grabbed my shoulders. "You fucking passed out man – are you okay?"

"Where's Ephraim?" I asked as I looked around the room. Curious eyes looked back at me as I frantically searched the room for my Grandfather.

"Jacob," Sam sighed, "you must have hit your head – your eyes were like – rolled into the back of your head."

"I saw him," I whispered as I rubbed my hands over my face, "I know it sounds crazy, but I did. He told me that – they're watching over us and that peace will come."

Sam just nodded and held his hand out for me as he backed up a bit.

"Well, we're all here," he assured me as he grabbed my hand, pulling me up off the floor. "We will all help you beat Aro."

"Sam, I can't. I can't do this – not when it… he's sick." I couldn't even get my thoughts to come out right. I couldn't put a coherent thought together at this point.

"He is sick, we all know that. But you have to be strong for Renesmee," Sam said, "She is yours to protect – your imprint. Remember her - keep her safe. You've been strong, Jacob, but you must be stronger."

"I want to make them proud," I whispered, "my dad and my Grandfathers – all of them."

"Then protect your family," Sam said as he put his hand on my shoulder, "Jake, protect them and beat this. You can do it, I know you can."

I looked up at him: he was a good friend. Always looking out for me – always showing me how to be better.

"Now be the Alpha you were born to be – take control of this. Plan a strategy; tell us what you want us to do," he smiled and slapped my shoulder roughly; "We've got your back."

I nodded and cleared the thoughts from my head. I looked around the room again and looked at all the faces as they stared at me - waiting. "I'm sorry, that will not happen again," I said as I looked at each of them, "I will not lose control again."

"We understand; it's a lot to take in. Especially after all you've been through," Nahuel nodded back at me, "maybe your family needed that to happen so you could go and see them."

I nodded slowly and looked to Nessie again and she looked up at me with those beautiful eyes. I felt my heart pick up and I lifted my hand and rested it against her cheek. Her eyes closed as she tucked her cheek into my hand tighter.

"I will protect you, you have my word," I promised.

"Jacob, I want to marry you," she whispered as she turned her head and kissed the palm of my hand.

"I want to marry you, too," I smiled widely at her, "so much."

"Can we get married? I mean – if this is going to turn ugly, I want something beautiful to remember," she kissed my palm again.

"Nessie," I whispered.

"We'll plan something. Jacob - you two should have your wedding day," Alice spoke up and moved to stand next to Bella and Edward.

"Thanks, Alice," I said with a nod, "First, I want to ask something of all of you." I couldn't take my eyes from Nessie.

"What do you need, Jacob?" Bella asked.

"H–he wants to go home. He wants to face them there," Edward read my thoughts - just as I knew he would.

The room was silent – I could hear the pack breathing, waiting in anticipation. This was the only thing I wanted. I wanted to be able to marry Nessie at home… and to fight for our home.

"I believe that can be arranged, Jacob," Nahuel answered finally, "If that is what you want, I'm sure my family will agree with me when I say that we're in."

"You know we're with you," Sam answered as the pack all stood behind him and looked to me. The pack, Nahuel's family… Moments went by… agonizing moments as I waited for that one voice:

_My father…_

"We're with you, of course… son," Edward whispered, "I can't speak for Peter and Charlotte, or even the rest of the family - but you know I'm behind you."

Me, too," Bella whispered.

I breathed out finally. I let Nessie go as she ran to Bella - she threw her arms around her mothers' shoulders tightly and Bella smiled into her hair. I turned back to Edward and looked at him - he was the only father I had left and I would make sure that our family was safe.

"_Thank you." _I thought toward him.

He nodded and smiled at me as Peter and Charlotte walked toward me.

"We're in," Peter said as he extended his hand, "if you'll have us, that is."

I grabbed his hand in mine and shook it. "It would be an honor to have you fight by my side," I released his hand and grabbed Charlotte up into a hug. "Thank you, both of you."

"Sure thing, sugar," Charlotte whispered as I put her back down.

I glanced around the room once more at the rest of the Cullen's, Jasper and Alice nodded at me, and so did Carlisle and Esme – and Emmett: Rosalie was holding him tightly as she stared up at me, her face unreadable as she nodded stiffly.

All in – together - we would win this war…


	27. Chapter 27 You're The Road Back Home

**Rated M for a reason! I just want to say this to everyone reading; I know I usually don't go into details at this part: But you guys rock… seriously! Thank you all for the kick ass reviews – You're the ones that keep me going on my Jacob-induced fantasies. Honestly, you're all awesome!**

**I'm not Stephenie Meyer… she owns all things Twilight – I just love to play around with her characters…**

**Jacob's POV – You're The Road Back Home**

I couldn't wait to go home and get past the shit storm that had taken over everything – and I was getting my wish – at least the first part: Home…

It was the one place that had always felt safe to me: The one place I could feel like myself – and that was okay.

And not one person had argued with me about it - Not one of them had said that I was being ridiculous for wanting to leave. Even though they knew it wouldn't stay safe – they didn't argue.

I sighed heavily as I sank back into my seat, my head against the rest and my arms folded uncomfortably across my chest.

I hated planes; they always felt so damn cramped – not to mention we all stuck out like sore thumbs: Whether it was the size of the wolves or the unnatural beauty of the vampires – we weren't normal – and people took notice. All the other passengers around us kept staring in our directions…

"Dude – that chick is hot," a male passenger said as my sister walked by and flopped down into her seat.

"I'd love to feel that pretty mouth of hers on me," the other said.

"Mmm, agreed," the other guy shook his head in agreement and raked his eyes over Leah's form once more.

_Fuck, this wasn't going to be good…_

"Seriously," she growled as she looked straight at them, "like you've never seen a pair of tits before?"

"What the fuck is her problem?" one of them asked.

"My _problem_," Leah hissed as she stood up to her full height in front of the two guys, "is that you're both sitting there looking at me like I'm some kind of fucking entrée."

"We didn't mean any harm – Jesus, lady," one of them answered as he stared straight up at her.

"Yeah, you're just – hot," the other guy shrugged, "Sorry if our fantasies are running a bit wild, you just don't see many girls that look like you."

Embry walked up behind Leah and put his hands on her hips, carefully avoiding her arm that was still in a sling, peering over her shoulder for good measure and kissed her cheek.

"Come on, baby," he whispered against her ear, "just forget those guys and come sit down, yeah?"

She bit her lip as a blush slowly spread across her cheeks and she nodded slowly.

_Wait – what?_

I turned in my seat and stared straight at Embry as he and Leah took their seats – his arm folded comfortably behind Leah's head. I cocked an eyebrow at him and he just grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"When did that happen?" I whispered as I turned back in my seat and looked down at Nessie.

"Leah and Embry are together?" she asked.

"It looks that way," I shrugged and turned my attention back to the front as more of our group boarded the plane.

You could hear the audible gasps from the females as the Cullen guys and Nahuel boarded the plane. I almost laughed when Jasper walked toward his seat and a girl sitting two rows in front of him turned and stared at him and what does he do: Winks and breaks out the southern accent as he looks straight at her and says:

"Howdy there, ma'am," he drawled, "gorgeous day, out there, ain't it?"

"B-b-but it's raining," she stuttered back as she cocked her head to the side a bit.

"The rain is a beautiful part of nature," Peter then drawled as he took his seat in front of Jasper's, "just like you, darlin'."

The girl blushed furiously as she stared straight at them both. Her eyes suddenly began to droop closed and she covered her mouth as she yawned widely. Before she could say anything else, she slumped down in her seat and fell asleep.

I couldn't help it – I burst out laughing as I looked toward Jasper.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked.

Jasper just shrugged as his lips lifted at the corner – a slight hint of a smile – and he sat down next to Alice.

It felt nice to be able to joke around a bit – not having that weight of worry on my shoulders about what was coming – but it was always there, nagging me in the back of my mind.

"Jacob," Nessie whispered, "everyone's staring at us."

"Can you blame them?" I smiled down at her as she snuggled up against my chest, "you're so damn beautiful. They've probably never seen anything so gorgeous before."

She rolled her eyes at me, a smile playing at the corners of her lips. "You're gorgeous, too," she whispered, "The girl four rows back thinks so, too."

I pulled Nessie closer against my chest and wrapped my arms around her tightly. "I don't care," I said softly, "I have you back in my arms again – that's all I care about."

"I love you," Nessie said as she yawned widely, her eyes closing slightly as the plane finally finished boarding.

"And I love you," I whispered against her hair as I kissed the top of her head. I unfolded my arms from around her body and just held her hand in mine.

I sat there quietly as her eyes drifted closed, sleep finally claiming her. She was exhausted – so was I. I couldn't sleep enough because it was always in the back of my mind: They were going to come for us – and some may die…

I hadn't even known where I had been taken until we had to board a plane to get home – Madrid? That meant that that crazy bitch, Lily had taken me on a plane. I didn't remember anything about a plane - but then again; I didn't remember anything about going anywhere until I woke up in that –

"Jacob," Nahuel whispered as he put his hand on my shoulder, "don't think about that anymore, you're going home now."

"You're still in my head, huh?" I whispered back.

"It's hard to stay out of that mind of yours," he grinned, "you're always mulling things over that you cannot control." He sighed heavily – his smile faltering and his features became serious. "You seek to control every aspect of every life around you," he said softly, "You take it upon yourself to not only keep your pack safe - but you also take the Cullens and my family onto your shoulders now as well. It's not up to you to keep us all alive; we can look out for ourselves."

"It's who I am, Nahuel. I feel responsible for you all," I shrugged and leaned back into my seat. "I'm meant to do this."

"_You are truly an amazing creature, Jacob Black."_

I stiffened as I felt his mind connecting with mine again – like I could feel him inside of my head. It was almost an uncomfortable feeling, but I listened as he spoke:

"You don't know how intrigued we all are with you. Not like Aro - but you are one of a kind. We all cannot help but see how magnificent you are."

I only nodded as he continued on.

"You had to have known. How could you not be something miraculous - descended from two shifters? You're an incredible creation from the Heaven's - an Alpha by blood. Sam will follow you now - they will all fight for you. All of us will - and we'd all gladly die for you."

My eyes snapped open then. I hadn't even noticed that they had closed…

"No," I growled, receiving more stares from the other passengers. I lowered my voice and continued, "no one will die for me."

"You cannot change the fact that we are all willing to lay our lives on the line for you. And you don't have to speak out loud: don't want to scare the norms, do we?"

He chuckled in my mind. I found nothing amusing about this - Not at all…

I gripped onto Nessie's hand, and looked down at her sleeping face. Her beauty couldn't be matched - She was absolutely perfect.

"She loves you so much. Do you want to know a secret?"

I shrugged my shoulders at him. He took it as a yes:

"She's going to give you beautiful children."

My teeth clenched at the thought. I wanted children with her - more than anything. But Aro's goal was to get us to – _breed_ – for him. He wanted our children…

The anger inside of me started to bubble and churn – along with the bile that rose in my throat. I shook my head and turned slightly to look at Nahuel.

"_He will not have our children,"_ I told him in my mind, opening up to him completely. The connection between us was incredible – like I could almost feel his every thought inside of me._ "I'll kill him first!_"

"That's the plan, Jacob," Nahuel agreed.

I nodded again and tried not to let my anger get out of control. Exploding out of my skin wasn't an option right now. No amount of money would save our asses then.

I sat there and thought for a moment, calming my breathing: Urging my brain to forget about Aro and his bullshit when a thought occurred to me:

How did Nahuel know what our children would look like?

"_You know about our children - how could you possibly know?_" I asked.

"I told you," he answered, "the Cullens are not the only talented family. My sister has seen your children. This is the start of something beautiful between you and Renesmee. I know it doesn't feel like it now – but it will all work out."

I sighed heavily and sank back into the seat. My eyes closed as I let my fingers run over the smooth skin of Nessie's hand. I was so glad to be back with her - and we were going to be married…

"Jacob?"

My eyes opened again as I looked up: Alice was sitting up looking over her seat at me.

"Yes, Alice," I smiled at her, "what can I do for you?"

"Do you mind if I hire a band?" she asked quietly, "Or do you want something more - low key?"

"Either is fine, Alice," I whispered back.

"What about food?" she asked, "What would you like: sit down, buffet?"

"Alice," Jasper laughed, "I'm pretty sure that food is food, sugar."

I smiled and nodded agreement.

"Okay, what about a tux?" she asked as she bounced in her seat, "I can arrange to have you fitted or I could do it myself - There's just so much to do…"

"Alice, whatever you think is best," I answered honestly, "You can do my tux for me if that's what you want to do."

She rested her chin against the seat and looked at me questioningly. "Do you have wedding bands? You don't have rings, do you?" she asked.

I shook my head, feeling the weight of guilt settle over my shoulders as I thought about the red velvet box that I'd left at the hotel before I'd been taken – I didn't even have an engagement ring for her now.

"Alice," I whispered, "I lost the red box – before I was taken – I left it in the room back in Seattle."

She shook her head and smiled at me before reaching down into her purse – she held up the box and smiled again. "Nessie found it when she went back into the room," Alice admitted, her smile disappearing. "She didn't look; at least that's what she told me."

I nodded. "Thanks for keeping it safe for me," I whispered.

"Of course," Alice answered, "I'll give it back to you when we get home. Now – I have a wedding to plan."

Alice started in on Jasper as soon as she was situated back in her seat: Food, tables, cake - Blah, blah, blah.

I just blocked her out as I concentrated on Nessie's skin - soft and cool to the touch.

"Jacob," she sighed in her sleep.

I smiled and started imagining her in a wedding dress walking toward me. We would be husband and wife soon – very soon. I could picture it so clearly in my mind - maybe we could talk Alice into having the wedding in La Push.

I was brought back from my thoughts as I heard:

"You know Nessie will want something simple, Alice," Jasper whispered, "Aren't you overdoing it just a bit, darlin'?"

"Simple doesn't have to mean Vegas-style with no dresses or flowers, Jas," Alice huffed, "She deserves the best – Beautiful and elegant can be simple, too."

"Simple for you is Gucci and Vera Wang," he laughed.

"I can't help it if I have taste, Jasper," she stated matter-of-factly, "So what if simple to me means spending money - it's not like we're hurting for it."

"Alright, calm down," he sighed, "Just take it easy, huh? It's their day."

"I know that," Alice hissed under her breath, "but, Nessie did say I could give her a wedding - and a _wedding_ she shall have," she sang.

Jasper snorted and laughed, but didn't say anything more – he obviously knew better.

I closed my eyes again and relaxed – trying to let sleep find me as we travelled through the sky toward home.

It was really happening - all of this was happening. I knew Alice would make it wonderful. My life was going to be complete - with Nessie as my wife.


	28. Chapter 28 Only You Can Save Me

**Here's another one – we're getting closer to the end… not quite there – but closer. Thanks for sticking with me and for the reviews, they are appreciated. Rated M for a reason, you've been warned…**

**I'm not Stephenie Meyer… but I am so grateful for the people who are reading this story - Love to you all!**

**Jacob's POV – Only You Can Save Me**

My eyes snapped open as I heard the pilot come on over the intercom: we were landing. We were so close to home now that I could almost feel the relief wash over my body.

It was like I had been away for a lifetime – I'd missed it so much. I hadn't realized just how much, but I was happy to be back.

Nessie and I were going to be married in the next few days - I couldn't help but be excited. I was going to be a husband to the woman I loved more than life itself, and I was going to make sure that she was happy and loved to the fullest.

I felt the plane begin its descent and I looked over at Nessie again. She was still sleeping, her wild curls were hanging across my arms and chest and she had a small smile playing on her lips. I couldn't help it: I picked her hand up and put it against my cheek - I wanted to see what was making her so happy.

*StAwMb*

"_Look at you, Nessie;" Alice was smiling as she pulled a veil over Nessie's face, "You're so beautiful."_

"_You're biased - but thank you," Nessie smiled back and turned once in the mirror, the soft silk dress danced around her ankles and hugged her body tightly._

"_Oh my, my baby is going to be married," Bella was sighing. Rose wrapped her arms around Bella and looked at Nessie with sadness in her eyes._

"_I hate this," Rose sighed heavily, "I don't want to say good-bye."_

"_It's not good-bye, Rose," Alice said gently as she fluffed Nessie's dress, "Jake is good for her – and we'll see them all the time."_

_Rosalie didn't say anything else, she just watched as Nessie turned toward them all – her flowers now in hand._

"_I love you all, so much. Thank you for making this day come true for us," Nessie smiled brightly and turned back to the mirror._

_Her face was glowing and her hair was pinned back from her face - hanging around her shoulders in tight curls. Her lips were a shiny peach color and the light flush of her cheeks – she was so beautiful._

*sTaWmB*

I let her hand slide back onto my stomach and I couldn't help but smile - she was dreaming of our wedding day…

"You shouldn't be sneaking peeks at her dreams you know," Edward laughed as he looked over at me from across the aisle.

"I couldn't help it, she looked so happy," I sighed, "I just had to see what it was."

The plane gave a jerk as we touched down - I turned my attention back to Edward.

"She hadn't slept in a while – she was so worried about you," he whispered, "We couldn't get her to take the time to even sleep. I think we got her to eat a bit, but…"

"I'm so sorry," I said softly, "I didn't mean to upset her."

He shook his head and looked up at me. "It wasn't your fault, don't even think that way. You're home with us now, and we'll get this all figured out. No need to point the finger at yourself… you couldn't have known."

"I'll do anything to make her happy. I love her so much," I sighed.

He nodded gently and smiled again. He wasn't angry that Nessie and I were going to be married in the next few days. He wasn't mad – and I couldn't help but be a bit surprised:

_After all, wasn't I still the enemy here?_

"No, Jacob - you're family," he answered my thoughts, "Plain and simple, you're family. There are no more hard feelings."

"But why," I asked him as people started bustling around us, pulling themselves out of their seats - but I waited. "Things have changed so much – even since Seattle - You've changed."

"You're who she wants," he stated simply and shrugged, "and I respect my daughter's wishes. I couldn't ask for anyone better to make sure that she's well taken care of – protected."

"Thank you, Edward," I said, "I want to say something to you… but I'm not sure how to say it."

He looked into my eyes for a moment as I let the words run through my mind. What I wanted him to see - to hear.

"_I'm so sorry, Edward,"_ I thought,_ "I'm sorry for trying to pull you and Bella apart. I will never be able to repay you for giving me the greatest gift I've ever received – but thank you – thank you for allowing me to be happy with her."_

"No need to thank anyone, Jacob," he whispered, "we owe you much more than you realize. And the past is the past – it was done and it's over. Bella and I know now why it all happened." He sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his hair roughly. "You were there for Bella when I wasn't - You know that," he let his voice trail off and I could hear the pain: he was remembering when he had left her.

I didn't have to be a mind reader to see it, and I couldn't help but feel bad for him. He had been trying to let Bella lead a normal life and be happy without him – but that wasn't what was best for Bella: I had made him relive that pain many times, and I was beyond sorry for it. I was damn lucky that he had even let me be with Renesmee after how I had treated him - how I had thought of them.

"It's done," he whispered as he grabbed Bella's hand in his, "no more talk of it, okay?"

I nodded my agreement. "Renesmee," I said softly next to her ear, "it's time to wake up. Come on baby, we need to get home."

"Jacob," she sighed and wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"It's me, baby, I'm here," I smiled and kissed her forehead lightly, "wake up, Ness."

"Jacob – marry me," she whispered.

"Nessie, we're going to get married, but you need to open your eyes first," I coaxed her, "Open your eyes - I want to see those eyes, come on."

Her eyelids fluttered gently and I couldn't help but smile again – she was just so beautiful.

"Come on, sleepy head," Edward laughed as he stood up and crossed the aisle to us, "Aunt Alice is ready to go crazy with the wedding plans."

"I love you guys - so much," she whispered gently as she opened her sleep-filled eyes.

"And we love you," Bella smiled down at her daughter and then up at me, "both of you."

"I love you, too," I answered with a smile. It was honest and true – I loved this family just as much as I loved my own. It was strange – loving a family of vampires. But it was true.

Nessie stretched and stood up, grabbing my hand in hers. The rest of the pack began to stand up and stretch and we all started making our way off the plane.

This was it, we were home – we could begin to put everything behind us once the war was over and I could start my new life – with Nessie.

First, we would have a funeral for my father and then Nessie and I would be married. After that I could focus on planning our attack. I would fight for my life and the lives of my families and for our friends - for the life I planned on starting with my wife, and children.

And we would have our family - there was nothing - no one that was going to stand in our way. I'd make sure of that. I was scared to even talk about children with Nessie at the moment - just because of what was happening, but it didn't stop the joy that flooded me at the thought of having a family with the woman I loved.

"Come on, Jacob," Nessie whispered as she pulled me along behind her, effectively breaking me out of my thoughts.

We stepped off the plane and I felt the cool air rush over me in waves. Nothing felt quite like home – nothing else made me feel like this: Like I belonged.

My head snapped up and I let go of Nessie's hand as I heard voices calling for me. My eyes met the tear-streaked faces of my sisters as they ran toward me.

"Jacob," Rebecca sobbed as she jumped into my arms, "God, you scared us – don't ever do that to me again."

"Becks, Rach – I'm so sorry," I choked as I pulled them both into my arms, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't you _ever_ scare us like that again," Rachel cried as she pulled her pregnant body closer against me, "We love you, Jacob and we can't lose you."

My sisters were the only family I had left - all I had in my life that reminded me of mom and dad.

"I'm sorry," I sighed and kissed each of them on the top of their heads, "I love you both."

"Y–you scared us half to death, we didn't know what to do or where you were. I came as soon as I could," Rebecca pushed her face into my shirt as she sobbed loudly. I couldn't help but tighten my grip around them.

"I-I didn't mean to scare anyone," I whispered. "I didn't know…"

"We know," Rachel whispered as she hugged me tightly once again, "Edward called us as soon as they realized you'd been – taken." She choked out the last word.

I nodded my head in understanding – though they couldn't see me. I couldn't bring myself to let go.

"This is all we have left," Rebecca sobbed as she grabbed my face into her hands, "It's just us now – and we cannot lose you, Jacob."

"Becks, you won't lose me," I sighed heavily as I kissed them both on the top of their heads again, "You both have families to worry about, too."

I didn't miss the fact that Rebecca looked away as I mentioned family. I'd have to find out what that was all about – where was Noah anyway? They'd been married for the past 10 years, and surely he didn't let my sister travel from Hawaii alone.

"Paul was beside himself when he found out you'd been taken," Rachel admitted softly, breaking me out of my thoughts, "He loves you just as much as we do – though he probably wouldn't say that out loud."

I couldn't help but laugh. Paul and I had always had a rocky relationship at best, but it touched me to hear that he cared that much about me. I turned to look at the people standing on the tarmac behind me – my sisters each wrapped in one of my arms. Paul and Nessie stood next to each other – waiting anxiously for us to finish our family reunion.

"Ness," I whispered as our eyes met. I didn't have to say anything else; she broke into a sprint and stood in front of me and my sisters with a look of desperation on her face.

I pulled my arms from around my sisters and pulled Nessie against me – hugging her tightly against my body and inhaling her scent as if I'd forgotten it.

"I'm so glad you're going to be my wife," I said and kissed the top of her head gently. Nessie's breath tickled against the skin of my neck – I was lost in her until I heard:

"Oh, Jacob," Rachel gasped softly, "You're getting married?"

Nessie and I pulled apart and I noticed that Paul was now standing with his arms wrapped tightly around Rachel, his hands resting just above her protruding belly. My eyes met hers and I nodded.

"Dad would be so proud of you," Becks whispered as she wrapped one of her arms around Paul and Rachel.

"I wish he could be here," I said quietly, "he was taken too soon."

"Jake," Rachel said, wiping away the tears that were once again falling from her eyes, "we're proud of you. We're here for you - and you can take comfort in knowing daddy is with momma again."

"They're together again, in love and happy." Becks agreed.

"I just miss him," I whispered gently and I felt a hand slide across my back.

"Don't be sad, Jacob," Nessie whispered, "Please don't be sad."

"Renesmee," I breathed, feeling the weight of pain that had settled over my chest ease slightly as she hugged herself against my side.

"My Jacob," she whispered and smiled up at me.

The trace of tears was gone now, replaced by the seeping calm that ran through my body as I stared down at her. The pain in my heart was now burned away – instead I felt nothing but warmth and love. She was like a ray of sunshine - the blood that coursed through my body - she was every beat of my heart.

"I love you, so much. You're why I had… to…" I couldn't get the words out now. I felt my brain running a mile a minute. Her fingers pressed against my lips gently as her eyes searched mine. Finally she pulled her hand away and spoke:

"I had to find you – without you, I'm nothing," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around my neck, "There's no life for me without you in it. And I'm not willing to give you up - Not without a fight."

I could feel her tense up and I couldn't be sure, but I felt… some sort of… burning coming from her body.

"Don't worry, Nessie," I said softly as I kissed the tip of her nose, "we'll get this figured out. Besides, we're going to be married soon…"

"Married," she grinned brightly; all thoughts of anything else seemed to disappear as she stared into my eyes, "My husband." She smiled brightly.

There was the smile that had kept my heart beating – that had made me keep my will to live.

"You're the reason I live and breathe, Nessie," I leaned forward and tucked my face into her hair, inhaling deeply, "You can't imagine what I'd do to keep you safe."

It's like everyone else had disappeared - nothing else mattered anymore. She was all I wanted - all I needed. My world was once again set right because I had her in my arms.

"My Renesmee," I sighed as I fisted my hands into her hair, "You're the only thing that makes my life worth anything. You're so beautiful, caring…"

"Jacob," she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said as I kissed the mark on her neck, "So fucking much."

We were broken out of our bubble by a booming voice:

"Come on you two, Alice is getting antsy!"

I looked around – Paul and my sisters were now standing with Edward and Bella. My attention was then drawn to Emmett (Mr. Booming-Voice himself) as he stood tapping his foot impatiently.

"Hold on Uncle Emmett," Nessie hollered back, "Tell Aunt Alice to keep her panties on!"

"I don't want to know anything about her panties, Ness," he laughed and folded his arms over his chest.

"That's a first," Ness laughed, "I thought you thought about everyone's panties."

"Nah, Rose would throttle me. I only care about her and her - you know."

_Speaking of the witch…_ She walked around one of the cars and glared at me, then turned her attention to her husband.

"Goddamn it Emmett, stop talking about my 'you know' and get over here!" Rosalie hollered. Emmett rolled his eyes before turning and walking toward her saying:

"Hold your damn horses Rosalie, what the hell is your problem anyway?"

Ness and I laughed as the two of them bickered back and forth.

"Please promise we won't be like that," Nessie whispered as she entwined her fingers with mine.

"I swear – and if we do, I'll let your father kick my ass," I promised.

We walked silently, making our way over to everyone else.

"Is everything okay, Jake?" Seth asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah, no worries," I smiled reassuringly at him, "We're fine, just had to talk a bit, you know."

He nodded and turned back to Paul, Sam, and my sisters.

The pack was huddled together, talking about something that seemed to be of importance - and I was sort of anxious to know what it was. They weren't planning something without me… were they?

"They're just talking about how to make sure the younger wolves stay out of this fight," Edward whispered as he walked up to my side and grabbed my shoulder gently, "They know it's more dangerous now… with the Volturi actually out for blood this time, they don't want to risk the young ones."

I nodded my understanding as I looked at my families – Jasper and Alice had joined the pack and were discussing the plans with them.

"Alice says we're alright for a few days - but she's been wrong before," Edward shook his head as if he was ashamed, "We didn't see – we were so sure."

"There's plenty of time to talk about this later. It's no one's fault," I assured him, "We should go home, there's so much to do - Alice is probably going crazy."

"You know her too well," Edward chuckled gently, "She's got some serious plans for you both. I'm almost scared for you."

"Almost," I laughed, "but not quite, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "almost. I remember what it was like – she's like a demon you know. Just do what she says and you'll make it through. There are two things in life that Alice takes very seriously: weddings or parties, and fashion. You keep her placated and do as she says - you'll live to actually see Nessie walk down the aisle." He grinned widely and wrapped his other arm around Bella's waist.

"I'll try and keep that in mind," I said as I grasped Nessie's hand a bit tighter, "I didn't know the Pixie had it in her to be scary."

"Trust me," Bella laughed, "she's scary enough to make Emmett cringe."

Then I started thinking - Was Nessie happy about this? Did it seem like I was pushing her into marriage? Was she excited about the wedding? Was she even sure about wanting to marry me?

It was then that I felt it - my mind connecting with someone else's:

"_Jacob, you really should learn to control your thoughts… Nessie has always been sure when it comes to you. It's written all over her face."_

I watched as Nahuel started walking toward us, a look of utter concentration on his face.

So he was in my head again. Everyone was tuned into my brain like a fucking radio station.

"_It is not I who is in your mind, Jacob,"_ he thought, _"it is you who is in mine. I don't have the control of this power – you do."_

What did Nahuel mean by that?

Edward looked at me questioningly and flexed his jaw as if to say something - then closed it tightly.

"What?" I asked aloud, "What's wrong?"

Edward shook his head and grabbed Bella tightly around the waist and walked toward one of the cars.

What did I do this time? Had I said something wrong?

"_Edward's just worried… don't let him get to you."_

"_Worried about what?"_ I thought toward Nahuel.

"_Worried about you," _he said matter-of-factly,_ "You've got much to do - and he's scared of what is going to happen. There is no way to know for sure how this will all turn out and he and his family care for you very much. You are now his son in his eyes."_

"_But, why would he be worried?" _I questioned,_ "I'm going to protect Nessie, with my own life if I have to."_

I watched her as she walked to her parents and hugged them both tightly. They were whispering and smiling about something but Edward didn't look happy. Something was really bothering him and I didn't know what it was.

"_Yes, well – there will be no need for you to lay your life down," _Nahuel said,_ "As I have told you, we are all here to lay our lives down - for you."_

"_Again with that bullshit,"_ I hollered in my mind, _"I have told you that no one will die for me - do you hear me?"_

"_Jacob, you cannot stop those of us who follow you to our deaths – what is to happen, will happen."_

"_Who is going to die?" _I questioned, though I wasn't really sure I wanted to know,_ "Do you know who is to die?"_

My happy thoughts of the wedding were fading away - my heart was once again aching and my mind was plagued with thoughts of someone's impending death.

Someone was going to die for me?

"_You aren't serious about wanting to know that, Jacob_," he said as he stared at me, _"I can see that this is hard for you – you would risk none of us. But there is nothing you can do to stop any of us. We will all fight for you - for you are not just your pack's leader anymore."_

"_But I don't understand," _I said honestly, _"And I will not let anyone die – that will not happen. So what do you mean about my pack?"_

"_You remember, I told you - you are special."_

I nodded slightly, watching everyone's reaction – could they all hear me, too? Why wasn't Edward butting in with his two cents?

"_You will lead us, Jacob. Even vampires will follow you; you're not like the others who came before you. You're the true Alpha; it's in your blood - our leader as well as theirs. You will unite our races…"_

"_Can they hear you in their minds?"_ I asked,_ "Like I can hear you?"_

He didn't answer, he only stared at me.

"_Answer me," _I growled,_ "can they hear you?"_

He shook his head numbly and looked to the ground.

"_Why? Why can't they hear you and I can?" _I asked, _"I thought you had a gift that you used it to help me. You said you'd used your 'gift' to help me!"_

"_I did use my gift to help you – but - my gift is limited. Only you can hear me in your mind."_

I was getting frantic now - I looked back and forth between faces. They all continued to talk amongst themselves. Edward was standing with Bella and Nessie talking with some of the pack, his eyes finding mine and the look of concern was etched between his eyebrows. The rest of them were standing by other cars and talking - Nahuel and I weren't making a scene. He was in my head and I was in his - no one could hear anything, not even…

"_Edward can't hear what I'm saying to you… why?"_

"_Why can't he hear you, Jacob?"_ Nahuel said with a smirk on his face, _"Why, indeed."_

"_I-I don't know," _I admitted,_ "he usually hears everything…"_

"_He cannot hear you right now - because you don't want him to. Neither of us can be heard by anyone else, because you chose it to be that way."_

"_I can't do that - I can't keep him out,"_ I said frantically,_ "not from your mind too… something's not right."_I felt sick to my stomach now as I stared into Nahuel's brown eyes.

"_That's where you're wrong, Jacob," _Nahuel said gently,_ "Everything is right - you're discovering what it means to be a true Alpha. Your powers are developing - and soon you will be able to control things that you never thought possible."_

This was some serious shit - and I wasn't sure if I liked where this was going. I no longer felt like me – things were all changing and I didn't like it - Not at all…


	29. Chapter 29 Isn't It Weird

**Okay, here we go - Remember, rated M for a reason. Many thanks to my readers; I truly appreciate each and every one of you. I need to take the time to clear some things up for some reviewers:**

**My writing style has changed – Yes, this story is _very_ different from what I used to write and even how it was before the rewrite. I know it sounds different – but it is still me writing, and I hope beyond hope that the rewrite is better than the original. I have taken the time to actually develop the plot better and to make sure that punctuation is correct – that doesn't mean I'm not still me…**

**Some of the phrases I use are being misunderstood – fuckery = things are going to get interesting/crazy, does not mean sex is in a certain chapter. I will start putting LEMON in the A/N to alert you to sex in a chapter.**

**Okay, end of A/N, thanks for taking the time to read!**

**I'm not SM and I do not own Twilight… Just little old me, same as always!**

**Jacob's POV – Isn't It Weird**

Everything was different now – nothing made sense anymore. I felt stronger, bigger, more powerful than I'd ever felt in my life – yet I was more scared than I'd ever been.

I could feel the changes that were happening. Nahuel and I had this freaky connection of the brain shit, and Edward couldn't hear all my thoughts anymore… something felt fucked up and wrong about this whole thing; and yet, it did feel right. There was something I couldn't put my finger on, something that hadn't been there before, but it was rushing through my veins like blood. My entire being was taken over by the feeling of renewed purpose and a strength I'd never known. I was meant to lead us all against our one common enemy…

*sTaWmB*

I couldn't help the growl that escaped my lips as a vision of Aro's face ran through my mind - grinning evilly, blood running down his chin… and –

"Jacob, help the others… leave me."

His voice was weak and choked up with his own blood. His eyes were glazed over as he sucked in a shallow breath, his fingers clawing at the bite mark on his neck – a scream ripped from his lips as his body shook and convulsed as the poisonous venom spread through his body.

"Save the others, Jacob," he begged as his eyes met mine once more.

"Sam!" I reached my hand out, trying to let him know that I was there… but his face disappeared.

*StAwMb*

I shook my head, clearing the fog and swallowing down the bile that had risen in my throat. How was I going to do this? How was I supposed to lead everyone when I knew that some of them would die?

Why was this happening? _Why?_

Nahuel's thought ran through my mind again and again:

"You will unite our races."

I was one of a kind; truly I knew that. I knew I was different:

I had imprinted on a vampire hybrid; that one thing alone made me different from my brothers and sister. I was the only of my pack that was born of an Alpha, which made me Alpha by blood. And now there was something else – something that was important enough for me to meet with my Grandfather, Ephraim. My powers as a _True_ Alpha were developing - and Sam was now taking orders from me.

Did that mean he was stepping down? Did that mean I was the only Alpha now? I wasn't sure what was happening. The only thing I was sure of was that I wanted to get home and sort this all through. I had to think… and-

And marry Nessie… I was no longer the best man, I was going to be the groom – and marry the woman of my dreams. A small smile pulled across my face, as I thought about her walking toward me, to become my Renesmee - Forever…

"Jacob!" Nessie squealed, effectively snapping me out of my thoughts, "Guess what?"

"What, baby?" I grinned as she flung her arms around my neck.

"Aunt Alice is taking me dress shopping, and we're going to pick out wedding bands."

I smiled brightly at her and kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm glad you're excited about this," I sighed as I tucked my face into her hair.

"Why wouldn't I be excited? I'm very, very excited!" she exclaimed as she looked up at me.

"I don't know, don't listen to me. I'm just being… weird," I shrugged as I kissed her neck softly, inhaling her scent, "I can't wait either, and you smell so damn good." I groaned deep in my chest.

"Mmm," she sighed breathily, "you keep doing that and we'll have a scene on our hands."

"I missed you so much, Nessie," I whispered. I couldn't think about sex right now, I had so much going on in my mind that I couldn't even concentrate on that.

_Wow… Maybe I wasn't a typical guy after all._

"I missed you too, baby," she whispered as she looked up into my eyes, "I was scared I'd never see you again."

She placed her hands on either side of my face and the connection opened between us. She breathed out heavily as flickers of visions seeped into my brain.

*sTaWmB*

The visions danced before my eyes as I became Renesmee – slowly my feet moved forward, walking into our room in Seattle. I could feel her panic when she realized I was gone and she was crying, screaming out my name. I could literally feel the ache in her chest as she tore through the room, the tears pouring out of her eyes. When she found nothing, she ran up to her parents.

"He's gone, h-he's gone!" she screamed and sank to her knees in front of Bella, clutching the front of her shirt in her hands.

"What? Alice! Where's Jacob?" Bella stared at her sister-in-law as Nessie looked back up at her mother.

"He's with someone I can't see," Alice sighed as she rubbed her temples furiously, "I can't fuck see!"

Jasper pulled Alice into his arms and whispered something at vampire speed.

"Blind spot," Edward told Bella as they both looked down at their daughter.

"We'll find him, baby, I promise," Bella whispered to Nessie.

"I-I can't live without him, Momma! He's all that matters, I have to have him…" she sobbed, "I love him."

"I know, I know," Bella was rubbing Nessie's back, but I could feel Nessie's heart… it was breaking - She was in pain.

"Renesmee, we all love Jacob. We'll find him, alright?" Edward whispered to his daughter.

"How could we miss this? How… how could we not see?" Carlisle was pacing back and forth with his hand on his chin.

"They were obviously planning this, making moves to keep us busy. They planned for this to happen this way," Edward sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his hair roughly, "They knew somehow – they knew every move we'd make."

"T-they who?" Nessie sobbed, "Who has my Jacob?"

"You don't mean… the Volturi?" Bella gasped.

Edward nodded numbly as he looked at Bella. "They used Nahuel," Edward spat angrily, "it seems that they had it all set up to make us all pawns - to move Jacob away from his pack – to make him vulnerable."

"Oh, God," Bella whispered, "So where do we look for Jacob? They wouldn't take him to Italy."

"Momma, please," Nessie cried harder, her fists wrapped tightly in her mothers' shirt, "I-I need to find him. I cannot be without him, please."

"We'll find him - just give us some time to figure out where to look," Bella sighed, looking more worried by the second.

"I'll die without him! Can't you see that? It's like if Daddy left you!" Nessie was in hysterics now and I felt my own heart break as I watched her sob uncontrollably. I saw all of this through her eyes and could do nothing.

"You'll be together again soon, I promise you. You have to calm down – losing your mind over this isn't going to help get Jacob back."

Bella never raised her voice, not once. She was trying to reassure Nessie that everything was fine. But I could feel the doubt seep into Nessie's mind… she wasn't even sure if I was alive. She was breaking into pieces on the inside, and I could feel it all as if it were my own pain.

Because it had been:

I had felt that very same pain as I sat in that damp cell day after day. My heart felt as if it were being ripped from my chest as I imagined Nessie's face, her touch, and her kisses… her eyes looking into mine. I reached out for her in my dreams but I couldn't reach her, she was always a step away.

And I woke up every day and realized I was cold and alone – which meant she had felt everything I had felt. Our connection as imprints went far beyond anything I'd seen or heard of before – we could feel each other when danger was near. We could feel each other's pain and sadness – and I unknowingly had made her suffer.

*StAwMb*

The connection closed between us and I felt her tears soaking into my shirt. I held her against me as I sniffled gently. I realized that I was crying too, and I didn't try to hide. Not this time, not when I needed the release so badly.

"I'll never leave you again, I promise," I sobbed into her hair.

"I won't let you leave me again," she cried heavily, her hot breath seeping through my shirt, "If they take you, they'll have to take me too."

My anger burned inside of me as the reality of her words sunk into my body. It wouldn't even be a choice; they'd take her anyway. They wanted both of us… so they could have our children - maybe not just _our_ children…

The vision of Nessie being raped by Aro flashed in front of my eyes and my jaw clenched tightly.

"They're all going to pay," I promised, "every last one of them will die." I seethed. It was a promise, one I wouldn't break. They'd never get their hands on my girl – _ever_.

We both cleared our throats and wiped our eyes to clear the tears away. I had to be stronger than this if we were going to win. This fight would take every ounce of strength I possessed, and I wouldn't let them beat me – my family. Everything in my life that mattered was in danger, and I wouldn't give up until every single one of those bastards was dead.

"Come on," Nessie said softly as she grabbed my hand in hers, "we've got a wedding to plan. And we've got to pay respect to your father." She whispered gently and tugged me toward her.

I nodded stiffly as we walked to one of the many cars in the lot. I climbed into the back seat of one of them; I didn't even care whose car it was – so long as we all got back home.

I just needed time to be with Nessie… and I needed to marry her. It was all that mattered to me, and I didn't just want it… I _needed_ it.

She sank against my side as someone climbed into the front seat and the engine started. I didn't see anything or feel anything but her. She was safe, I was with her – and I felt happy.

And we were now on our way to becoming one. This was all I'd ever dreamed of in this life – and once again I couldn't help but think about how my dad would feel about all of this. I know he'd be damned proud of the man I'd become – but it still hurt that he wasn't here.

I had to make it right – I would protect my family, my friends and the people of the reservation and make sure that they were proud to call me their Chief – just like they had been with my father. My people would be proud to have me be their leader – and I would be proud to be their protector and I would kill all of those who wanted to take away our way of life.

The Volturi would be no more – and they would die by my hand. I'd make damn sure that they would pay – and I would enjoy every fucking second of it.

I was quiet the whole ride home – enjoying the feel of Nessie curled up against me and listening to the steady beat of her heart. My hand rested softly against her stomach and I couldn't help but let my mind wander to thoughts of our children – she'd seen them and shown me the image in her mind.

I knew we both wanted a family – but with the danger that was lurking I couldn't stop the ache inside of me as I also thought of what those nasty bastards wanted to do with my – our - children – what they wanted from my Nessie.

She sighed heavily, her hair fanning across my lap as she lay down across the seat – my hand still sitting across her stomach. My fingers were splayed wide and her hand met mine, our fingers threading together.

"I love you," she whispered softly as her eyes closed.

My lips pulled up into a smile – all my previously thoughts about the bad things that were coming all but forgotten. I exhaled a sigh and kissed her forehead lightly.

"And I love you," I said softly, "So very much – forever."

"Mmm," she mumbled as her breathing began to slow, the tell-tale sign that she was falling asleep, "Forever, Jacob."

She snuggled in tighter against my body, her hand still held firmly in mine against her stomach – and she fell asleep. I watched her for a bit longer until my eyes felt heavy, and then I too joined her in the darkness as sleep claimed me and pulled me in.


	30. Chapter 30 Don't Look Back

**Rated M for a reason, please keep that in mind… Thank you all so much!**

**I'm not her, and if you're reading a Twilight _fan-fic_, you know of whom I speak.**

**Jacob's POV – Don't Look Back**

The next few days flew by. We had decided that the wedding would take place on that coming Saturday – just 6 days to plan and get everything together. I hadn't had much time to think about days of the week while I was trapped in that hellhole, and I hadn't had any sort of idea what it was like planning a wedding. Amazingly days of the week were important again, because I was looking forward to Saturday as if my life depended on that day.

Alice was on edge every moment; everything had to be perfect. Every day since we'd been home, it was a flurry of activity. I didn't find it comfortable to be in her presence more than was absolutely necessary. Nessie even avoided her, which was saying something.

She was nice though… on Tuesday night. Tuesday night was different.

Wednesday morning came - and that was the day I had been dreading for a while. I had taken what little time I had between the wedding plans to set up a funeral for my dad – with Alice's help, of course. It wasn't going to be anything huge – just simple and a time to remember what kind of man my father was. He deserved that much, and the whole pack and the tribe all came out to honor him.

The Cullen's weren't allowed on the reservation, but I knew they weren't far away. When the wind shifted just right – I could smell them. Nessie was an exception to the rule, and so she sat by my side holding my hand as I watched all of my dad's friends pay homage to his memory.

Charlie stood beside my dad's casket and swiped angrily at his eyes. He didn't glance up as he pulled his lip between his teeth and continued to swipe the tears away that threatened to fall. I knew that this was hard for him – he and my father had been close, almost like brothers.

"I loved Billy Black," Charlie choked out, "he was my best friend. Nothing is ever going to be the same without him here. And I know that he'd be awfully damn proud of his kids… he raised them well," he choked up more, and I could see him swiping more tears as they poured from his eyes. "Shit… I'll miss you, Billy."

I bowed my head as I thought about what I was going to say. I wasn't good at this whole sharing thing, but I owed it to my old man. I cleared my throat gently as I released Nessie's hand from mine and walked up to stand next to my dad's casket.

What was it that I wanted everyone to know about him that they didn't already know?

"I'm really no good at this," I began, clearing my throat of the lump that had formed, "But I do want you all to know what kind of man my father was. He was a protector, a true lover of our people. I looked up to him - I still look up to him. He's all I knew for most of my life, since mom died. But I feel joy in my heart knowing that he's with her again. They were always meant to be together, in this life… and whatever it is that comes after this."

I sighed as I felt the tears coming now; I didn't want to stop them…

"He was an amazing friend, most of you know that. But he was an even more amazing father. My father gave us everything he had… even if that meant he had to go without. Nothing he did was half way, and if I'm half the man he was, I know I'll be someone that people can come to, to look up to. And I hope – I truly hope I'm at least half the father that he was."

I finally glanced up at the faces surrounding me, and I felt my heart break a little. I missed him - I really missed him, and so did these people:

Our people - We were no longer just a tribe of Quileute's – we were a mixed people now.

"I know that I have a big role to fill now that he's gone – but I promise I will do everything in my power to make all of you proud. Change is in the air, it's all around us – and we must embrace it if we are to survive," I said with conviction, looking around at the faces of my brothers and sisters – my eyes finally landing on Nessie, her tear streaked cheeks flushed slightly pink and her eyes cast toward the ground as she cried for my father. She was now part of my tribe, all of them were, "Embrace the change – feel the shift deep inside of us and you'll know - you'll see, that our lives are now to be shared with those we once thought to be our enemies. As Chief, I now tell you that the Cullen's are no longer our enemies as we'd once thought. They are good people – family – and we protect our family. Trust in me as you did my father; I know he would want this."

I once again glanced at the faces of those people who were watching me – not revealing why we'd once feared them, Charlie didn't know anything about that – but I could see and feel the acceptance among the crowd and even see some of them nodding their heads.

"We'll never forget you dad, and we will all make sure that our peoples are safe – our family. I love you, dad," I whispered as more tears fell, "No good-byes." I could feel the wind pick up around me, caressing me like a small hug and I couldn't help but smile through my tears – he was here, and he was proud.

_Unite the families and conquer our enemies…_ That was what needed to be done if life would continue on for me and my people – my family.

My eyes snapped open and once more found my sisters and Nessie in the front row - Rebecca grasped Nessie's hand in hers and they leaned their heads together, Rachel grasping Rebecca's other hand, all three of them had tears streaming down their faces. She was family, the tribe knew this – felt it.

I walked back to her and she stood, wrapping her arms around me tightly. I just sobbed into her shoulder and held onto her with everything I had in me.

"You did well, Jacob," she whispered softly, "He'd be so proud of you. And thank you for what you said about my family."

"It's the truth, and we need to stop living in the past," I said as I leaned my face into her hair, inhaling deeply as I tried to center myself, "He's here with us – my dad, and he's happy. This needed to change if we're going to survive this war."

"I think they heard you," she smiled up at me, "They're near the border and were listening in – I hope that's okay."

I nodded gently. "I can smell them when the wind shifts, I had hoped that they'd be close by – close enough to hear," I admitted as I wiped my eyes with the corner of my sleeve, "I love them just as much as I know you loved my father – like you love my family."

"I love you, Jacob - I love you so much," she whispered and tightened her grip around my neck.

I closed my eyes tightly and sucked in another deep breath, her scent finally calming me down. "I love you too," I said softly.

Rachel and Rebecca both stood up and wrapped their arms around Nessie and me. They were crying and sobbing, and I wanted more than anything to comfort them. They were both so torn up about this, and I was worried for them. When mom had died, they both didn't take it well – and now dad was gone, too.

"I love you guys," I whispered to them both, pulling them tightly into the hug.

"We love you, too," they both answered back.

"If you ever need anything," Nessie said gently as she looked at both of my sisters, "I'm here for you both as well – my family is always going to be there for you all."

"You're family Nessie; we're here for each other," Rachel smiled through her tears and pulled Nessie closer to her and kissed her cheek, "All of us."

"We're here for all of you," Paul said softly as he came up behind Rachel, "We protect our family, Nessie – just like Jacob said. And I have to admit, your family isn't so bad."

"Paul," I said quietly, feeling a real kinship toward my pack brother at that moment that I could have hugged the bastard, "That means a lot to hear that come from you. Thanks, man."

He simply smiled and leaned in and kissed Nessie's cheek and whispered: "You're a very welcome member of this tribe now, Nessie – and I'm sorry for all the bad shit that's happened between all of us."

"Thank you, Paul," she whispered back and kissed his cheek back, "That does mean a lot – more than you know."

He nodded his head and pulled back, grabbing a hold of Rachel's pregnant waist and looked up at me again. "I'm really sorry, Jake. You know we all loved your old man, and Nessie, you take care of my boy here, he's a great guy," Paul smiled at me.

We all pulled away from each other and Nessie turned around to look at Paul - her eyes filled with curiosity…

"I will, I promise," she smiled and nodded at him.

"He really is a great guy, and we're not all bad either." he whispered to her.

"I never thought any of you were bad," she smiled gently, "Some just a little harder to crack than others."

"You're turning us all into saps," he sighed, "I know, I'm not usually the emotional type - must be this day or something."

My brother-in-law definitely wasn't known for being the sappy, emotional type. He was usually the hothead with the shitty temper, but this is how dad would want it, not tears and sobbing and wishing… but loving, and caring for one another - taking care of the family since he wasn't here to do it anymore. That would be our job now, as the men in the family.

I looked down at Rebecca – her watery eyes catching mine like she understood where my mind had gone.

"Hey Becks, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked, "Ness, I'll be back."

Maybe this wasn't the best time to talk about this, but I had to know… there was something so wrong about this picture. I wanted to figure it out so I could protect my sisters…

Nessie smiled and started talking to Rachel and Paul - baby stuff from what I could hear.

Rebecca nodded solemnly and I grabbed her hand into mine. We walked down the beach a ways until I knew we'd be out of earshot from the others.

"So – do you want to tell me what's going on?" I asked her as she sat down on the sand.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean," I sighed, "I'm your brother, Becks – you can tell me."

"I really don't want to talk about this, Jacob."

"Where is Noah?" I sighed heavily as I sunk down into the sand next to her, "He didn't come with you even though you were coming up for a family emergency?"

"Jacob – is this really necessary? I really don't think this is the time or place," she looked over at me with tears in her eyes.

Was she still crying because of dad… or was something else going on?

"Becks, I'm here to help," I whispered as I took her hand in mine again.

"Jacob you can't help with this," she sobbed as she gripped my hand firmly in hers, "It didn't turn out at all like I'd imagined it. I wanted to be happy and married - and have a family." Tears rolled down her cheeks, but she did nothing to try and hide them. She was hurting.

"What happened?" I asked softly as she leaned into my chest.

"I don't know if I want to - it's hard to talk about..."

Before she could finish what she was saying my curiosity got the best of me: "Did he hurt you?" I asked as I felt anger start to flare up inside of me.

"Not in the physical way, emotionally… he just didn't like to be a one woman man anymore," she sobbed, "He was bored with me."

"How could he do something like that? He cheated? Oh, Becks… I'm sorry."

"That's nothing, how I found out was the real kicker," she laughed but it sounded more like a choked cry, "I went to work, same as any other day… but stupid me forgot my lunch. So I decided to go home and surprise Noah. Oh, he was surprised alright."

I didn't say anything; I was too pissed off. This day was turning into something I hadn't expected.

"I walked into the house… I didn't see him around, so I figured maybe he'd gone out or something. I started making myself some lunch, and that's when I heard something in the bedroom – so I went to check it out. There he was, rolling around in _our_ bed with his secretary!"

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"No, you shouldn't be. I'm not really sorry about it; I mean, it hurts… but we'd been growing apart for a while now. It just hurt me that he would do something like that. Anyway, the divorce papers were filed before I left. I'll be better after it's all over with."

"That really pisses me off - he just threw away a ten year marriage… what a jackass."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," she laughed then, a real laugh and looked up at me.

"Things will get better; you'll find someone who will love you the right way."

"Thanks, Jake. Enough about me, you're getting married in a few days… are you ready for that?" she grinned and gripped my hand tightly.

"I'm more than ready, I just hope she is. I want nothing more than to marry her."

"She's ready, Jacob, you can see it. She's completely in love with you. Did you get the ring yet?" she asked suddenly.

I nodded. Alice had given me the ring back when we'd gotten home. It had been Esme's from her first marriage to Carlisle. It was really beautiful, maybe a bit big – but I knew she'd love it.

"Yeah, I've got her ring," I smiled, "The wedding bands aren't done yet, but I've got her engagement ring."

"Can I see it? I bet it's beautiful."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the box I'd been carrying around for the past three days. I passed it to my sister and watched her as she opened it. She ran her fingers delicately over the oval shaped diamond in the center and looked up at me.

"Wow, Jacob…" she gasped, "It's breathtaking."

"It was Esme's first ring, and Alice said Esme wanted us to have it."

The ring really was beautiful and expensive no doubt. The Cullen's didn't buy anything cheap… It had a big oval shaped diamond in the middle surrounded by all sorts of smaller diamonds around that and the band. Alice said it was old – 5 karats total of diamonds – whatever that meant. All I knew was that it was gorgeous, and I couldn't wait to give it to Nessie. Alice had suggested that I save it until the day before the wedding, before I had to say good-bye for the night.

Alice and her traditions - I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"What's funny?" Rebecca smiled and handed me back the ring.

"Oh, Alice, she really is old fashioned. All of them are really. But I love them, and I'm glad I'm marrying into a good family."

I was the one getting all sentimental and mushy now. Years ago, I didn't feel this strongly about their family. But they had all grown on me over the years, and the fact that Nessie was going to wear her grandmother's ring meant something to me since she couldn't have my mother's ring. I knew it would mean something to her as well, but just knowing that they all supported us and wanted us to be together made me beyond happy.

Yeah, I was a sucker for happy endings, and we deserved that much – And I'd never look back again.


	31. Chapter 31 I Think I Wanna Marry You

**M rating stands – so you should know what that means if you've been reading this story… Thanks all! Time is here for the wedding – I improvised on the vows and sort of wrote them myself – and this is a long chapter, so I hope that's okay…**

**I'm not her; I don't own any of it… you know what I'm talking about!**

**Jacob's POV – I Think I Wanna Marry You**

The days after the funeral flew by as fast as the days that had led up to that one – and I couldn't have been happier. Life, it seemed, was going to move on and it was finally here, the day I'd been dreaming of since I'd realized my feelings for Nessie had changed to something more.

Today Nessie would become my wife.

She was everything I'd ever dreamed of having and more and nothing, I mean nothing, had ever given me this much joy. I was going to be a married man and I'd love every fucking second of it. I'd get to hold her, touch her, kiss her… make love to her.

"Jacob, please," Edward smiled weakly at me, "no need to give me a play by play."

"Sorry," I chuckled slightly.

I just let my mind think of Nessie… in white – walking toward me; a sexy smile pulling at her beautiful lips. Okay, maybe that wasn't a good idea. That mouth was dangerous… I watched as Edward walked from the room and Alice came running down the stairs, her arms loaded with dress bags and shoes.

"I've got to get out of here; we've got so much to do," she whispered to herself, "so much to do – just so much to do."

"Alice, just go already, they're probably waiting for you," Edward chuckled at his sister as Alice rolled her eyes.

Nessie had spent the night at the cottage with Bella. It was tradition after-all, not to see the bride until the wedding, and who was I to stand up to the demon pixie?

Edward snickered loudly from the other room and I looked away from Alice.

"Is it _my_ fault that no one can seem to dress themselves? I can't be in two places at once to make sure that you get dressed Jacob, so please - don't be late. Do everything Edward tells you to do, and don't make a fuss about it. I've got to go get the bride ready. And don't worry, I'm going to make her gorgeous," she sang brightly.

"Breathe, Alice – geez," I laughed at her, "She's already perfect and gorgeous. She could show up in a potato sack and I'd still be happy to marry her."

Alice sighed heavily and rolled her eyes again. "First: I don't have to breathe; it's a perk of being a vampire. And second: What do you people have against looking good? So what if it costs money, we're not hurting for it. Just dress in what I've got set out for you and don't be late!" she hollered as she ran out of the front door, a gust of air washing over me as she door shut behind her.

"Like I'd miss my own wedding," I laughed under my breath.

"She's not worried about that," Edward smiled walking into the room again. "She's got a lot on her mind. Nessie's been at her all morning trying to make sure that everything looks good for you. She's nervous."

My Nessie was worried about pleasing me. She was so sweet.

"She loves you; she just wants you to be happy," he said as he sat on the arm of the sofa.

"I love her too, you know that, Edward."

"I do," he smiled and tapped the side of his head gently.

I nodded with a grin and twined my fingers together.

"So… why did you decide to wait to give Nessie her ring?" he asked as he pointed to the velvet box that sat on the table in front of me.

"I don't know, I just figured – today would be a good day."

He smiled down at me and put a cold hand on my shoulder. "You need to make me a promise… I need to hear it."

"What is it?" I asked gently. Edward was staring at the wall as if something fascinated him, his lips smashed together in a tight line. He was thinking…

"You make sure that you take care of her – always. Nothing in my life has ever given me so much joy," he said softly, "Bella and Renesmee are all I have that still give me hope that I'm not a monster."

Was he really going to talk about all of this? Today of all days – right now?

"Jacob, you know all of this. You know that I hated what I was. I didn't believe I deserved to be happy – yet Bella still fell in love with me. That has to count for something. And nothing made me feel more exhilarated, alive… than the day I heard Nessie's thoughts for the first time, she made me realize that I did still serve a purpose on this earth."

"I know, Edward, and you know how I feel about her," I reminded him, "I love her more than life itself… more than anything in this world."

"Yes, I know. But you have to promise me, no matter what happens, you'll always take good care of her."

I'd give him my word again if that was what he needed to hear. "You have my word Edward," I said with conviction, "I'll always be there for her. I'll protect her and love her with everything I have, I promise."

"Take care of her," he sighed.

I nodded and stared at him as he let out an unneeded breath and patted my back.

_What the hell? Hadn't we already had this discussion a million times this week?_

"I'm going to be married in a few hours," I breathed out as I tucked the ring box back into my pants pocket.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard a drawer slam shut loudly, followed by:

"Emmett, I'm going to kick your fucking ass!"

My head snapped up toward the landing upstairs. Rosalie was fuming, holding something in her hands.

"What, babe? Calm down," he answered as Rosalie flung whatever it was at him.

"You ripped my favorite pair of underwear! What were you thinking? Now what am I going to wear to the wedding?" she screamed at him.

"I was thinking about getting them off of you, you know," he grinned at her as he wagged his eyebrows.

"This isn't a joke! I wanted to wear them to the wedding!" she hollered.

"Rose, they're just fucking underwear," Emmett said as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Wear a different pair. It's not like you don't have enough."

"You," Rosalie seethed as she pointed a finger in Emmett's face, "You are cut off, do you hear me? Those were my _favorite_ pair."

"I'll buy you another pair baby; please… don't be mad at me," he begged, "Besides, you weren't complaining at the time." Emmett chuckled.

Edward and I burst out laughing.

"Shut up you two, nothing's funny about this," Rosalie glared down at us.

I held my hands up as if to surrender, but I couldn't stop laughing.

"You think this is funny man? Wait until you do something to mess up with Nessie and she gets pissed at you," Emmett scowled and tried to pull Rosalie into a hug.

"Don't touch me… you'll be lucky if you get to touch this again this year," she whipped around and walked into the other room, leaving a very stunned Emmett standing there gaping.

"Fuck," I heard him mutter as he walked slowly toward the room where Rosalie had just gone.

"Over underwear?" I whispered to Edward.

He laughed again and shook his head. "She was pissed about the underwear, but she was even more pissed after he brought up the fact that she hadn't been mad when it happened."

I broke into fits of laughter again and wiped a tear away from my cheek.

"They're going to make up… and we might not want to be here when it happens," Edward rolled his eyes.

"What – now?" I asked seriously.

"She's letting him grovel, and he's apparently doing a good job," Edward shuddered.

I chuckled, but as I did… she seeped into my mind. I tried to push back the thoughts of Nessie and how she'd come to me, begging me to take her. Wrapped in a towel - the day we'd made love for the first time. Tasting her… how she'd felt underneath me, writhing in pleasure and her breathy moans as she'd called my name.

Edward didn't look over at me. He didn't even seem to have heard my thoughts; I didn't want him to hear them. Maybe it was getting easier for me to block him… however I was doing it.

"You should shower now; Alice will be expecting us to be a bit earlier than the rest of them," Edward smiled down at me.

"Sure, sure."

I stood up and stretched, feeling my muscles tense and relax. I made my way to the bathroom on the bottom floor, finding towels and assorted toiletries laid out before me.

Alice…

I stripped down and turned on the water, stepping carefully under the hot jets. I felt my body sag a bit as my muscles let go. I really was tense…

"Jacob," A voice whispered.

My eyes popped open as I scanned the room around me. I was alone… nothing in here but a bathroom – and an open window?

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Hey, baby."

My heart thundered in my chest and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips.

"Hi, Nessie," I chuckled softly.

"I miss you," she whispered lightly.

"I miss you too, and I can't wait to see you in your dress."

"I just wanted to let you know – I… I love you."

I heaved out the breath that I'd been holding. "I love you, so much," I smiled.

"I'll see you in a while. I'd better get back; I just had to talk to you."

"Thanks for stopping by. I'll see you soon."

"Don't get _too_ clean," she giggled, "I want to have a reason to get you back in the shower later on."

I growled as I felt my dick twitch with anticipation. I heard her run off and I hit my head against the tiles of the shower.

_Dirty girl… damn._

Just what I needed while I was in a house full of vampires - a raging boner as I pictured Nessie naked in the shower… and no way to take care of it. She'd pay for that… I'd make sure.

I let out a shaky breath as I stepped out of the shower and began toweling my body off. This was the day I'd been waiting for, and I could hardly register anything else that was going on around me. I could hear everything, but nothing was actually making its way to my brain. The only thing that I could think of was her…

I pulled my boxers on and tried to calm my shaking hands as I reached for my black dress pants. Alice had taken care of everything… including finding me a tux – a very expensive tux. I put on my white t-shirt and then began to slip my arms into the black button up shirt.

My mind wandered once more as I buttoned each button, what was Nessie going to be wearing? I knew it would be beautiful… I hadn't been lying when I'd said I'd marry Nessie no matter what she was wearing. My love for her went beyond looks; she was rooted in my very soul… my life meant nothing without her.

I tucked the shirts into my pants and then buttoned and zipped them. I felt the weight of the ring box in the pocket and thanked whomever for moving it. I glanced back down at the bed and shook my head. A tie? I never wore ties…

"Do you need help?"

I looked up to see Edward standing in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest.

"Sure, sure," I mumbled as I held the tie out to him.

"You don't like ties?" Edward laughed.

"I don't wear them - not usually anyway. The last time I wore one," I paused, remembering the last time I'd worn a tie.

"Prom," Edward said matter-of-factly.

I nodded and sat down on the bed.

"That is the past, Nessie is your future. Nothing else matters… just love her, take care of her – be the man that she needs you to be."

Edward was speaking to me as if he were my father giving me a pep talk on my wedding day. "Thanks – I mean it, thank you," I smiled up at him as he wrapped the tie around my neck, "For everything."

He nodded and before I even blinked he pulled his hands away and looked at his work with an approving glance.

I picked up the end of the tie in my hands, running my fingers against the soft material. The color was striking… bold against the black shirt.

"Blood red," I laughed.

"Nessie actually picked out the color. She was very specific with Alice about wanting red… for love."

I let the tie fall from my fingers and I couldn't help the tears that were springing up into my eyes. This was the day I would finally make her mine in every way.

"I want you to know – I love her more than anything. I've never needed something in my life… not like I need her. I will take good care of her, I just… I just wanted you to know that."

"Thank you, Jacob. And I know you'll take care of her. It has all just happened so quickly… I just didn't expect to be saying good-bye so soon," he sighed gently.

"There are no good-byes Edward - we'll always be together as a family."

He caught his bottom lip between his teeth and nodded stiffly. "Come, it's almost time," he whispered and walked from the room without another word.

His seemingly depressed state was beginning to make me nervous. But I couldn't let it get to me, I was going to be married and happy – and no one would take that away from me.

_Right?_

I slipped my socks on and then my shoes, going through the motions, as I once again was lost in my thoughts of Renesmee. She was waiting for me – ready to become my wife. I stood up and grabbed the suit jacket off the bed and slipped it on, smoothing it gently and buttoned the buttons. I was ready…

Walking from the room I noticed that no one was talking, no sounds were coming from the rooms around me. Nothing was being said or done anymore – it was time. I made my way out to the living room where I saw them all gathered, waiting.

"So? Are we ready?" Emmett smiled tightly at me.

I nodded once and looked around at each face. They were all extremely quiet…

"Is everything alright?"

"No worries – let's get going. Nessie's waiting," Carlisle answered as he grabbed Esme's hand.

I didn't ask again, it was apparent that they didn't want me to know what was going on – but I had a bad feeling:

_Something's wrong here…_

I shook my head and glared toward them now. They were keeping something from me; I could feel it.

"Edward?"

"Never mind, it's nothing," he said softly.

Bullshit, they were going to tell me… someone was going to tell me what the fuck was going on around here. No more lies, no more pussyfooting around the subject…

"Edward?" I growled.

He looked at me as he motioned for the others to leave the room… leaving us standing there face to face. I couldn't read his face; it was like he was made of stone.

"Something's going on, and you need to tell me right now. No more of this beating around the bush bullshit. I have a right to know," I hissed between my teeth.

"Jacob, it's none of your concern. We'll get it taken care of."

"Don't pull that fucking shit with me!" I hollered, the Alpha in my voice was unmistakable as he roared inside of me, "Tell me right now!" My body was shaking as I glared at Edward. He was really pushing my fucking buttons.

"They… they're coming," he whispered.

"They're coming? Here? Today?"

He stood there, silent and unmoving.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me… on our wedding day? On Nessie's day - they're going to ruin it? I'm going to fucking kill them!" I growled deep in my chest as I shook harder.

"Get a hold of yourself, you ruin that suit and Alice will have your head."

"This is no time to joke, Edward," I spat, "You were just going to let me go through with this today and not tell me that these sick fuckers were coming? Are you completely out of your mind? I can help… I can help you fight them." I stared into his eyes and felt myself willing him to see this my way.

"Don't be stupid, you need to go to Nessie - we will take care of this."

"Listen to me," I growled at him, "I'm the fucking Alpha here, not you! You will listen to me, and you _will_ tell me what the fuck is going on." The Alpha in my voice came through with every word, and I actually saw Edwards head bend down as he heard the command.

"Now, I'll ask you again," I growled loudly, "Where and when? And where the fuck is Alice and Renesmee?"

T-they're at the cottage. Nessie knows nothing of this," he answered with his head bowed.

"And when were you going to tell us that they were coming for us? You have no right to keep this from us…"

"I-I know… we were going to leave the wedding and go meet them. We were going to fight," he mumbled.

"Without me and the rest of the pack, Edward, are you fucking crazy?" I seethed again.

"What if you die? What about that, huh? Can you stand here and tell me that you want to go off and fight this war and possibly not come back to Renesmee? Can you?" he screamed.

I didn't back down, the Alpha reared his head again and I was seeing red. "Do _not_ talk to me like that, Edward," I ordered, "you know that I'm made to protect her, and you were going to keep this from me! You were just going to go off and do _MY_ job!"

His head bowed again. Whether he liked it or not, I was not just my pack's Alpha anymore. I reveled in the feel of the new powers running through my body… It was unlike anything I'd ever felt before.

I opened my mind to Edward; let him see inside my head:

"_We're going to beat this, we're going to win,"_ I promised.

"_I can't let him go… I can't let him do this,"_ He was chanting over and over in his head - and I could hear him.

"_You don't have a choice in the matter,"_ I could see the surprise etch its way onto his face as he heard me answer his thoughts, _"It would seem that the shoe is now on the other foot, Edward."_ I grinned as he hissed at me.

"_Get out of my head, Jacob. You can't do this. Please… I don't want you to leave her."_

"_Again, you don't have a choice. You and your family are my responsibility now, and you have no choice. I'm not leaving her; I'm going to protect her."_

"_What if you die?" _he asked, _"That would kill her and you know it."_

"_I'm not going to die, Edward" _I said with conviction, _"None of us will die – and the last thing that those sick fuckers will learn is that they can still die – quite painfully."_

Edward said nothing, thought nothing - He only stared at me.

"Now, is there time to marry her? Or do we have to go now?" I asked aloud.

"T-there's time. We have just today…"

I never knew Edward to be less than articulate - but maybe the Alpha brought that side out of him. "Then I'm marrying her, right now."

He nodded silently, still staring at me. "Y-you are different," he spoke softly.

"I feel different," I said honestly, "something big is happening – I can feel it."

"I can feel it too, something has changed. Not just you - something else. I can't place my finger on it though," he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We'll get it all figured out. But now, I'm going to marry your daughter."

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. Not like Edward at all - something really was different about him - I could feel it in my bones.

We walked silently from the house and saw everyone else had left except Rosalie and Emmett.

"Come on, we don't have all day," Rosalie hissed as she drummed a perfectly manicured nail on the top of Emmett's Jeep.

"Babe, it's fine. The wedding can't start without Jacob there," Emmett said softly as he tried to grab her around her waist.

"Don't," she hissed again, "I don't want you to touch me."

I glanced at Edward and he shrugged. Maybe their makeup session hadn't gone as well as we'd thought.

Emmett looked hurt for a moment, and then turned back to Edward and I. "Come on, Jacob, let's get going."

I nodded and climbed into the backseat of his Jeep. I watched carefully as Rosalie, Emmett and Edward climbed in. Something was definitely going on here – Something bad.

"You told him?" Emmett was looking at Edward as he drove down the winding driveway.

"I had to, he didn't give me any choice," Edward answered softly. Emmett heard him of course, and stared at me in the rearview mirror.

"What do you mean? Of course you have a choice," Emmett said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Em, believe me when I tell you… I _didn't_ have a choice."

I smiled inwardly and stared back at Emmett as he watched me with a raised brow.

"What did he do, threaten to bite if you didn't tell him? Or, I don't know, pee on you and make you his territory, too?" Rose hissed, "He sure does have a thing for marking territory that doesn't belong to him." Rosalie turned toward us and glared in my direction.

I stared back at her as I clenched my jaw tightly.

_What the fuck?_

"Stop it… just stop," Edward glared back at her, "Stop being like that."

"Like what? Myself?"

"Rose, this isn't you," Emmett answered softly.

"Shut up Emmett… this is between me and Edward!" she screamed, "You're letting a _dog_ marry your daughter. I've never liked him - You know that. I go along with everyone else because of Renesmee."

_Renesmee? Since when does she call her by her whole name?_

"Rose, just knock it off, okay? This is none of your concern," Edward tensed at my side as he stared at his sister – his eyes turning black with anger.

"It is my concern, she's my family," she argued, "He has no right to claim her as his own! He staked a claim when she was born. We didn't even have her for a day before he decided he was going to mate with her!"

"Rosalie! You know that it wasn't like that!" Edward was livid. I couldn't say anything; I just sat there looking between the both of them like a fucking tennis match.

"Take his side, see if I care, _Eddie_," she hissed between her teeth, "You just don't get it, do you? You're going to let him claim your daughter, and you're going to have little puppy grandchildren running around. They're still our enemy; you know that." And with that she whipped around in her seat and stared out the windshield.

Edward glared at the back of her head as if he wanted to rip the damned thing from her shoulders - and I, who had been the topic of that lovely conversation just sat there like a fucking moron. This wasn't like Rosalie - not at all. Sure, we'd never been friends, but we never fought like that. We'd never acted as if we were enemies… and Edward stuck up for me.

"Well, that was… interesting," Emmett sighed heavily.

"Yeah, you can say that again," I agreed.

We finally made it to the beach - an uncomfortable silence looming in the car as we pulled into a parking space.

So here we were, the place I'd known my whole life. The beach where I'd talked to Bella about the vampires and werewolves… the place that my whole life had started – and I hadn't even known it.

I got out of the Jeep and walked toward the group of people that were seated on beautiful wooden chairs, white ribbons were tied to every seat. There was an archway placed in front of the crowd - white and red rose petals lined the aisle that had been set up.

The arch was covered in white and red roses and stargazer lilies… Nessie's favorite. It was all so beautiful – it almost made me forget what Rosalie had said - Almost. The seed of doubt had been placed and it was festering in my mind. Maybe I wasn't good enough for her. Rosalie obviously didn't think I was. She'd made that quite plain…

"Don't you dare listen to her… she's being a complete bitch, and I will find out why," Edward whispered at my side.

I looked down at him and nodded.

"I have to go find the bride… you just stand up there and don't pay attention to anything or anyone but Nessie. You got me?"

I laughed. He was trying to go all Alpha on me now.

I stood up at the front of the aisle, waiting for the music to start - or whatever it was that Alice had planned.

Visions of my father started floating into my mind and I glanced up for a moment and looked at the clouds. He was here - I could feel him. This was everything I'd ever wanted in life, and he'd be happy for me. I knew he would.

It was cloudy, no sun… Perfect vampire weather – but that was the norm for this place.

My mind was swimming – I couldn't concentrate on anything. No one thing would sit in my mind. It was all coming at me at once, and I couldn't stop it. What if I did die? What if I never saw Nessie's face again? What happened to the brazen Alpha that had stood up to Edward a little while ago?

I sucked in a breath as I heard the music come on… and I slowly lowered my eyes to see her walking toward me… My breath caught in my chest as I stared at her. She was so beautiful, so, so beautiful.

I could feel the tears stinging the back of my eyes as she slowly made her way toward me. All I could see was her:

Her dress was beautifully clinging to the curves of her body. I looked her over carefully, the bright red fabric that covered her chest catching my eye, the intricate beading underneath and then the stark white of the rest of the dress. Then I saw the train behind her… bright red. Her jewelry and tiara had red stones in them and the blood red roses that she clung tightly in her fists.

Alice stood off to the side opposite me, a bright smile pulled across her lips, and I could feel someone standing behind me. It didn't matter… what mattered was that _she_ was here – walking toward me, willing to become my wife… even though I had to leave her after tonight.

She stood before me, staring up into my eyes and I could feel an honest smile splay across my lips.

_She was mine…_

Edward placed Nessie's left hand into mine, as Nessie passed her flowers to Alice as Edward grabbed my shoulder in a very fatherly way.

"Thank you," I whispered, still staring at Nessie.

"Remember your promise, take care of her," he answered, "And – thank you."

I nodded and we both turned to the arch. Carlisle stood there smiling at us brightly. He waved us forward and we took 3 steps toward him. Edward followed behind and we stood there… waiting.

This was the beginning of what I hoped… to be the rest of my life with Renesmee as my wife.

"You all may be seated," Carlisle instructed. I could hear all the people behind us take their seats as I continued to steal glances at Nessie…

"Now," Carlisle beamed at his granddaughter and then at me, "we are all gathered here to celebrate the love that these two people share. It is a beautiful and lovely thing, love. When we are lucky enough to find it, it is unlike anything else in this world. Jacob; Renesmee… you two have been lucky enough to find each other and may you both understand that the union you are entering together today is binding and is meant to be a forever commitment. Do you both understand this?"

"We do," we answered at the same time.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Her mother and I," Edward answered softly.

"Very good," Carlisle nodded and I could hear Edward take his seat behind us somewhere, "You both have written your own vows, would you like to share them now?"

I nodded and grasped Nessie's hands tightly into mine. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen; no one in this world has ever meant as much to me as you do. I want nothing more than for you to be happy. I would die for you - but more than that; I live for you. I live, breathe, love… all for you. Nothing can break what we have together, what we are together. I want you to know that I love you so very much."

She sniffled as a single tear ran down her cheek. "Jacob Ephraim Black; for me to tell you I love you just isn't enough. No words can ever tell you what I feel, because no one has ever loved anyone as much as I love you. There are so many things that I want to say, but words escape me. You are my life - the whole of my existence. My life would mean nothing if you weren't in it. So I want to thank you for giving yourself to me, so I could feel what real love feels like."

My breathing sped up as I felt the tears welling inside of me. I fought the urge to lean forward and just kiss her now.

"Do you have rings to seal this union?" Carlisle interrupted my train of thought.

We both nodded and I pulled my left hand away from her for a moment as I reached into my pocket and grasped onto the box that contained the rings. I opened the box and pulled the rings out. A tap on my shoulder alerted me to the person standing behind me – I turned and looked at Embry, a smile pulled across his lips as he held out his hand to take the empty box from me. I passed it to him and nodded my thanks – turning back toward Nessie and I could see her eying the rings with her bottom lip stuck between her teeth – She knew.

"Jacob," Carlisle said softly, once again getting my attention.

"Sorry," I chuckled.

"It's okay," he laughed lightly, "take Renesmee's left hand and place the rings on her third finger and repeat after me."

I placed both rings onto her finger, the band first and then the diamond engagement ring and took a breath – repeating after Carlisle. "I, Jacob Ephraim Black – take you; Renesmee Carlie Cullen, to be my wife. To love, honor and cherish as long as we both shall live. I give you myself - body and soul; as your husband, and promise to love you with everything I am. With this ring as a sign of our everlasting love, I take thee to be mine forever." I repeated every word with conviction staring into her eyes as I said them. I slid the rings onto her finger and then lifted her hand and kissed it softly.

She smiled up at me and then turned to Alice who handed her a ring.

"Renesmee; take Jacob's left hand and place the ring on his third finger and repeat after me," Carlisle smiled at her.

She did and looked up at me again. "I, Renesmee Carlie Cullen – take you; Jacob Ephraim Black, to be my husband. To love, honor and cherish as long as we both shall live. I give you myself - body and soul; as your wife, and promise to love you with everything I am. With this ring as a sign of our everlasting love, I take thee to be mine forever." She repeated the words and slid the ring onto my finger.

"You may kiss your bride, Jacob."

I smiled brightly as I leaned forward and captured Nessie's lips against mine, the hurt and the bad things of the morning melting away as she kissed me back. We kept it soft and loving, yet there was a longing as if it were the first time I'd ever kissed her. I pulled away from her and held her hands tightly in my own as we turned toward the crowd of guests, Alice handed Nessie her flowers back and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to present to you Mr. And Mrs. Jacob Ephraim Black."

We walked down the aisle together and made our way to the tables that were set up in the shade of the trees. Alice had done a wonderful and beautiful job of setting up something that we'd always remember. And I didn't want to ruin this moment by telling Nessie that I had to leave her tomorrow…

"You look so beautiful," I whispered as I turned to her.

"You too," she smiled, "I knew red would look good on you."

"Where'd you ever find that dress? It's amazing."

"Alice has her ways - I fell in love with it the moment I saw it," she smiled.

"I'm glad, I like it too. You're breathtaking."

I glanced down at my hand as I caught a glimpse of my ring. The silver stood out against my skin… but I knew it wasn't silver; of course it would be something more expensive than that.

"Your ring has an inscription inside," she smiled brightly at me.

"I don't want to take it off. What's it say?"

"Il mio cuore è tuo," she said softly, "It's Italian, translated it means, 'My heart is yours.'"

"Thank you, Nessie," I pulled her against me tightly, my hand rubbing against her cheek as I stared into her eyes, "and mine is yours."

She leaned forward and kissed my lips softly as she rubbed her fingers over my ring. As we pulled apart, I could see the tears in her eyes and I wondered if I'd done something wrong.

"Do you not like yours?" I asked.

"Oh, Jacob - They're beautiful," she sighed, "I'm just so tired." She whispered.

I couldn't help but laugh – I was tired too. "The diamond was Esme's; she gave it to us as a gift."

"I know, I recognized it when you slipped it on my finger, the band is beautiful with it." Tears were in her eyes as she continued to stare at the oval diamond and the band that had white diamonds and then filled in with a few black diamonds. "Black - as in… Nessie Black?" she questioned.

"Exactly," I smiled. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, Jacob - thank you."

"I'm so glad that you like it," I smiled again as I leaned forward and kissed her lightly, "Mmm, I love you."

"I love you, too. This day is perfect," she smiled again and looked up into my eyes, "We're married, can you believe it?"

I nodded and tried to look happy – but my mind was elsewhere at the moment. I was beyond happy, ecstatic - but something was still eating away at me. The looming threat was near – and I had to tell Nessie that I had to leave her tomorrow…

"I'm so happy," she whispered as she tucked her face into my chest and inhaling deeply as if she was trying to take a part of me with her.

I could see the happiness on her face, it just radiated from her. I couldn't tell her that we only had tonight; I just couldn't - not yet…


	32. Chapter 32 I Can Still Remember

**Thank you all for your reviews! I love you all so much, you're the reason I do this. Also, the M rating stands… all of you know what that means. This chapter has some Citrus-y goodness! Maybe even a little bit of Lemonade… or Lemon Meringue pie – you can choose whatever refreshment you'd like (I aim to please…)**

**Ahem, anyway – this is another long one…**

**I'm not SM and I do not own Twilight… the following is something that came from my own head though… so anyway, back to the - good stuff!**

**Jacob's POV – I Can Still Remember Just The Way You Taste**

I couldn't tell her – not yet…

There were so many things running through my mind - everything about the day, how beautiful it had all been… still was. But the tinge of worry about leaving Nessie wouldn't stop plaguing me. I didn't want to tell her… but I knew that I had to.

I didn't want to leave her to go off and leave her behind – but I knew I had to do that too. I had to protect her.

She ran her fingers through my hair gently as my eyes met hers once more. "I love you, my Jacob," she breathed, a smile tugging at the corner of her perfectly tinted lips.

"And I love you, my beautiful wife," I answered as I leaned down and captured said lips against my own. Nothing had ever felt so complete and perfect. She was mine in every way, and I had to ruin it. I had to tell her before... well, before.

She had to know what was coming…

"Nessie," I breathed, "I have to tell you something." My voice was raspy and weak… I didn't really have the strength in me to see the look that would likely appear on her face.

"What is it?" she asked softly as she pulled away from my lips – her curiosity written all over her face.

"I love you, you know that," I whispered.

She nodded, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I don't want to do this," I sighed heavily as I ran my fingers through my hair, "but – I have to leave tomorrow. I had to tell you…" My voice quaked… the tears were on the verge of spilling over. I didn't care if they did; I had to leave my girl – my wife, and it hurt to even think about it.

"Wh - no!" she hollered, "We were just married, Jake!" She ripped her hands away from me and backing away.

_Ouch…_

I actually flinched as pain tore at my chest. The tug toward my wife was unbearable; my heart was hurting as she retreated away from me.

"Please, Nessie, you have to listen to me," I pleaded.

"You can't leave me, you just can't."

"I don't want to leave baby, I have to," I walked forward slowly as I reached for her.

"No, you just can't… don't you want to stay with me?" Tears streaked her cheeks and her bottom lip was trembling. My heart wanted to burst from pain and love all at the same time…

"Baby, of course I want to stay with you," I pleaded with her, she had to know that, "I wish there was some other way - they're coming." I whispered the last part – but I knew she'd heard me.

"W-what?" she asked as she whipped toward me – her face going pale as she trembled slightly.

"They're coming, and I have to fight. I can't let your parents and our families down by staying behind."

_She had to see that… she just had to._

"They're – here?" she whispered, her voice cracking slightly as her eyes searched mine. The look of fear that etched its way across her face made me want to vomit. They were scaring her, and I would make sure they suffered for that.

"I won't let them touch you, I'll kill every last fucking one of them. I'll protect you, I swear it," I seethed.

My body began to tremble as my teeth clenched - the vision Nahuel had placed in my mind came swimming back into the front of my mind. Nessie bleeding - screaming for me to help her as Aro raped her; smiling up at me with a sickening grin.

"Calm down baby, I'm here," I heard her whisper against my neck, her arms wrapped around me tightly.

She had been hugging me and talking to me – but I hadn't heard her.

"You're shaking, you need to calm down," she pleaded with me as her hands ran soothing trails down my back, "You can't phase right now, Jacob."

I leaned forward and nestled my nose into her hair, inhaling deeply. Her smell always made me feel calm - and today was no different.

I felt someone's presence behind me and without even having to think about it, I reached out with my mind. I knew who it was…

_"This is so hard, Edward; I don't want to leave her."_

"_I know," _he answered my thoughts,_ "but we have to do this together. We won't win otherwise."_

"_I hate hurting her, when she hurts – I hurt too."_

"_Take her home - have your night together,"_ he said gently as he walked closer to us, _"We'll meet you at the treaty line tomorrow morning at 11."_

I nodded once curtly and put my fingers under Nessie's chin, seeking out her eyes with my own. "Come home with me?" I whispered gently.

"What about the guests?" she questioned softly, her bottom lip still trembling.

"Aunt Alice will take care of everything," Edward's voice came from behind me.

Nessie's eyes darted behind me as she met her father's face, a smile spreading across her face again. "Thank you, daddy – I love you."

"You're welcome, baby – and I love you," Edward replied and handed Nessie a set of keys, "Take the Mercedes, and - and be safe…"

"Edward," Bella hissed softly.

We both turned around and came face-to-face with the Cullen family – Alice ran up and hugged Nessie tightly as Jasper made soothing circles with his hands on Nessie's back.

"We love you," Alice whispered softly, "Enjoy your night – okay?"

Nessie nodded and sniffled as she bit her bottom lip roughly. "Love you, too, Aunt Alice."

"'S'okay, darlin'," Jasper drawled thickly, "We're gonna see ya again real soon."

Nessie looked up at Jasper and blinked a few times to clear the tears as Alice let her go – Nessie's arms flung around her Uncle tightly as she breathed in a few times. "I love you, Uncle Jasper," she said softly.

He gently ran his fingers down her back and cleared his throat – was he _crying_? Well, he was as close to crying as he could get anyway.

"Love ya, too, sugar," he whispered back as he released her and Emmett picked her up and swung her around.

"Watch out for fleas, huh Nessie," Emmett chuckled against Nessie's hair as he met my eyes over her head.

"God, Uncle Em – you're such a weirdo," Nessie sighed heavily but giggled slightly anyway, "I love you." She whispered.

"Love you, too, Kiddo," he smiled down at her as he handed her off to her grandparents. Carlisle and Esme both hugged and kissed her – both telling her how beautiful she looked and how much they loved her.

"Love you, both," she sobbed softly as she pulled away and swiped at her eyes angrily.

"Baby," Bella whispered holding her arms open. Nessie didn't hesitate – she ran into her mothers' arms and clung to her for dear life, now openly sobbing as her hands gripped the front Bella's designer dress in her tiny hands.

"Please," Nessie whispered brokenly, "Come back to me – okay."

"We'll come back, I promise," Bella said softly as she wrapped a loose curl of Nessie's hair around her finger, "You'll always be my baby – even though you're a married woman now."

I tuned out the rest of the conversation as I looked around at everyone – Edward's eyes meeting mine as if to convey something that I'd missed. I _did_ know what he was trying to say – but I wouldn't say anything, now wasn't the time…

"Thanks Edward," I said instead, my arms wrapping around his shoulders in a hug, "for everything." We were both a bit uncomfortable and stiff in the hug, but it was more than we'd ever given to each other in all the time we'd known one another.

"Sure Jake," he said as he cleared his throat, "now go, and spend your night together."

Nessie pulled away from her mother finally and looked up at me – tears clearly making paths down her cheeks as I picked her up and carried her to the car. We both climbed in quickly, never glancing back as we settled in and drove silently toward my house. Well – our house now.

We walked in without a word, Nessie still in her wedding dress and me in my tux. An uncomfortable silence lingered in the air, and it appeared neither of us was in a hurry to break it. I could feel the tension in the room, it was like it was actually a force there in the room and it was licking at my skin causing goosebumps to break out across the skin of my arms. I turned toward the kitchen, my back going ram-rod straight as I thought about the dangers coming our way.

Nessie sighed heavily behind me and I felt her arms wrapped around me and her face nestled into my back.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered as my hands found hers – a small clinking sound echoing in my ears as our rings connected against each other.

"It's not your fault – and I know you'd never leave unless it was entirely necessary," she whispered softly, "I'm sorry for doubting that."

"This hurts me, Nessie, you have no idea," I sighed again, my throat constricting slightly as the fear and tears built up, "It hurts me physically to even imagine being away from you." I turned toward her as I pulled her arms from around me and held them tightly in my hands.

"I hurt too," she whispered.

"I know baby," I nodded, "I know."

I wanted so badly to take that pain away from her, to make sure she never felt it again. But I also knew that the only way to take this pain away was to leave her and kill those fucking leeches that wanted to use her as a breeding mare. She was so much more than they could even realize, and I'd make damn sure that they knew that I'd stop at nothing until every last one of them had suffered greatly. I'd make sure that they felt our pain and much, much more.

"I love you, Nessie," What else could I say?

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

I looked down at her; her hair was pinned back away from her face… curls cascading down her bare back with a veil hanging behind her, the dress that was still clinging to her curves, the red of the dress and jewelry standing out against her pale skin.

She was so beautiful… and she was now my wife.

"You're so beautiful," I said out loud. I wanted to tell her over and over again - I wanted to make sure she knew.

"Thank you," she answered as a blush ran up her cheeks, "Jacob…"

"Yeah, baby?" I whispered.

She shifted closer to me and I couldn't help it, I clung to her, wrapping my arms around her tightly as she draped her arms over my shoulders. I lifted her up into my arms and kissed her forehead once as I walked slowly toward the bedroom.

"We," I started, not sure where this would go tonight, "we don't have to do anything. I just have to be close to you."

She didn't say anything, she just clung to my neck, leaning forward and placing tiny kisses against my heated skin. A growl rose in my chest as she parted her lips and scraped her teeth down my neck, her tongue running along her mark that she'd left on me just a few short weeks ago.

She _knew_ what that did to me.

"I want you, I need you," she whispered against my neck, "I need to feel you."

I sat her down lightly on her feet once we were in the room and looked down at her curiously. She was blushing still but she was also panting heavily as her hands moved down my chest – her fingernails catching on the buttons.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I ducked to meet her eyes.

She nodded with a smile and turned her back to me. I understood what she wanted – what she was asking of me. I lifted my hands and began unlacing the red ribbon that was holding her dress together. Slowly pulling the sting from the holes it was laced through and slowly… so slowly, the dress began to open up from her body.

My fingers worked, pulling and unlacing - and my eyes were taking in the whole thing as if it were in slow motion. My breath hitched in my chest as the last of the ribbon was unlaced and the back of the dress opened to reveal more red underneath. But this was different, red and black… and lacy?

"Aunt Alice said you'd like it," she mumbled shyly.

I didn't say anything; I had work to do…

I slid my fingers up slowly across her shoulders and pushed the small straps down from her arms, reveling in the feel of her soft skin. I leaned against her back and kissed the crook of her neck, my tongue coming forward to taste her skin where my mark was and I felt her knees buckle slightly – her fingers clenching as she shuddered.

"Mmm," she hummed as my hands ran down her arms and pushed the whole dress down in a swift motion, reducing it to a puddle of white and red around her feet.

I lifted my hands once more, but this time to her hair… pulling the comb of the veil from her hair and let it drop next to us, never breaking contact with her as my other hand slid down to her neck once more to the necklace. I lifted my other hand to join as I unclasped it and leaned into her skin and kissed the back of her neck softly.

"You're so fucking beautiful," I growled lowly – shifting my stance slightly as my erection became uncomfortable in my pants.

She reached up and pulled the tiara from her head – her arms falling back down to her sides and letting it drop into the puddle of white and red that was around her feet. She inhaled sharply as my hands moved down her waist, the necklace falling to the floor and forgotten.

I glanced down at her, her chest was heaving as she took in deep breaths. She was wearing a red and black lace-up corset and panties… and her legs were bare and white, leading down to her feet that were wrapped in silver heels – her toes peeking out, painted a bright red with little black jewels on each of her big toes. Her ankles and feet showing off the interesting design of the shoes – Alice picked no doubt. Flower-shaped jewels were hanging from the straps of the shoes that wrapped around her ankles and the pretty design of jewels draped around the shoes and ran down her foot to just before her toes.

"Fuck," I breathed heavily as I took it all in, "So fucking sexy."

"I'm glad you think so - because you can't get rid of me now. I'm yours – forever."

She had to know what that statement would do to me, because my already tight pants got even tighter. I was holding onto my sanity by a thread as the lust clouded my mind and I could clearly smell her arousal. The Alpha in me was dying to take her… dominate her…

"Mine," I growled out as she moved to stand right in front of me – a smile quirking her lips as she gazed up at me through her lashes.

"Mmm, all yours," she whispered, "And you - you are mine." Her hands moved slowly up my chest as she started undoing buttons - so many fucking buttons. My jacket was discarded and forgotten in the growing pile of clothing and then she tugged me forward by my tie, staring into my eyes with as much lust as I felt. "And don't you forget it," she grinned again.

Her lips came against mine and I was lost. It was hot, wet – tongues and teeth and gasps and moans … beautifully full of passion and longing and a touch of sadness and desperation.

She moved her hands up again and opened my black button up shirt, her fingertips brushing over my skin as she lifted the white t-shirt. Everything was a blur as clothing was flung to the floor and forgotten.

"God, I want you so bad," I hissed between my teeth as she raked her nails down my chest.

"Oh?" she questioned as her lips made contact with the skin of my chest – her teeth dragging down one of my nipples.

"Yeah," I choked.

"How bad do you want me Jacob?" she whispered sexily as she drug her tongue up around her mark again.

"Fuck, Nessie," I hissed, "I want you so bad it hurts."

"Prove it; show me how bad you want me," she tore my t-shirt off the rest of the way as she pushed me toward the bed, "Or maybe - I should show you how much I want you."

I fell back onto the bed as I watched Nessie walk toward me. She looked every bit the vampire that she was at that moment, stalking me like her prey… and it was such a fucking turn on.

So sexy, so beautiful – Mine," she growled, fucking growled. She climbed onto the bed on her knees and crawled toward me, her face just inches from my body. If I wasn't positive that she was a vampire… I'd almost believe that she was part wolf.

She was eying me as she crawled up until her face was just above the waistband of my pants, and she leaned forward and planted an open mouth kiss just above where I wanted her most.

"Holy shit," I grunted as my hips instinctively thrust upward.

She grinned sexily as she licked slowly up my stomach, my chest - finally reaching my neck. "You taste so good," she whispered as she grazed her tongue against my lips. My lips parted slightly as my vision continued to cloud over with lust. This woman was going to fucking kill me…

_Minx…_

Her hands moved over my thighs and parted my legs roughly, eliciting a loud moan from me in the process. Once again her tongue made its way around my bare skin and I threw my head back into the pillows - allowing myself to be taken over by the lust that was clearly going to win in the end. She licked my chest again; my neck… and then she slowly ran her tongue over my nipple and pulled away and blew air across it.

"Ness, fuck…" I hissed. My hands were at my sides, fisted into the blankets tightly as she continued to explore my body with her mouth. Suddenly she stopped. She lifted her head and looked into my eyes, her lips parted and her eyes searching mine.

"Jacob," she whispered.

"Hmm?" Was all I could get out as I bit down onto my bottom lip.

"I want to try something," she sat up on her knees and her brow furrowed slightly as she contemplated what to say.

"What baby?" I questioned.

"Can – can you show me how to do it?"

"Do what exactly?" I asked as she continued to stare at me – her eyes trailing over my body as she contemplated what she was trying to ask of me.

"I want to be in charge – at first," she mumbled, "I want to be on top – can you show me?"

I stared at her - gaping for a moment as I let her words work through my lust-clouded brain. She began to slowly un-lace her corset and I couldn't help but moan as I watched her. "Fuck," I rubbed my face roughly as she continued to stare at me and undress herself.

"I can't wait to feel you inside of me again, Jacob," she moaned softly as she slid her hands down her body, "I want you to claim what's yours, I want you to mark me again."

I cocked an eyebrow at her and growled deep in my chest.

"Come on, baby," she moaned, "You're my Alpha, Jacob… so show him to me – teach me. Or maybe you want to be in charge – Hmm, Jacob?"

She was driving me insane – and she fucking knew it. The laces of corset were all untied and open and her chest was heaving with excitement, and then her hands went to my pants.

Next thing I knew I was wrapping her into my arms tightly and flipping us over, flinging her down onto the bed as I pressed myself against her - hard - my pants and boxers were flung to the floor as my hands tore at the offensive material that was separating us.

"Yes, take me," she breathed into my ear heavily as her panties were ripped roughly from her body.

I groaned as she thrust her hips up against me.

"Stop, I'm in charge, Nessie. You wanted it that way," I growled against her chest as I sucked on the top of her breast, "Didn't you? You knew exactly what you were doing."

She was trying to tease me, and it was fucking working. The Alpha was in control now and I could do nothing now to stop him or reel him back in. I was past all rational thought at this point. I tore the remnants of the corset from her body and flung it behind us onto the floor. Nessie's nails were scratching down my back roughly; I could feel the sting as blood rushed to the wounds.

"Fuck," I groaned loudly. I was aching now; aching to be inside of her.

"Oh, Jacob - I want you, I need you," she breathed against my neck as her lips parted and her teeth came crashing against my skin. I could hear as well as feel her sucking lightly as she took blood from my body. She pulled back, her teeth retracting from my flesh - and licked the wound gently.

My brain felt fuzzy, clouded in some way - but she was clear, so vividly clear.

"Take me, Jacob - mark me, show me," she moaned softly as her tongue trailed down to my chest.

"Nessie," I grunted as I thrust my hips up against her.

I could feel the heat coming from her, and my body was well aware of her arousal. I could smell her so clearly - but it was more pronounced than it had ever been. She was ready and willing to give herself over to me… in more ways than one.

She was submitting to me – as her husband and as her Alpha.

"Give it to me, Jacob – please," she sighed contently as I rubbed myself against her.

This wasn't how I'd pictured our wedding night – rough, rushed – but I could deny Nessie nothing. Whatever she wanted, she knew I'd give it to her. So without another thought, I reached between our bodies, grasping myself roughly and pushed my hips forward, burying myself inside of her body.

"Oh, y-yes," she sighed as she wrapped her legs around my hips – her heels digging into the flesh of my ass.

I leaned back so I could see her face. Her eyes were closed tightly as a smile spread across her swollen lips, her cheeks were flushed a bright pink and her hair was spread across the pillows in a beautiful, copper-y waterfall.

"Mine," I growled.

Her lips twitched as her smile grew. She was _really_ liking this shit.

I pulled out of her, only to push back into her roughly. Setting a pace that I knew in my heart was too much, too rough. But Nessie lifted her hips at the same rhythm and met me in the middle. My body was out of control - my heart was racing and my body began to shudder and shake.

_Don't lose control… don't hurt her._

"Tell me Nessie, fucking _tell_ me," I groaned as I thrust into her again.

"I love you, my Alpha," she moaned loudly as our bodies crashed together.

"Who do you belong to?" I asked as I pulled out of her.

She whimpered softly as I left her body.

"Tell me Nessie, who do you belong to?" I smirked as she tried to wrap her arms around me to pull me back against her.

Two can play at this game… she wanted it like this – then we'd do this _my_ way.

"I'm yours, I belong to you," she moaned as she pushed her heels harder against me, forcing my hips toward her again, "Please, Jacob."

She was _begging_ for me…

I thrust forward again and felt her tightness wrap around me again. I shuddered as I reveled in the feeling of her wrapped around me in a tight sheath.

"God," I hissed as my hips moved against her roughly again. Nothing was better than giving Nessie what she wanted.

"Oh, Jacob, I love you," she moaned, leaning her face up for a kiss.

I obliged and pushed my lips against hers. I closed my eyes tightly, still unable to stop my hips from moving as I thrust into her. I couldn't control myself – I was lost and unable to tell her that I loved her as well – and she had to know that, to hear it. My mind opened completely as I tried to push my thoughts forward to her.

"_I love you, my Nessie… I love you so fucking much."_

She gasped audibly and pulled her lips from mine. I still couldn't stop - nothing was stopping me from giving myself to her.

"Oh, Jacob," she moaned again.

"_You can hear me?"_

Slowly - so slowly, her head nodded against the pillow – her eyes searching mine.

_"I don't want to hurt you…"_

"You won't hurt me, you can't," she moaned as her hips met mine again.

"_Yes, I could. I don't want to… tell me to stop."_

"I can't do that, Jacob. I need you…"

"_It doesn't have to be this way, I can love you softly."_

"Soft, rough - it doesn't m-matter how. I want this," she moaned again, our hips meeting with an audible 'slap'.

I growled between my teeth as she stared into my eyes - she wasn't lying. I could read her; feel her responses to my body. She wanted this side of me…

"_Say it then… let me hear it. I need to hear it."_

"You're _my_ Alpha - My Jacob," she groaned as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders tightly and pulled me forward again, our lips crashing together and tongues meeting.

It was as if our lives depended on this… But that wasn't it - it was desperation. It was because we both knew – that this could be our last night together…

But it didn't make me stop; it didn't make me push the Alpha away, because he was desperate to feel Nessie, too. My whole reason for being was her and I couldn't stop the need that was inside of me.

"Nessie," I growled.

"Oh, Jacob…"

My dick was throbbing; the tension was unbelievable. I could feel the slow building tension moving to my stomach as our hips met over and over. Our lips came apart as I inhaled deeply, the scent of Nessie taking over my senses.

"I love you… I love you so much," she whispered gently and ran her fingertips over my arms and down my back and I continued to move inside of her body. The coil inside of me was tight now – ready to snap as I looked down into her eyes. The red haze was back and I could feel myself tense as I leaned down into the crook of her neck – inhaling deeply as I pushed into her over and over.

"Fuck," I growled out as I leaned in tighter against her – my hips moving harder and as she grabbed me tightly and sunk her teeth into my flesh once more I closed my eyes and sunk my teeth down into her neck – her blood coating my teeth and tongue as I felt her clench around me as she found her release. My body tensed as I came inside of her – _hard._

She pulled back and sealed my wound at the same time I did – my tongue lathing her wound as I cleaned the blood. She tasted so fucking good – like strawberries and the sweet summer air. Her blood tasted like she smelled – and it was like a fucking addiction.

I pulled back and looked at her – smoothing her hair down from her sweat-covered forehead. "Are you okay?" I whispered softly.

"Mmhm," she mumbled as her eyes found mine, a watery smile pulling across her lips, "I'm just scared – so fucking scared."

"Don't be scared, please," I begged as I kissed her cheeks softly – my heart swelling up with fear as well. This was killing me - and it definitely wasn't how I wanted to leave her. I didn't want her to believe that I wasn't coming back to her.

"I'll be back - I'll fight for you and me. Everything in my life that's good – it's all because I have you. And I swear I'll be back for you."

I knew I shouldn't promise her things like this – because honestly I had no idea what the outcome of this battle would be – but I made it just the same. She sat there quietly for what seemed like forever, her brows knitted together and tears streaming down her flushed cheeks…

"Jacob, let me come with you," she whispered as she leaned up on her elbows.

"No," I growled, "You're not coming with us, you need to stay and be safe."

"H-how do you know I'll be safe here? You're going to be off somewhere else and I'll be by myself. You can't be sure they won't be here to get me."

I growled again and clenched my fists tightly against the bed.

"Is this what you want? You want me to be upset and take you this way? Is that it?" I asked angrily and I felt my dick twitch inside of her. I was once again ready – but I didn't want to take her in anger.

"Jacob," she whispered and ran her fingers down my cheek again.

"No, this is what you're pushing me to. You keep bringing up the fact that you're not safe… you want me angry," I growled again and felt myself pushing her back against the bed.

_So much for having self-control._

"Baby… I just can't live without you. I don't want you to leave me," she cried.

"I don't want to leave you, damn it. I can't live without you, either. You have to see that… you have to know how I feel about you." Did she really not know how much my life depended on her?

"I love you," I sighed and I lay her down against the pillows gently, "I need you like every breath I take. I need you like I need a heartbeat. You're my entire life - without you, I have no reason to live."

"I- oh, Jacob," she moaned as I moved my hips slowly, "I love you, and I'm sorry."

"No, no sorry - I need you. I love you," I sighed against her neck as I kissed it softly. Her skin was warm against my mouth, and I opened my lips and let my tongue run against her throat as I pushed my hips against hers again, gently.

Our bodies moved together gently, softly - lovingly. Our movements weren't rushed or hurtful. I just had to feel her in a way that would make her feel good. I pushed into her and pulled out, feeling her body against mine - Her skin sliding against mine… her body curving and fitting mine perfectly. She was meant for me, and I for her - and nothing would take her from me.

"I want to make you feel good, feel my love for you," I moaned as I felt her hands tangle into my hair. My hands moved against her hips as I held her against my body - my hips moving against hers as I felt myself slip inside of her deeper – hitting a new spot inside of her.

"God, Jacob – I can't… I can't hold on much longer," she moaned heavily as her eyelids slid closed.

"Let go… just feel, baby," I sighed against her neck, tightening my grip on her hips slightly. I continued to move against her, feeling every inch of me covered by her. I inhaled deeply, taking her into me. The ache in my heart was getting harder to overlook as I continued to push into her.

"I love you, Nessie," I moaned softly.

"I love you… I love you so much," she moaned as my hips thrust into hers again. I could feel her insides twitch slightly and her fingers tightened in my hair.

"Nessie, can you come for me baby?" I moaned loudly.

"Jacob," she gasped, her insides tightening more as her eyes found mine – her hand coming up against my cheek as she played her love for me over and over.

I pushed into her faster, a bit harder - but not hurriedly or painfully. She tightened more and I could feel myself slipping closer to the edge.

"Oh, God… I can't hold on – Nessie," I growled as I thrust again and again.

"I'm there, I'm there - Jake!" she hollered against my chest and I felt her body begin to shake as her insides clamped down around me tightly.

I twitched inside of her, feeling my stomach tighten until it was almost painful. "I love you - I love you, my Renesmee," I moaned loudly as I felt myself fall over. I let myself go… and felt myself release inside of Nessie's body for the second time that night.

"I love you so much, my Jacob," she breathed and kissed my chest; her lips parted slightly, her breaths coming out rapidly as she clung to me tightly, "I love you…"

My heart ached and my body felt heavy and tired. My life was changed, forever… and I was scared of leaving her. I didn't want to leave, because I truly, honestly didn't know if I'd be back - I hoped beyond hope, that my inkling was right and I'd live through this and come back.

I tightened my grip around her and held onto her as tight as I could. My eyes were stinging with tears that wanted to spill over.

"I love you… and I'll be back baby. I'll fight as hard as I can, and I'll come back to you," I whispered as I tucked my face into her hair. "I promise…"

Again – a promise I shouldn't have made to her - but I did. I made her the promise anyway, even though I had no idea if I would ever see her again…


	33. Chapter 33 Don't Forget Me, I Beg

**Here we go… the honeymoon can't last. Rated M for a reason, do not read if you can't handle violence, sex and foul language. You've been warned. Some citrus here – but no Lemons! Just a taste…**

**I love you all so much; please continue to review… I love reading and responding to you all!**

**I'm not her; I've never been her and you have made it this far in the story – so you know of whom I speak…**

**Jacob's POV – Don't Forget Me, I Beg…**

"Jake," Nessie whispered softly, "I love you."

"Mmm, I love you, Ness," I mumbled as I ran my tongue against her inner thigh.

"Oh, God," she moaned loudly as she fisted her hands into my hair.

"You taste so good," I moaned as my tongue touched her most sensitive spot.

"Please, I need you."

I grinned up at her and then went back where I wanted to be – I could feel her fingers scratching against my scalp lightly and I couldn't help the growl that came from my mouth as it latched onto her bundle of nerves.

"Jacob," she moaned – my name sounding like pure honey as it dripped from her lips. I looked back up into her eyes and watched as the tears began to fall. I pulled away from her and moved up her body as she spoke to me. "We need you to stay here, please. Don't leave us," she whispered.

"I'm here, baby."

She tugged at my arms as I moved closer – tighter against her body. I braced my arms on each side of her - carefully holding my weight off of her. "Please," she sobbed, "what will I do without you? What if you don't come back? I can't do this without you – I can't make it without you, Jacob."

"I'll be back, I promise," I assured her as she grasped my face in her hands.

"You don't know that for sure, you can't promise me these things," she sobbed harder as she pulled me down against her tighter, her face tucking into the crook of my neck, "What will I tell them, Jacob?"

"Tell who, baby?" I was so fucking confused…

"The babies," she cried, "what will I tell them if their daddy doesn't come home?"

_What?_

I awoke with a start, my hand flying to Nessie's side of the bed – empty and cold. "Ness," I managed to croak. My throat was dry and my body still felt weak and tired. It was going to take everything I had in me to walk out that door today and leave my wife behind. And that dream didn't make it any easier on me.

I chanced a glance at the clock on the nightstand – 9 a.m.

That meant I only had 2 short hours left - 2 hours to spend with Nessie before I had to leave her for however long. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard my wife's sweet voice carry into the room.

"Jake, come eat, baby."

Nessie seemed to be in a good mood this morning. I couldn't help but worry about what had happened the night before. Our anger and utter need for each other had taken over as we'd had sex. It wasn't even making love at first; we had actually fucked each other, not a whole lot of love put into it. Just dire need and lust - frantic touching, scratching - biting.

At least she seemed to be doing all right. I rubbed my face roughly and flung my legs over the side of the bed, reaching down for a pair of shorts that lay on the floor. I dressed quickly and walked out into the hallway. The smells permeating the air were intoxicating.

Bacon, eggs… _sex_?

I could still smell 'us' everywhere throughout the house. It was like a perfume reminder of what I was going to be missing while I was gone… the very essence of my being – and I was leaving her behind.

I inhaled deeply as I stepped into the kitchen and watched Nessie bustled around, setting random plates full of food on the table. The worry etched onto her face was noticeable, even though she was trying hard not to show it.

"Ness, are you feeling okay?" I whispered as I watched her from the corner of the kitchen.

She plastered a smile onto her lips and looked up at me. "I'm fine, come eat. You're going to need your strength."

I watched her as she turned her back to me and swiped at her eyes roughly. "Baby, please… I told you, I don't want to leave. I have to – in order to keep you safe."

"Don't," she whispered as she held up her hand, "just don't, okay? I want to spend what time I have left with you without having to fucking think about any of those things. Can you do that one thing for me?" She didn't turn to look at me; she didn't even raise her voice… I could barely hear her as she said the words.

Something in me snapped - I realized now what the problem was – she actually believed I wanted to be away from her. That I didn't want to stay, and that hurt me. It fucking stung deep in my heart to think that my wife didn't believe that I wanted to stay here with her… to spend my every waking moment with her and know that she was safe and alive and happy.

"Renesmee, you act as if this isn't hard for me," I said as I clenched my fists down at my sides, "You think I want to leave you? You think this is what I wanted? I want to stay here - to make love to you the proper way, to lay around the house with you and tell you over and over how beautiful I think you are, and how glad I am that you're mine. How fucking unbelievably in awe I am that I have you - because Lord knows you deserve better than me. I want to have babies with you…"

The dream had opened up something in me… and I could clearly see a vision of Nessie again, with her stomach rounded with child. It brought tears to my eyes to think that I may never see that.

I looked up again as she whipped around and faced me, tears trailing down her cheeks and her mouth gaping in the shape of an 'o'.

"Y-you what?" she asked – her breath heaving slightly.

"You heard me," I said as I looked at her – really looked at her. She was everything I'd ever dreamed – and I knew this girl was like a fucking dream come true, "I want to have a family with you. I'm doing this because that's the only way we can do that without some sick, fucked up, bloodsucking leech coming to steal them, or me… or – you." I choked as the last word came out of my mouth.

I couldn't fathom anyone ever touching my girl. I'd sooner let them take me than even _thinking _about them ever laying a finger on her.

"Jacob."

"No, listen, Nessie," I cut her off, "you can't actually believe that I want to be away from you? After all the time I've spent in my life wanting you. Not just that, but watching you grow up – becoming the woman that I can't live without. You're… you're everything."

She walked toward me quickly and threw her arms around my neck. I tucked my face into her hair and inhaled deeply.

"You just don't see it, do you? You don't see the fact that if I lose you… I'm nothing. I'll have nothing left and no reason to live," I sighed heavily as the tears inched closer to spilling.

"This - it's just not how I imagined everything happening. We're finally married, and you have to go away," she whispered.

"I know. I'm so sorry," I sighed as I tucked my face into her hair – inhaling deeply, "If I could change it – I would."

"I'm scared, Jacob. I can't lose you…"

That was all I could take, the tears spilled over and I brought her body against mine tightly. "I can't… I'm not strong enough to do this right now. I can't ever be without you," I sobbed heavily, "Can't you see how much this is killing me?"

"You're strong, baby… you're going to protect us all, and change everything. You'll… you'll come back, right?" Her voice broke and I could hear her breaths coming closer together.

"I'm going to fight with everything in me - and come back to you. Then we'll be able to settle down – and I'm going to love you for the rest of our lives together. We'll have forever," I whispered as tears fell down my cheeks.

"Forever, w-with my family - And our kids?" she asked.

"And our kids," I agreed, the tears finally stopping as I held her against me tighter.

"They'll be beautiful, just like you," she mumbled against my neck.

"I love you, Renesmee… I love you so fucking much."

"I love you, my Jacob – my Alpha," she whispered as her hands ran through my hair softly, "I have to feed you, you've got so much to do. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. This isn't a good time to be upsetting you."

"Ness, I'm only upset because I have to go away… I feel like I'm disappointing you."

"Jacob, you could never disappoint me. I'm so - look at me, look me in the eye."

I pulled my face away from the comfort of her hair and scent and stared into her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you. I'm proud that you're my husband, and that you are doing all of this to protect our families and me. You're an amazing man, and I'm so grateful to have someone like you who loves me."

"Thank you, baby… I needed to hear that."

"I'll always be here – to tell you," she attempted a small smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm hungry," I whispered as my stomach growled loudly.

She nodded gently and walked to the table with me following close behind.

We sat and ate the breakfast that she had made for us in comfortable silence, holding hands under the table, a chaste kiss here and there… it was almost as if we'd been married for years.

And then our bubble was broken…

_RING - RING - RING_

"Fuck, I'll get it," I mumbled as I stood up from the table, gently releasing Nessie's hand.

She nodded as I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jake, it's time… we have to go. Alice saw…"

I listened intently as Edward spewed out more details at me. All the while, I couldn't take my eyes off of Nessie. This was the moment I had been dreading. The moment that I didn't want to come – and here it was.

"I understand. I'll be there in a few minutes," I mumbled.

"And, Jacob, she'll be fine… Alice wanted me to tell you that. She'll be all right."

"See you soon, Edward."

I hung up the phone gently and rested my head against the wall.

Today was the day, just minutes from now… my entire life was going to change. I had to leave behind the one person I swore I'd never leave - I had to go off and fight a war I didn't know if we could win… and I had to leave and give Nessie the impression that, even though I didn't know that it would all be all right, I'd be back to see her again.

"Don't – I know you can't make me promises. Especially ones you're not sure you can keep. But please don't put on an act as if it's all going to be okay, when you're not completely sure yourself," Nessie whispered.

"Wait, how?"

"I've been hearing you – since you came back."

"You… you mean? Without me directly trying to make you hear me?"

She nodded gently and stood from her seat.

"You knew? About the war… before I told you?"

"I did. I just didn't want to believe it… and hearing your thoughts – scared me a bit. It's not something I'm used to. I'm sorry…"

The color in her cheeks burst forth and she bowed her head as she approached me.

"Renesmee," I said softly. She looked up at me, her eyes searching mine. "Don't be sorry… this is all new to me. I don't know what the extents of my powers are now, so I can't possibly be upset at you. I do wish you would have told me though."

She nodded again, her eyes drifting from mine.

"We'll get this all figured out… we have to go now," I said quietly as I reached out for her.

"I know," she nodded, "I'll go with you to meet them." She whispered softly and grabbed my proffered hand.

Was this really it? Was this how it was all going to end?

"This is just the beginning, Jacob… just the beginning," she whispered under her breath as we walked out the front door.

_The beginning of what though?_

I clutched my wife's hand in mine tightly as we walked slowly toward the treaty line. Nothing in my life had ever been this hard. All the decisions I had made in my life before had all been to bring me to this point in my life.

It all brought me to her… I didn't deserve her; I knew that. But somehow I got her, and she loved me as much as I loved her.

"It's all worth it… every bit of pain I feel right now is worth it, because I got to have you. I got to have you in my life as my best friend and as my wife," I whispered softly.

"You always had me – in some way. You still have me; you'll always have me. Nothing in this world was ever as sure as the fact that we were meant for each other. And I'm so glad that I've been able to experience love with you. I can't wait to see what our future holds…"

"You make my life worth living… you're my only reason to be here, to be alive. You're my reason for being."

"I love you, so very much. my Jacob. I'll always be here… and I'll be waiting for you to come home to me," she whispered gently as she brought our entwined hands to her lips.

"Fuck, this is so hard. I love you, I hate that this is happening. I hate that I have to leave you," I sighed.

"You have to do this – and you'll come back to me. I have to believe that, or I'll go crazy."

"I'll do everything in my power to come back to you. I swear it," I promised her.

She nodded and I felt my heartbeat speed up as we neared the line. Not just mine, Nessie's heart matched mine, thudding together in sync.

The connection between Nessie and I was undeniable. How I had over looked it was beyond me, I could feel it. Something in my chest - like I could feel her inside of me. A spreading warmth and a knowing… as long as I could feel that – then I knew she was okay.

I glanced up as Edward and Bella came from the trees. My nostrils were overtaken by the sweet smell of vampires, my body tensed as my instincts took over. I could smell so many of them.

"They're here to help," Edward assured me as Nessie gripped my fingers tightly and then released my hand.

A piece of my heart pulled away with her and I could feel the ache start in my chest. That agonizing flare of pain like my heart was on fire.

"I don't – I don't think I can do this," Nessie sighed heavily as she grasped her chest tightly.

"I'm sorry, I hate that it has to be this way. It's killing me; it kills me," My heart flared up again as Nessie sprung at me and wrapped her body around mine.

Her hands went into my hair, her face tucked into my neck, her legs wrapped around my waist and I held her there against me as tight as I possibly could. I pushed my nose into her hair and inhaled deeply.

"I love you," I whispered, "Remember that – take that with you and we'll make it."

"I love you," she answered and tightened her grip in my hair and placed a kiss on my neck. The fact that her parents were standing there didn't matter to me; this was the last time, for I don't know how long, that I'd see Nessie…

"I love you. I love you so, so much," she whispered, as she placed another kiss on my neck.

"And I love you, my Renesmee," I answered as I kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Don't say good-bye… it's never good-bye. It's – until later," she begged.

I nodded numbly and pulled my face back, urging her to do the same so I could kiss her lips. She pulled back and looked at me… I had to kiss her, to feel her love for me in that way before I left, to show her how much I loved her.

I pushed my lips against her fully, her lips opened and our tongues touched gently. There was an electricity in the air and I could feel my body growing weak with desire. I kissed her fully, completely… all my love for her was poured into that kiss. I had to make sure she knew that this was killing me; that I didn't want to leave her. That it was taking everything inside of me to do this.

But it was for her; it was all to make sure she'd be safe. And it was for us – so we could have a family together and not have to worry about watching over our shoulders for those Volturi bastards. It was so we could have everything we'd ever dreamed of, and more.

We pulled apart and she tucked her face back into my neck for a brief moment. She pulled back from my neck and looked into my eyes. I could see all of the things she was feeling right there in her eyes - and it hurt me to look. I could see pain, an ache that I knew all too well. I could see unshed tears there, ready to fall. It killed me to know that I was causing her to feel these things.

"No, it's not your fault – it's them… remember that. It's their fault that we have to be apart. Take your anger and use it. It's them," she assured me as she heard my thoughts and then she ran her hands through my hair gently.

"It's them," I repeated as she unwrapped herself from me and I placed her back on her feet gently.

I twisted my wedding band around my finger gently and realized that I'd have to take it off – I'd only been able to wear it for one day. Only one day…

"Keep it safe?" I asked softly as I removed it from my finger, another piece of my heart pulled as Nessie took the ring and grasped it tightly into her tiny hand.

"I'll always keep it safe," she nodded gently, tears shining in her eyes, "Until you get back and I can put it back where it belongs."

"I love you."

"And I you… Until later, my Jacob," she said softly.

"Until later," I whispered as I placed my lips on hers gently, taking in as much of her scent as I possibly could.

"Whenever you miss me, just look inside your heart - that's where I'll be," she whispered.

"And I will be in yours," I answered, "Can you feel me there? I can feel you inside of mine."

"Yes, I feel you there," she nodded, "Just – come back, okay? Promise me – you'll come back." She begged.

I could only nod – and she knew why I couldn't give her what she asked for. "Just know that as long as you can feel me - I'm still out there, fighting."

I leaned down to kiss her once more on the lips, Nessie hugged her parents and then we were running. I couldn't bear to look back - I couldn't bear to see the pain on Nessie's face, so much pain – I could feel it. I could feel her - and hear her as she dropped to her knees and began shedding the tears that she'd been so brave and held back.

But I didn't look back – I couldn't…


	34. Chapter 34 Keep Holding On

**Rated M for a reason – so if you've come this far in the story – you know those reasons. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**

**I'm not her, I don't own Twilight, and sadly, I don't own Jacob Black either! Life isn't always fair, is it!**

**Jacob's POV – Keep Holding On**

I could feel her inside of my heart - The ache and the almost emptiness that I had felt before was doubled now. Nothing was going to be the same without her by my side; it actually felt like a part of me was dying.

Was that possible - To be both alive and dead all at the same time?

I knew all too well that I had to fight hard - fight with everything I had in me to get back to her. To be able to see her face again, to feel her against me, the way it should be. To be back home with my wife… I wanted to hold her – to kiss her and tell her how much I love her.

"Jacob, you need to control your thoughts," Edward said quietly – getting my attention, "Everyone can hear you."

I looked over at my father-in-law as he ran by my side. I had never made it a big secret that I had detested him at one point. How things change in a short time. Now I actually found myself feeling love, friendship - Trust…

"Sorry, Edward," I said quietly, "So much for our plan, huh? They still got the drop on us somehow – now we are leaving the safety of home to fight."

"You are going to have to get yourself under control," he sighed, "You're leading us, and if you're emotions are everywhere like this – I know it's frustrating that our plans didn't work – but we still have to be at our very best."

I shook my head quickly and felt my feet pounding into the ground. We ran – not stopping until we reached the border into Canada - heading toward the place Alice had seen in her vision - the place where it would be decided if we would live… or die.

I could feel the rush of the air around me, and the heat building up in my limbs as we finally stopped – my breathing was rapid but I was still fine – not really worn out but I couldn't shake the feeling that something still wasn't right – that we'd somehow missed an important piece of this puzzle.

The air shifted around me once more as I felt the pack phase back to their human forms – they all lay down on the grass and closed their eyes. This was hard for most of them – being away from their imprints. I let them do their own thing as I looked back toward Edward.

"Just remember your promise, Jacob," Edward said as he and Bella sat beside me. I looked him in the eye and nodded my head – the empty feeling in my chest flaring a bit more as I felt the tug back toward home – toward Nessie.

"I swore to you," I said quietly as I looked around as the rest of our group took a seat wherever they could, "And I don't break my promises – not when this involves my wife."

He nodded and gripped Bella's hand in his tightly. "I know and I have complete faith in you," he said softly as he watched the rest of our group closely – his eyes betraying something, that he didn't trust something.

I opened my mind to just him and stared straight into his eyes as he finally turned toward me. _"Something isn't right – you feel it, too."_ I said matter-of-factly.

He didn't answer, just nodded once and continued his scan around us. The group was huge – hopefully big enough to take out whoever Aro decided to bring with him. Jasper had some help from Peter and Charlotte in tracking down Maria – and she had brought along some help. They were fierce fighters – and I was glad they were on our side because they also fought a bit dirty. We also had most of the witnesses from the first face-off with the Volturi – The Egyptian coven, Irish coven, the Denali's and the Romanians (those were some dirty-fighting bastards, too).

"We have the numbers – but I'm afraid that we have lost the element of surprise somehow," Jasper whispered as he sat down with Alice, "just doesn't sit right with me, and I don't know what it is that's wrong."

"Don't worry, Jazz," Alice said quietly as her eyes searched the crowd as well, "We're going to make it – just remember that we have people we love to get back to." Her eyes caught mine as she said this and I couldn't help but smile softly at her, though I knew it didn't reach my eyes.

"Carlisle is taking his time talking to the wolves – making sure we can at least get the drop on them that way," Jasper whispered, his voice not convinced that that would even work anymore – the whole way we'd lost the element of surprise somehow.

I stood up and looked down at them, my arms stretched up over my head as I tried to loosen myself up enough to get ready to start running again soon. "Whatever we do – it has to be fast - swift and deadly," I stretched my back and felt a pop as some of my vertebrae reset themselves, "No prisoners – we kill all of them without question. I don't care if one of them is your long-lost relative from your human life."

Jasper stared up at me, his lips quirking a cocky grin as he nodded his agreement.

"Well, he's finally gonna lose his kid undies I think," Peter laughed loudly as he plopped unceremoniously onto the ground – a dent forming beneath his body from the impact. Charlotte sat down next to him and looked over at me with a smile. "'Bout time you put on your big boy shorts there, Jacob - You're gonna fuck up their shit, boy."

"God, Peter," Edward chuckled as he rolled his eyes, "He doesn't fuck around does he?"

I couldn't help it – hearing Edward swear struck me as funny and I burst out laughing – loudly.

"I'm just tellin' it how I see it," Peter shrugged with a smile pulled across his lips, "This kid is a fuckin' maniac – I can just see it. He's gonna make it an interestin' fight – and we're gonna win."

We _were_ going to win this and they would all pay for what they had done to me, and to my Nessie. They'd all pay – with their lives. The red haze once more covered my eyes and I could feel my body begin to burn in the way I'd gotten used to in the past few weeks – and I could feel the tingle of something in my hands.

"Hmm," Peter hummed from beside me as he stood up – his eyes meeting mine, "Interesting fight, indeed." He laughed loudly and then shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked away.

"What was that all about?" Bella whispered.

"Peter just saw the changes in Jacob and liked what he saw," Jasper smiled broadly, "You can't see them Bella?"

"Sure – he's very different," she nodded as she stared at me – the flames continued their path up and down my body as the vibrating of my body warned me that I was close to phasing (or was I?) and the red haze was brighter as the feeling of flames licked up behind my eyes. "He's bigger – and his eyes have changed color."

My eyes caught hers as I quirked an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean my eyes have changed?"

"You haven't noticed?" Edward asked with a grin (what the fuck is up with everyone and their evil fucking grins), "Your eyes are red now – when you're angry."

"And you look positively fuckin' savage," Jasper laughed as he watched Bella stare at me – her eyebrows lifted like she was finally seeing something that the rest of them had seen. "Like an outta control newborn vampire."

I knew the red haze meant something – something to do with my new powers (or old powers, however you wanted to look at it – after all, my grandfather knew about them somehow) and I could feel the tingle move up my arms again as my eyes rolled into the back of my head – it felt fucking good.

"I think he likes it," Alice giggled slightly, "Angelo di fuoco e di morte."

Peter laughed again loudly behind me and I opened my eyes to see that the haze had once again slipped away. My eyes met Edward's and he still had a smirk on his face – like he knew some big secret that he wasn't telling me.

"What does that mean again?" I asked as I looked over at Alice.

"It means Angel of Fire and Death," she smiled brightly at me with a shrug of her shoulder. "You look positively demon-like though when you get pissed off now – not like an angel at all."

"Time to go," Carlisle said quietly as he walked up to our group.

Alice's eyes became glazed over slightly as she was pulled into a vision – her breathing becoming shallow as she searched through whatever it was that she saw.

"They know," Alice whispered as her eyes became focused once more, "they know that we've left Forks. How is that possible?"

"We gotta move," Jasper growled as he snapped up onto his feet, "Let's go, time to head back out." He hollered.

"When we get there – stick to the plan," I said – the Alpha in my voice was unmistakable, "I know that the rest of our plan hasn't worked out – but unless I tell you otherwise, you stick to what you know to do. Now let's go kill us some vampires."

The rest of the group got up and the pack phased once more – everyone looking to me as I joined them. I nodded once – reinforcing my order - and began running again – pushing my body to limits that I knew were new. In my human form – I was fast before, but I was faster, able to keep up with my vampire family and the rest of the pack. I didn't care to think too much about it – it felt fucking good – and we were most definitely going to win this war. I could feel it.

They all knew that the Volturi would stop at nothing to become more powerful – more powerful than they already were. There was no safe place to hide, and no vampire - or wolf - would be safe until they were all dead. Every last one of those evil bloodsuckers would have to die - And we had an army of vamps and wolves who believed that and were willing to fight. They were all willing to lay their lives down - to save others.

"Nessie…" I breathed her name out like a prayer as I continued to run – feeling the pull even stronger as I got farther and farther away from her. Just the thought of her name brought tears to my eyes. I could still feel her there - in my heart - just like she'd said. I could feel her heart beating with mine. I just hoped that she could feel me, too. That she knew I was still out here and that I was doing this all for her - For us – and our family.

The air around us began to change: The wind began to pick up – the weather was unseasonably cold - rain was falling from the sky like tears that I wanted so badly to shed and the smells around me were taking root in my nostrils. I was becoming familiar will all the smells that made up our army…

But something was off. Something, or someone, that didn't belong.

I skidded to a stop and phased before Edward could even catch the motion. He turned back to me and stared long and hard as I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Bella, be quiet," Edward whispered as I inhaled again.

I looked around me… Edward was kneeled down in a crouch in front of Bella; my wolf brothers were ready to spring and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end.

"S-something's not right," Alice whispered.

I phased back to my human form – standing there naked as I looked all around us and inhaling the scents on the air. "Something is wrong, but I–I can't tell what it is. Someone's here," I could feel the rumble in my chest, the deep anger burning up. Someone was playing a trick here. I could feel it in my bones.

My body began to shift once more into the wolf as I moved forward again. I didn't have time to guess. By now those Volturi bastards were aware of the fact that we were coming for them, and we didn't have time to waste. We had to get to them and take them out.

But it felt so real - something was wrong. I could feel it – I could smell it. My legs were burning with a fire I had never felt before, and I could hear the rest of the pack as they became aware of my feelings:

_The feeling of being watched by someone that didn't belong._

_"Who, Jake - Who is it?"_ I could hear the panic in Embry's voice as we broke into a sprint again.

_"I don't know – but keep an eye out. Someone is fucking with us, and I'm going to sniff them out. Be alert."_

_"Do you know who it is?"_ Jared asked as our sprint got faster – my pack moving with me like a carefully choreographed dance through the forest. Our bodies were moving faster – stronger and more in synch – a well-oiled machine.

_"It's a vamp – one of them isn't… right,"_ Sam snarled loudly.

_"Yes, Sam… just be sure we're all aware of what's going on around us. Now be quiet and keep running."_

_"One of them smells off – I can smell it, too,"_ Sam growled as we continued to sprint through the trees.

_"It's not just the smell – they're playing a losing game,"_ I growled again – my lip pulled back from my teeth and a thin line of spittle formed in the corners of my mouth, _"I can feel it somehow that something is off. Just keep going and lets end this – I want it followed to a 'T', got it?"_

The Alpha voice was out in full force now - no time to hold back. No time to dwell on my wife - my beautiful Nessie, back home. I had to be here – in the now… and be willing to do anything and everything to make sure that she would stay safe.

_Even if that meant…_

I couldn't think like that, not now. At least she was with her grandmother and Emily. If nothing else, she was safe with a vampire. She was with someone who loved her almost as much as I did - and would protect her at all costs.

An opening in the trees came into view and that's when I felt it. The change in my body alerted the pack to my distress and they all became hyper-aware of the surroundings – sniffing the air I couldn't help the growl that ripped from my throat as we got closer.

The knowledge that we were no longer alone dawned on me. We had made it – this was where it was going to happen. We were being tracked and they knew we were here. I could hear them… smell them. So many – there were so many of them. I could feel the hair on my back stand up again and a snarl ripped from my throat as we approached the edge of the forest.

Someone's voice reached me – a cackling laughter that I knew all too well…

"Come now Jacob, you cannot win – and once you're dead… she'll be mine," he laughed louder – his voice sending shivers of hate and malice down my spine. "And I'll take what I want from her – by force if I must."

That comment made the rest of the pack and most of the vampires to hiss and snarl their disapproval as we walked to the edge of the trees – the field before us was full of them -they were waiting for us just like we'd known they would be - and they were ready to fight for what they wanted:

_My_ Nessie…


	35. Chapter 35 Battlefield Part 1

**Many thanks to you all for reading and reviewing, you're all amazing. Rated M for a reason… You know this…**

**I'm not her; I don't own it or the characters… just this side of the story came from my thoughts – and sometimes my very sick imagination, anyway – onward!**

**Jacob's POV – Battlefield – Part 1**

"Come out, come out," his voice chuckled, "We know you're all there, so let's get this over with, shall we?"

I phased back to my human form – Edward handed me some shorts from one of the packs we'd brought and I slipped them on as I stared straight out into the field – my eyes meeting his as he grinned at me. "No more games - This ends today," I growled deeply in my chest.

"Yes, as I said – you die, she'll be mine. No more interference from you all," he said motioning toward the group of us that were still in the trees, "and your pack of mutts. We'll be free to do as we please with the little hybrid."

I walked forward into the clearing, focusing straight on the voice that was trying to break my concentration. His lips were curled into an evil grin, his teeth glistening in the sunlight and his raven hair slicked back away from his porcelain skin. The sun was glittering off of his body in tiny facets and his ruby eyes were focused on mine again.

"Hello, Aro," I grinned evilly, "So nice to see you again."

"Ah, yes… and you," he mocked, "Shall we discuss why it is we want her?"

"There's no need to talk, we're not here to negotiate with you," I growled.

"Negotiate? Who said anything about negotiating? We'll take her, and there's nothing you can do about that."

"We'll see," I sneered.

"We shall," he nodded.

I looked to my left and then to my right - Edward and Bella were there on my left, and Sam and Paul on my right. I could feel the others surrounding us from behind.

"You bring an army? You think that will protect you - Or her for that matter?" he scoffed, "Such a shame, I didn't want to kill you – but I suppose my plans can change."

"It seemed to work once before, and this time we have something we didn't before."

"You think we fled in fear last time? We are no cowards. You're sorely mistaken - and we shall leave victoriously."

Caius if I wasn't mistaken, the retched little bastard. I wanted so badly to lunge at him and tear his fucking head from his shoulders.

Edward grabbed my arm, having heard my thoughts.

"_I wasn't going to do it… I'm fine."_

He nodded once and focused his eyes forward.

"Be calm brother," Aro said quietly, "They fear us - can't you feel it?"

"And what is it that you have? Do enlighten us - Surely nothing as amazing as your beautiful, Renesmee," Caius chuckled as he stared into my eyes.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Just hearing him say her name made me want to sink my teeth into his filthy bloodsucking neck.

"Just know that you're not the only ones with secrets," I grinned.

"Ah," Aro smirked, "and what if I was to tell you that I know all about your little secret?"

Paul scoffed at that and crouched down – the muscles in his arms were tight and ready to spring.

_Please don't blow this, keep your fucking cool, Paul._ I thought at him – he loosened a bit and nodded once to let me know he was okay.

"I'd say that I have a pack of _dogs_ here who smell _your_ fear," I laughed at Aro as I glanced at Paul, "and I call your bluff."

"Tell the dog to back down."

"Caius," Aro warned.

"I don't think so, there's no reason for me to tell him to back down," I laughed again (Was he fucking serious?) and folded my arms across my chest.

"You will fight then? This is what it's going to come to?"

Before I could say anything else, Carlisle walked forward and stood in front of me.

"Ah, Carlisle," Aro smiled at him, "my dear friend. I do not wish to harm you. Surely you know that."

"Aro, you must know that if you hurt any of my family - that in turn hurts me. What you are doing is wrong, and you know it. Leave Renesmee alone. She is happy, and she belongs with Jacob."

"I'm afraid that I cannot do that," Aro shook his head as his eyes stared back at me, "Something like her is unheard of, and she can help us create warriors. It's destiny; she is to be mine. How can you let her be with the dog?" He asked as he motioned his head as if to emphasize his point.

"Jacob takes very good care of Nessie," Carlisle said as he turned to look at me for a moment – a smile on his lips, "she means the world to him. She's not some breeding mare, she is my granddaughter, and I will fight for her. If it comes between you and her, I'll pick her – every time."

Carlisle glared at Aro as if he wanted to leap at him and tear his head off.

"_Carlisle, he's mine,"_ I told him in my mind.

He nodded once and backed up so he was standing behind me again.

"So there will be no settling this in a kind manner?" Aro asked gently, clicking his tongue once as if to chastise us, "You won't simply walk away and let me take what is rightfully mine?"

"What's rightfully _yours_?" I scoffed, "You have no idea how fucking wrong you are." I glared at him and bared my teeth, a growl emanating from my chest. Tremors were running through my body as I remembered the picture Nahuel had shown me… Aro raping Nessie was enough to make me want to throw up, but it was also the fuel I needed to keep the fire burning within me and make sure none of them left alive. The red haze settled over my eyes once more and the tingling in my arms started back up.

Paul stood up - his back ram-rod straight as he looked at Aro – his arm lifted out in front of him, "That's my _sister_ you're talking about and you will not take her," he growled and flipped up his middle finger, "How's that for settling the matter, you filthy fucking leech?"

I could swear I heard Peter or Jasper – someone – snicker.

"Paul, keep it cool," Sam warned as he grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the line.

"No manners, no manners at all – just like your Alpha," Aro tsked, "I can see that these animals need to be - _broken_."

"Stop with all of this messing around," I spat, "we're here to stop you and protect what is ours – what is _mine_. You have 2 choices, and I'm going to be quick about this. You can all leave peacefully, and never return - or we kill you - Simple as that, now – choose." I seethed at him.

He stared into my eyes, his ruby orbs burning a hole into me. I knew his choice; I knew it before he even opened his mouth to answer. His mind was screaming it at me…

_Kill the dogs… kill them all and take her away, she's mine,_ His thoughts were screaming.

"Let's get on with it then," I answered quickly.

His eyes lost focus for one second before I felt the air around me shift as my brothers and sister phased - I heard their snarls and growls… everyone behind me was ready to end this, and I wasn't going to stand in their way.

"_Be alert, be vigilant… and above all, be safe! Now, leave none alive…"_ I ordered in my mind.

I quickly let the fire take over my body as I felt myself phase. I stared long and hard at the vampires that were standing before me and lunged forward with my teeth bared.

Aro sidestepped me and my teeth sank into his bodyguard… I didn't care who she was, or what her part in this was… they all had to die. I made quick work of tearing her to pieces and lunged forward again, sinking my teeth into another cloaked figure. There was no time to give a shit who the vampire was – all I knew was that I wanted Aro's blood – and I wanted it like I needed air…

I leaped again – catching another vampire in my jaws and crushing his head between my teeth – Hmm, familiar to how I'd finished off Jane. I made quick work once more as I tore the limbs off this vampire and threw the pieces around the field. My eyes quickly scanned around as I finished him off - the Cullen's, my pack - I could still feel them all. They were all still alive, and the Volturi's numbers were beginning to dwindle. There were body parts scattered across the field and I could hear snarling and the distinct sound of iron bending and being torn… the sound of vampires being ripped apart.

"Come on dog… it's me you want – come and get me," Aro laughed maniacally as he began to taunt me.

My eyes focused on him as I stepped forward… watching his movements carefully. He stepped to the left, opening his arms in invitation for me to make my move. I stepped slowly to my right and watched him as he stepped toward me.

"You will die Jacob, you killed my Jane – I owe you," he growled.

I huffed air from my nose and cocked my head to the side. He really was a cocky prick, standing there sizing me up like he knew he'd win.

He lunged at me, his teeth bared and glistening with venom. I caught him in mid-air as I lunged back at him, my jaws snapping at his face as he snapped at my neck. He leaped back as I moved to my right quickly. He lunged at me again snapping his jaws as he came close to my body. As he came for me again I lifted my right paw and swatted him down to the ground – my claws making their way across his chest, tearing some of the cloth away from his body. The strength flowing through my body right then felt surreal… like I had always been meant to kill this evil being.

I stepped forward – my weight stepping down on his chest as I leaned my head down toward his arm – pulling it between my teeth I bit down and wrenched it roughly, pulling it from his body as he screamed loudly.

I couldn't help the sickening grin that crossed my face as I held him there and sank my claws down into his chest, enjoying his scream as they tore through his stone chest. I leaned my head down again and put my teeth around his neck.

"P-please – don't kill me," he stuttered.

Before I could do anything more, my body was thrown from Aro's and I landed hard on the ground. I snarled loudly and sprung back to my feet, rounding on whoever had hit me.

"_N-no… it can't be!"_

"Oh yes, you thought you had it all worked out. You thought you knew everything… Not all of us are on your side," she grinned evilly.

"Take him out, and make it quick," Aro screamed.

She lunged at me, her teeth coming close to clamping down on my neck. I couldn't kill her; I couldn't take out one of our own.

"_STOP - I order you to stop!"_

"Your orders mean nothing, I do not bend to your will - and I will not bow to a dog."

I could see Aro running for the trees as my eyes focused forward. She was circling me, her eyes wild and her teeth covered in venom as she calculated how to kill me.

"It was all really too easy," she hissed as she continued to circle me like I was her prey, "you couldn't see it. Aro is going to make me a queen – especially after I kill you."

"_Rose… it doesn't have to be like this."_

"Oh, but it does," she grinned as she lunged for me again. Her fist contacted with my face as I flew back, landing hard on the ground again.

I got up quickly and squared my shoulders, waiting for her to come at me again. I looked around and saw that Emmett was restraining her as she snapped at him, her teeth making contact with his skin in places. Jesus, she was trying to kill her own husband.

"Stop, Rosie… what are you doing?" he asked as he pulled her against his body.

I couldn't move - I could only stand there and watch as Emmett tried to get through to Rosalie. He was still holding onto the hope that she would come back to him – his thoughts were everywhere.

"Jacob Black must die!" she screamed as she tried to make contact with Emmett again.

"Baby, stop… you're one of us, you can't do this," Emmett pleaded as he held her tightly in his arms – the look on his face broke my fucking heart – he knew that this battle was over, he'd have to kill his own wife – take her life - if he wanted to save mine.

"Kill Jacob Black… Kill Jacob Black!" she chanted with an evil grin, "I'M GOING TO KILL JACOB BLACK!"

"Rosalie, stop! I love you. Don't you love me?" he asked as he turned her toward him – his eyes meeting hers as I circled them, watching – waiting, "You can't kill Jake; Nessie loves him. He's one of us now. Don't you want to go home with us?"

"No, I'm not one of you anymore," she hissed, "I don't belong with you! I don't love you!"

"Please, don't talk like this. S-something's wrong," he whispered as he looked down at his wife, "this isn't you. What's wrong with you?"

"You're taking orders from a dog! I do not bow down to animals - especially a mutt like him. You don't have to take orders from him either. You could be with me… just us," she softened and looked into his eyes, "Please Em, you can be with me – we can go to Italy and live a happier life than what we have here."

"B-but Rose," he whispered brokenly, "we're trying to protect Nessie - our family."

"No, Aro would be good to Nessie," she whispered back, her eyes staring into his as she smiled once, "It doesn't have to be a fight, Emmett."

I growled loudly as I walked toward them. She was going to help Aro get Nessie…

"Aro can't have Nessie, Rose. It's not right – you know it," Emmett said as he shook his head – clearing the fog that had obviously settled over him as Rose worked her magic.

"You love me too much to do this," she whispered, "You love me, right?"

"I do love you – but I can't let you do this," Emmett sighed heavily as he looked down at her, "I'm sorry, Rosie – but it's wrong."

She didn't answer him – her eyes darkened as she snarled and tore at him. She started to fight against his iron grip again, her teeth making contact with his neck. Emmett's hold only got tighter as he looked down at her.

"P-please, I love you," Emmett whispered, "Don't make me do this."

She didn't answer him; she didn't say anything. Her eyes were still wild and her teeth were still trying to make contact with his body anywhere she could sink them. She let a shriek and bent her body, trying to pull from his grip.

His mind stopped running for one second as he looked toward me – he realized what he had to do. His eyes settled on her face again - just for a moment, taking her in one last time.

"I love you, always and forever my Rosie, I'm so sorry…" he whispered as he closed his eyes. He grunted as he pulled her arms from her body. His eyes snapped open quickly as he went back at her, tearing her head from her shoulders, and then her legs. He finished tearing her apart and then fell to his knees, his face in his hands. "M-my Rosie…" He sobbed.

I walked forward slowly as I realized what I had to do now… I had to burn Emmett's wife - I had to finish her off. I watched Emmett closely as I bent down and took parts of Rosalie's body in my teeth, walking toward the fire that someone had started. Purple smoke was swirling through the air all around me as I threw Rose's body into the fire.

"ROSALIE!" Emmett screamed, his booming voice echoing around the field.

His family and some of the pack were looking over at us, watching as Emmett's body shook with grief as I stood next to him, both of us watching as her body burned in the pyre.


	36. Chapter 36 Battlefield Part 2

**Rated M for a reason… I want to dedicate this chapter to love2beloved… thanks for all your reviews and this one goes out to you!**

**I'm not her; you all know that by now. She created the characters, I just use them and bend them to my will (Insert crazy, cackling laugh here)! *Cough**Hack**Cough***

**Jacob's POV – Battlefield – Part 2**

"Emmett - oh, God," Bella gasped as she ran over to him and grabbed him up into her arms. It was quite the sight really – tiny, little Bella holding up a hulking body like Emmett's with no effort at all – but nothing about this moment was funny.

"S-she was crazed. She tried to kill Jake," he sobbed, "I couldn't let her kill Jacob."

Emmett had killed his _own_ wife to save my life, he had sacrificed what meant most to him in this life… for _me_.

"Something was wrong with her, I'm so sorry. She wasn't herself… shhh, Emmett…" Bella whispered to him as she ran her fingers through his hair in a comforting and motherly way, Esme would be devastated that one of her children was now dead. "We're here Emmett, we're here."

Who else had we lost? Were there more?

My attention left Emmett for one moment as I glanced around the field. Alice was sitting on the ground; Jasper's arms wrapped tightly around her as she sobbed tearlessly for her fallen sister, Bella had sat down on the ground with her arms wrapped tightly around her brother as he sobbed tearlessly into her chest. Edward kneeled down next to Emmett as he continued to sob and Carlisle just watched his children closely, his own body wracked by sobs – venom tears covering his eyes – tears that would never fall.

Leah, Quil and Embry were stalking around the field along with Peter and Charlotte and they picked up pieces of random – non-friendly - vampires and piling them onto the fire as Paul and Jared sniffed the air, looking around the field with frantic eyes. My eyes widened as I realized that some of my pack was missing -

"Where's Sam?" Leah asked as she glanced around the field suddenly – her eyes connecting with mine as she became frantic with worry for our brother. "And Seth – where is Seth?"

"I'm here," Seth hollered as he burst through the trees in human form – his forehead was cut and bleeding and he was clutching a hand to his left side where there was a pretty nasty gash that was bleeding as well. He used the arm that wasn't occupied with covering his wound and pointed back through the trees. "Sam went that way – chasing after Aro."

I phased quickly and looked back at Carlisle, grabbing my ribs tightly - At least one broken… I didn't have time to worry about that now, there was still a vampire to kill – and I'd be damned if I was going to let this one slip through my fingers. "Carlisle," I called to him. His eyes met mine and then looked down toward my bruising ribs. "Don't worry about me right now – can you tend to Seth? He's pretty banged up."

Carlisle nodded as he walked away from the pyre that held his daughter and sent to Seth – carefully looking over his wounds as my eyes found my pack's once more. I opened my mind to Peter and Charlotte as well as my pack – the Cullen's needed to take this time to grieve and I wasn't going to pull them away from that.

"_Paul, Jared, come with me. We're going to find Sam,"_ I ordered, _"Peter, Charlotte – can you back us up? And Leah, Embry and Quil – scent the area and make sure we didn't miss anyone. We'll meet back here when we've taken care of this – got it?"_

I didn't wait for anyone to answer – I phased again quickly and howled loudly as my ribs cracked under the pressure of the phase. Damn – definitely broken. My eyes began to burn and the red haze settled over them as my body trembled with hate. I took off running toward where I could feel and hear Sam – my back up right behind me. The taste of anger and malice burned heavy on my tongue as I ran, my body pushing itself toward Sam as fast as it could. I could literally feel the hate pouring from everyone else that was with me – this was no longer just a quick fight – this was going to be a slow and painful torture. This was _personal_...

We were running fast – paws digging and vampire feet silently whipping through the trees toward the battle that was now taking place - the air whipping around me as I followed Sam's scent, over-laid by Aro's sickly sweet stench. They were close; I could sense Sam… I could still feel him.

"_They're over there,"_ Paul huffed as I heard the snarls and growls.

We broke through a line of trees and saw them – locked in battle, Sam's jaws wrapped tightly around Aro's arm that was still attached – with a loud sound or iron twisting; Sam relieved him of his remaining arm. I couldn't help the sick smirk that pulled across my face as I watched Sam wrap his jaws around Aro's left leg -

"_Sink some teeth in him, Sam!"_ Jared cheered as we saw Aro through Sam's eyes – the fear finally appearing on Aro's face as he realized he wouldn't win.

Aro twisted away – his leg now missing a small chunk as he sunk into a crouch and hissed loudly – his eyes locking with mine. Sam growled and Aro's attention went back to his attacker - They were circling each other now, and Aro had pieces missing from other parts of his body – and I smiled again with satisfaction as I realized he was still sporting the claw-marks I'd embedded in his chest – like they were burned there. Sam was wild with hate – anger was rolling off of him in waves.

"_Stop fucking around man, take him down!"_

"_Paul, shut the fuck up… don't break his concentration,"_ I ordered as we drew closer to the two menacing figures.

Sam was stalking Aro like his prey and I could feel his anger burning up inside of my body – layered with my own. Sam could feel me – the want that I had inside of me, to destroy the vampire that had threatened to take away everything that I loved.

"_Jake – you want him?"_

It wasn't a question really – Sam knew the answer. But if we let up for even one moment, I knew Aro would capitalize on it and run, or worse… hurt Sam or one of my other brothers.

"_Rip out his throat, Sam,"_ I growled loudly as we stopped in front of the pair of stalking figures, _"But we'll all get the rest of him."_

He nodded once and lunged at Aro, teeth bared and knocking the vampire to the ground with his massive paws. Sam held him down on the ground as he leaned down and wrapped his jaws around the leech's neck and tearing away his throat with a loud scraping noise followed by Aro's loud and gargled screams.

"_Jared, start a fire – then join us around the leech,"_ I ordered, _"Peter and Char, you want in on this?"_

Peter snickered at my side and nodded. "You know I do, pup," he laughed loudly as his eyes turned dark – his lips pulled back over his teeth as he stalked forward.

I didn't need to look at anyone to know what was going on around me – I knew my orders were followed about the fire as the smell of burning wood invaded my nostrils. I inhaled deeply as I phased back into my human form – an evil smile pulled across my lips as I looked down at Aro - my eyes fixed on the injured vampire lying on his back underneath Sam's hulking frame.

"Not so cocky, are we now?" I grinned.

He made a sick gargling noise in his throat as his eyes burned into mine. And that's when I heard it – his voice invading my mind. He knew - he hadn't been lying when he'd said he knew my secret…

"_You didn't get us all – and you'll never see your precious Renesmee again. You really should have taken inventory of us all," _he said in my mind.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

He simply laughed in my mind and turned his eyes away from mine. My blood was boiling as I looked down on him, I wanted nothing more than for him to die, but that wouldn't get any answers from him. There was time to torture him a bit before we finished him off…

"Jared, Paul, rip his legs off!" I snarled.

I felt the air shift as Jared phased back into his wolf form and he and Paul stalked forward. They took Aro's legs into their mouths and tore them away quickly as another gargled scream came from the vampire, his teeth snapping toward Sam's face.

"Now, talk!"

"_They'll find her, and they'll take care of what I set out to accomplish. You can't stop it – if we don't succeed, someone will find her…"_

"You have someone looking for her – you sick fucker," I growled lowly in my chest as my vision blurred for a moment. "This was a trap – so you could get to her."

"What?" Peter asked as his body went rigid – his eyes were now coal-black as he looked down at Aro.

"_Demitri and Felix will take care of her,"_ he laughed loudly in my head, so loudly that I flinched and almost wanted to cover my ears. It wouldn't help, no - because he was in my head.

He played us – made us believe that we at least had some form of hope – but the whole time he'd been playing us. And now my wife was in danger – because they'd fooled us – we were all so completely _fucked_.

"Demitri and Felix… you sent them after my wife?"

Sam, Paul and Jared all growled loudly as they snapped their jaws and I could see Sam sink his claws into Aro's chest.

"Finish him off, now! We have to get back home – right fucking now!" I growled as I turned on my heel and lunged forward as my body exploded into the wolf and I landed on all fours.

"Char and I can do that – ya'll should go and get back to little Nessie," Peter offered – I could hear Aro's last gargled scream as Peter and Charlotte took care of him - my pack ran behind me, their minds worried and full of questions as we ran back toward the rest of our group.

"_We need to get there fast – gather the rest of the pack and anyone else who wants to come, I need to get to her,"_ I ordered as I ran as fast as my legs would carry me – my mind was everywhere – how did we not see any of this?

I pounded the ground with my paws as I ran full tilt back to the clearing where I'd left the rest of the group, it wasn't lost on me that I could smell smoke and the sickly sweet smell of vampire as they burned. I felt and saw Sam, Paul and Jared coming up behind me as I ran. We had no time to lose if we had any hope of saving Nessie; it was all a fucking set up.

"Jacob – A-Alice… there's something wrong with Alice," Seth said as we entered the clearing again.

He was right, the pixie was laying down on the ground with her fingers pushed into her temples and Jasper was trying to soothe her as he looked around at all of us frantically.

"She saw… it's not possible. It's just not," Jasper whispered as I finally skidded to a stop near Bella and Edward, who were still with Emmett as he looked around at us as if seeing us all for the first time.

"What? What did she see?" I asked as I phased back quickly. Modesty was out the window at this point, naked or not, I didn't care. There were answers I needed, and I needed them now. And we had to get out of here and get back home…

"R-Rose - Rose is with Nessie," Edward whispered.

"What? I just burned her – Emmett killed her," I ground my teeth as I glanced down at Emmett's face. That was impossible – Rosalie couldn't be with Renesmee because I had personally put her body on the pyre and Emmett was sitting there clutching her Cullen crest in his massive fists.

"She's alive," Alice whispered brokenly.

Emmett's face twisted in pain as he glanced back at the fire where Rose's body had been thrown.

"That's not possible," I growled, "She's dead."

"N-no… Rosalie is alive…" Alice grunted as she writhed on the ground.

Emmett grunted as he turned toward his sister – the pain evident on his face. "My Rosie is alive? Please tell me you're not… please, is it true?" he sobbed.

"Emmett," Nahuel said softly as he crouched down near the sulking giant, "Your wife is alive – what Alice sees is true."

"But how is that possible?" Sam asked as he looked around the field at the faces of our group. "Jacob watched Emmett rip her apart and then he burned her himself."

"Isn't it obvious?" Peter asked as he and Charlotte appeared at our sides. "Ya'll didn't see what was happening and we lost our element of surprise because Aro had information from inside our little circle – he infiltrated us without us even knowin' it."

"Emmett, when you passed out that day that you were attacked – do you remember anything else?" Edward asked quickly as he stood up – his eyebrows drawn together in concentration.

"I-I just remember passing out after I saw someone coming out of the shadows – like I told you," Emmett answered with a shake of his head. "It was after that…"

He trailed off and looked up at Edward – his eyes turning black as pitch as he growled deeply in his chest.

"What - After that what?" Bella coaxed him.

"That's when I started noticing the changes in Rosalie," he spat out like the words tasted foul in his mouth. "They took her – they took my Rosie."

"Yes," Nahuel said softly – looking back around at everyone as they gathered around us. "They traded her out – for the shifter. She took Rosalie's place and infiltrated our group – the only give away way the changes in her attitude, especially toward Jacob."

Alice let out a high-pitched scream as her visions took over once more – her tiny body writhing on the ground as she got lost inside her mind.

"She's alive, Emmett," Edward whispered, looking down at his brother as Emmett's hands clutched tighter to his wife's' necklace. "Y-you killed the – shape shifter. The Volturi had her infiltrate our family, get close to us. She took Rosalie's place, just one touch, and she… almost flawlessly can mimic someone. But now we have to get back home." Edward whispered as he read Alice's thoughts. "It's hurting Alice to see…"

"Why does it hurt to see?" I asked gently.

I was in a hurry to leave, but they were like family… I couldn't just leave the pixie lying there in pain.

Edward cast his eyes to the ground and pain etched its way onto his face. He was concentrating as he read his sisters' mind – and he obviously saw something he didn't like as he let lose a growl. "They've tortured her - beaten her. It's too late – they're there. Esme and Rose… have been tortured, and now they're… Demitri and Felix are there…"

"No – not… Esme," Carlisle ground his teeth loudly as he locked his eyes on mine. "We have to save them. We have to get back to them, please."

I turned back around to see the rest of the vampires surrounding us, I couldn't be sure if they were all there – I didn't have time to think. Carlisle was right; we had more work to do…

"We have more to do, this day is not over," I ordered. "We have to go back and save them, and I know what I'm asking here. You are under no obligation to come with us – you've all already done so much. But we have to go – NOW! Decide, are you in or are you out."

I glanced around again as they conversed amongst themselves. This wasn't something I had been prepared for. The battle had gone well, injuries were minimal. But it wasn't over…

"They're going to try and… impregnate Nessie," Edward spat out, still staring down at the ground.

I couldn't stand here and listen to the rest of the vision, and I sure as hell couldn't wait for everyone to decide if they were with us or not, I turned around again and phased quickly, once again letting my paws pound into the ground as I ran back toward the only place I should have been… where I should have stayed. I had left her – and she was in danger – because of me. I had to make it in time… I just had to get back to her before they did anything to her.

She was my reason to stay alive – she was everything… and I just had to make it back to her before…

I was running for my life, toward the only thing left in this world that mattered. I couldn't make myself move fast enough, there was only one thing on my mind…

Nessie… Nessie… _Nessie…_

It was like the beat of my heart was echoing her name inside of my chest. I just had to be fast enough; I had to be strong enough. I_ had_ to get back to her. Failing wasn't an option when it came to her; it just wasn't even a thought that I would let pass through my brain. I was going to get to her, and I was going to save her from the future that Nahuel had seen… even if Aro was dead, there were still monsters after my precious Renesmee, and I would die before I let anything happen to her.

"Jacob! We're coming with you… we're all behind you," Someone hollered.

I didn't have time to care about whose voice it was, there was only one voice I wanted to hear, and I had to go faster… I had to get to her, to make sure she was all right. I had to make sure she was safe. I pushed myself to move faster – I couldn't slow down, I didn't have time to even concentrate on breathing – my only concern was getting back to Nessie.

_God, please let me make it back to her in time… to all of them. I have to be man enough – I have to keep them safe - her safe…_

My paws continued their brutal assault on the earth as I made my legs move even faster – there was nothing standing in my way… there was nothing that would stop me from saving my wife.

_I shouldn't have left her – I should have stayed and kept her safe. I should have been able to sniff out the imposter._

My brain was in overdrive; I couldn't stop the thoughts and the self-hate… I had left her behind, and I had let her down. I hadn't kept her safe. I had broken my promise to her - to always be by her side and make sure no harm ever came to her.

"_Stop it, Jacob… stop it right now,"_ Edward scolded me.

"_Get out of my head – I don't have time for this,"_ I growled.

"_You have time to throw yourself a pity party… just stop. Nessie wouldn't want you feeling this way about yourself. It's not…"_

"_If you say it's not my fault I'll pull your arms off and beat you with them. You know that I promised her - what kind of husband am I? Imprint, protector… I haven't done my job- I haven't kept her safe."_

Edward sighed heavily as I heard footfalls behind me… all around me. I was being followed by numerous beings. The group – all of them – had followed. We were going to beat this – once and for all, we'd make it back and save them. Power flowed through my veins as I pushed myself even faster – my body flying through the forest faster than I'd ever moved before. My vision blurred slightly as the red haze covered my eyes once more and the now familiar tingle worked its way through my body.

We _would_ make it back in time…

I pushed myself harder, the muscles in my legs stretching and contracting tightly… my breath coming in harsh pants as the scenery flew by me in a blur. I couldn't see anything around me; my focus was on her… My heart was still pumping to the beat of her name; it was rushing through my body and into my muscles - into my very being as I continued to run.

My eyes grew wide as I started to recognize some of the surrounding area. We were close, so close. My ribs ached, my heart was rushing and my head was fuzzy with emotion. I just had to get to her; I had to save her…

"We're almost there, we have to hurry."

Jasper…

I could see the clearing behind the Cullen's house, it was still a few miles off but I could see it. I could feel – I could feel her, the pull to her. She was alive, this much I knew, because the imprint was still there. I could still feel her inside of me – just like she'd told me I would.

I snarled loudly as I pushed myself harder still, my muscles were sore – but I didn't care. I couldn't stop; I didn't have time to be in pain. There was nothing else in this world that mattered, nothing but her. I jumped through the remaining trees and across the stream swiftly, my paws landing beneath me as I made contact once more with the ground as I made it across the water.

Just a few more yards - I could make it… I had to make it.

I could hear the group behind me, I could feel them all closing in behind me.

"_I want them…They're mine!"_ I growled. The Alpha command in my voice rang out loud and clear and I could feel the will of the group behind me bend. There was nothing left to be said, I could hear the group behind me fall back as they obeyed my order.

I lunged across the front lawn and up to the house, jumping at the front door with both paws. The wood splintered and cracked beneath my weight and I came to a stop inside of the house.

Their scent was everywhere – they were here.

I let loose a loud howl as I leapt forward into the living room. The scent was making me sick to my stomach - it was unmistakable… _Nessie's blood._

"Nessie…"

I called out to her in my mind – but no answer came. I could feel her; every beat of my heart and every step I took brought me closer. I could feel it… the pull of the imprint. But she didn't answer me.

"Ness, answer me…"

Still, no answer came.

I growled again as I sniffed the air. Traces of her scent where everywhere, her blood…

What had they done to her?

It was then that I turned the corner into the kitchen and saw - I saw her lying there.

I threw my head back and let loose another howl… this one was different. I needed someone here – NOW.

She didn't even acknowledge that I was there. She continued to sob loudly and hug herself tightly. She looked so broken and tiny as she lay there. She was curled into the fetal position, her body was wracked with heavy sobs and she was stripped completely naked. She was folded in on herself; her eyes clenched tightly shut and her lower lip trembling as she tried to cover her nakedness with her tiny hands. She was covered in cuts and bruises. An ugly gash ran across her left cheek, and her lip was covered in blood… and –

"N-no!"

There was blood seeping from between her legs. Long gashes were torn down her legs; blood was everywhere.

_I was too late…_


	37. Chapter 37 I Still Feel You

**To all of my wonderful readers who have left me such wonderful messages, thank you, truly. You're why I do this… along with the characters I have grown to love so much. Rated M for a reason – you've been warned.**

**I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I do not own any of it… this is just my idea of stretching her story a bit further and giving Jacob his time to shine.**

**Jacob's POV – I Still Feel You**

My body shook with sobs as I stared down at Nessie, her broken form and the blood that was seeping from between her legs. I hadn't made it back to her in time - I had failed her.

I nudged her gently with my snout and let out a whine. I exhaled abruptly as her eyes twitched as she let out a scream.

"Please, no more!" she cried, "Please…"

I couldn't take it any more; I had to let her know I was there. I had to show her how sorry I was that I hadn't been strong enough to protect her. I phased quickly and crawled toward her on my hands and knees, keeping my eyes on her face – her beautiful face. I lifted my hand slowly and let it rest gently against her cheek, pouring all of my love into that one single touch.

"My Nessie," I whispered, "I'm here, it's Jacob, baby."

Her eyes twitched again and she leaned slightly into my hand.

"I love you, so much," I said softly.

She opened her mouth and inhaled deeply, her arms loosening from around her body and sobs breaking through loudly. "J-Jacob… I love you," she sobbed. "I'm s-sorry."

"No baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I left you here, I should have stayed."

"Am… I'm dead. I won't ever see you again," she cried harder.

"No baby - I'm here, I'm right here," I answered as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her body into my lap.

"H-hurts so much," she cried as she pushed her hands down between her legs.

My teeth clenched as I fought back the tears that threatened to spill. She pulled her shaking hand back up and looked at it…

Blood - _so_ much fucking blood. They had defiled my wife. The woman who meant the world to me – they violated her.

It was then that I smelled it and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end, a growl sounding deep inside my chest as they came around the corner.

"Such a sweet picture, isn't it?" A voice chuckled.

"Truly - such an extraordinary couple, these two," Another voice answered.

"Get the fuck away from her – don't even look at her," I ground out as I slid her behind me in a swift movement and jumped to my feet.

"What are you going to do about it, dog?"

"I'm going to kill you! You sick fuckers - you hurt my wife!" I screamed.

"Such a shame, that. It's too bad Aro wasn't able to sample the fruit of this – luscious and perfect being."

The bile rose in my throat as they looked around me… eying Nessie like she was nothing more than a piece of flesh. She would never again be touched by another man - and I was going to protect her. I'd die for her if I had to. But they wouldn't touch her again…

I blinked my eyes rapidly. They were on fire - I could feel the licks of flames behind my eyelids as I blinked again. My fists clenched by my side and ripples ran through my body. I no longer needed the vision Nahuel had shown me, because I had walked in on so much worse - I had witnessed it in its true form.

My wife was lying there on the floor bruised and broken - blood pooling between her legs.

I opened my eyes again; my vision had turned red – darker and more deadly. I could see flames flickering up inside of my eyes. My body jerked roughly as I let out a scream. So much power - beyond anything I had ever felt before. The burning – it was so hot. It was too hot…

I flexed my muscles as my body tensed again; fire was licking at my skin. It wasn't the heat I was used to; it felt like my whole body was on fire. And my brain - the pain in my head as the fire spread. My mind was screaming, reaching forward… looking for something.

I watched as the two vampires crouched down in front of me, ready to spring.

I reached forward with my mind, letting it go where it wanted to. It reached out to the bigger vampire - the flames I saw in my eyes were touching him, drilling a hole into his head. I could see inside of his mind. I glared into the eyes of the bigger vampire, willing myself inside of his body. I searched his mind, opening it up and driving myself inside. My brain connecting with his –

**Click…**

I rooted through his brain, feeling it out - reaching forward with my mind and pulling his mind completely into my will. I could see the light leave his eyes as I took control – his thoughts stopped completely as I took over his entire being. What a feeling, to steal the will of one of the sick fuckers who had violated my angel - my sweet, sweet Nessie. And now they would pay…

A grin pulled across my lips, mirrored across from me on the vampires' face. He was mine…

"_Get up,"_ I ordered him.

He rose quickly; his gaze was blind – not seeing anything anymore. His eyes were staring blankly into mine. He didn't need to see…

"_Turn to your friend."_

He did as I told him, turning to the other vampire and looking down at him – a vicious grin pulled across his mouth to match mine.

"Felix, this is no time for games… kill the dog," The vampire sneered.

"_Grab his throat and pin him to the wall."_

A cracking noise splintered through the room as the vampire's marble body hit against the wall.

"W-what are you doing? Felix?"

"He can't hear you I'm afraid," I grinned widely as I moved toward him. "You're going to die."

"Y-you… what are you doing?"

"What I should have done the first time we met up with you bastards. I'm going to kill you – and I'm going to enjoy every. Single. Second…" I snarled.

I could hear footsteps approaching the house. The help I'd called for had arrived - I didn't want them to witness what was going to happen. The monster I was becoming… I didn't want Nessie to see me like this, either.

"_Edward, come and get Nessie… we're in the kitchen. And tell Jasper and Emmett to go find Esme and Rosalie,"_ The Alpha command sounded loudly, I was just taking everyone's will from them.

I could hear Nessie whimper behind me – a strangled cry ripping from her lips. Edward entered the room, taking in the scene before him. He didn't talk; he swiftly walked to the corner of the room and picked up his daughter – whispering calming words into her ear as they ran from the room.

"Now, where were we?" I grinned again.

"Don't you want to know where your other friend's are?" Demitri laughed.

"Don't you worry your little head about that – you won't have it for much longer… so I'd hate for that to be the last thought to run through that sick mind of yours," I growled. "We have an army here – just waiting to have some fun with you two if that's what I want. They'll find the others – I guaran-_fucking_-tee."

"_Tear off his arms… slowly."_

Felix reached up and grabbed hold of Demitri's left arm - wrenching it out from his side and twisting it around slowly. A sickening noise filled the room as the appendage was removed from his body.

I grinned widely – the image mirrored on Felix's face as he flung Demitri's body around so his face planted into the wall and he wrenched the other arm from its socket with another sickening 'snap' along with the sound of twisting metal. Demitri's screams echoed through the empty house and my grin widened.

"_Turn him back around; I want to see his face."_

Another crack rang through the room as Felix whipped Demitri's body around and smashed his body back against the wall.

_"Jacob…"_

_"Yes, Edward…"_

I continued to stare into Demitri's eyes as I communicated with Edward.

_"We found them - they had them locked in the basement…"_

There was something he wasn't telling me. I could feel his hesitation.

"_And?"_ I asked as I grabbed hold of Demitri's left ankle.

"_They had them locked in the basement - and they hadn't hunted for a while, I don't know how long. But - They had them locked in there with a human."_

My jaw locked as I snapped my teeth together with an audible 'snap'. They really were sick - well; I could play at their game.

_"Is…"_

I didn't have to finish my thought.

"_He's alive, they didn't… they didn't bite him. They're – they're pretty bad, Jacob."_

"_Take care of them, Edward."_

I glared into Demitri's eyes as I ripped his leg around and tore it from his body.

_"Jacob…"_

"_Edward,"_ I growled.

"_Don't lose yourself."_

I laughed loudly, never taking my eyes from Demitri, who just looked at me as if I'd lost my mind.

The fire within me burned hotter still as I thought about Renesmee - her broken spirit, her bloodied body as she lay on the floor.

"You like to torture and rape girls and starve vampires – let's see how you like being tortured," I hissed between my teeth, I slammed my fist to the wall near Demitri's head; another ripple ran through my body and flames shot forward from my hand. I could smell the smoke as the flames burned up the wallpaper toward the ceiling.

"P-please," he begged as he watched the flames run up the wall.

My eyes found his again - he was begging. Did he listen to Nessie when she had begged them not to hurt her? Did he listen to her when she begged them not to violate her?

"You don't deserve mercy – I told you - you will die," I snarled loudly as I grabbed hold of his shirt roughly, shoving him farther into the wall.

"_Back the fuck off,"_ I ordered Felix. His hand released Demitri's throat and he took 2 steps back, waiting - still as a statue.

"She's not… we didn't rape her," he spat out.

"Really? Why was she fucking bleeding then?"

"We cut her, that's all… we just spread her blood out around the house, hoping to take you by surprise. We never touched her that way – I swear."

"You what - You used her as fucking bait?" I growled. "You think that's going to save your life? You fucking _tortured_ my wife."

"Y-yes - But we never touched her intimately. We couldn't impregnate her…"

"I don't give a fuck! You hurt her – you still hurt her. Whether or not you raped her - it doesn't change anything!" I thrust him back into the wall again. "You touched what belongs to _me_!"

"Please, don't kill me - Aro sent us. Please - We couldn't impregnate her – we were forced to come here," he begged, "We had no choice, please. We couldn't do what we were ordered to do because she's already with child!"

"You could have said no. And what the fuck are you talking about?" I growled loudly as I took in his words.

_Already with child…_

"No, you have no idea - we had no choice. We are bound," he answered, ignoring my last question.

"You swore your life to them, you had a choice then. You took the job, and you hurt my family. For that - you die," I ground out between my teeth as I thrust my other fist against his chest, the sound of his marble body cracking as my fists connected with ribs. He howled in pain and tried to wriggle free.

I pushed my fist against his ribs harder, grinding my knuckles into his chest as I heard another crack. I pushed the hate and malice from inside of me – letting the fire inside take over and watched as my hand became engulfed in flames. My lips pulled back from my teeth as my eyes burned hotter – my entire body taken over by the flames that were inside of me. I inhaled deeply and let the fire from inside of me burst forward. I held him to the wall as I watched the flames engulf his body - his screams fell on deaf ears.

My lips twitched slightly as I inhaled the sweet aroma of his burning flesh.

I flung his scorched body to the floor and stacked his limbs into the fire. Turning slightly, I found Felix staring straight ahead. His eyes never moved - his body was relaxed and waiting.

"Now, what to do with you," I grinned evilly.

I didn't actually want to exert myself; it was as simple as making him do it himself. Make him start a fire and let him stand in it…

"Jacob, enough," Carlisle said softly as he came up behind me.

"I'll tell you when it's enough! It'll never be enough," I screamed.

"Go to Nessie; let us take care of this. Please… no more." Carlisle begged.

"T-they hurt her - I wasn't fast enough," I whispered as I felt my knees tremble.

"Go to her, take care of her. She's so scared, and she wants you."

"Carlisle, I want him to die – I want to see him die," I seethed.

"Jacob – he will die - I swear it," Emmett hissed.

The wolf inside howled in pain as I recalled once more the vision of Nessie on the floor - her body curled up like a child, the cuts… the blood. So much blood…

"He better die – I will kill _you_ if it isn't done," I bit out as I pulled back my connection and saw Felix's body drop to the floor.

I walked slowly from the room as I watched Felix's body fling against a wall, plaster falling and wood splintering. Snarls and growls emitting from all around me as I heard grinding and cracking, swearing, screaming - and then nothing…

Just the pounding of my heart as I walked slowly up the stairs to where I felt the pull of my wife…

I continued walking, staring blankly at the floor as I placed one foot in front of the other. There was nothing left for me to do, nothing I could say to fix what had been broken. They had changed everything, everything I stood for - they had hurt her, and once again, I hadn't been man enough to take care of the people I loved most.

"J-Jacob…"

I could hear her sobs now as I approached the upstairs bedrooms. A door stood open at the end of the hallway and I could smell her. I could feel her, taste her scent in the air. The ache in my heart burned as I neared that open door…

My teeth clenched tightly as I heard her whimper again. I wanted to go back downstairs and finish off Felix; I shouldn't have left. Carlisle and Emmett did deserve their revenge though, and I couldn't deny them that. And Carlisle had promised me that he would kill that bastard…

"Momma, w-where's my Jacob?" Nessie sobbed.

"He's coming, baby, hush now," Bella whispered softly.

My heart clenched tightly in my chest, the ache flaring up and the burn behind my eyes returned with fury. But this wasn't the same - no, this burn was something I was becoming familiar with – the burn of tears.

The tears fell down my cheeks, leaving hot trails on my skin. I couldn't help it, all I could see when I closed my eyes was her, lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. The look of fear etched across her beautiful face and her arms wrapped tightly around herself…

It was all too much, the pain, the sound of her voice, the anger - the burning… My body was weak as I slowly neared the door – the fight leaving me as my hate was replaced my fear – the fear that she'd never look at me as her hero again. Fear that she'd never be able to trust me – because I'd been too late…

My knees buckled beneath me as I reached for the door handle… and I was enveloped in darkness.

*sTaWmB*

"Finally," a voice said with a chuckle.

"Granddad, where am I?"

"Back with me where we met before," he said cryptically. "I see you finally embraced your full powers - how does it feel?"

"I feel good – better now that I know what to expect," I said honestly. My powers were a part of me – and I had to embrace who I was as a protector – as a true Alpha.

"Little Alice was right – you've been written about in legends. 'Angelo di fuoco e di morte' is you. You were born to be the perfect protector against vampires – evil vampires that is."

"You knew – she knew…"

"Yes, Jacob – she saw what you would become before you even knew," he nodded. "She can see you now because you have made right what was wrong. You brought the families together and we couldn't be more proud of you."

"I love them," I admitted with a slight chuckle. "But don't tell them I said that."

My grandfather laughed and crossed his heart. "Your secret is safe with me – it's time to part once more, Jacob. Just remember – we're always watching over you."

I nodded and smiled at him. "Thank you, Granddad. And please, tell mom and dad how much I love and miss them."

*StAwMb*

"Jacob, please…"

"I'm here."

I tried to speak, but it felt like my mouth was stuffed with cotton. I couldn't open my eyes; I couldn't speak… the ache in my chest flared up with fury.

"He's trying, keep talking to him. He can hear you," Edward whispered.

"Jacob, I love you. I'm…"

If she apologized, I'd lose my shit. It wasn't her fault. She was innocent, perfect. It was my fault; I didn't get to her in time.

"Nessie… don't," Edward whispered - always in my head. He snickered softly and I felt a cool hand rest on my shoulder.

I mentally rolled my eyes and tried to speak again, I wanted to reassure Nessie that I was… okay.

"Come on, open your eyes now. You've been out of it long enough; it's time to come back to your family now. We're all here, we're all okay," Bella's voice whispered into my ear. "You really need to stop this passing out stuff – you're starting to make me believe that you're a little bit of a girl." She whispered the last word with a soft chuckle.

I tried to open my eyes again, I could feel my fingers twitch slightly and I grasped the corner of something… a bed?

"Daddy… he…"

"He's trying baby, he really is."

The burning behind my eyes was still there, but it was dulled, I could feel my muscles starting to wake up and the ache in my chest was still there, the burning reminder of what a failure I was.

Not man enough… not strong enough to save her. I wasn't enough…

The cold grip on my shoulder tightened - Edward's reaction to my thoughts probably.

"Enough," his cold voice whispered against my ear. "Nessie, I need you to go with your mother."

"But…"

"No, no buts… go on now," he said coolly.

I could feel the pull of the imprint as she exited the room. I tried to reach out, to call out - anything. I needed her here…

"Now you listen to me, Jacob… and you better listen well - I know you can hear me, so you just keep your thoughts to yourself until I finish, understand?"

I didn't even let myself think anything; I just waited. Not that I had much choice in the matter, all I could do was lie here while he said his piece.

"Now, I'm usually a very understanding person; but enough is enough. I can't take your self-loathing bullshit anymore. If I have to listen to any more of your depressed, 'I'm not enough' crap, I'm going to kick your ass. My little girl is upset and hurt and you're lying here like some kind of self-hating _masochist_!" he growled loudly in his throat and then continued:

"Now, either you start acting like the man we all know you are, or I'm going to smack the ever-loving shit out of you. You lead us to a victory, Jacob - and for that… that alone, you're man enough. Your pack is so proud of you, so proud to call you their Alpha. But all you see is what you want to see. We're all so proud of you… we would all follow you, even if it meant our deaths."

My eyes twitched slightly and I felt my lips part…

"Now, are you going to wake up now - Because I'm through with all of this. No more pussy-passing out Jacob, because I can't take it. No one can take it – especially you. I feel your pain as if it's my own now. Whether you like it or not - we're bound together as a family and I love you like a son. Now, man up and stop being a pussy."

My hands clenched against the bed, and my eyes parted open slowly… I inhaled a deep breath and swallowed thickly.

"Get up… because we all need you. Get. Up!" he hissed.

My tightly clenched fists beat against the bed as I pushed my body up and my eyes adjusted as I opened them wider.

"Are you through with your speech?" I ground out, my voice coming out harsh and gravelly.

"Are you done being a whiney-ass child?"

His eyes bore into mine as he stood his ground and I wanted to tell him to go to Hell…

"Don't worry; you don't have to say it," he answered as he pointed to his head.

"Always in my head - Can't you find another brain to inhabit for a while? You're like a fucking parasite!" I growled.

"Hmm, better… at least you're not angry with yourself for once. I didn't think I could take any more of that. You're like a martyr - maybe you and Bella are more alike than I thought."

My head ached, and my body was stiff… but I flung my legs over the bed anyway and stood up to my full height. This vampire; was getting on my nerves.

"So - I'm no longer a leech?" he laughed.

"You're my father-in-law; I respect my elders – old man," I answered as I looked at him, a smirk pulling at his lips. "Where's Nessie?"

"With Bella - You were getting on my nerves and I was about to throw you out the window. Even while you're unconscious you're beating yourself up over things you have no control over."

"You… you have no idea what it's like. I should have been here; I should have been able to make to her in time."

He stared at me as he balled his hands into fists and I heard his teeth snap together, his eyes boring into mine…

"You think you know everything, don't you? You have no idea how much I do understand," he asked through his teeth. "Maybe you and _I_ aren't so very different."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I had a close call with Bella. I almost didn't make it to her in time," he whispered softly. "When she ran back to Phoenix, she was being chased by a tracker. He thought it would be a fun game… She ran away from Jasper and Alice to confront him, and she was bitten… I almost didn't make it to her in time. So I do understand…"

I stood there… What could I say? He did have a point, he understood.

"But you don't see me beating myself up over it all the time. And – Nessie is fine. Carlisle examined her; she wasn't raped. They cut her legs up to spread her blood around the house, and the cut on her face was - she tried to fight back. She's worried about you, and she's more emotionally scarred than anything."

"I just hate that I wasn't here for her. I wanted to be able to keep her safe," I whispered as I felt the burning behind my eyes flare up.

"I know, and you tried your best. We all tried to get back here to her - to all of them. And we'll fix it, we'll be okay and we'll be stronger as a family. We just need you to help us."

"Why me, Edward?"

"Because - you're our Alpha, too. You're not just the pack's leader anymore, Jacob," he answered and walked toward me slowly. "If there's one thing I've learned in my long life, it's that I give respect where it's due. You're an amazing creature, Jacob Black. I haven't forgotten anything, I have a very good memory - you've been there for us all when we needed you the most. And I will always, always be thankful."

"I want to be better, for everyone… I know it's in me somewhere."

Edward nodded and extended his hand. "It's always been there, you've always been meant to be a great leader. You just have to embrace it, and let us follow. We'll always be there, as your family and your pack."

This was some sick twist in the story of my life. The creatures who were supposed to be my mortal enemy, were now my family - my allies. Nothing made sense anymore, and… it felt right.

I took Edward's hand and shook it.

"Now, no more feeling sorry for yourself - You have a wife to take care of," he smiled.

"I'm a little shocked at your language, Edward… does your wife know you talk like that?"

"You know, I'm pretty sure I've never spoken that way to anyone… but – this was a time and place that it was needed. It got my point across, didn't it?" he laughed lightly.

"Sure, sure," I laughed and folded my arms across my chest.

"You ready to see Nessie?"

At the sound of her name, my heart started to pound faster. I missed her; I needed her… I could feel her, smell her… I just needed to see her. I needed to see that she was okay.

"Calm down… I'll go get her."

I stood there, stiff as a board as I watched him walk from the room. The pull of my body was telling me that she was near. My mate - my wife - My Nessie.

I cast my eyes to the floor as I waited. What was I going to say? Was she angry with me? Would she be all right?

My body stiffened as I sniffed the air. There was nothing in this world I knew better than that smell… I lifted my eyes and let out the breath that had caught in my chest.

"Nessie," I whispered.

"Jacob…"


	38. Chapter 38 Talking To The Moon

**I love you all… if you're reading this; it means you. Rated M for a reason – so please, remember that as you read ahead.**

**I'm not her, and you know that. I'm in no way affiliated with the Twilight franchise; I don't own anything. This is the story that came from my own imagination if things had continued. Oh, and I love Jacob…**

**Jacob's POV – Talking To The Moon**

I closed the distance between us slowly, watching her as I stepped closer. Her bottom lip trembled slightly and her eyes filled with tears.

"I-I am so sorry," I whispered softly as I reached my hand out to cup her cheek. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't here, baby."

She leaned into my hand and her eyes closed, sending tears streaking down her face.

"You have no reason to be sorry, you saved me. We… we have to move on from all of this and be a family. Start a family," she whispered as she grabbed my hand against her face and placed a kiss against my palm.

"I should have stayed, I shouldn't have left you. I'm…"

"What did I say, Jacob? You have nothing to be sorry for; you got here before they could hurt me worse than they did. You saved Auntie Rose and Grandma. You're… you're my hero," she looked up into my eyes and exhaled softly.

Her breath was warm against my face; her scent surrounded me.

"I'm your _hero_?"

"Yes, my hero. You're so wonderful, and so beautiful… you have no idea how much I love you - I need you. My very being calls for you. You're all I want… all that matters."

My wife was giving me a pep talk, reassuring me of my worth - And stroking my ego a bit, too.

"It's all very comic-book-y isn't it? I mean; vampires, shape-shifting wolves… damsels in distress and the hero. I don't know - seems a bit cheesy," I grinned. It was the first smile that had graced my face since I had had to make the decision to leave her. It felt honest and real and good.

"Oh, very," she smiled back, "But this is our life. All the things that others believe are myths or rumors - we live those things every day."

"I missed you," I sighed heavily. "I missed you so much, and I don't ever want to leave you again."

"You won't have to, and I missed you."

"They're all gone, no more having to hide from them. We will still have to watch our lands, but we will never have to hear the name Volturi, again."

Nessie sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around my shoulders tightly. I picked her up against my body and clung to her tightly; her legs wrapped around my hips.

"This is where I belong – where we both belong," she whispered as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"It's where I feel most at home – in your arms," I kissed the tip of her nose gently as she looked up into my eyes.

"T-they didn't – they didn't touch me like they were supposed to," she sighed heavily as she ran her fingers through my hair again, her nails scratching my scalp. "They wouldn't have been able to get me pregnant."

"Are you sure you're really pregnant? I mean, maybe that's stupid of me to ask – I," I shook my head slowly to clear my thoughts and looked back up at her. "What I mean is did you ask Carlisle to do a test or something to make sure?"

She stared into my eyes for a moment, not saying anything – just looking. What seemed like minutes was probably only a few seconds until she nodded her head slowly, a small smile spreading across her lips.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said quietly, her lips pulled up into a full-on smile now. "Grandpa gave me a blood test while you were – otherwise occupied."

"Is he going to do an ultrasound? I mean, I get to be there right?" I smiled back at her – the news was hitting home finally – I was going to be a father.

"He said we could do one after you woke up," she nodded again, her eyes sparkling as she looked at me with so much love – I had to catch my breath. "We're going to have a family."

"I can't believe it," I whispered as I tucked my face into the crook of her neck. "I'm so happy – are you happy?"

"Yes, Jacob," she giggled against my neck, placing a chaste kiss where her lips touched my skin. "I'm very happy – more than happy."

I pulled back and looked at her again, running my thumb across her bottom lip as I inhaled her scent deeply. And there it was – it was faint – light really, but it was there:

The subtle change in her scent was definitely there. Her usual scent of strawberries and warm summer air was now slightly changed – with a hint of spice with a slight scent of the forest.

"Does your dad know?" I questioned quietly as I continued to run my thumb over her lip. She caught it between her lips and sucked it gently, rolling her tongue over the pad of my thumb before releasing it with a pop and looking straight up into my eyes.

"Yes, daddy knows – and he's okay," she smiled, "Don't worry about that right now. Just promise me something, okay? Never leave me again, I need you." She mumbled against my skin as she tucked her face back into my neck – her breath hitching slightly.

"Never," I shook my head even though she couldn't see me, "I won't ever leave you again."

"Promise me."

"I swear it - I promise," I whispered softly as she opened her mouth against my neck – her tongue tracing around her mark.

I knew what was coming - I knew what she wanted. We were going to seal our promise… we were going to bind ourselves together once more. Not just through the imprint, our marriage, or through love - but through something else that would bind us together in another way entirely.

"Yes," I whispered, "Do it, Nessie – do it."

That was all the encouragement she needed as she sunk her teeth into my neck. It never failed to turn me on to know that she liked marking me - The fact that she enjoyed drinking from me. But this was different. This was our promise to never leave one another again – our promise to love one another with all we had in us.

"I need you, Nessie," I groaned as she continued to drink from me – my knees buckling slightly. I walked forward until Nessie's back was up against the wall – her legs tightening around my waist as she pulled at my hair to get me closer.

I leaned forward to her neck, inhaling deeply again – committing her scent to my memory as I licked her neck softly before sinking my teeth into her skin - _deep_. I could feel her breathing accelerate as she rubbed against me, her lips latching against my skin almost frantically as she drank in deeply.

I took in a mouthful of her blood and swallowed. The taste was sweet, lingering on my tongue. The sweetness of her was something I'd never imagined blood would taste like. Blood was not something I'd ever given much thought to, because it wasn't in my nature to drink it. But this was something else, something so intimate and right. And it felt so good…

Nessie pulled away with a soft lick against my skin as I retracted my teeth from her soft flesh.

"Did I hurt you?" I whispered and kissed her neck where there was now a very noticeable bite mark.

"No, honey, it felt good. Did I hurt you?" she smiled.

"You know you didn't, I love it when you do that."

"Well, I feel the same way about your mark," she smiled again and put her hand against her neck, tracing the teeth marks with her fingertips. "I love wearing your mark on me – some women would call me crazy – but I love that you and everyone else will know that I am yours."

"Like anyone had any doubts before," I chuckled softly. "I'm a possessive bastard and I don't share – I don't have it in me to let any other person touch what's mine."

She smiled up at me, her eyes taking me in - searching. She was so beautiful, and I was the luckiest man alive. She was _mine._

"Now, about what you said before," I whispered softly as I traced a finger against her cheek.

"What part?" she laughed.

"You know – the baby," I grinned as I said the word – it felt _so_ good, "Do you know how far along you are?"

"Grandpa will be able to tell us more after the ultrasound," she assured me.

"And what about – sex? Am I going to be able to touch you?"

She nodded her head slightly and giggled. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure we're all right there, pregnant women have been doing it while they're carrying their babies forever, Jacob."

"That's not what I meant," I sighed heavily. "I mean - You're not scared of me to touch down there? I mean - are you sore at all?"

"I'll be okay; can we not… talk about that? I mean, I want to forget," she exhaled against my neck as she tucked herself back in against me. "I just don't even want to remember that any of that even happened."

"Okay, I won't bring it up again," I promised, "It's just you and me… just Jake and Nessie - no more outside things coming between us." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her tighter, holding her body against mine.

"I love you, Jacob."

"And I love you, my Nessie," I answered as I pushed my lips against her neck again, tracing my mark with the tip of my tongue.

"Oh, yes," she hissed softly, rubbing herself against me.

"Ness, I want you," I growled deeply in my chest. I pulled back from the wall – hefting Nessie up a bit in my arms and turned back toward the bed.

"Take me, please…"

"_Mine_," I growled and walked slowly toward the bed across the room.

My eyes snapped open and my arms tensed as I whipped around quickly, holding Nessie tightly in my arms. The smell of vampire invaded my nostrils and my whole body began to shake. Someone was coming, and I was ready to protect what was mine.

"Jake, it's okay," the voice said quietly, "it's just me."

"B-Bella," I shuddered as my body settled down a bit.

"Mom, we were sort of busy," Nessie sighed heavily as she turned her head to look at her mother, a slow blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Not here, okay," Bella shook her head and motioned toward the hallway, "Why don't you come downstairs and see the rest of the family, then you can go home."

"Bells, you really know how to kill the mood," I rolled my eyes and clung to Nessie as I walked from the room and down the stairs. My eyes searched around the room – scanning the faces that were watching us closely.

"Look who's back," Peter chuckled slightly as he looked up at me – my wife still tucked safely in my arms. "Tryin' to get your dirty on and blocked by Miss. Bella, huh, Jacob?"

"Shut it, Pete," Jasper hissed as he stood up from the couch – holding hands with Alice as they both looked at us. "Good to have ya back, Jacob."

"Thanks, Jasper," I nodded toward him as we finally hit the landing at the foot of the stairs.

This was not my idea of a good time, sitting with my vampire family and shooting the shit… I just wanted to be alone with my wife and make love to her. I guess that was too much to ask though.

"Auntie Rose, Grandma!" Nessie gasped and twisted from my grasp as she ran toward the couch where to two women were seated, looking absolutely terrified…

_Fuck…_ I'd completely forgotten about their ordeal – the torture that they'd both endured as well at the hands of those…

"N-Nessie," Rosalie choked out a sob as she stood and embraced Ness into a tight hug.

"I-I love you, I love you both so much," Nessie sobbed loudly, tucking her face against Rosalie so no one could see the tears escaping. Esme was hitching her breath as if she was crying and she was clinging to the two girls as if her life depended on it.

My body shuddered and the fire sparked back up inside of me as I watched the pain and sadness before me… these ladies had been scarred and abused, and that was just _not_ okay. They were my family, and I wanted nothing more than to go hit something - _anything_.

"Thank you, Jacob," Esme said softly as she looked up at me. "Thank you for getting the family back to us before…"

I looked at Esme, fire licking behind my eyes again. She looked so tortured, so sad. Of course that was how she would look – they'd put her into a room with a human and she'd been unable to feed before we'd left for the battle. She'd been strong – held out as they left a human with her and Rosalie.

My eyes found Rose – her body completely wracked with sobs as she glanced up at me. Her eyes were golden – someone had taken her to feed – but she looked terrified. She'd come so close to losing her life, and her sanity by the looks of it. She was completely messed up about what they'd done to her.

"We stayed strong, but… but they- Oh, God," Esme sobbed again, her arms wrapping around herself as she began to shake slightly. Carlisle wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close – his face tucked into her hair as he whispered something to her.

"W-who was it? Who did they put in there with them?" I growled as my eyes searched around the room.

That was the one thing I hadn't had the time to ask, and I truly wasn't sure I wanted to hear the answer. Whoever it was was damn lucky to be alive.

Bella stepped forward; her face was twisted into a hard, stone mask. She was fucking _furious_. That could only mean one thing…

I looked around the room, spotting Edward in the corner with…

No – that's not possible. It couldn't be – no…

_Oh, shit…_


	39. Chapter 39 Rumor Has It

**Rated M for a reason and this is it peoples… this is the end of this story. To all of you who have stuck with me through this, you're amazing and I love you all. Thanks for all the reviews and kind words along the way. I hope you enjoyed it and that it lived up to your expectations. (No worries though, I'll be back _very_ soon!)**

**I'm not her, if you've made it this far into the story – you know that. She owns all; I just like to mess around with them – Oh yes! My inspirations come from her mind – Jacob, Jasper, Emmett, Embry and Paul… How dare she create so many hunky men in one story!**

**Jacob's POV – Rumor Has It**

No – it just couldn't be, not _him_…

"They cut him up a bit," Jasper whispered as he stood next to me – his arms still wrapped tightly around Alice. "They were really pushin' for Rose and Esme to break."

"Them gals are strong," Peter said quietly, his eyes searching mine. "So I heard a rumor that you're gonna be a daddy."

My eyes found his and I nodded – my lips quirking up just a bit. There was no time for celebrating right now – we had some serious shit to deal with at the moment.

Peter nodded his head and patted my shoulder. "Do your thing, Alpha."

"Charlie," I said quietly to get his attention as I walked toward him – my hands clenched into tight fists as I tried to contain the rage that burned within me. "Are you okay?" I asked softly as I stooped down to look him in the eye.

"I knew it," he said as he met my eyes – his bottom lip held tightly in his teeth. "I knew… something was off about all of you." He sighed heavily as he rubbed his hands roughly over his face.

"You knew I was different, chief," I chuckled humorlessly, "being that I change into a huge wolf and all."

He nodded slowly and looked toward Bella and Nessie.

"You're both… like them?" he asked. "All of you are like them?" He didn't have to say whom he meant, we all knew…

"No dad, not like them. W-we're different from them," Bella whispered, it was almost too low for me to be sure that Charlie heard her, but he continued to look at her as his mouth opened and closed a couple of times as if he was going to say something, but didn't quite know how to say what he wanted to say.

"But – the red eyes," Charlie whispered – his voice shaking slightly.

"The ones here with red eyes won't harm you, Charlie," Jasper assured him. "They're my family – and they hunt degenerates, never innocents."

Charlie nodded slightly in understanding.

"Charlie, if I may?" Edward asked as he held his hand out to help him up off the floor.

They both stood up and walked toward the couch where Charlie exhaled a breath and flopped down onto it unceremoniously – his eyes once again finding mine.

"Okay, I'm not stupid," Charlie sighed heavily as he ran his hands across his face roughly. He hissed as his fingers scraped over the cut on his lip. "Something is going on here and I want you to just lay the cards out for me. My daughter and son-in-law and apparently Renesmee - are involved in this and I deserve to know."

Edward looked up at me and then to Bella and Nessie – his brows furrowed as he contemplated the situation.

"Charlie, sir," Edward said quietly as he looked back down at Charlie, "I'm not sure how much we can actually tell you – given that… well…"

"Edward, I'm a grown man – I can take it," Charlie sighed again as he eyed Bella – almost willing her to just tell him what the hell was going on.

"Okay, dad," Bella said softly, sitting down next to her father on the sofa and taking his hands in hers, "I'm not – _me_… anymore."

"Yeah, no shit," he scoffed under his breath. "I figured that part out on my own."

Bella's eyes widened slightly as Nessie clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles.

"Nessie is my daughter; she is mine and Edward's biological daughter, Charlie," Bella said as she looked back over at Nessie – a smile pulled across her lips. "And Edward and I, along with the rest of our family, will never die. We won't age or change physically or get sick."

Charlie nodded his head in understanding as his grip tightened on Bella's hands – his eyes widening slightly as he glanced around the room.

"You okay, dad?" Bella whispered – concern etched across her features as she watched her father's face pale slightly.

He nodded again, color coming back to his cheeks as he cleared his throat. "Go on, Bells," he urged. "I'm okay."

"Nessie will never age any more than she has already and neither will Jacob… as long as he keeps phasing. They'll stay the age they are right now – but she is my daughter."

"W-what - But she's 18, at least! How is that even possible?" he choked out – his face once again paling a bit as he looked away from Bella and toward Renesmee.

My teeth clenched slightly as I watched the emotions flicker across his face – he was stronger than most – but this had to be a hard thing for him. To find out that not only was his daughter changed – but_ she_ had a daughter that looked to be about 18 years old when his daughter, herself, was stuck forever at 18.

_What a mind job…_

"I knew something was up when she aged so quickly and you – stopped aging, I just didn't want to admit that something was going on," he said softly as he pulled his lip back between his teeth – obviously I now knew where Bella and Renesmee had acquired that habit from. When they thought really hard about something or were worried it was always the way we all knew. "So, what are you? If you're not my Bells anymore, then what are you?"

"She's still Bella, Charlie," Edward assured him, "she's just going to be able to live for a very long time." Edward walked the couple of feet and stood behind his wife – his hands holding her shoulders in support.

"Sure, sure," Charlie sighed and shook his head, "So what is Nessie? And Jacob, where do you come into all of this?"

"Nessie is my wife, and she is always going to be mine," I said crossing my arms over my chest as tremors ran down my body. I don't know why I felt the need to stake my claim on her – but there it was none the less.

"Okay, so you're married now?" he asked.

Nessie gripped my hand in hers and held it tightly as Charlie looked between us.

_This conversation was going nowhere…_

"Okay, I get that," he nodded, "sort of. Can't we just come straight out and tell me what's going on here? Because I would really like to know why those two wonderful, beautiful ladies over there wanted to eat me?" Charlie stated as he looked over at Rosalie and Esme.

Charlie was quite astute - No nonsense and all that – must be a cop thing.

"Chief, look," I sighed, "there are some things that should be left unsaid, unless you really want to be pulled into this world even farther than you already have been."

"Jacob, I'm an adult and I can handle more than you think I can. And if it involves _my_ daughter - then I think that I deserve to be in the know about this and what's going on! Do you hear me, son?"

I took a step back out of habit as Charlie stood up, his hands crossing over his chest as Bella turned around and watched as the scene unfolded before her. Her lips quirked as I took another step back as Charlie looked me dead in the eye.

"I can make up my own mind about how much I can handle, son," Charlie said matter-of-factly. "Am I being clear?"

"He's such a fuckin' bad-ass," Peter laughed from behind me. "I can't _wait_ to get to know him better."

Alice snickered and looked up at Jasper and then looked back at Peter. "He's going to be amazing," she said in a tiny voice – almost too quiet for me to hear. Peter nodded once and then looked back to the scene in front of him.

I was now completely puzzled – What the _fuck_ was she talking about?

"Now, do you understand me, Jacob?" Charlie asked once more – officially bringing my attention back to him, his arms still folded across his chest.

"Yeah, sure, sure," I sighed as I looked to Edward and Bella. My secret had long since been common knowledge to Charlie since I had phased in front of him… but the Cullen's, they had kept their secret to the best of their ability.

Now it was their choice to tell Charlie the truth, or keep him in the dark about what really happened to his daughter.

Edward took a deep, unnecessary breath and looked to Bella again, and then across the room to the rest of his family. Jasper, Alice and Emmett looked as if they really didn't care much what was said, Rose and Esme just sat and watched – but the looks on their faces seemed to convey that they didn't care either way.

It was Carlisle who finally nodded his head ever so slightly and then sat down on the arm of the sofa next to his wife. Everyone's mind in the room was open to me at the moment – every one of them was saying that he should know – the Volturi were no longer around to enforce their law, and Charlie was nothing if not good at keeping secrets.

"Okay, do you want us to come straight out and say it then - The whole story?" Bella asked softly as she took her father's hands into her own.

"Like a Band-Aid, Bells," he nodded, "just let me have it."

"Okay," she sighed. "We're, well - we're vampires. Nessie is half vampire, half human, a hybrid – just like Nahuel. She has traits from both Edward and I because I conceived her while I was still human." Bella took an unnecessary breath of her own and continued as Charlie just stood there – his face a blank mask as he listened. "I had to be changed because I couldn't give birth the way normal women do - Nessie would have killed me."

Nessie's breath hitched from beside me as she was reminded of Bella's reason to be changed.

Bella turned to look at Nessie and held her hand out to her. Nessie moved forward slowly and took her mother's hand in hers. "But I wouldn't change it, you know that baby," Bella whispered to her daughter lovingly as she ran her free hand through Nessie's hair. "I loved you from the moment I knew you were inside of me." Bella smiled brightly at her daughter - my wife.

Her attention focused back on Charlie as she continued. "Jacob, as you know, is a shape shifter, and as long as he phases he will stay this age forever. He and Nessie are mates, as are Edward and I. Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice - and Rose and Emmett. And of course there's some people here you haven't met – but Peter and Charlotte are mates as well as some of the rest of our family."

"V-vampires," Charlie said softly as if he were rolling the word around in his mind trying to get a grasp on it, "and half vampires…"

We stared on at Charlie as he processed this information. Edward laughed slightly a second before Charlie burst into guffawing laughter – his face turning bright red as tears streaked down his cheeks.

"Vampires!" he laughed loudly as he clutched his stomach, "Giant, mutant wolves and half vampires - oh God, I-I really know how to pick a place to live! It's like every creature that's supposed to be make-believe lives in my back yard." He laughed.

Peter and Emmett snickered from behind us – and I couldn't help that my lips began to twitch as I tried to hold in my laughter. Charlie was just like his daughter – unafraid of the things that he really should be scared of. Another person brought into our world that had no sense of self-preservation.

"Dad, are you okay? I mean - it's the truth. And, you're a grandfather," Bella asked him as she stared on in wonder as he just kept on laughing.

"Oh, I'm fine, Bells," he chuckled as he wiped some of the tears from his eyes. "This is just so much to take in - So, okay," he cleared his throat. "You'll never age? You'll live forever?"

"Yeah, dad, we will. I'll never get hurt again due to my clumsiness," Bella chuckled, "and I'll never have to worry about getting sick or dying. And I'll never be alone…"

He nodded again slowly as he face screwed up in thought – a crease forming between his eyebrows as he concentrated on something.

"And I have a granddaughter," he asked softly.

"Yeah, dad," Bella smiled as she let go of Nessie's hand and motioned for Nessie to go to her grandfather. "You do."

"Grandpa Charlie," Nessie said quietly as she stood in front of him – her lips pulled up into a beautiful smile.

"You're so gorgeous – just like your mother," Charlie whispered as he pulled one of Nessie's hands into his. "I don't know how I didn't see it before – you have her – my eyes and you have your father's hair. You're so unbelievably beautiful, Renesmee."

Bella smiled as she watched her father closely – the love that Bella felt for her dad was undeniable even though they sometimes had a hard time expressing their feelings to each other.

"Thank you," Nessie blushed brightly.

Charlie pulled her into a hug – an awkward one armed hug – but a hug just the same.

"So, the rest of you – you're all… I mean," he stuttered as he looked around the room at the rest of us – his eyes searching each and every one of us. Nessie pulled away and walked back over to me – her hand slipping into mine once more as we all watched Charlie.

Charlie stood there for a few minutes, his face not showing much of what must be going on inside of his head; he looked deep in thought, as if his mind had been made up about something. And then Edward had to open his big mouth…

"Charlie," Edward whispered as he looked at his father-in-law. "You don't know what you're saying."

"What? I didn't say anything," Charlie answered in shock.

I just shook my head as I stared at my father-in-law…

_Way to go, Edward - now you have to explain that to him, too._

He just looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"I can hear what you're thinking," Edward finally admitted. "I can read your mind."

"This just keeps gettin' better and better," Jasper whispered as he folded his arms across his chest and watched the scene in front of him. "While you're at it, _Edward_, why don't you just tell him everythin' else, too - See how much his still human mind can handle."

Edward hissed at his brother and then looked back at me. "He wants to be like us…"

I growled deeply in my chest at that - no way, no way was I going to let this happen.

"Dad, you know I love you," Bella said as she once again stood up – her eyes searching her father's face, "but you have no idea what you're saying. What about falling in love again? You can't really think that this life is that easy? I mean, I chose it, but I couldn't - _wouldn't_ - live a life without, Edward. Do you know what this all means?" Bella all but shouted at her father.

"I know good and well what it means, and it's my choice. So if you all have a problem with it, well… I can find someone out there who's willing to give me what I want - I'm sure," Charlie answered back as he took my trademark stance and folded his arms over his chest once more, standing his ground.

"Jacob, we can't," Bella whispered to me fast enough so that her father wouldn't hear her.

"I don't like this any more than you do, Bella… why would he want this life?" I asked her.

"I can hear you, Jacob," Charlie scoffed, "I may not have heard what was said before, but I can hear you."

I rolled my eyes like a teenager and looked back at Bella.

"Dad, please," Bella begged. "What's you're reason behind this anyway? Why would you want to give up your life for this?"

"Because, Bella," he whispered, "Without you I have nothing."

We all just stared at him in awe as he stood there watching his daughter with tears in his eyes, looking for her to understand - for all of us to understand.

"Grandpa," Nessie whispered.

"Yeah, pumpkin," he said softly as he looked to Nessie.

"I-I love you, and if they won't change you," she started as she glanced up at me, "I will find someone who will."

I snapped my eyes to look at my wife, and she just gave me a look that said, _'go ahead and try to fight me on this one…'_

"I love you, too," he whispered back, not caring much about our silent exchange. "And thank you – that means a lot to me."

I just stood there lost in thought. Was this something I could really do - let Charlie be changed? It wasn't like we had a treaty anymore anyway – the Cullen's were family, and I knew they'd never harm a human. This was different – this was something that Charlie was asking for – but could I allow it?

As I looked over at Charlie as he stared at Bella, tears rolling down his cheeks as he begged with his eyes for one of us to understand, my mind was already made up, treaty or no treaty – and from the look on his face – he would do it with or without my permission anyway.

"Charlie," I said to get his attention. "If that's your choice and you're _absolutely_ sure… then I'll let one of them change you."

An audible gasp was heard from around the room, I didn't know who it came from first… all I knew is that I felt Nessie grab my hand tighter in hers and I could feel her happiness - it was palpable.

"Thank you, Jacob," Charlie choked out.

"Good choice, Alpha," Peter whispered from behind me.

"I knew it," Alice squealed excitedly.

"Sure, sure," I answered Charlie, "I can't say that I'm happy about it, but I know you love Bella - and if you can't live without her, then I won't make you. I won't keep you from what you want."

"Jake," Bella whispered.

I looked to her as she clung to Edward's hand – her eyes full of venom tears that would never fall. "I love you, Bells," I smiled at her, "you know that. If this is one thing I can give you as a friend, then I want you to have happiness. I will have to live every day without my dad… I don't want you to have to do that."

"Oh, Jacob," Bella put her hand over her mouth as she stifled her sobs. "I don't know – I don't even know what to say."

"Trust me, this is hard on me to let this happen," I sighed, "but I want you all to have happiness. And if I can give you that by allowing this to happen, then that's what I'll do."

"Well isn't this just a big ol' Kodak moment," Peter laughed loudly. "You really are something else, Alpha."

"Peter," Jasper hissed, "Do you ever shut up?"

"Geez, Major," Peter held his hand against his chest in mock-hurt, "You cut me deep just now."

Emmett and Jasper laughed loudly and shook their heads. Peter really was something else.

"I need to hunt," Charlotte said quietly as she tugged Peter's hand as she walked toward the door. "Come with me, sugar?"

They left the house quietly as Bella sat on the sofa with her father – talking over some questions that he had about his upcoming change. His biggest worry was about blood – not the drinking part – but craving human blood.

"Try not to worry about that, Charlie," Esme said softly as she finally spoke again. She stood up from the couch and walked toward where he sat. "If you're anything like Bella – you're going to take to this life with no problems at all."

Bella's lips quirked up into a smile as my attention was diverted to Carlisle.

Carlisle walked up behind Nessie and me – a smile pulled across his lips. "You did an amazing thing for him today, Jacob," he said quietly. "You have no idea what this means to him – he can't be without Bella."

"Can we see the baby now?" Nessie whispered.

Carlisle nodded once and pulled us from the room – his pace steady as we walked up the stairs toward his office.

Nessie stopped me just outside the door and looked up at me. She grabbed my left hand in hers and kissed my knuckles softly. I couldn't help but smile as I felt her slip my ring back into place on my ring-finger.

"Now everything is perfect," she smiled up at me. "I am so happy to have you back with me."

"I'm happy, too, baby," I said softly as I leaned down and caught her lips against mine. "I love you so much." I whispered against her lips – her breath fanning across my face as she exhaled.

"I love you, My Jacob," she breathed and kissed my lips once more – my hand still in hers.

"Get a room you two," Emmett laughed loudly – his voice floating up the stairs.

We both chuckled as we walked through the open door of Carlisle's office and watched as he moved quickly around the room getting instruments ready. Nessie looked up at me once more as she slid up onto the bed in the middle of the room – her eyes full of happiness and a slight hint of fear.

"We're in this together, Nessie," I said softly as I ran my hand against her cheek, tucking some of her hair behind her ear, "All in, remember?"

She nodded slightly and smiled as she grabbed my hand again. "I remember."

Carlisle stepped forward and pulled the machine up next to the bed – curiosity and intrigue playing across his face as he looked over at us both.

"I hope this works – we couldn't see or hear you," Carlisle smiled down at Nessie.

Nessie lifted her shirt up with her free hand, revealing her still flat stomach as Carlisle squirted some gel onto her skin.

"Heartbeat first," he said softly as he put some kind of wand on her stomach and moved it around – the gel spreading around her skin and my heart began to beat a rapid rhythm inside my chest as I waited – unsure what I was waiting for – but waiting just the same.

Carlisle pushed a bit harder and moved the wand once again as the room was filled with a muffled sound – the unmistakable sound of life inside of my wife. Nessie's hand grasped mine tighter as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh my…" she gasped.

She was definitely carrying a life that we created together - it was growing inside of my wife.

"They…" a voice whispered from the door.

I turned to see Bella and Edward standing there in the doorway – their hands clutched together as they listened to the whooshing sounds that filled the room.

"What?" I asked curiously – unsure what Edward was talking about.

"As opposed to 'it'," he answered as he stepped closer – his eyes looking toward Carlisle. "Am I right?"

"Yes, Edward," Carlisle answered with a nod, "They…"

The whooshing sound continued to fill the room as we all listened – my ears would never tire of the sound. I could hear it – I could hear what they heard. Plain as day now to my ears – the rhythm of two hearts beating was all around us.

Two hearts… Two lives…

"Wow – he doesn't do anythin' half way does he?" I heard Peter laugh loudly as he walked back into the house. "Even makin' babies is a big to-do for our Alpha."

"Way to ruin the moment dumb ass," Charlotte hissed followed by a slapping sound.

"Ow, damn it," Peter hissed. "I was just sayin' that the boy has some super-swimmers…"

He was interrupted by another slap followed by another.

"Okay, okay – Geez," Peter sighed heavily. "You gals don't know how to take a joke."

This was our family – as fucked up as it all seemed – it was what we'd fought hard to hold on to, what we'd put our lives on the line to save.

"I love this family," I chuckled – the sounds of the lives inside my wife still filling the room mingled with laughs and giggles from downstairs and from behind me.

I looked down into Nessie's eyes – my heart still beating a fast-beat rhythm inside of my chest as I stared at her – my mind opening up to her as I said the only thing I wanted to covey to her, the one thing I knew with my entire being: _"I love you so much, Nessie."_

"And I love you, Jacob," she said softly, her hand clutching mine tighter.

This was what it was all about. Every pain we'd endured together, every heartbreak and sorrow, every worry and every sacrifice – This was what made all the fighting worth it:

Two hearts – Two lives… _And my Nessie…_

**A/N 2:** **So this was the end of Stand There And Watch Me Burn. Thank you all so much for following this story and sticking with me through the remake! The Sequel has a title now – but I will wait to give that information out until I post the first Chapter. Something About You is on hold for a bit until I rework the first few chapters and get those posted – just for a heads up. I want to say thank you again for all the support I received while I wrote this story – you guys are awesome! I hope that this didn't disappoint and again – many, many thanks to you all!**

**Much love, angelicmethod**


	40. Chapter 40 Epilogue

**Hello my lovelies! I'm back with one more chapter to StAwMb and then I will be working on the sequel. I had a request for an Epilogue so you all could get a look into Charlie's transition into his new 'vamp' life – and so this is it… I know some of you are a bit stand-offish about Charlie becoming a vampire, but **_**this**_** is a choice I've made as a writer and who's to say that there aren't a few surprises in store?**

**Yeah, I'm evil like that…**

**Once again – you know the drill here, it isn't mine, it never was and it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer – blah, blah, blah. This storyline, however, came from my mind!**

**Charlie's POV – I Loved You With The Fire Red**

"Bells, stop staring at me like that – you're making me nervous," I chuckled as I wrung my hands together in my nervousness. Nothing I had ever done in my life could have prepared me for this. No life experiences I'd gone through could make me ready for this moment – the talk about what my transformation may be like.

Of course I knew the basics: I'd die – obviously, but I'd still get to live and see my little girl be happy for all of eternity. And then there was the possibility that I'd be a blood-crazed maniac that would want to drain and/or slaughter the entire town of Forks.

Yeah, that possibility didn't sit all that well with me. Not only had I spent the past 30 or so years protecting this town, but I'd also grown to love most of the people in this community.

"Charlie, you know that you don't have to do this," Edward said softly as he held tightly to Bella's hand.

So I'd also figured that my son-in-law wasn't all that bad – I still hated the fact that I wasn't the only man in my daughters' life, but he was a good kid. I also knew he'd take care of her in ways that even _I_ couldn't.

"I know," I nodded, "I can't understand where this unsure feeling is coming from." I added softly.

I'd been so damn sure that this was what I'd wanted – to live forever and get to watch my daughter live on and never worry about sickness or death, along with my granddaughter (who I was so glad that I was finally getting to know as such).

They were a part of me: Family. _Blood._

But I just couldn't shake this nagging feeling that I wasn't making the right decision in becoming the undead. What was it that could possibly hold me here now? All I had in my life was my little girl and my granddaughter, and their extended family. So why couldn't I be sure about this and just get on with my change already? We'd been going over this for 2 months now – 2 long months since the Volturi had been destroyed and I'd learned my daughters' secret.

"Dad, if you're not sure about this," Bella whispered as she sat down next to me on the sofa, "I can't, in good conscience, change you. This is one of the hardest decisions I've ever made – and I won't let you go through with it if you're not completely sure about it."

"She's right, Charlie," Jacob agreed as he sat down across from me and Bella. "As Alpha, you know I have to make the best choices for everyone in my pack – which also includes the Cullen's, and you."

I nodded slowly as I scrubbed my hands over my face roughly. I wasn't sure – not anymore. I wasn't quite sure why – but it just didn't feel right.

"That settles it then," Edward said matter-of-factly as he read my thoughts (which still freaked me the hell out). "If you're not sure, we're putting it off until you are sure one way or another."

The room remained quiet – eerily quiet, as they watched me closely. I was like an insect under a microscope and I felt my palms begin to sweat suddenly as I looked between the faces in the room.

"Okay," I finally said. "We won't go through with it until I am 100 percent sure – either way."

Jacob nodded his head and stood up. "I have to go find my wife," he said with a smile.

Watching those two was something I'd never imagined could be possible. Sure, Bella and Edward were an enigma all of their own – but Jacob and Renesmee, they were like two pieces of a puzzle – they fit together almost perfectly. They were obviously made for each other in a way I could never understand. When one moved the other moved – like magnets. You could practically feel the love that they shared rolling off of them – and I envied them that.

The pit of my stomach tightened and a feeling I hadn't experienced in a long time flared up inside of my chest as I thought about all of the mated couples in this family – _my_ family. The angry pain inside of my chest didn't let up as I watched Bells and Edward both stand and walk hand in hand out the door.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" I sighed heavily as I once again ran my hands up and down my face. The feeling once again flared up inside of me as I thought about what they all had together.

What they _all_ had and I didn't…

The feeling inside of me was so painfully obvious: I was jealous.

I knew what it was like to be loved, to be _in_ love – but I didn't have that anymore. I'd loved Renee completely and with everything inside of me. When she'd left me I thought I'd never be happy again. The only saving grace I had was Bella – she was everything to me that mattered now, right?

Then why couldn't I be sure about the choice that now sat in front of me? If that was all I had left then the decision should be simple – but it wasn't anymore. I wanted so badly to believe that I could just go through with my change and be happy about it. I had thought that I knew what I wanted – to spend the rest of eternity with my daughter and watch her be completely happy and that in turn would make me happy.

But I now knew – it just wasn't enough.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the ringing of my cell phone. I lifted it up from the coffee table and recognized the number instantly.

"Sue?" I answered softly – not even bothering with the customary 'Hello'.

"Oh, Charlie, I'm so glad I caught you." She sighed heavily into the receiver as if she was out of breath or on the verge of tears. "We need to talk, can we meet up somewhere?"

"S-sure, what's going on?" I asked, suddenly afraid that she was in trouble.

"Charlie," she said my name softly – her voice wrapping around it like a caress. Just her saying my name made my heart speed up and my palms started to sweat. "Leah and Seth told me about what you're thinking about doing."

"Oh," I sighed and rubbed my free hand over my face roughly. Of course she would hear about it – her two children were wolves.

"I can't let you do it, Charlie," she stated matter-of-factly. "I just can't let you go through with it without you knowing the truth."

I gulped suddenly as the lump in my throat became almost too much to bear. "Why, Sue? It would be my chance to watch my daughter and know that she was happy for – well, forever."

"And I know that," she agreed and I could almost see her shaking her head. "But you have to know all of your options and realize what's right in front of you."

My heart suddenly felt like it was going to beat of my chest and my hand that was holding the phone was sweating to the point that the device slipped from my hand and fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Charlie," I could hear the muffled sound of her voice calling out from the cell phone that now sat at my feet. "Charlie, please – I haven't felt this way about anyone since…"

My eyes clouded over with tears as I listened to her pleading with me to give her chance – that she had feelings for me and couldn't bear to think about us not at least giving this a shot. I deserved to be happy, too and she could offer me that and we could be together for as long as time would allow – if I could just find it in my heart to give her a chance.

"Charlie," she said again and I leaned down and picked up my phone – holding it once again against my ear as I cleared my throat and swiped angrily at my eyes as the tears threatened once more to escape. This was, after all, a chance to have what I had wanted since Renee had left me. A chance to be in love once more – and I already did harbor feelings for Sue, I had for quite some time.

"Charlie, what do you say?" she asked softly. "Please, I'm begging you – don't go through with it. I want to try to be with you."

I couldn't speak – I could barely think as I realized that this was exactly the piece that had been missing. The chance for me to finally be happy again with a woman – not that I needed a woman to be happy. But it was everything that was wrong with my life that I had desperately wanted to fix. This was what had been holding me back in making my choice…

"Sue," I choked out, my voice catching once again on the tears that were ever-present at the moment. I was happy that she had called – because I wasn't going to go through with the change – I was going to give love a shot and be happy with someone for as long as I possibly could. "I'll always be grateful that you called me right now – because I have been torturing myself over this decision for the past two months."

"I know," she said softly. "I just couldn't let you go through with it without telling you how I felt first. I know that Harry was one of your best friends – but I can't fight what I feel and you had to know…"

"Sue," I interrupted her with a soft chuckle, "I want to try, too."

"Oh, Charlie," she sobbed into the receiver and I couldn't help the smile that pulled across my lips.

"I won't go through with the change; I want to be with you, too."

My mind was made up – this was what I wanted. I could feel it deep inside – _this_ was right.

**Edward's POV – **

I listened closely to the conversation in the next room as Charlie told Sue that he wanted to be with her. My dead heart swelled with pride that Bella had been right – their feelings for one another wasn't just as friends and I had been right to tell Jacob to get Leah and Seth to talk to Sue. Everything was working out – except the deep-seeded concern in the back of my mind that the vampire world was now without some sort of rule.

"You're worrying again," Bella said softly as she ran her finger down the crease between my brows.

"I can't help it, love," I sighed heavily. "There's always someone that is going to want to rise to power – and I just can't help but worry that they'll come after us when they learn we were the ones that took out the Volturi."

"Over my dead body," Jacob growled as he walked toward me, his hand clutched tightly around Nessie's. "I am telling you right now that I will make any vampire pay if they come after our family again."

"We cannot be without rulers," I sighed heavily again – the very human-like gesture was now a habit of mine when I became worried or frustrated. "We need to be sure that there is a government in place or there will be those of our kind who will cause problems."

"I'll go and take over my damn self if that is what I need to do," Jacob growled again, the Alpha power within him was beginning to take over and I watched as his eyes changed and flashed red – looking almost like a vampire himself – and his body straightened up and his staggering height caused me to take a small step back. "I will not allow harm to come to my family – I will not be pushed around and walked over as if I am nothing."

Charlie chose that moment to walk into the hallway and glanced in both directions – his face screwed up in confusion as he stared at Jacob.

"What's going on? Did I miss something?" Charlie asked as he folded his arms over his chest in a very Jacob-like fashion.

"Jacob and Edward are discussing what is to come in the near future – other than your choice to stay human," Bella smiled at her father. "I'm happy for you dad, and I know it wasn't easy for you to give up what you wanted, but Sue is a wonderful woman. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks, Bells," Charlie chuckled slightly and began to blush.

"Jacob, we need to figure out what to do about Volterra and those of my kind who will try to take over if they see the opportunity." I said seriously, my tone leaving no room for confusion. This was a very serious matter and had to be dealt with before any trouble arose.

Jacob pulled his hand away from Nessie's as he stared straight at me – his red eyes becoming brighter as the sneer on his lips etched deeper. His hands clenched into fists and his eyes burned brightly as he lifted his palms – flames licked against his skin and his teeth snapped together as the flames burned higher and hotter – I could feel the heat coming from him and took another step back.

"Edward," Jacob said just as seriously, his voice dripping with authority as his eyes stared into me like he was reading my soul. "Like I said – I will do something about it. I am Jacob Black, the blood of true Alphas run through my veins– and I am Alpha of this family, this pack – no harm will come to us without them learning that they do not fuck with me and those I love."

My throat felt dry – which I knew was impossible – as I stared straight back at my son-in-law in complete awe of the power that stood before me. I was about to agree with him when I heard:

"Ya'll, he is one _scary_ motherfucker. Our Alpha is a total _badass_."

"Peter," Charlotte hissed followed by the distinct sound of a slap.

"Hmm," Charlie mumbled as he looked around at all of us, a slight smirk pulled across his lips. "Even though I have decided to remain human – I sure am glad I have the protection of all of you – especially Charlotte."

Jacob's eyes closed and the flames stopped burning up his skin as he began to laugh loudly, the former conversation forgotten as we all looked toward Charlie - He simply shrugged and pulled his jacket on and walked toward the door.

"You're sure about your decision, Chief?" Jacob asked as he turned toward Charlie – his friendly demeanor once again in place instead of the badass Alpha that had been there just moments before.

Charlie stood with the door handle in his hand and turned back toward all of us.

"I've never been so sure of anything in all my life," he nodded and looked toward Bella and Renesmee. "But if you don't take care of my two girls here – I will find a way to make you boys hurt, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, chief," Jacob nodded and turned toward me with a smirk on his face.

"How about you, Cullen - You understand what I'm saying to you son?" Charlie asked me seriously.

My life for the past 100 years, I had been surrounded by numerous scary creatures – but for some strange reason none of them scared me quite like this human man that was staring straight at me waiting for my answer.

"Yes, sir," I agreed. "You have my word on it."

"Good," he said with a smile. "I'll be back – I have a gal waiting for me." He cleared his throat and chuckled once. "Don't wait up." And with that he walked out of the house leaving us all staring after him.

"Maybe our Alpha isn't the real badass here," Peter chuckled.

This was followed closely by Charlotte hissing out: "Peter!" And a resounding slap.

So this was the family that was going to ensure vampire law?

God help us…

**There you have it – the Epilogue is done and Charlie is going to stay human… I honestly was going to put that as the first chapter of the Sequel but it's awesome that some of you couldn't wait that long! I'm working hard on getting that out to you as well – so thank you all so much for supporting me and the many kind words for everyone! Much love, and I'll be back soon…**


End file.
